Nouvelle rencontre
by twilight3513
Summary: Lors d'une partie de chasse, la famille Cullen rencontre une vampire pas comme les autres. Commence alors une histoire pleine d'aventures et d'amour qui va bouleverser à jamais le monde vampirique
1. Chapter 1

disclaimer: Tous les personnages appartiennent à Stéphanie Meyer

Chapitre 1 : rencontre

La forêt est mon élément. Je vis isolée depuis tant d'années que la solitude est devenue ma meilleure alliée. Je m'approchais peu du hameau en bordure du bois et je préférais la quiétude du lac ou la cime des grands pins. J'avais trouvé une cabane abandonnée de chasseurs et je m'y étais installée.

Pourtant, depuis 4 ou 5 jours, ils étaient là.

Au début, je n'avais que perçu leurs présences. L'air était devenu électrique, les animaux plus silencieux. Des prédateurs avaient débarqué dans leur territoire, ils se méfiaient à juste titre. Leur anxiété m'avait alertée. Et puis, j'ai entendu leurs voix, leurs rires. Et un soir, j'entraperçus leur camp entre les arbres.

Ils étaient sept, mes semblables. Le plus âgé avait l'apparence humaine d'une trentaine d'année mais devait en réalité atteindre les six cent ans, les autres étaient bien plus jeunes.

Pas de quoi me faire peur. Ils ne pouvaient pas me faire du mal. Mais je n'aimais pas ceux de ma race : trop violent, trop hiérarchisé, trop monstrueux.

Aussi préférais-je ne pas me montrer et les laisser à leur chasse : cerf, ours, lion des montagnes. Jusqu'ici, je les avais laissé faire.

Mais ce jour là, c'était une jeune ourse qui était traquée.. Il l'avait surprise, ce matin là, alors que la brume envahissait chaque parcelle de la foret et donnait une couleur féerique au paysage. Il avait entendu son pas, il s'était approché d'elle rapidement, très rapidement. Trop. Et elle n'avait pas eu le temps de réagir.

Et maintenant, il était là, devant elle, de moitié sa taille. L'ourse se braqua sur ses deux pattes arrières, montrant sa force, sa grandeur, sa puissance face à cet être. Et pourtant, je savais qu'elle n'avait aucune chance.

Avant que l'un d'entre eux n'attaqua le premier, je sautais entre eux deux.

L'homme fut surpris, recula d'un pas. Ses yeux devinrent noirs et il se mit en position de défense. Je plongeais mon regard dans le sien et je fus surpris par sa profondeur. Il était bel homme, extraordinairement bel homme, parfait comme tout ceux de notre race. Jeune, les cheveux bruns-roux en bataille, il avait la peau couleur du lait. Les humains lui auraient donné 17 ou 18 ans. Je lui en donnais plutôt une bonne centaine.

De ma main gauche, je posai mon index sur mes lèvres pour lui signifier le silence et je tendais la main droite , paume en avant, vers la pauvre bête qui n'y comprenait rien.

L'ours se remit sur ses quatre pattes, et après une courte hésitation, s'avança vers moi et me toucha la main de son front.

L'étranger fut surpris de ce comportement – ce qui était bien légitime d'ailleurs – et il se releva un peu, incrédule. Ses yeux avaient repris leur couleur miel.

Le temps sembla se figer quelques secondes, plus rien ne bougeait. Et soudain, derrière une touffe de bruyère, deux oursons apparurent.

.Je le fixai à nouveau afin de lui faire comprendre qu'il ne fallait pas y toucher.

- Je ne savais pas balbutia-t-il alors. Il est tard dans la saison pour avoir des petits si jeunes

Sa voix était douce et chaude. J'y prêtais à peine attention, sachant que ce n'était qu'un subterfuge pour envoûter les humains.

- Elle est jeune, répondis-je. Elle apprend…

- C'est une erreur, nous ne touchons jamais aux mères. Je m'excuse.

Tant d'humilité chez lui me surprit. Nous restâmes encore un instant à nous observer tandis que l'ourse et les deux oursons disparaissaient dans la profondeur de la forêt.

- Pourquoi, lui demandais-je.

Nous chassons uniquement pour nous nourrir. Mais pour autant, nous ne voulons pas porter atteinte à l'écosystème d'un milieu. La survie d'une espèce dépend de sa capacité à procréer

- Non, pourquoi des excuses, rectifiais-je.

- Oh ! Et bien. J'avais l'impression que tu portais un certain intérêt à cet animal. Et nous ne sommes pas là pour avoir des ennuis avec qui que ce soit.

Je fronçai les sourcils, indécise devant une attitude que je ne connaissais pas chez nous.

- Vous ne vous nourrissez pas de sang humain ? continuais-je

- Non. Nous avons décidé de vivre parmi les humains et nous venons chasser de temps en temps dans les montagnes lorsque nous en avons besoin.

- C'est bien, murmurai-je, plus pour moi même que pour lui.

Au loin j'entendis alors les voix de ses compagnons l'appeler Edward. Bientôt ils seraient là, guidés par l'odeur.

- Excuses acceptées, murmurai-je à nouveau.

Et je disparus !

Des excuses dans la bouche d'un vampire, je ne l'avais encore jamais entendues sauf peut –être lorsqu'ils savaient leur mort proche et qu'ils désiraient que je les épargne.

Mais là, il n'y avait aucun risque. Alors pourquoi ?

Aussi, par curiosité, je m'installai près de leur camp.

Les sept étaient là. Très vite, je compris qu'il y avait trois couples : les deux qui semblaient les plus âgés, le grand à la carrure athlétique avec la jolie blonde, et les deux plus jeunes. Seul celui que j'avais rencontré le matin même, était seul.

Les discutions allaient bon train, entrecoupées de rire. Ils semblaient tous parfaitement s'entendre. Et j'eus bientôt l'impression d'assister à une scène familiale. Un père et une mère campant avec leurs cinq enfants. Celle qui représentait la mère les couvait du regard, protectrice et aimante. Elle semblait particulièrement s'occuper du célibataire, lui lançant parfois des regards inquiets.

Les vampires n'ont jamais vécu dans une famille. Un clan parfois ! Un système hiérarchisé avec un ou plusieurs anciens et leur troupe à leur service, sans âme, sans émotion.

- Alors ! Edward, tu penses toujours à ton fantôme, lança le grand brun sportif.

Je levai la tête et sortit de mes réflexions. Ils parlaient de moi.

Edward grogna :

- Elle n'était pas un fantôme. Je reste formel. C'était l'une d'entre nous.

Le rugbyman sourit et renchérit :

- Alors explique moi comment une vampire peut avoir la peau mate et les yeux marrons comme celles des humaines et parler aux animaux.

Edward ne répondit pas mais je le vis rentrer la tête dans ses épaules. La vampire-mère jeta un regard courroucé vers le moqueur qui se tut alors. Et moi, je souris à moitié. Et oui ! Il avait été drôlement surpris.

- Et elle est belle ? demanda alors la plus jeune.

- C'est la plus belle femme qu'il m'ait été donnée de voir, chuchota-t-il.

Des petits sourires apparurent sur les lèvres des six autres mais Edward ne semblait pas l'avoir aperçu.

- Notre Edward amoureux, et il faut que cela tombe sur un fantôme, conclut la belle blonde.

« Il m'oubliera vite », pensai-je. Les vampires sont des inconstants. Ils ne se mettent en couple que pour leur profit personnel. Et tant qu'il ne saura pas qui je suis, je ne lui serai d'aucun profit.

Durant les quatre jours qui suivirent, je ne les revis plus. Il me sembla jouer au jeu du chat et de la souris, choisissant mes déplacements en fonction des leurs.

Et un après-midi, je pressentis à nouveau un danger. Depuis longtemps, j'avais l'aptitude de prédire les évènements futurs. J'usais peu de mes pouvoirs : ils me renvoyaient à ce que j'étais et j'en avais horreur.

Mais parfois, lorsque la nécessité le demandait, ils s'imposaient à moi !

Un accident de voiture ! Sur la nationale qui longeait la forêt. Une femme, sa fille ! Et du sang de partout. Je les connaissais. Je les avais déjà vu à Fallercreek, la ville bordant la forêt les rares fois où je descendais me mélanger aux êtres humains.

Je savais déjà que pour l'accident, je ne pouvais plus rien faire. J'allais arriver trop tard. Mais je pouvais encore sauver la mère.

Je courus à toute vitesse, parcourant les kilomètres qui me séparaient d'elles en quelques minutes seulement. La camionnette avait déjà foncé sur la berline qui, pour l'éviter, avait braquée sur la droite. Elle était partie dans le ravin et s'était écrasée contre un énorme pin en contrebas.

Les roues tournaient encore dans le vide, le pare brise éclaté, le torse de la femme à l'extérieur, éventrée contre les morceaux de verre. La fillette hurlait à l'arrière. La camionnette, elle, s'était arrêtée sur le bas côté et je ne pris pas garde à ce que faisait le conducteur.

J'attrapai en premier la femme, la sortit le plus délicatement possible et la remontait sur la route. Je l'allongeai à même le sol. J'allai ensuite récupérer la fillette qui ne devait pas dépasser les 8 ans et qui hurlait toujours. Elle n'avait rien. Je la remontai, l'assis sur le bas côté. Je m'approchai doucement d'elle et lui murmurai une douce mélodie. En quelques secondes, elle se calma et s'endormit.

La mère avait perdu beaucoup de sang. Elle se mit alors à gémir, le visage contracté, le poing serré sur son ventre. Je devais prévenir au plus tôt l'ambulance. Je fouillai dans la poche de son manteau et je trouvai son téléphone portable.

Le gros 4x4 arriva alors. J'avais espéré que ce serait plus tard. Gérer les deux problèmes en même temps allait être plus scabreux.

Le père sortit en premier, suivi du reste de la « famille ». Je me plaçai entre la blessée et eux. Ils s'arrêtèrent à deux mètres de moi. Je les regardai intensément pour leur faire comprendre qu'ils ne me battraient pas. Si j'arrivai à convaincre le plus âgé, les autres ne tenteraient rien.

Le vampire-père fronça les sourcils, surpris sans doute.

- Nous ne voulons pas te voler ta proie, me dit-il. Mais l'enfant est jeune, elle n'aura pas assez de sang pour te nourrir. Laisse- nous l'emmener à l'hôpital.

Je souris devant la méprise. Edward s'avança alors à sa hauteur. Son regard était aussi pénétrant que la première fois mais j'y ressentis de l'appréhension.

- Je ne peux pas croire que tu puisses sauver une ourse et ses deux petits et tuer la mère de cette enfant, me dit-il.

Sa voix était chaude et j'y perçus un frémissement. Il semblait ému par ce qu'il voyait. Décidément, c'était une drôle de famille. Pour répondre, je décrochai le portable et composai le numéro des urgences.

- Je viens d'assister à un accident route nord de Fallercreek, dis-je d'une voix douce et hypnotisante. Une femme est grièvement blessée. Venez vite !

Je raccrochai, bien certaine qu'elle allait m'obéir. Ils n'avaient toujours pas bougé et je comptai rester comme cela jusqu'à l'arrivée de l'ambulance. Devant d'autres humains, ils ne tenteraient rien, du moins l'espérai-je. La blessée continuait à gémir, inconsciente.

- Je me présente me dit alors le vampire-père. Je suis Carlisle Cullen et je suis docteur en médecine. Je pourrais lui porter les premiers secours.

Il fit un pas en avant. Une fureur intense tendit mes muscles et je serrai les poings. La prunelle de mes yeux vira instantanément au noir. Carlisle stoppa net et regarda la blessée.

- Elle ne survivra peut-être pas jusqu'à l'arrivée de l'ambulance.

Cela, je le savais. Elle ne pouvait pas survivre. Et je n'avais pas la capacité actuellement de lui porter secours. Edward m'avait dit dans la forêt qu'ils ne buvaient pas le sang des humains. Mais je n'arrivais pas à le croire. Je devais choisir entre ce que je lisais dans l'esprit de Carlisle et qui me prouvait qu'il voulait lui sauver la vie et mon instinct qui me hurlait de ne pas le laisser s'approcher d'elle.

Mais de toute façon, je n'avais pas le choix: elle était en train de mourir.

Le conducteur de la camionnette sortit à ce moment. Il titubait, complètement saoul, le visage rouge, les yeux hagards. Il nous regarda et s'avança rapidement vers nous, vociférant des propos incompréhensibles.

Je m'approchai de lui, le contournai et lui comprimai fortement une artère au niveau de la clavicule. En quelques secondes seulement, il s'effondra par terre, inanimé.

- Je m'occuperai de toi plus tard, lui susurrai-je.

Je le laissai dans son alcool et j'allai m'asseoir à côté de l'enfant endormie. Carlisle prit cela pour un accord et se tourna vers les autres.

- Esmé, dit-il à la vampire-mère, va me chercher ma trousse. Les autres, vous rentrez dans la voiture.

- Je reste avec toi, affirma Edward.

- D'accord mais reste en retrait.

Esmé lui tendit sa mallette et il se pencha sur le corps de la blessée. Je frémis lorsqu'il posa ses mains sur elle. Mes yeux se crispèrent sur chacun de ses gestes, tentant de jauger s'ils étaient dangereux ou non pour la femme. Je caressai machinalement les cheveux de l'enfant qui dormait toujours du sommeil du juste. Je ne compris pas ce qu'il faisait mais ses gestes étaient surs et précis. Au bout de cinq minutes, il me regarda :

- J'ai besoin de ton aide. J'ai besoin de tes mains pour tenir une pince.

Je m'approchai rapidement et pris ce qu'il me montrait. Il continua à soigner sa patiente. J'admirai la précision des mouvements. Mais la femme ne semblait réagir comme il l'aurait voulu. Ses gémissements avaient diminué et maintenant, elle émettait un faible râle.

Edward doit venir pour la ventiler. Elle commence à avoir du mal à respirer seule.

Je me crispai à nouveau, jetant un regard noir vers Edward. Il ne bougea pas, attendant que je donne mon accord.

- Ok ! tranchai-je.

Il s'approcha doucement et vint s'accroupir à mes côtes. Je continuai de l'observer. Je voulais le voir réagir face à tant de sang pour intervenir au plus vite si la situation dégénérait. Mais il prit le respirateur que lui tendait son père, l'appliqua sur le nez et la bouche de la blessée et commença à appuyer régulièrement sur la poire en plastique. Je regardais la femme inspirer et expirer lentement dans un silence uniquement perturbé par les ordres brefs de Carlisle.

Petit à petit, je vis le visage d'Edwards se refermer, sa mâchoire se crispa, ses yeux devinrent plus sombres.

Et cette ambulance qui n'arriverait que dans cinq minutes ! Dans le 4x4, 5 paires d'yeux étaient scotchés contre le pare brise à nous observer, prêts à bondir si je leur faisais le moindre mal.

- Carlisle, fais vite, gémit Edward qui fermait les yeux pour mieux se concentrer. L'odeur est très forte.

- Calme-toi, lui répondit son père. Tu es capable de résister.

Je sentais une lutte intense dans son esprit entre ses instincts qui le poussaient à se nourrir du sang de cette femme et sa raison qui lui interdisait de le faire. Ma main gauche était libre et je la levai vers le jeune homme.

- Je peux t'aider à te contrôler, lui murmurai-je.

Il se pencha en arrière, craintif devant ma main.

- Je vous ai fait confiance, à toi et à ton père, continuais-je sur le même ton calme. A ton tour de me croire.

Edward me fixa quelques instants. Il s'avança alors vers moi. Doucement, du bout des doigts, je touchais son front. Il recula à nouveau, surpris certainement par la chaleur de ma peau.

- Edward, ventile la donc, grogna Carlisle.

Je détournai mon regard, un peu confuse par les sentiments qui me submergeaient. Ils étaient là, à aider une humaine plutôt que de s'en nourrir, ils m'avaient fait confiance alors que j'étais comme eux une prédatrice. Et pour couronner le tout, IL était extraordinairement beau.

- Comment vas-tu, continua le père qui s'inquiétait de ce que j'avais pu faire à son fils.

- La soif a disparu, constata Edwards, médusé.

- Ce n'est que temporaire, soulignai-je

- Dommage, murmura-t-il.

Carlisle sutura encore quelques plaies puis poussa un soupir de soulagement.

- Voilà, finit-il par dire, j'ai fait ce que j'ai pu dans l'urgence. Elle va tenir jusqu'à l'hôpital.

Il prit alors des mains d'Edward le respirateur et continua à la ventiler. J'essuyai ma main couverte de sang dans l'herbe et retournai vers l'enfant. Elle dormait toujours. A son réveil, j'avais fait en sorte qu'elle ne se souvienne pas de l'accident.

J'entendis enfin la sirène de l'ambulance. Je me levai et fit face à Edward qui n'avait pas bouger de sa place et me fixai, comme hypnotisé.

- Je vais vous laisser, lui dis-je. Il va y avoir un peu trop de monde pour moi.

- Vraiment ! s'étonna-t-il. Tu pourrais monter dans la voiture avec ma mère et mes frères et sœurs et venir avec nous à l'hôpital. Tu as sauvé la vie de cette femme.

- Ce n'est pas moi qui lui ai sauvé la vie, c'est ton – Je ne pouvais pas prononcer le mot père, un vampire ne pouvait pas appartenir à une famille – compagnon de voyage. Je préfère la laisser à vos soins. Elle…Elle n'a pas besoin de savoir que j'étais là.

- C'est ton choix, admit-il, visiblement contrarié.

Je retournai vers l'ivrogne qui était toujours inconscient sur la route à quelques mètres sur la droite. Je le retournai sur le ventre, frôlait du bout des doigts sa colonne vertébrale et exerçait une pression entre deux vertèbres. J'entendis un léger craquement et j'eus un sourire de satisfaction.

Les deux autres ne bougèrent pas.

- Nous campons encore une nuit dans la forêt, ajouta alors Edward. Tu pourrais peut-être nous rejoindre ce soir… Nous te donnerons des nouvelles.

Nous savions l'un comme l'autre que son excuse était un doux mensonge et j'en souris de gène. Je restai silencieuse quelques instants, regardant venir l'ambulance qui se garait derrière le 4x4.

- Peut-être ! finis-je par dire.

Et je disparus en un éclair derrière les grands pins.


	2. chapitre 2: proposition

Chapitre 2 : la proposition

Les Cullen m'avaient impressionnée, c'était indéniable.

Et je n'arrivais pas à comprendre leur façon d'être. Un vampire n'aide pas un humain, un vampire vit dans un société hiérarchisée où il y a un dominant et plusieurs dominés. Un vampire dominant n'aurait jamais accepté qu'un dominé prenne la parole et m'invite comme l'avais fait Edward.

Je pensais à sa proposition toute la journée. J'étais indécise : d'un côté, ma curiosité me poussait à aller les rencontrer, à comprendre leur relation et d'un autre, j'étais absolument transie de peur.

Sans vraiment m'en rendre compte, je me retrouvais à deux cents mètres de leur camp. La conversation semblait moins gai que les fois précédentes. Edward était silencieux, regardant le sol, jouant avec une brindille. Les autres paraissaient plus ou moins l'observer et attendre qu'il réagisse.

Bon ! Je devais prendre une décision. Mon cœur palpitait à exploser dans ma poitrine. Vraiment, Bella, tu es capable de te battre pour un ours, pour une humaine et tu as peur de seulement dire bonsoir. Quelle stupidité !

Je finis par faire un pas en avant et entrai dans la petite clairière. Je me raclai la gorge.

- Bonsoir ! chuchotai-je.

Le sept vampires se levèrent d'un bond et me firent face. Je reculai d'un pas et fronçai les sourcils. Avais-je mal compris et ma présence n'était-elle pas souhaitée ? Mais Edward avait le visage rayonnant et un sourire charmeur. Carlisle s'avança vers moi en me tendant la main. Je lui adressai un petit sourire mais je ne la lui serrai pas. Il ne parut pas s'en offusquer.

- Je suis heureux que tu es acceptée l'invitation de mon fils, déclara-t-il.

- Je ne veux pas vous déranger, lui répondis-je en remarquant que les cinq autres m'observaient, le visage fermé.

- Du tout, viens. Je vais te présenter ma famille.

Je m'approchai du feu mais stoppai à deux ou trois mètres des autres. Carlisle se mit à côté d'Esmé et mit sa main autour de ses épaules.

- Voici ma femme Esmé et mes quatre autres enfants : Emmet et sa femme Rosalie – le grand brun m'adressa un petit sourire mais la jeune femme blonde à ses côtés ne réagit pas – la plus jeune, c'est Alice et son ami Jasper.

Alice m'adressa un petit signe de la main. Jasper semblait terrifié.

J'inclinais la tête pour dire bonjour. Un petit silence s'établit et je me rendis compte qu'ils attendaient que je parle.

- Je…Je m'appelle Bella, bafouillai-je

- Bienvenue bella, me dit alors Esmé avec un sourire charmant. Viens donc t'asseoir avec nous.

Elle me montra une place entre elle et Edward. Je m'assieds et fixai le feu qui crépitait devant moi.

- Elle va bien, m'annonça alors Edward qui, à nouveau, me dévorait des yeux. La fille s'est réveillée, elle ne se souvient de rien.

- Je sais, répondis-je simplement.

- Les gens de Fallercreek nous ont raconté l'histoire d'une femme fantôme qui protège les familles de la région, me dit Alice, visiblement la moins réservée de la tribu

Je souris, un peu gênée par cette entrée en matière.

- Ces petites villes sont pleines de légendes. Il ne faut pas croire tout ce qu'on raconte, lui répondis-je.

- L'homme que tu as mis à terre a une lésion de la colonne vertébrale. Il en a pour huit mois à se remettre, continua-t-elle.

Je ne répondis pas et jouai avec mes doigts.

- As-tu tenté de tuer cet homme ?, me demanda franchement Esmé.

- Non, je voulais juste qu'il se calme un peu, dis-je un peu sèchement peut-être.

- Nous l'aurions remis aux autorités de toute façon, continua-t-elle.

- C'est le fils du juge du conté, lui expliquai-je. C'est son sixième accident et il n'a toujours pas été inculpé. Là au moins, il aura huit mois pour dégriser.

Personne ne trouva à répliquer. Jasper et Emmet eurent un sourire compréhensif et les autres ne laissèrent rien exprimer.

- Tout de même, finit par dire Emmet. Tu ne m'enlèveras pas de la tête que tu es une vampire assez bizarre.

- A cause de ma peau colorée, mes yeux marrons et parce que je parle aux animaux ? lui demandais-je ironiquement.

Emmet sursauta à ma réplique.

- Tu nous as espionnés ? m'interrogea-t-il, visiblement mécontent de ne pas s'en être aperçu.

- Sept vampires qui viennent s'installer sur un territoire que j'occupe depuis plusieurs années, cela mérite que je m'y intéresse.

- Mais tu as en effet l'aspect parfaitement humaine, continua Edward. Lorsque tu m'as touché ce matin, j'ai senti de la chaleur.

- J'ai la capacité de faire circuler mon sang, ce qui fait augmenter la température de mon corps.

- Ton cœur bat alors ? murmura-t-il, visiblement impressionné.

- En effet.

- C'est incroyable, murmura-t-il pour lui-même.

Je ris timidement de sa surprise.

- Pas plus que le fait que tu puisses lire dans les esprits des autres, qu'Alice lise dans l'avenir ou Jasper puisse contrôler les émotions, continuais-je en le fixant dans les yeux.

Il fronça les sourcils.

- Comment sais-tu cela ?

- Parce que tu n'arrives pas à le faire avec moi. A chaque fois qu'on s'est vu, tu cherches à pénétrer dan mes pensées comme un taureau foncerait dans une porte. C'est extrêmement désagréable.

- Je suis désolé, s'excusa-t-il.

- Ce n'est pas grave. En principe, je suis immunisée contre la plupart des possibilités de ceux de notre espèce.

- En principe ?

- Je ne connais pas tous les vampires !

Edward sourit à ma réponse. Ils semblaient tous très sympathiques mais j'avais l'impression d'être interrogée comme une bête curieuse et cela me gênait beaucoup.

Esmé sembla le remarquer et elle entama la conversation sur sa famille. J'appris ainsi qu'ils habitaient la petite ville de Forks où ils avaient fait construire une maison dans la forêt. Les cinq enfants allaient encore au lycée puis, dans un ou deux ans, à l'université. Ils avaient soif d'apprendre. Ils déménageaient donc souvent, plutôt vers les Etats du nord, là où il fait moins souvent soleil pour pouvoir vivre avec les humains. Leur peau, comme celles de tous les vampires, prenaient une couleur particulière au contact du soleil. Sauf la mienne, ceux qui les surpris davantage.

Esmé était douce et chaleureuse. Elle était agréable à écouter et je me sentais bien à ses côtés.

- As-tu toujours vécu seule ? me demanda-t-elle.

- Souvent, lui répondis-je. Votre système…familial est extrêmement rare chez les vampires. En fait, je crois bien que vous êtes les premiers que je rencontre. Ceux qui vivent ensemble constituent plutôt des clans, ce qui n'est pas la même chose.

- Le pouvoir, murmura Edward qui comprenait ce que je voulais dire.

- En effet. Les clans sont hiérarchisés avec des dominants et des dominés. Je n'aime pas ce genre de hiérarchie. Et puis, au bout d'un certain temps, mes différences physiques commencent à créer des problèmes. De toute façon, je ne suis pas très douée pour les relations, conclus-je dans un souffle

Je levai mes yeux vers Jasper qui continuait à fixer avec frayeur. Alice posa sa main sur la sienne et lui murmura quelque chose dans l'oreille avec un petit sourire.

- Alors tu préfères vivre recluse, me demanda le jeune homme.

- De temps en temps, je vais vivre en ville. Les humains ont la sale manie d'évoluer trop vite. J'ai besoin d'apprendre pour ne pas être dépasser.

- Et cela fait combien de temps que tu es à Fallercreeks ? questionna Esmé.

- Je ne sais pas, répondis-je. En quelle année sommes-nous ?

Esmé eut un petit sourire devant la question. Je devais vraiment passer pour un ours des cavernes.

- En 2010, dit-elle.

Je fis la moue. Déjà le XXIème siècle. Décidément, je perdais de plus en plus la notion du temps. J'eus l'impression de prendre un grand coup de vieux.

- Plusieurs dizaines d'années, admis-je. Beaucoup de choses ont du changer.

- En effet, dit Edward.

Je regardais la manière dont ils étaient habillés, l'étrange petit appareil que Alice et Rosalie portaient autour du cou. Oui ! Les choses avaient bien changé.

Edward jeta un regard interrogateur à Carlisle. Celui-ci n'avait rien dit depuis qu'il m'avait présentée à sa famille et m'observait. Il acquiesça lentement d'un petit signe de tête et je vis les autres faire de même.

- Si tu le désires, me proposa-t-il enfin, tu peux venir avec nous. Mes enfants seront ravis de te montrer le nouveau monde. Ils sont fous des nouvelles technologies. Tu pourras rester chez nous autant que tu veux.

Vivre avec d'autres vampires ! Dans la même maison ! Se parler tous les jours ! Devoir être sociable. Une immense peur m'envahit. Je me sentis rougir subitement et je baissai la tête pour ne pas qu'ils s'aperçoivent de ma panique. Je tentai de reprendre une respiration plus calme.

- Je… je ne sais pas.

- Tu n'es pas obligée de répondre tout de suite, dit Edward. Nous pourrions t'expliquer où nous habitons.

- Si je veux venir chez vous, je vous trouverai toute seule. Je… Je dois partir maintenant.

Je me levai. Edward se plaça en face de moi, le regard aussi paniqué que moi par mon départ précipité. Etre aussi proche de lui me sembla insupportable et je ne saisissais pas pourquoi. Je fronçai les sourcils. Je fis un écart et sautai dans un arbre avant de disparaître.

J'eus l'impression de ne pas être capable de réfléchir durant toute la journée du lendemain. Je pensais à la famille Cullen, à Esmé, à Edward, à leur proposition, à son regard, à sa voix.

J'avais rencontré des milliers de vampires auparavant. La plupart m'avait horrifiée, les autres m'étaient indifférents. Mes semblables étaient des monstres, incapable de vivre sans boire le sang des hommes, incapable de contrôler leur pulsion, leur violence, leur haine. Ils ne vivaient que pour se battre et asservir d'autres vampires, voir même parfois des humains.

Mais les Cullen étaient différents. Ils me fascinaient. Et cette fascination me terrifiait. J'avais peur d'être déçue, peur de découvrir que finalement, ils étaient comme les autres, voir même pire, se cachant sous le masque d'une famille parfaite pour mieux vous posséder.

Je ne les aperçus pas de la journée. Je ne les cherchais pas non plus. Je préférais me balader plus loin, là où je savais qu'il y avait pas assez de gibiers pour qu'ils viennent chasser. Je rêvais, laissant les images défilées dans mon esprit au gré de mon inconscient.

Le soir venu, je m'installai sur les branches d'un arbre, à l'orée de la forêt. Je regardais sans bouger la maison qui était en face de moi. La mère s'affairait dans la cuisine au rez-de-chaussée. Au premier étage, une gamine d'une dizaine d'année coiffait une poupée. Tout semblait calme. C'était cela qui m'effrayait. Le calme qui cachait l'horreur.

Sans un bruit, Edward vint s'asseoir à côté de moi. Je savais depuis longtemps qu'il était là. Je l'avais senti, j'avais senti son odeur, cette odeur qui me faisait bondir mon cœur. Je ne me retournai pas pour le regarder. Je voulais rester calme et ne pas lui montrer mon trouble.

- Bonsoir, me dit-il.

- Bonsoir.

- Tu savais que j'étais là ?

- Bien sur, répondis-je avec un petit sourire.

Ses lèvres s'étirèrent dans un sourire lumineux. Cela voulait dire que j'acceptai qu'il vienne à côté de moi pour discuter avec lui. Pour lui, c'était une victoire magnifique.

- Je suis désolé pour hier soir. Nous ne voulions pas te faire peur, s'excusa-t-il.

- Tu n'as pas à t'excuser. Votre proposition était sympathique et je suis sure que vous avez voulu bien faire. Mais je ne suis pas très sociable. Et vivre avec sept vampires dans une maison, c'est…ce n'est pas concevable pour moi.

- Même pour quelques jours ? insista-t-il.

Je ne le regardais toujours pas. Il ne fallait pas que je le regarde. Sa voix déjà était charmeuse, envoûtante. Je ne devais pas me laisser berner par tous ces artifices. Je ne les connaissais que trop.

- Je ne sais pas, murmurais-je.

Une voiture arriva alors et se gara devant la maison. Le crépuscule était déjà bien avancé, la nuit commençait à jouer avec les ombres et les lumières. Un homme en descendit calmement, un attaché case à la main. Il fouilla dans ses poches et en sortit un mouchoir tout en avançant vers la porte d'entrée.

Je portai deux doigts à ma bouche et émit un petit sifflement. Il se retourna et me fixa durant une ou deux secondes, statufié par la peur. Il courut alors dans la maison et s'enferma.

- C'est pour lui que tu es venu ici, me demanda Edward.

- D'une certaine façon, répondis-je en regardant la fenêtre du premier étage.

La fillette avait arrêté de jouer en entendant son père rentrer. Elle rangeait en toute hâte sa poupée.

- Qu'a-t-il fait ? me demanda-t-il.

- L'important c'est ce qu'il ne fera pas.

Je me retournai vers Edward. Il me fixai de ces beaux yeux couleur miel. Il était beau comme un dieu.

- Et que ne fera-t-il pas ?

- Il n'ira pas embrasser sa fille ce soir au moment de se coucher.

- Oh ! répondit-il seulement, fronçant les sourcils en comprenant ce que cela signifiait.

Je regardais à nouveau la fenêtre. La fillette l'avait ouverte et m'avait aperçue. Elle m'adressa un grand sourire : elle aussi savait ce que ma présence voulait dire. Elle se retourna alors vers Edward et l'observa un long moment.

- Tu lui plais, dis-je à mon compagnon d'arbres.

Il se retourna vers moi et me dévora des yeux. Il semblait vouloir me dire que c'était moi qui lui plaisait. Je baissais les yeux et rougis, le cœur palpitant.

- Bien c'est l'heure d'y aller, murmurai-je.

Edward me tendit la main pour m'aider à descendre. Mais je sautai toute seule et marchai vers la forêt. Il me rattrapa très rapidement.

- Alors viendras-tu ? Seulement pour un jour ou deux. Tu ne peux pas savoir si tu n'essayes pas.

Je n'avais pas envie de le décevoir. Je n'avais pas envie de choisir immédiatement. Je voulais d'abord y réfléchir, seule.

- Peut-être, répondis-je simplement avant de disparaître.


	3. chapitre 3: un jour ou deux

Chapitre 3 : un jour…ou deux

J'attendis un mois avant de prendre ma décision. La forêt commençait à prendre une belle couleur rousse. L'ourse et ses trois petits étaient montés plus haut dans les montagnes pour trouver un endroit où hiberner.

Et moi je me retrouvais seule. Et pour la première fois depuis longtemps, la solitude me pesait. Je revoyais les Cullen assis autour du feu, à discuter et à rire. J'étais un peu jalouse de leur entente, de leur vie. Je rêvais depuis si longtemps d'une famille comme celle-là. J'avais toujours pensé que ce n'était pas pour moi, que je n'y aurai jamais droit.

Et voilà qu'on m'offrait la possibilité d'essayer, de tenter l'aventure. Chaque jour, je revoyais le regard Edward me supplier d'accepter, je sentais son souffle sur ma peau, je voyais sa beauté. Même avant d'être transformé, il avait du être beau. J'étais effrayé par mes sentiments. Je savais que je devais me faire une raison, accepter le fait que tout le monde voyait Edward comme moi, un être transformé par le poison pour être attirant, un prédateur sans pitié. Les vampires étaient immunisés de tous ces sortilèges mais ma partie humaine les ressentaient encore. Je n'avais jusqu'ici éprouvé que du dégoût ou de la colère envers les vampires. Pour la première fois, je ressentais quelque chose de différent, de l'attirance.

Et doucement, insensiblement, je me rapprochais de leur maison.

Enfin, un soir, je me retrouvai face à une somptueuse demeure perdue dans les bois

« Seulement pour un ou deux jours », me répétai-je pour me convaincre que j'avais fais le bon choix.

Les Cullen n'étaient pas là. Un mois maintenant qu'ils avaient quitté la forêt de Fallercreeks. Carlisle avait du reprendre son travail de médecin, et les cinq plus jeunes étaient certainement rentrés au lycée. Je fis le tour de la maison, touchait les grandes verrières pour me persuader que ce n'était pas dangereux. Le ciel était d'un gris bleuté qui s'assombrissait au fur et à mesure que la nuit tombait. Une fine pluie tombait des nuages, maintenant invisibles. Elle m'apaisait.

Bientôt, j'entendis le ronflement d'un moteur et quelques instants plus tard, deux faisceaux de lumière vinrent éclairer la façade. Mon cœur se mit à battre la chamade et je sentis que l'air avait du mal à passer dans mes poumons.

Je devais tenir bon. J'avais pris ma décision. Seulement pour un ou deux jours.

La voiture stoppa net devant moi. Et durant quelques secondes, personne ne bougea. Je n'osai plus respirer et je fixai le pare-brise noir qui me renvoyait ma propre image, quelqu'un d'apeuré.

Soudain la portière arrière s'ouvrit et en une fraction de seconde, Edward fut devant moi, le sourire aux lèvres.

- Tu es venue, dit-il, plus pour se convaincre lui-même.

- La proposition est toujours valable ? lui demandai-je, très intimidée.

- Tu peux rester autant que tu le veux, me confirma-t-il

- Une soirée, lui dis-je

- Une soirée… ou deux, murmura-t-il.

Je souris devant son insistance. Je plongeai dans son regard, ses yeux qui m'avaient tant manqué durant ce mois. Il était encore plus magnifique que dans mes souvenirs. Je sursautai : Alice venait de se planter à côté de lui. Elle poussa son frère, affichant un immense sourire.

- Enfin te voilà, déclara-t-elle. On commençait à en avoir assez des gémissements perpétuels d'Edward.

Son frère lui lança un regard noir auquel elle répondit par une petite grimace. Edward me passa devant et ouvrit la porte d'entrée.

- Viens ! me chuchota-t-il d'une voix douce et chaude, je vais te faire visiter.

Il s'effaça pour que je puisse entrer la première dans la maison et il claqua la porte au nez d'Alice.

- Bien, nous allons donc tous camper dehors ! entendis-je de l'autre côté de la porte.

Je souris de l'attitude des deux frère et sœur.

- Excuse-là, me chuchota Edward. Alice est Alice.

Il alluma la lumière et resta derrière moi, à quelques centimètres, épiant ma réaction. La salle où nous nous trouvions était immense. Un grand piano à queue trônait sur la droite, deux canapés blancs occupaient le centre et un escalier montait à l'étage à gauche. Dans le fond, une cuisine américaine. Le mur qui entourait la porte d'entrée n'était qu'une grande verrière qui apportait des reflets contrastés aux objets de la pièce. Les lignes étaient pures, les couleurs alternaient entre le blanc et le crème.

- C'est magnifique, murmurai-je.

- Tu aimes ?

- Beaucoup.

Le ronflement du moteur de la voiture me fit me retourner. Elle reculait

- Ils s'en vont, paniquai-je

- Ils vont juste rentrer la voiture au garage, me rassura Edward qui n'avait pas détaché son regard de moi.

Il était si proche que je sentais son souffle sur ma joue. Je rougis instantanément et avançait dans la pièce pour m'écarter de lui.

- C'est tellement clair, constatai-je

- Nous aimons la lumière. Et ici, dans la forêt, les habitants de la ville ne peuvent pas nous voir. Esmé ne devrait pas tarder et Rosalie a prévenu Carlisle.

- Je ne veux déranger personne, lui dis-je

- Tu ne déranges personne. Tu es la bienvenue ici. Tu n'as rien à craindre.

- Je n'ai pas l'habitude de vivre avec d'autres personnes. J'avoue que je panique un peu.

- Prends ton temps, me dit-il. Personne ne te forcera à faire quoi que ce soit, je te le promets.

Je lui adressai un petit sourire de remerciements. Les autres arrivèrent alors, riant et plaisantant. Alice vint se mettre à mes côtés.

- Jasper et Emmet avaient parié que tu ne réapparaîtrais plus jamais, me dit –elle. Mais moi, je savais bien que tu viendrais. Rien ni personne ne résiste à mon grand frère.

- Alice !, bougonna une fois de plus Edward.

Je me mis à rigoler. Alice me plaisait beaucoup. Elle avait le don de dire tout haut ce qu'elle pensait avec un naturel déconcertant.

- Tu viens de me faire gagner un magnifique coupé cabriolet Mercedes.

Je fronçai les sourcils, ne comprenant rien à ce qu'elle me disait.

- C'est quoi un coupé cabriolet Mercedes ?

Les quatre Cullen pouffèrent mais Edward leur lança un regard noir et ils se turent immédiatement.

- C'est une voiture, Bella, m'expliqua-t-il

Je me frottai distraitement mon avant bras gauche, comme je le faisais à chaque fois que j'étais très nerveuse.

- Vous pariez des voitures, demandai-je un peu surprise. Ca coûte une fortune !

- La famille Cullen n'a pas de problèmes d'argent, me dit Alice.

Je montrai la maison de mon doigt.

- Mouais ! J'avais cru comprendre, murmurai-je.

- Ca m'ennuie de ne pas pouvoir te voir dans le futur, continua Alice. J'aurai pu préparer une fête pour t'accueillir.

- Non merci ! Je n'aime pas du tout ce genre de chose

- Allons donc ! J'aurais préparé trois fois rien. Au moins, tout le monde aurait été là pour t'accueillir.

J'eus une petite moue sceptique.

- J'ai l'impression que tu n'es pas capable de préparer trois fois rien.

Les quatre autres partirent à rire sur cette vérité mais Alice n'en parut pas outrée.

Esmé arriva sur ces entre faits avec Carlisle. Elle avait du aller le chercher à son travail.

Elle m'accueillit avec un large sourire pleine de chaleur et me prit dans ses bras.

- Bella, quel plaisir de te revoir. Soit la bienvenue chez nous.

- Merci Esmé.

Carlisle me tendit la main mais je refusai encore une fois de la toucher. Il ne releva pas.

- Les enfants t'ont-ils fait visiter la maison ? demanda-t-il.

- Nous venons juste d'arriver, lui dit Edward.

- Nous avons tout le temps, continua Esmé. De quoi as-tu envie, Bella ?

Je réfléchis quelques secondes. Tous les yeux étaient braqués sur moi et une gêne immense m'envahit.

- Si ça ne vous dérange pas, je prendrais bien une douche. J'ai fait un long voyage depuis Fallercreeks et…

- Bien sur, s'exclama Alice. Viens, je vais te montrer où ça se trouve et je vais te donner des vêtements propres.

Elle se retourna vers Edward et lui tira la langue, bien contente de pouvoir m'accaparer à son tour et de pouvoir me soustraire au jeune homme. Elle me conduisit au premier étage dans sa chambre. Une immense penderie longeait tout un mur. Elle y fouilla furieusement durant de longues minutes pour finalement trouver un jean délavé, un caraco et un gilet couleur pèche.

- Voilà qui ira très bien avec la couleur de ta peau. Moi, ça me blanchit.

La salle de bain était également immense avec une douche et une baignoire ronde qui s'apparentait plus à une petite piscine. Je restai un long moment sous l'eau chaude, à tenter d'évacuer les tensions accumulées depuis ces cinq dernières semaines. Cela faisait une éternité que je n'avais pas pris une douche chaude et chaque goutte semblait me brûler la peau et me donner l'impression de revivre.

Je sortis sous les vapeurs chaudes et m'habillai. Je me séchai les cheveux à la serviette.

Devant la porte de la salle de bain, je m'arrêtai quelques secondes. Je pris une profonde respiration et ouvrit. Je m'attendais à trouver Alice ou Edward derrière mais le couloir était vide. J'avançai doucement jusqu'à la verrière et restai un instant à admirer les arbres qui bougeaient sous la pluie tombante. Cette maison était vraiment extraordinaire. Je n'avais pas mis mes chaussures et je sentais sous mes pieds la chaleur du chauffage. J'étais bien.

Une pièce sur ma droite attira mon attention. La porte était ouverte et donnait sur une autre chambre. Ce n'était pas celle d'Alice. Elle était aussi très grande, sans lit (j'avais oublié que les vampires ne dormaient pas), un canapé le long d'un mur et sur celui d'en face, un immense bureau avec des étagères.

Je m'approchai par curiosité et regardai les étranges boites qui s'alignaient. Il devait y en avoir une centaine, d'un centimètre d'épaisseur et des noms étaient écrites sur la tranche. Ce devait être une nouvelle façon d'écouter de la musique. Plus à gauche, un curieux appareil attira mon attention. De couleur métallisé, il était flanqué de chaque côté de deux gros rectangles noirs. Il avait pleins de boutons alignés et un écran noir.

Je me penchai en avant pour regarder de plus près ce que cela pouvait être. Sur un bouton, je vis marquer on/off. J'avançai doucement l'index de la main droite et l'effleurai à peine. Une musique emplit l'air.

Je sursautai en arrière et trébuchai de surprise. Je me retrouvai par terre. J'éclatai de rire devant ma stupidité et je m'assis pour écouter les notes de piano s'égrener.

Je m'aperçus alors qu'Edward était à la porte. Appuyé contre le chambranle, les bras croisés sur le torse, il m'observait, un léger sourire au coin des lèvres. Je réalisai alors que j'étais dans sa chambre. J'avais touché à son matériel sans sa permission.

- Je suis désolée, balbutiai-je confuse en le relevant rapidement. Je n'aurais pas du rentrer, je n'aurais pas du toucher. Je suis désolée, je suis désolée !

Edward rentra dans sa chambre et posa un doigt sur ses lèvres pour me demander de me taire.

- Tu n'as rien fait de grave, Bella et tu es ici chez toi me rassura-t-il.

Je fermai les yeux et tentai de calmer ma respiration.

- Je suis stupide, lui dis-je.

- Non, je crois que tu es quelqu'un de très intelligent au contraire et hypersensible. Je n'avais encore jamais vu cela chez des gens de notre espèce.

Je baissai les yeux, incommodée.

- Je … je n'aime pas parler de moi

- Soit admit Edward. Alors changeons de sujet. Tu aimes la musique classique.

- Je crois que c'est la seule chose que j'ai écouté autrefois, avec un peu de jazz. La sonate au clair de lune de Debussy est un bon choix.

Edward s'approcha de moi. Il était si proche de moi que j'en eus le souffle coupé. Mon regard se perdit dans le sien.

- Tu connais donc Debussy ? me demanda-t-il.

- J'ai eu l'honneur de le rencontrer autrefois, murmurai-je, admirant le contour de ses yeux, la couleur miel de ses iris, la profondeur de son regard.

Nous restâmes silencieux tous les deux durant quelques instants, captivés par notre proximité. Et soudain, je sentis sa main dans la mienne, sa main sur ma hanche, prêt à danser avec moi.

La panique me submergea. Je reculai d'effroi, pâle comme un linge.

- Excuse-moi, s'exclama Edward. Je ne voulais pas te faire peur.

Je fronçai les sourcils. J'essayai de calmer mon cœur, ma respiration.

- Est-ce que ça va ? me demanda-t-il, inquiet de mon silence.

- Ca va, agréai-je. Il faut que je parte maintenant.

- Non ! Ne pars pas, s'il te plait, me supplia-t-il. Je suis désolé.

Je pinçai mes lèvres, hésitante, gênée par la situation. Je lui adressai un petit sourire.

- Je reviendrais demain. J'ai des choses à régler.

- Ca ne peut pas attendre ?

- Juste un peu de temps Edward, murmurai-je. C'est tout ce dont j'ai besoin.

Il soupira et me sourit enfin.

- D'accord. Du temps, j'ai compris.

Je sortis de sa chambre, allai récupérer mes chaussures et partis dans les bois.

Le première expérience n'avait pas été trop mauvaise. Je ne m'étais battue avec personne, je n'avais tué personne. Personne ne m'avait fait de mal ou tenter de le faire. Et c'était déjà plutôt satisfaisant par rapport aux autres expériences précédentes.

Bien sur, le chemin était encore loin avant que je me sente à l'aise, j'en étais consciente. Peut-être même n'y arriverais-je jamais complètement. Mais cela valait le coup d'essayer encore un peu.

Le plus difficile serait avec les hommes, j'en étais consciente. Surtout avec Edward ! La manière dont il me regardait, dont il restait à côté de moi. La manière de vouloir me prendre la main. Cela m'affolait !

J'avais réussi à persuader les services sociaux de s'intéresser à cette famille de Fallercreeks où j'allais m'installer sur l'arbre d'en face deux fois par semaine, quand le père rentrait de sa tournée commerciale. J'allais vérifier que l'enfant n'aurait plus jamais de soucis.

Ce qui me prit le plus temps fut de récupérer des papiers dont j'avais besoin pour revenir dans le monde civilisé.

Le lendemain, en fin d'après-midi, je revins à la maison des Cullen. Je tapai à la porte. Esmé vint m'ouvrir. Elle parut enchanter de me voir.

- Bella ! Enfin ! J'étais morte d'inquiétude.

- Je suis désolée, Esmé ! J'avais des choses à terminer.

Elle me fit entrer et nous nous assîmes dans le canapé pour discuter.

- Les enfants vont bientôt rentrer. Ils vont être ravi de te revoir.

- Je suis partie très vite hier soir. C'est… c'est difficile pour moi, tout ce monde !

Esmé me regarda longuement. Elle avait un sourire chaleureux.

- Edward a un peu plus de cent ans, me dit-elle enfin. Lorsque Carlisle l'a trouvé, il mourrait de la grippe espagnole. Il est devenu son fils. Ensuite je suis arrivée. Edward n'a jamais été … attirée par quelqu'un. J'avais cru qu'il avait été transformé trop tôt, trop jeune. C'est pour cela que la manière de se comporter avec toi est parfois maladroite.

- Il t'a raconté ?

- Oui.

Je me frottai l'avant-bras gauche, émue par cette conversation.

- Je suis plus âgée qu'Edward, commençai-je par dire en tentant de rassembler mes idées.

- Ca n'a rien d'exceptionnel, me répondit-elle.

- Je suis également plus âgée que Carlisle, murmurai-je.

Esmé ne répondit pas mais m'observa avec intérêt.

- Au cours de mon existence, j'ai rencontré de nombreux vampires. Certains m'ont été antipathique, d'autres indifférents.

- Et pour nous ?

- Je ne sais pas, murmurai-je.

Nouveau silence.

- Ca me panique, continuai-je.

- Quoi ?

- Ca me panique de ne pas savoir. J'ai toujours su.

- Tu ne sauras jamais si tu ne restes pas avec nous, dit-elle en me souriant.

J'acquiesçai et souris à mon tour.


	4. chapitre 4: confessions 1

Chapitre 4 : Confession 1

Les cinq enfants Cullen ne tardèrent pas à rentrer en effet. Edward afficha un grand sourire en me voyant et me souhaita la bienvenue. Mais cette fois-ci, il se garda bien de trop m'approcher ou de me dévorer des yeux.

Alice m'accapara une bonne partie de la soirée. Elle voulait me montrer la ville, faire du shopping, me faire découvrir tout ce que j'avais raté au cours de ses années d'isolement. Elle frétillait d'impatience, me faisant la liste de tout ce que je n'étais pas sensé connaître.

Je souriais devant cet amoncellement de paroles mais ne promis rien du tout. De toute façon, cela ne servait à rien, Alice ne semblait pas me donner le choix.

Carlisle rentra plus tard dans la soirée. Il accumulait les gardes et contrairement à ses autres collègues, il n'était jamais fatigué. Lui aussi parut enchanté de me revoir. Ils discutèrent de ses patients. Même s'ils ne fréquentaient pas vraiment les humains, les Cullen connaissaient tout le monde. Carlisle mentionna surtout une jeune fille à qui il avait diagnostiqué une leucémie. Elle réagissait mal au traitement de chimiothérapie.

- C'est quoi, une leucémie, demandai-je pour parvenir à suivre la conversation.

- Une maladie du sang ou certains cellules attaquent le propre système du malade., m'expliqua Carlisle.

- Anémie ? demandai-je timidement.

- C'est le mot qu'on utilisait autrefois, me répondit-il, un peu impressionné.

- Il existe un traitement pour soigner ce genre de maladie maintenant.

- Oui, mais cela ne marche pas à chaque fois.

Les soirées semblaient toujours se passer ainsi. Les Cullen discutaient de tout et de rien. Les enfants riaient, s'envoyaient des vannes. C'était une vraie famille et je me régalai à les regarder faire. Chacun avait une place et une personnalité propre : Carlisle était le patriarche, même s'il ne paraissait pas avoir plus de la trentaine. Ses conseils étaient écoutés.

Esmé les couvait du regard, comme une mère avec ses petits.

Alice était un peu déjantée, un peu folle.

Jasper était le plus jeune. Ses bras étaient recouverts de cicatrices caractéristiques des morsures de vampires. J'en déduisis qu'il avait du être guerrier autrefois. Mais je me retins bien de lui poser la question. Quand il ne me regardait pas avec un regard effaré, il avait une conversation agréable.

Emmett était toujours joyeux. Son passe-temps favori était de lancer des vannes à répétition.

Rosalie jouait la blonde fatale. Elle était d'une beauté chavirante, une de ces pin-up qu'on ne pense rencontrer que dans les magasines. Elle parlait peu, restait à côté de son copain.

Et Edward! L'éternel romantique, la beauté faite homme. Il était intelligent, il savait jouer du piano, jouer au échec, il parlait de tout avec une simplicité et une voix à faire fondre n'importe quel cœur.

Je me relevai pour chasser de mon esprit des pensées qui arrivaient sans mon contrôle. Je m'approchais de Carlisle qui discutait avec Esmé.

- J'ai un service à te demander, balbutiai-je.

- Bien sur, me répondit Carlisle avec un sourire.

- J'ai récupéré des documents bancaires pour rouvrir certains de mes comptes, continuai-je.

- Tu n'as pas besoin de tout cela, Bella. Nous pouvons y subvenir.

Je fronçai les sourcils et serrai les dents. Sa réponse ne me convenait pas.

- Je ne suis pas venue ici pour votre argent, répondis-je un peu sèchement.

- D'accord, articula-t-il calmement, sentant bien qu'il m'avait offensée. Et que puis-je faire pour toi ?

- La banque en Suisse que j'ai contactée me demande de leur envoyer un e-mail – j'eus un petit rire nerveux- et … je ne sais pas ce que c'est qu'un e-mail.

Carlisle et Esmé sourirent à leur tour.

- On va pouvoir arranger cela. As-tu emmené les documents ?

Je sortis une enveloppe pliée en quatre dans la poche de mon gilet.

- Viens avec moi dans mon bureau. Ce sera vite fait.

Nous longeâmes un petit couloir qui passait sous l'escalier. Son bureau était la première porte sur la gauche. Carlisle me fit entrer dans une vaste pièce blanche. Sur le mur de gauche, une grande bibliothèque regroupait une centaine de livres. Au centre, un grand bureau avec une plateau en verre. Sur le mur de gauche, des dizaines de peintures. Je m'approchai d'elles et fis la moue.

- Tu connais les Volturi, lui demandai-je sans pouvoir réprimer un ton de dégoût dans ma voix.

- J'ai vécu avec eux autrefois, me répondit-il calmement.

Je frissonnai de mécontentement et eus un regard noir.

- Ca pose un problème ? me questionna-t-il.

- Non, finis-je par dire en respirant profondément. Bon, c'est quoi un e-mail ?

- Une sorte de lettre envoyée à l'aide d'un appareil appelé un ordinateur.

- Je connais les ordinateurs. Mais je ne savais pas qu'ils étaient capable de faire ce genre de chose.

- Maintenant, les ordinateurs sont connectés entre eux à travers un vaste réseau qu'on appelle internet. Viens je vais te montrer.

Il m'installa devant son pc. Il était beaucoup plus petit que ceux qui j'avais vu autrefois. Après quelques manipulations, il trouva ma banque et me connecta à elle. Je pus leur envoyer les instructions qu'ils me demandaient. Carlisle parcourut rapidement les documents que j'avais apporté : numéro de compte bancaire, numéro d'identification, le nom des placements, la quantité, le total de l'époque.

- Tu as une véritable fortune Bella, admira-t-il.

- Peut-être, répondis-je vaguement en me concentrant sur l'écran pour comprendre ce que je devais faire.

- Avec tout cet argent, tu pourrais acheter une bonne dizaine de maisons comme celle-là.

Je le regardai en souriant.

- Et que voudrais-tu que j'en fasse ? ironisai-je

Il sourit à son tour, comprenant que le côté mercantile de la conversation ne m'intéressait absolument pas. Tout ce dont j'avais besoin, c'était de pouvoir m'acheter ce que je désire sans leur demander de l'argent. Le reste m'importait peu.

La banque m'informa que mon compte serait réactivé sous les huit jours et que je recevrai une carte bancaire et un chéquier. Carlisle m'expliqua l'intérêt de la carte bancaire.

Le reste de la soirée se passa calmement. Edward et Alice s'attaquèrent à une partie d'échec. Ils jouaient avec une rapidité surprenant, Alice voyant à l'avance les coups d'Edward et Edward lisant dans l'esprit d'Alice. C'était fascinant de les voir jouer, concentrés avec une telle intensité.

Le lendemain commençait le week-end. Chacun s'activait à ses occupations, comme n'importe quelle famille humaine. Alice m'emmena à Port Angeles pour me faire découvrir les boutiques et le shopping.

- Comment peut-on faire pour avoir autant d'argent et ne pas le dépenser, s'exclama-t-elle.

Je ris à la voir s'agiter, me sortir tous les vêtements à la mode, rendre chèvre les employés des magasins qui ne savaient plus où donner de la tête. Elle voulait tout acheter, tout m'offrir, tout vouloir. Une vraie petite adolescente gâtée et son excentricité m'enthousiasmait, moi qui était si timide, si mal à l'aise avec les autres. Je l'enviais.

Je finis par accepter qu'elle m'offre un petit haut avec un tee-shirt.

Nous finîmes la journée sur la plage de la ville, à admirer les mouettes et les bateaux qui rentraient au port.

- Bon Bella ! me dit elle subitement. Je ne suis pas du genre à tourner autour du pot. Alors dis-moi : que tu penses de mon frère ?

Je m'empourprai soudain.

- Je ne sais pas Alice. C'est …compliqué

- Mais non ! Ce n'est pas compliqué. Edward est absolument fou du toi depuis le jour où tu lui as gâché son repas. Alors tu as deux choix : soit tu l'aimes et soyez heureux, soit tu ne l'aimes pas et il est malheureux. Moi, j'ai besoin de savoir.

- Tu vois la vie en noir et blanc, Alice. Ma vie à moi, elle est pleine de nuance de gris.

Alice resta silencieuse, semblant réfléchir à ma façon de penser.

- D'accord. Mais c'est plutôt du gris clair ou du gris foncé ?

Je partis à rire.

- Décidément ! Alice, tu es quelqu'un de peu banal, lui répondis-je – Je me raclai la gorge et me calmai- Je suis une vampire très ancienne, Alice.

- Je sais. Esmé nous a dit que tu étais plus vieille que Carlisle.

- Ouais ! acquiesçai-je, encore surprise que cette famille se raconte tout. Là où je suis née, les femmes n'avaient pas le droit de toucher un homme sans sa permission.

- Sans rire, s'étonna-t-elle. Mais pourquoi donc ?

- Peu importe, me hâtai-je de dire pour ne pas répondre à la question. Ca a beau faire …plusieurs années, les habitudes ont les dents dures.

Alice resta silencieuse quelques secondes puis elle murmura :

- Ca c'est sur. Ca ne va pas aider.

Je ris à nouveau. Sa fraîcheur m'enchantait. Elle m'ôtait le poids de ma timidité, du fardeau que je me mettais sur les épaules depuis si longtemps.

- Je crois qu'il est fâché par ce qui s'est passé l'autre soir. Il ne me parle plus et il a pris ses distances.

- Non, s'exclama-t-elle. Il en faut plus pour fâcher mon grand frère. Mais il a peur que tu partes encore. Je crois que tu devrais lui parler.

- Sans doute, admis-je avec une certaine panique en frottant mon avant-bras nerveusement.

Alice poussa un grand soupir.

- Bella ! Je ne sais pas comment tu fais pour vivre avec autant de stress. Si je devais cumuler la moitié des tensions que tu affiches, j'aurai déjà massacré tous les habitants de cette ville.

- Moi aussi lorsque je suis trop stressée, je mange. Ca me soulage

- C'est pour cela que vivait dans une forêt. Pour te nourrir ?

- Non ! Je ne bois pas le sang des animaux.

Alice se tut. Je me tournai vers elle et je lus un certain effarement dans ses yeux. Je m'exclamai rapidement :

- Eh ! Je ne bois pas ce sang là, non plus !

- Alors que manges-tu ?

- De la nourriture des humains.

- Tu manges comme les humains, s'étonna-t-elle.

- Mouais ! maugréai-je, sentant bien que j'en avais sans doute un peu trop dit sur moi-même.

- Heureusement que c'est moi qui suis peu banale.

Nous rentrâmes tard dans la nuit. Edward nous attendait au palier de la porte. Alice me laissa devant la maison, prétextant qu'elle préférait garer seule la voiture. Il s'approcha de moi, le visage inexpressif.

- Bonsoir, me dit-il. Tu as passé une bonne journée à Port Angeles.

- Oui, soufflai-je, soudain intimidée. Ta sœur est … particulière.

Edward sourit à ma remarque.

- Je suis désolée si je t'ai vexé l'autre soir, continuai-je

- Tu ne m'as pas vexé, Bella ! Si nous oublions tout cela.

Je souris à mon tour et acquiesçai.

- Viens ! continua-t-il. On va se promener.

Il m'emmena à travers bois jusqu'à l'océan. La nuit était tombée. La lune faisait étinceler les vaguelettes à la surface de l'eau. J'entendais le frémissement de la mer, le bruit des mouettes. C'était apaisant. Nous nous assîmes sur un rocher.

- Alors tu manges de la nourriture humaine, me demanda-t-il.

Je fis la moue. Il avait lu dans l'esprit d'Alice. Il avait donc vu tout ce que je lui avais révélé. Et je ne savais pas si cela me soulageait ou me paniquait.

- Mouais ! répondis-je.

Je l'observai. Il ne montrait rien, ni inquiétude, ni amusement. J'étais indécise.

- C'est un problème, demandai-je

- Non ! C'est juste étrange.

- Ca va avec le reste du costume, soulignai-je en me désignant des pieds à la tête pour lui faire comprendre ma condition humaine.

Il me regarda avec un air amusé.

- Et que manges-tu ? précisa-t-il.

- De tout…commençai-je par dire avant de réfléchir. Enfin je crois, je n'ai pas tout essayé. Surtout des nourritures énergétiques : féculents, sucreries

- Et que préfères-tu ?

- Les pizzas et le chocolat avouai-je en riant.

- Une vraie petite humaine, murmura Edwards en se moquant gentiment.

Nous discutâmes durant de longues heures. Le soleil, à travers les nuages, décrivait sa courbe dans le ciel. La nature à Forks était aussi magnifique qu'à Fallercreeks.

Edward me parla de son enfance, de sa transformation. Il me révéla des difficultés au départ à maîtriser sa soif, sa séparation avec Carlisle durant quelques années pour se rendre compte enfin qu'il avait commis une erreur. Il me parla de l'arrivée d'Esmé, puis de Rosalie, d'Emmet et enfin d'Alice et Jasper.

Je savais qu'il me racontait tout cela pour me rassurer, pour me montrer qu'il ne me ferait pas de mal. Sa voix était grave et chaude. Elle m'envoûtait, m'hypnotisait. Je fixai ses lèvres, fines et légèrement rosées. Le rythme de ses mots, la modulation de sa voix me procuraient un bien être étrange. J'étais bien avec lui, à discuter de tout et de rien, comme deux amis qui se seraient retrouvés après une longue séparation.

- Tu as lu dans l'esprit d'Alice ce que je lui ai dit, lui dis-je enfin.

- Oui, murmura-t-il. Je ne te toucherai plus si tu ne le veux pas, Bella. C'est promis.

Je secouai la tête.

- Ce n'est pas une question de vouloir ou pas, lui expliquai-je. C'est plus complexe. Je n'ai pas de soucis pour toucher quelqu'un quand il s'agit de me battre avec lui. Et j'avoue que je ne m'en suis pas privée au cours des années. Mais c'est dans des comportements plus…sociables que c'est difficile.

- Je comprends, me dit-il. Peut-être…avec le temps.

- Peut-être repris-je.

Nous rentrâmes le soir à la maison des Cullen.

Edward se mit au piano et joua une mélodie douce. Les doigts jouaient avec une fluidité impressionnantes. Je laissais mon esprit se balader au fil de la musique, les yeux fermés. Et je m'endormis lentement sur le canapé.


	5. chapitre 5: dispute

Lorsque je m'éveillais, le lundi matin, la lumière du jour éclairait à nouveau l'intérieur de la maison. J'étais toujours sur le canapé blanc. Quelqu'un m'avait mis une couverture sur moi. Je clignai des yeux. Edward était assis en face de moi et m'observai. Je lui fis un petit sourire.

- Tu t'es endormie, me dit-il, d'une voix froide. Es-tu …souffrante ?

- Non, bien sur. Quelle question ! répondis-je.

- J'étais très inquiet, finit-il par m'avouer. Carlisle n'a pas voulu qu'on te réveille Je suis resté à te veiller tout la nuit ?

- Inquiet ? lui demandai-je surprise. Mais pourquoi inquiet ?

- Les vampires ne dorment pas, Bella !

Je le regardais. Il avait à nouveau ce visage inexpressif. Avait-il eu peur pour moi ou de moi ?

- Ca m'arrive exceptionnellement. Tout comme je mange de la nourriture humaine.

Edward ne répondit pas. Je ne comprenais pas ce qui se passait.

- Tu es fâché contre moi, m'inquiétai-je.

- Non, finit-il par dire. Je ne suis pas fâché. Mais je n'arrive pas à te comprendre. Tu as l'air tellement…différente : ta peau, les battements de ton cœur, la nourriture, le sommeil. J'ai parfois l'impression que tu es si…fragile.

- Je suis une vampire, Edward, lui expliquai-je. Quoi que je paraisse, ce n'est qu'une illusion. Vampire je suis et vampire je resterai. Je ne vieillirai jamais et je ne mourrai jamais à moins qu'on ne me tue. Et je peux t'assurer que je sais suffisamment me défendre pour que cela n'arrive avant longtemps.

Edward resta silencieux. Il semblait partager entre plusieurs pensées confuses. Il tendit le bras vers la table basse et me montra une assiette remplie de croissants. J'en pris un et le remerciai.

J'en croquai un bout et le mâchai lentement.

- Quel âge as-tu, me demanda-t-il.

- J'ai dix-sept ans.

- Depuis combien de temps as-tu cet âge ?

Mes battements de cœur s'accélérèrent à nouveau.

- Je n'en sais rien, Edward. J'ai arrêté de compter les années il y a très longtemps. Je suis plus âgée que toi et je suis plus âgée que Carlisle, tu le sais déjà. Je suis plus âgée que la plupart des vampires que tu as eu l'occasion de rencontrer.

Edwards ne sembla pas convaincu par ma réponse.

- Mais qui es-tu Bella ?, me questionna-t-il.

- Je suis un vampire….Et je déteste être comme cela. Mais je n'ai pas eu le choix, comme beaucoup d'entre nous. Alors je porte ma croix et j'attends…

- Qu'attends-tu ?

- Je ne sais pas ce que j'attends.

Peut-être que j'attendais une famille comme les Cullen, une famille qui me montre que les vampires pouvaient être autre chose que des monstres assoiffés de sang et de pouvoir. Mais je n'avais pas assez d'aplomb pour le lui avouer.

- Si tu le désires, continuai-je, je peux partir.

- Non, lança-t-il – il s'assit à côté de moi et tenta de me prendre les mains mais il se ravisa au dernier moment – J'ai peur pour toi, Bella. Ta fragilité me déconcerte et j'avais tellement peur que tu ne te réveilles pas.

- Tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter, Edward. Je vais bien.

Il plongea son regard dans le mien. Il était visiblement très ému.

- Bella, murmura-t-il, tu es la plus belle femme que j'ai rencontrée.

Je me levai d'un bond et lui tournai le dos.

- Je…Je n'aime pas les compliments, lui répondis-je la voix enrouée par l'émotion – je me raclai la gorge et parlai la première car je voulais pas qu'il poursuive sur cette voie – Où sont passés les autres ?

- Ils sont partis au lycée. Nous pourrions aller nous balader en ville. Carlisle voudrait te voir à l'hôpital.

- Faire les boutiques, ironisai-je. Es-tu vraiment sur de vouloir faire cela ?

- L'important est que je sois près de toi. Je ne voudrais pas que tu t'évanouisses.

Je secouai la tête et le suivis dans le garage. Edward me mena en ville à bord d'une berline Volvo grise. Forks était une petite ville mais elle avait quelques jolies boutiques. Je restai émerveillée devant des appareils nouvelles technologies.

- Et ça, qu'est ce que c'est ? demandai-je pour la dixième fois à Edward en lui montrant un nouvel objet que je ne connaissais pas.

- Un lecteur MP3, me répondit-il, très patient.

- Je l'ai déjà vu au cou d'Alice et Rosalie. Ca sert à quoi ?

- A écouter de la musique.

- Vraiment ! Mais comment fait-on pour rentrer de la musique là-dedans ?

- Tu mets la musique sur ton ordinateur et tu branches ton MP3 dessus. Tu peux mettre plusieurs centaines de musique dans celui-là.

- Plusieurs centaines ! Waouh ! m'exclamai-je impressionnée. Mais tu m'as dit tout à l'heure qu'on pouvait stocké de la musique dans les téléphones aussi. Pourquoi deux objets similaires ?

- Les humains aiment avoir plusieurs objets, même s'ils ont double emploi.

- C'est fou comme tout a changé.

Nous passâmes deux bonnes heures à découvrir tout ce que je ne connaissais pas. Edward me montra son téléphone portable et me laissa le manipuler. J'étais épatée par cette technologie, complètement inconnue pour moi. Il semblait ravi de m'expliquer l'utilité de chaque objet. Il trouvait très drôle que je m'émerveille devant, comme une enfant.

- Tu dois me trouver stupide, finis-je par dire. J'ai l'impression d'être une femme préhistorique qui débarque au XXIème siècle. Je n'aurai jamais cru que les hommes puissent inventer autant de choses en si peu de temps. Jusqu'ici, je n'ai jamais eu de soucis pour m'adapter et là, j'ai l'étrange sentiment d'être dépassée.

Edwards ria. Il avait le rire le plus fabuleux que j'avais entendu. Je souris à mon tour, un peu gênée.

- J'aime te faire découvrir tout cela. Dans quelques temps, tu connaîtras tout. Et tu n'auras plus besoin de moi.

Je sentis de la peine dans ces propos mais je n'arrivai pas à trouver les mots pour le réconforter. Je ne savais pas ce que je voulais vraiment, mes sentiments étaient encore trop confus.

Nous arrivâmes devant l'hôpital de la ville. Nous rentrâmes dans le grand hall. Edward fit un petit signe à la femme qui travaillait à l'accueil et me conduisit dans un long couloir jusqu'au bureau de Carlisle. Il allait frapper à la porte quand il retint sa main.

- Il est en conversation avec quelqu'un, me dit-il. Nous allons attendre.

Nous nous assîmes sur les chaises de la salle d'attente. Cinq minutes plus tard, la porte s'ouvrit et le docteur Cullen laissa sortir deux personnes, visiblement une mère et sa fille. L'enfant ne devait pas avoir plus de sept ans. Elle était très pâle, le visage creusé, un bandana sur la tête à la place des cheveux. Je fus frappée pas la vivacité de son regard qui contrastait avec le reste de son visage, grave et fatigué. Je remarquai à peine la mère, visiblement très affectée par l'entrevue qu'elle avait eu avec Carlisle.

L'enfant tourna les yeux vers moi et me dévisagea quelques secondes. Puis elle s'approcha rapidement.

- Bonjour, je m'appelle Tulsa, me dit-elle de sa voix fluette. Tu es très belle.

- Bonjour Tulsa, moi je suis Bella, lui répondis-je, troublée par son comportement. Et je te trouve très mignonne aussi.

- Avant, j'étais beaucoup plus belle mais maintenant je suis très malade. Le docteur pense même que je vais mourir mais il ne veut pas me le dire parce qu'il croit que j'ai peur, me chuchota-t-elle. Tu pourrais m'aider à guérir, s'il te plait.

Edward sursauta à la demande de la fillette. J'étais moi-même surprise mais j'avais déjà rencontré ce genre de phénomène chez les enfants. La mère de Tulsa vint récupérer sa fille et ne nous laissa pas le temps de lui répondre.

- Curieuse gamine, me dit Edward.

- Les jeunes enfants ont des pressentiments parfois, lui expliquai-je. Ils intellectualisent moins et font plus appel à leurs émotions. Elle a vu que nous étions différents.

- Elle n'a vu que toi, me fit remarquer Edward.

Je ne répondis pas et nous entrâmes dans le cabinet de Carlisle.

- Comment vas-tu Bella ?, me demanda-t-il avec un grand sourire.

- Bien, bien répondis-je vaguement. Cette enfant Tulsa, c'est celle dont tu nous as parlé l'autre soir, n'est ce pas ?

- Hélas oui. Ces derniers résultats médicaux ne sont pas très bons. Je crois qu'il n'y a malheureusement plus grand chose à faire.

- C'est fou, commenta Edward. Elle est allée voir directement Bella et elle lui a demandé de la guérir.

Carlisle fronça les sourcils et me regarda avec une grand intérêt.

- Vraiment, murmura-t-il.

- Les enfants ont parfois de drôles de réactions, commentai-je pour essayer de trouver une explication.

- Sans doute, répondit Carlisle, visiblement peu convaincu. En tout cas, tes songes ont fait une belle frayeur à mon fils. Ainsi donc, tu dors ?

Je rougis de confusion.

- Cela m'arrive parfois. C'est très exceptionnel, avouais-je. Les dernières semaines ont été stressantes pour moi et dans ces cas-là, quand je me sens mieux, j'ai besoin de dormir.

- Elle mange aussi de la nourriture humaine, rajouta Edward.

Je lui lançais un regard désapprobateur. Je n'avais pas envie d'ajouter cela à mes bizarreries.

- Une vampire humaine, voilà qui est passionnant, déclara Carlisle. Décidément, je suis ravi que tu es décidée de rester quelques temps chez nous.

Je fis une petite moue. J'avais l'impression qu'il me prenait pour un rat de laboratoire et je n'appréciais guère l'analogie. Mais j'étais absorbée par Tulsa : n'avoir que sept ans et mourir. Je trouvai cela très injuste.

Alice nous rejoint dans l'après-midi et nous passâmes, Edward, elle et moi, le reste de la journée faire les rares boutiques de vêtements de Forks. Elle me fit essayer des dizaines d'habits, sous le regard amusé de son frère. J'avais l'impression d'être une poupée de chiffon entre ses mains. Elle voulut encore m'acheter quantité d'objets mais je refusai net cette fois-ci. Dans quelques jours, je pourrai me financer toute seule.

Près de quatre semaines s'écoulèrent ainsi. Je commençais à prendre mes marques dans la maison des Cullen. Edward avait fait installer un lit dans une chambre d'ami et je m'y enfermai parfois pour goûter à une certaine solitude lorsque la présence d'autres vampires devenait trop pesante. Durant la journée, je me baladai dans la forêt de Forks. J'aimais ces longues randonnées dans la nature. Je m'étais toujours sentie à l'aise dans les bois alors que la ville me terrifiait.

Mes pensées retournaient souvent vers Tulsa. Sa mort proche me paraissait être une injustice profonde et je n'arrivai pas à me résigner à l'abandonner. D'autant qu'elle m'avait appelée à l'aide.

Parfois Edward m'accompagnait, quand il n'allait pas à l'école. Nos discutions me plaisaient. Nous parlions de nos différences, de nos points communs, de nos goûts en matière de littérature, de musique. Il m'expliquait l'utilité de certains objets que je ne connaissais pas encore, me parler de la société qui avait profondément changée, de la liberté, de l'égalité des hommes et des femmes, de la violence qui croissait dans les grandes villes.

Parfois il me regardait avec des yeux qui trahissaient ses émotions. Et je devenais cramoisie, mon cœur s'emballait subitement et j'avais du mal à respirer. Mais j'avais pris l'habitude de ces réactions et je commençais à les accepter comme une réalité qu'il me fallait assumer.

Un soir, nous nous retrouvâmes à nouveau dans sa chambre. Il me montra comment fonctionnait sa chaîne stéréo, ce qu'était un CD de musique. Je mis la sonate au clair de lune de Debussy, la même musique que la première fois où j'étais rentrée dans sa chambre. Je m'approchai alors lentement de lui et difficilement, je touchai sa main. Je n'osai pas le regarder, complètement affolée par l'émotion qui se submergeait. Doucement, je la levai pour danser avec lui et je posai mon autre main sur son dos. Sa main sur le mien me bloqua la respiration. Nous dansâmes précautionneusement, mes yeux fermés pour essayer de me maîtriser. J'étais paniquée mais je trouvai cela merveilleux. J'avais l'impression d'être sur une autre planète, mon corps léger comme une plume, mon cerveau bouillonnant, une boule à l'estomac.

Quand la musique s'arrêta, je reculai rapidement et repris ma respiration. Je regardai alors Edward : il était rayonnant. Et je souris à mon tour.

- Mouais ! marmonnai-je pour me donner une contenance. Si on descendait rejoindre les autres.

21 heures étaient un rituel chez les enfants Cullen. Tous s'installaient devant la télévision pour regarder les informations. Ils prenaient un grand intérêt pour les actualités nationales. Ils commentaient les faits, chacun y allait de sa théorie et de ses arguments. Les remarques fusaient, les disputes amicales se succédaient les unes aux autres. J'étais à la fois admirative et joyeuse. Je voyais des vampires se quereller sans violence, sans haine, sans la moindre méchanceté. Uniquement par amusement, comme un frère le ferait avec une sœur. Et moi, je n'osais pas encore intervenir. J'avais peur de briser ce cadre familial idyllique, de ne pas avoir le droit de participer à leur jeu. Je ne faisais pas partie de cette famille.

Edward s'approcha de mon oreille et chuchota si doucement que j'étais la seule à entendre.

- A quoi penses-tu, me demanda-t-il.

- Je pense que vous avez une relation très fraternelle et que c'est surprenant chez notre espèce.

- Nous sommes une famille, Bella. Et tu peux faire partie de cette famille si tu le veux.

Je fronçai le nez et secouai la tête.

- Je ne sais pas faire ça, Edward. Quoique tu puisses dire de mes différences, je suis beaucoup plus proche des autres vampires que de vous.

- Tu peux apprendre, comme tu as appris beaucoup de choses ces jours-ci.

- Il est différent de s'instruire et de changer sa personnalité.

- Je ne crois pas que ce soit ta personnalité. Je crois que quelqu'un t'a rendue comme cela.

Je lui jetai un regard noir. De quoi se mêlait-il ? Les autres remarquèrent mon brusque changement d'humeur et les conversations stoppèrent net. Tous me fixaient. Edward m'observait très désappointé. Il s'était rendu compte qu'il était allé trop loin avec moi.

- Excuse-moi, murmura-t-il.

Je fermai les yeux et je calmai ma colère. Ce n'était pas sa faute. Il ne savait pas, il ne savait rien.

J'ouvris à nouveau les yeux et je lui adressai un petit sourire pour lui faire comprendre que je n'étais pas fâchée. Cela sembla à peine le réconforter. Le regard de tous les enfants Cullen m'oppressait, je devais partir de là.

- Je reviens, lui dis-je en me levant.

Alice vint s'asseoir à côté d' Edward, sans doute pour le réconforter.

Carlisle s'était enfermé dans son bureau, comme presque chaque soir. Je voulais avoir des nouvelles de sa patiente, voir si le traitement était finalement bénéfique ou non. J'arrivai devant sa porte et levai le bras pour taper mais je n'eus pas le temps :

- Entre Bella, me lança sa voix.

Je restai un peu confuse mais obéit. Il était assis à son bureau. Il leva la tête et m'adressa un beau sourire.

- Je peux te parler, lui demandais-je.

- Bien sur. Entre et viens t'asseoir.

Carlisle m'indiquait une chaise en face de lui et je m'assis.

- Je voulais avoir des nouvelles de Tulsa, lui dis-je.

- Hélas ! Les nouvelles ne sont pas très bonnes. Elle a été hospitalisée hier. Son état s'aggrave de jour en jour et ce n'est l'affaire que de quelques semaines maintenant.

Mon visage se referma. Je revoyais le visage de l'enfant, je l'entendais à nouveau me demander de la guérir. Je n'arrivai pas à me faire à l'idée de l'abandonner. C'était insoutenable pour moi.

- J'ai la capacité de la sauver, Carlisle, continuai-je en réfléchissant à chacune de mes mots. Mais je vais avoir besoin ton aide.

- Bella, me dit-il en fronçant les sourcils. Tu te rends bien compte que Tulsa est bien trop jeune pour devenir un vampire.

- Je n'ai jamais transformé un humain en vampire et je ne le ferai jamais ! Je trouve cela pire que la mort.

Son regard devint plus en plus interrogateur.

- Je ne comprends pas alors, Bella ! Comment peux-tu guérir Tulsa ?

- C'est difficile à expliquer et je n'en sais rien moi-même. Cela fait partie de mes capacités, comme Edward peut lire dans les pensées et Alice dans l'avenir. Je peux guérir certaines personnes dans certaines circonstances.

- Et Tulsa correspond à ces circonstances ?

- C'est possible. Elle est jeune, elle a une maladie qui peut se résorber.

- Mais c'est formidable, lança Carlisle avec un grand sourire.

J'eus un petit sourire de stress.

- Oui, en effet. Mais il va falloir organiser tout cela. J'ai besoin de plusieurs heures de tranquillité en sa présence. Et il faudra justifier sa rémission miraculeuse.

- Oui, oui, je comprends, réfléchit Carlisle, visiblement enthousiasmé. Je pourrais persuader la mère de tenter un nouveau traitement expérimental. Nous pourrions attendre quelques jours afin de faire croire qu'il fonctionne.

- Bien, admis-je. L'idée est excellente en effet. Il y a un autre souci… Il va y avoir des effets… secondaires.

Tulsa sera en vie. Les effets secondaires, je pourrais les résoudre après sa guérison.

Je me raclai la gorge et poursuivit :

- Je ne parlais pas de Tulsa, Carlisle. Les effets secondaires seront pour moi. J'aurai besoin d'aide pendant quelques jours.

Carlisle fronça les sourcils mais ne dit rien. Il semblait réfléchir à mes révélations.

La porte du bureau s'ouvrit alors violemment et Edward se planta devant moi. Sa mâchoire était contractée, ses yeux noirs et furieux.

- C'est hors de question, me lança-t-il. Tu ne feras pas ça.

Comment avait-il su ? Il ne pouvait pas lire dans mon esprit et Carlisle était trop judicieux pour permettre à son fils de lire dans le sien. Je réalisais alors que Carlisle l'avait averti. Je lui adressai un regard de reproches.

- Il a le droit de savoir, me répondit-il calmement.

- C'est mon choix, expliquai-je à Edward. Je sais ce qui va se passer. Ce n'est pas la première fois.

- Des effets secondaires, répéta-t-il. Quels effets secondaires ?

- Je ne vais pas mourir, tentai-je de le rassurer. Les vampires ne meurent pas, je te rappelle.

Carlisle se leva et s'interposa entre Edward et moi. Mais son fils ne voulait pas le regarder et continuait à me fixer, les yeux effrayés par ma décision. Je sentais toute sa détresse et cela me faisait mal. Cependant, je ne voulais pas changer d'avis. Sauver Tulsa était ce qui comptait le plus.

- Calme-toi, Edward, lui dit son père. Bella, quel sont ces effets secondaires ?

Je savais que ce n'était pas une bonne idée qu'Edward les entende. Je me mordis la lèvre inférieure et regardai Carlisle pour le lui faire comprendre.

Edward se retourna et prit sa tête entre ses mains

- C'est mauvais, c'est très mauvais, maugréa-t-il.

- Bella, répéta Carlisle, toujours très calme. Quels sont ces effets ?

Je pris une profonde respiration et lui répondis en chuchotant :

- Il y en a plusieurs : des vomissements, des convulsions, une perte de connaissance assez prolongée – je me raclai la gorge- plusieurs jours en fait. Mon cœur et ma respiration vont s'arrêter….la douleur.

Edward rugit et se retourna vers moi. Carlisle lui prit les bras pour le calmer.

- Je refuse que tu fasses cela. C'est trop dangereux. Est-ce que tu réalises ce que tu racontes ? Ton cœur va s'arrêter, la douleur !

- Ce n'est que momentané, Edward ! L'affaire de quelques jours.

- Ton cœur va s'arrêter, hurla-t-il.

- J'ai déjà vécu cela plusieurs fois. Carlisle, explique-lui. Il suffira d'attendre que cela passe. Ce n'est pas grave, continuai-je calmement, mon regard le suppliant de me comprendre.

- Tu vas avoir mal, répéta-t-il, toujours ulcéré, refusant d'entendre mes arguments.

La rage montait en moi, la rage de ne pas arriver à me faire comprendre, la rage de ne pas arriver à calmer sa panique, la rage de l'avoir blessé. Je sentis les larmes me monter aux yeux.

- Mais réalise donc Edward. Je suis un vampire. Je ne peux pas mourir. Tulsa, elle, n'a que sept ans et elle va mourir. J'ai des centaines, des milliers d'années et je ne mourrai jamais. Et je devrai la laisser crever parce que je vais souffrir durant quelques jours.

Edward se calma soudain, ému par ma réaction, ému par mes larmes.

- Tu ne peux pas sauver tout le monde, murmura-t-il.

- Tout le monde ne me le demande pas, soulignai-je.

Il ne répondit pas mais il continuait à me supplier du regard.

Je lui tournai le dos pour ne plus le voir souffrir. Je m'accroupis contre le mur du bureau, en dessous des tableaux. Je me cachai la visage sur mes genoux. Je voulais que l'orage stoppe, que le calme revienne. Ne plus pleurer, ne plus avoir mal, ne plus faire mal.

- D'accord. Maintenant cela suffit, coupa Carlisle. Cette conversation ne mènera à rien ce soir. Vous montez tous les deux dans vos chambres. Demain, quand vous vous serez calmés, nous discuterons à nouveau de tout cela.

Je ne bougeai pas de ma place, figée par la réaction d'Edward. J'entendis celui-ci quitter la pièce. Quand je fus certaine de ne plus le voir, je me levai à mon tour.


	6. chapitre 6: premier gage

_Désolée! Je viens de m'apercevoir que FF ne mettait pas les tirets des dialogues qui j'ai sur Word (encore un des nombreux mystères de l'informatique!)._

_Je les rajoute donc à partir de ce chapitre, qui est un peu court, soit, mais essentiel pour le reste de l'histoire._

_J'espère que votre lecture sera agréable et bon week-end que je vous souhaite ensoleillé._

Chapitre 6 : premier gage

Je ne restai dans la chambre que quelques heures. Je tournai en rond comme un lion en cage, j'étouffai dans cet espace restreint. J'avais besoin de me calmer, de respirer. J'ouvris donc la fenêtre et m'élançai jusqu'à atteindre le premier pin. J'avançai de branches en branches jusqu' au bord d'une falaise. Je m'installai alors à la cime du géant, face à la mer. J'écoutai le frémissement des vagues, le bruit du vent dans les feuilles, les animaux nocturnes. Et doucement, le soleil transperça l'horizon, le ciel prit un couleur dorée et je trouvai que la vie méritait vraiment d'être vécue.

Une sensation m'avertit qu'Edward était là, assis sur une autre branche parallèle à la mienne. Il n'avait fait aucun bruit, il fixait lui aussi le lever du soleil.

- Tu es encore fâché, lui demandai-je.

- Je suis fâché contre ta décision, me murmura-t-il. Pas contre toi. Et toi, es-tu en colère après moi ?

- Non. Je suis en colère parce que je t'ai fait du mal et que je n'ai aucun moyen de te soulager sans faire du mal à quelqu'un d'autre.

- Et ta souffrance à toi, Bella.

- Tu t'imagines vraiment que si je ne le fais pas, je ne vais pas souffrir. La culpabilité est parfois pire que la douleur réelle.

- Tu oublieras.

- Les vampires n'oublient jamais, Edward. Tu le sais très bien.

Edward ne répondit pas. Je savais qu'il avait mal, que mon choix le torturait. J'aurai fait n'importe quoi pour qu'il n'ait plus mal mais je n'avais aucune solution. Alors il glissa sa main gauche dans ma droite. Ce n'était plus aussi difficile que la première fois. Et j'étais trop émue pour paniquer cette fois-ci. Il me regardait, les yeux toujours sombres, le visage froid mais je ne voulais pas lever les yeux vers lui.

- Tu ne changeras pas d'avis, me questionna-t-il.

- Non, lui avouai-je dans un petit souffle.

- Je voudrais que tu m'accordes une faveur.

- Tout ce que tu veux, acquiesçai-je un peu trop précipitamment avant de me rendre compte que j'étais dans une position délicate.

- Tu nous as dit qu'Alice ne pouvait lire ton avenir car tu lui en bloquais l'accès.

-En effet, confirmai-je

- Je voudrai que tu la laisses voir.

- Je fronçai les sourcils et secouai la tête.

- Edward! Ce n'est vraiment pas une bonne idée. Tu cherches à te faire encore plus de mal. Oui ! Je vais souffrir et rien ne peut arranger cela. Surtout pas le fait de le voir dans l'esprit de ta sœur.

- Je veux savoir! Je veux me préparer.

Je restai silencieuse, continuant à regarder sa main dans la mienne. Il s'approcha de moi et colla son front contre mes cheveux.

- S'il te plait, me supplia-t-il d'une voix douce.

- D'accord, agréai-je

- Merci…Nous ferions mieux de rentrer maintenant. Esmé se fait du soucis, elle a cru que tu étais partie.

Nous descendîmes de l'arbre lentement et nous marchâmes tranquillement dans le clair obscur du soleil matinal. Edward me lâcha la main devant la maison. Je me dirigeai immédiatement vers Carlisle pour arranger les préparatifs. Je passai devant Alice et rapidement plongeai mon esprit dans le sien. Je lus une frayeur intense dans son regard. Je ne me retournai pas pour voir Edward. J'imaginai dans quel état il devait être.

Carlisle allait téléphoner dans la matinée à la mère de Tulsa. Il avait réussi à trouver une thérapeutique possible pour la fillette afin de justifier sa guérison. Si la mère acceptait, j'interviendrai cinq jours plus tard, le vendredi soir. Carlisle pensait pouvoir me faire entrer sans que personne ne s'en aperçoive et me laisser suffisamment de temps pour agir sur la fillette.

- Il faudra ensuite me faire sortir, lui précisai-je. Je ne serai pas capable de le faire toute seule.

- J'avais compris. Nous en avons discuté avec Edward et il viendra nous aider à te ramener ici.

Ainsi Carlisle avait parlé à son fils. Cela expliquait pourquoi il avait fini par accepter mon choix. J'acquiesçai de la tête et m'abstins de tout commentaire.

- Durant ces cinq jours, je vais avoir besoin de me préparer.

- Comment ?

- Exceptionnellement, je vais prendre du sang animal, plus nourrissant pour moi que la nourriture des humains. Plus j'aurai d'énergie et plus je pourrai combattre les effets secondaires. Après…Quand je reviendrai ici, tu ne dois surtout pas me donner d'anti-douleur ou quoique ce soit. Au plus tu tenteras de contrecarrer les effets, au plus ils dureront.

Le docteur compris. Nous nous donnâmes rendez-vous dans la soirée pour parler des nouvelles informations. Edward m'attendait dans le couloir lorsque je sortis. Je ne voulais pas discuter avec lui, je ne voulais pas savoir ce qu'il avait vu. Je tentai de passer à côté de lui mais il me barra le passage.

- Edward, suppliai, Il n'y a rien à en dire.

- Trois semaines, maugréa-t-il.

Mon cœur s'accéléra et je sentis une boule dans mon ventre. Pour la première fois, j'eus peur.

- C'est court, mentis-je.

- C'est faux, me lança-t-il. Trois semaines de supplice. Bon sang ! Il doit bien y avoir un autre moyen.

- Tu as cinq jours pour le trouver – J'essayai d'avancer mais Edward me bloquait toujours le passage

- Laisse-moi passer maintenant. Cela ne sert à rien d'en discuter durant des heures, nous avons à la fois tord et raison tous les deux. L'important, c'est Tulsa ! Le reste est secondaire.

Je me frayai un passage et il ne m'empêcha pas d'en partir. Je partis tôt me promener, parfois dès la nuit, ne croisant aucun des enfants Cullen, pour me nourrir. Je ne rentrai que parler avec Carlisle qui me tenait au courant des préparatifs. La mère avait bien réagi, la thérapeutique avait commencé pour Tulsa. Son état avait encore empiré. Elle était sous respirateur et perfusion car elle était inconsciente. Il fallait agir maintenant ou jamais.

Le vendredi arriva rapidement. Les Cullen étaient partis au lycée. Je continuai à faire ma promenade dans la forêt. Vers quinze heures, je me rendis sur le parking du collège. Je repérai facilement la voiture d'Edward, une Volvo grise flambant neuve au milieu de vieilles guimbardes. Je m'adossai contre le pare-choc avant et attendit qu'il sorte.

Les premiers étudiants commencèrent à arriver. Ils me regardaient tous comme une bête curieuse et les chuchotements allaient bon train. Je m'aperçus qu'ils parlaient tous de moi. Je regardai mes vêtements, jetai un coup d'œil dans le rétroviseur. Je ne me trouvai pas aussi affreuse que ça.

Un garçon s'approcha alors de moi. Il devait avoir dans les dix-sept ans, blond aux yeux bleus. Il était plutôt mignon, pour un humain.

- Salut ! me lança-t-il avec un beau sourire.

- Salut !

- Je m'appelle Mike Newton. Tu es nouvelle ici ?

- Je suis Bella, continuai-je amusée, voyant bien qu'il me dévorait des yeux. Je vis chez des amis durant quelques jours.

J'aperçus alors Edward qui arrivait derrière Mike. Il s'arrêta en me voyant discuter avec un autre élève et fronça les sourcils. Je plongeai mon regard dans le sien et ne pouvais voir que lui.

- Tu sais que tu es appuyé sur la voiture d'Edward Cullen continua Mike.

Je restai silencieuse, fixant Edward.

- Eh oh, lança Mike.

Je sursautai et lui répondit :

- Pardon, tu disais ?

Cette voiture appartient à Edward Cullen. C'est un type un peu étrange et je crois qu'il n'apprécierait pas que tu t'appuies sur sa voiture.

Je souris et je vis Edwards sourire à son tour.

- Etrange dis-tu, répétais-je .

- Ouais, insista Mike, visiblement satisfait que je continue la conversation avec lui. Quand il est en colère, il te regarde avec des yeux noirs, on dirait qu'il va te bouffer. Et depuis le début de la semaine, il a l'air particulièrement en colère.

- Ouais, murmurai-je, gênée que tout le monde est remarqué la douleur dont j'étais responsable. Je peux imaginer.

- Et tu habites chez qui ? changea-t-il de conversation.

- Chez la famille Cullen !

Les yeux de Mike s'arrondirent et il devint rouge de honte. Je me mis à rigoler.

- Ne sois pas fâché, Mike. Je trouvai la situation amusante. Tu es très gentil d'être venu m'avertir. Mais je ne crois pas avoir quelque chose à craindre d'Edward.

Mike me sourit. Il ne semblait pas fâché et continuait à me fixer.

- On aura peut-être l'occasion de se revoir, me dit-il.

Je me raclai la gorge. J'étais maintenant assez gênée de la situation.

- Edward est derrière toi, lui murmurai-je.

Mike se retourna soudain. Edward avait un visage froid à faire peur.

- Au revoir alors, se hâta-t-il de dire.

- Au revoir, souris-je en rejoignant le vampire.

Il m'accueillit avec un sourire amical.

- Salut la bête féroce, ironisai-je

Il haussa les épaules.

- Ce blondinet n'est qu'un sombre idiot.

- Ah bon ! Je l'ai trouvé plutôt sympathique.

Il se renfrogna.

- Tu ne dirais pas la même chose si tu avais lu dans son esprit ce qu'il voulait faire avec toi.

- Je n'ai pas besoin de lire dans son esprit. Un jeune homme qui m'invite à me revoir a forcément une idée derrière la tête. Je m'en fiche Edward. Je ne suis pas venue pour lui.

Il prit une mèche de cheveux et la mit derrière mon oreille. J'aimais ses gestes doux, ils faisaient bondir mon cœur et accélérer ma respiration. J'avais toujours une première réaction de frayeur quand il s'approchait de moi mais j'arrivai maintenant à me maîtriser. Mais là, je savais que ce geste ne m'était pas destiné. Mike nous observait toujours et Edward voulait lui montrer que le terrain était déjà conquis.

- Pourquoi es-tu venue ?

- Ca fait cinq jours qu'on ne se voit plus. Avec les préparatifs. Alors je m'étais dit, …enfin si tu veux, …que peut-être, …on pourrait passer la soirée ensemble ?

J'étais toujours gênée pour lui demander quelque chose d'aussi personnel. Edward se rapprocha de moi et me prit la main, tendrement.

- C'est une excellente idée, chuchota-t-il à mon oreille.

Je rougis immédiatement. Il parut satisfait du résultat et me tira vers la voiture. Il m'ouvrit la porte passager et me fit entrer dans sa voiture. Puis il prit la place du conducteur et jeta un regard noir à Mike.

- Décidément, ris-je, tu es aussi gamin que lui.

- Allons, allons, un peu de rivalité n'a jamais fait de mal à personne.

- D'autant plus lorsque tu es sûr de gagner.

- Oh ! Oh ! Ton choix serait déjà fait.

Je m'empourprai encore plus.

- Je pensai à ta capacité à le transformer en repas, Edward.

Edward me sourit mais ne releva pas. Nous sortîmes du parking.

- Alors, que veux-tu faire ?, me demanda-t-il.

- Nous pourrions aller nous balader.

- Je connais l'endroit idéal.

Je fis un petit geste amical à Alice qui montait en compagnie de Jasper, Emmett et Rosalie à bord de son coupé cabriolet. Nous traversâmes la ville et nous enfonçâmes dans la forêt, jusqu'à ce que la route s'arrêta.

Edward vint m'ouvrir la porte.

- Il faut marcher un peu, m'expliqua-t-il. Ca ne te dérange pas.

- Tu veux plaisanter. On fait la course. Le dernier arrivé là-haut a un gage.

Edward acquiesça. Je m'élançai vers le haut de la montagne. Il me talonnait de près. Je sentais le vent sur mon visage, vif, agréable. Je slalomai entre les arbres, sautai par dessus les troncs couchés. Je vis bientôt une colline transpercée les nuages et le soleil apparaître. Arrivée au sommet, je tapai contre l'arbre qui me parut le plus haut. Durant une seconde, j'eus l'impression d'avoir gagner mais Edward apparut de l'autre côté du tronc, un sourire en coin.

Je râlai un coup.

- D'accord, tu as gagné. Quel est mon gage ?

- Viens d'abord, je veux te montrer quelque chose.

Il me prit la main et me tira vers l'autre versant de la colline. Le soleil illuminait le paysage, un immense champ. La gelée du mois de décembre avait cristallisé l'eau autour des fleurs et des herbes et scintillait comme autant de petits miroirs sous les rayons du soleil. C'était magnifique. Un grand sourire s'afficha sur mon visage. Je pris une grande respiration pour sentir l'air frais rentré dans mes poumons.

- Superbe, murmurai-je

- Je savais que tu allais aimer, me répondit-il.

Je marchai au milieu des herbes hautes et je finis par m'asseoir sur un tronc, admirant le ciel d'un bleu limpide. Edward s'assit à côté de moi. Il passa son bras autour de mon épaule. J'attendis quelques secondes que mon cœur s'arrête de cogner trop fort et lentement je calai ma tête sur sa clavicule. Nous restâmes ainsi quelques minutes sans bouger.

- J'ai choisi ton gage, me dit-il enfin sans la moindre ironie. Je voudrais que tu répondes à toutes mes questions. Pas de joker ! Jusqu'à vingt-trois heures !


	7. chapitre 7: questions réponses

- Aïe ! Quelle idiote j'ai été ! Je n'aurais jamais du proposer ce pari stupide.

- tard. Je ne vais plus pouvoir te parler durant trois semaines, Bella. Je veux juste comprendre certaines choses. Je te trouve très …compliquée.

La remarque me fit sourire.

- Alors c'est parti. Première question ?

- Est-ce que tu as peur pour ce soir ?, murmura-t-il

- Ca commence fort, maugréai-je.

- Aucun joker me rappela-t-il.

Je fermai les yeux, tentant de trouver les forces nécessaires pour lui répondre.

- Je suis morte de trouille, admis-je.

Sa main se crispa sur mon épaule.

- Je ne changerai pas d'avis, Edward, ajoutai-je.

- Je sais. Si je pensai la chose possible, je te l'aurai imposée comme gage.

- Est-ce que tu resteras à mes côtés ?, lui demandai-je

- Hum hum ! C'est à moi te poser les questions. Est-ce que tu veux que je reste à tes côtés ?

Je rougis.

- Oui, soufflai-je. Cela me rassurerait.

- De toute façon, même si tu n'avais pas voulu, je serai resté.

- Alors pourquoi me poser la question ?

- Parce que j'aime te l'entendre dire, j'aime te voir rougir et sentir ton pouls s'accélérer.

Je lui tournai le dos et m'écartai très embarrassée. Il se rapprocha de moi et posa sa tête sur mon épaule.

- Il en fallait pas me poser la question, me fit-il remarquer avec un sourire.

Je soupirai. Edward poursuivit :

- Deuxième question : Quel est ton souvenir le plus lointain ?

Je fermai à nouveau les yeux. Mon visage afficha ma détresse, une profonde détresse. Je recommençai à me frotter mon poignée gauche.

- C'est un mauvais souvenir, lui dis-je.

Il entoura ses deux bras autour de moi et prit mon poignée dans sa main. Il ôta doucement ma main droite et passa le doigt à l'intérieur sur la veine bleutée.

- C'est à cause de cette cicatrice, ajouta-t-il.

J'ôtai vivement sa main et cachai mon poignée sous la manche de mon tee-shirt. Edward recula, sentant qu'il était allé trop loin.

- Désolé, chuchota-t-il inquiet, attendant ma réaction.

Je lui repris sa main et la posa autour de ma taille. Il me serra fort, son visage dans mes cheveux.

- Je suis née dans un clan de chasseur, commençais-je.

- Tu n'es pas obligée, me dit-il. Je retire ma question.

- Non ! Pas de joker ! Je n'étais pas très …appréciée par ma famille. Ma mère me haïssait. Vers l'âge de onze ou douze ans, nous avons eu une scène terrible. Elle hurlait. J'étais un démon, la cause de tous les malheurs de mon clan. Je ne méritais que la mort. Alors…elle avait ce couteau et il y avait du sang partout.

Ses bras se resserrèrent autour de moi et il me berça doucement. Je refoulai mes larmes et continuai.

- Mon frère est intervenu et il l'a stoppée. Lorsque je suis devenue…immortelle quelques années plus tard, je me suis enfuie. Je n'ai rencontré que des clans du même acabit.

- Le pouvoir, murmura Edwards.

- Oui ! Le pouvoir. Je ne supporte pas cela.

- Nous ne sommes pas comme cela, Bella.

- Je sais. Je l'ai su de suite. C'est nouveau pour moi. Je ne sais pas faire avec vous, et surtout avec toi. Je sais me battre mais je ne sais pas être sociable.

- Je trouve que tu ne te débrouilles pas trop mal, admit-il.

Je souris.

- C'est difficile. Je n'arrive pas à contrôler mes émotions et mes réactions – je ris- D'autant plus que tu ne fais rien pour arranger les choses.

- Tu n'aimes pas ? chuchota-t-il.

- Des fois oui, des fois non. Je n'aime pas que les autres s'en aperçoivent. Je suis vite embarrassée.

- Personne ne se moque de toi, Bella.

- Ce n'est pas le problème. D'ailleurs, s'ils se moquaient de moi, je saurai justement quoi faire.

- Je te promets d'être plus prudent quand les autres seront là.

- Merci. Durant ces trois semaines, je vais tenir des propos incohérents. Je vais mélanger des évènements passés et présents. Je ne veux pas que vous interprétiez mal mes propos, Edward.

- C'est promis Bella. J'oublierai tout ce que tu diras.

Nous nous tûmes quelques instants, écoutant le vent qui soufflait sous le soleil couchant.

- Bien. La troisième question, s'exclama-t-il.

- Oh pitié, Edwards ! Tu tiens donc à me gâcher toute cette soirée !

- Mais je tiens à profiter de mon privilège jusqu'à vingt-trois heures. Tu peux donc sauver les humains de certaines maladies, éviter que les dons des autres ne t'atteignent, tu sais communiquer avec les animaux ou empêcher un vampire d'avoir envie de boire du sang. As-tu d'autres capacités ?

- Toutes ! répondis-je simplement.

- Comment cela toutes ?

- Je suis capable de reproduire tout ce que les vampires font.

Edwards recula et desserra ses bras. Je le sentis perplexe.

- Tu pourrais lire dans les esprits.

- Oui.

- Lire l'avenir ?

- Aussi. Soulever des objets par l'esprit, induire de la douleur, rendre quelqu'un amnésique, tuer quelqu'un sans le toucher…

Edwards réfléchit :

- Pourquoi ne le fais-tu pas ?

- Tuer quelqu'un. Je n'ai pas eu l'occasion ces derniers temps, ironisai-je.

- dans l'esprit. Pourquoi ne l'as tu pas fait sur nous ou Mike ou n'importe qui d'autres ?

Je pris une profonde respiration et cherchai mes mots.

- Je l'ai fait au début où nous nous sommes rencontrés parce que j'avais besoin de savoir qui vous étiez et si je pouvais vous faire confiance. Ca ne te dérange pas de toujours tout savoir des autres, de n'avoir jamais aucune surprise, de découvrir que même les gens qui paraissent les plus parfaits ont des failles et des faiblesses.

- Je n'avais pas vu cela sous cet angle, admit-il.

- Au départ, je me suis beaucoup servie de mes dons. Pour découvrir quoi ? Que les gens sont jaloux, envieux, angoissés, enfantins, hésitants. Et finalement, quand j'observe leur vie, leur comportement, je me rends compte qu'ils sont en fait bien meilleurs que leurs pensées, pour la plupart du moins. Alors j'ai préféré arrêter. Je n'aime pas me servir de mes dons. Il m'apporte une certaine domination sur les autres. J'ai horreur de cela.

- Tu es décidément quelqu'un à part, Bella.

Je rougis à nouveau.

- Tu me trouves bizarre ? lui demandai-je.

- Je te trouve intéressante, corrigea-t-il. Et je voudrais tout savoir de toi. Quelle est ta couleur préférée ?

- Parce qu'il faut vraiment en avoir une, ris-je. Je n'en sais rien. Cela dépend de la couleur de quoi. En vêtements, je préfère les couleurs naturelles, pour les fleurs, toutes les couleurs sauf peut-être le rose.

- Ta chanson préférée ?

- J'aime le piano, les mélodies : Mozart, Beethoven, Debussy.

- Ton film préféré.

- Je ne suis jamais allée au cinéma.

- C'est vrai s'étonna Edwards. Lorsque… tu iras mieux, je t'emmènerai voir un film.

- Je veux bien.

Et il continua ainsi sur pleins de sujets différents : les fleurs, les pierres précieuses, les livres. Je répondais de mon mieux, embarrassée parce que j'étais gênée qu'il s'intéressa à moi.

Vers vingt et deux heures, nous commençâmes à redescendre vers la voiture. Edward devint de plus en plus maussade au fur et à mesure que nous nous en approchions.

Il m'aida à m'asseoir et me mit ma ceinture. Le trajet se fit dans le plus grand silence. Il arrêta le moteur sur le parking de l'hôpital vers 22h45.

- Bientôt libérée de mon gage, murmurai-je pour détendre l'atmosphère.

- Je t'offre tous les gages que tu veux si tu ne rentres pas là dedans.

- Edward, le suppliai-je.

- Ok ! Au moins j'aurai essayé jusqu'au dernier moment.

Une porte latérale de l'hôpital s'ouvrit et Carlisle apparut dans sa blouse blanche. Il attendit que nous nous décidâmes.

- Une dernière question, me murmura-t-il. Est-ce que tu éprouves des sentiments pour moi ?

Une vague de gêne m'envahit de la tête au pied et je bloquai ma respiration.

- Je pensai que tu connaissais déjà la réponse.

Il s'approcha de moi.

- Je veux te l'entendre dire.

Je rassemblai mes esprits et je lui murmurai.

- Oui. Mais c'est compliqué.

- Pourquoi ?

Je souris et le regardai dans les yeux.

- Un jour, il faudra que je te fasse lire dans mes pensées. Juste pour que tu te rendes compte à quel point tu peux me faire paniquer.

Il sourit également et recula.

J'allai ouvrir ma porte mais, comme à l'accoutumée, Edward m'avait devancée.

- Tu peux rester ici, lui proposai-je. Carlisle viendra te chercher lorsque ce sera fini.

- Non, je ne te quitte pas, trancha-t-il

Je n'insistai pas et nous rejoignîmes Carlisle. Il nous conduisit à Tulsa. Il s'était arrangé pour qu'elle ait une chambre individuelle.

Je la trouvai endormie dans son lit, très amaigrie depuis la première fois où je l'avais vue. Un tuyau lui cachait les narines et elle était alimentée par une perfusion. Un bip régulier indiquait son rythme cardiaque.

Carlisle referma la porte, Edward s'assit sur un fauteuil. Les coudes sur les accoudoirs, la tête posée sur ses poings, il me fixait sans bouger. Une statut de marbre, pensai-je.

Je pris une chaise l'installai à côté de la fillette.

- Son cœur va s'arrêter, expliquai-je à Carlisle. Il ne faudrait pas que cela alarme les infirmières.

- Aucune danger, me rassura-t-il. J'ai débranché l'alarme et je les ai prévenu que je resterai auprès d'elle une partie de la nuit. Personne ne viendra te déranger.

Il diminua le son du cardiogramme et resta debout à m'observer. Je posai une main sur le front de Tulsa et l'autre au niveau de son cœur. Je m'approchai d'elle et posai mon front sur sa joue. Je fermai les yeux. Toutes mes pensées étaient concentrées vers elle. Je sondai son cœur, son cerveau, chaque cellule de son corps.

Elle était vraiment très faible, bien plus que je ne l'avais prévu. Il me faudrait lui donner beaucoup d'énergie. Je comprenais mieux pourquoi Alice m'avait vue malade aussi longtemps. L'effort que je devrai faire fournir serai considérable.

Je pris une profonde respiration et commençai le travail. Petit à petit, le plus lentement possible, j'aspirai son énergie. Le corps de Tulsa trembla un peu au départ puis redevint mou. Le bip ralentit jusqu'à lancer le son plaintif qui indiquait l'arrêt du cœur. Elle prit un dernier souffle et s'effondra sur le lit.

J'entendis Carlisle prendre son bras et tâter son pouls.

Toute son énergie était en moi. Je la filtrai, écartai le mauvais du bon.

Je me sentis brûlante, mon corps irradiait de toute part. J'avais trop d'énergie en moi et je devais faire vite avant que mon cerveau n'arrive plus à la maîtriser.

Alors, tout aussi lentement, je lui rendis un peu de vie, laissant son corps s'habituer à cette nouvelle nourriture. Cela dura plusieurs minutes, plusieurs heures, je ne savais pas combien de temps. Ma concentration était extrême, je ne devais pas rompre la mince fil qui nous reliait elle et moi à sa vie.

Le bip reprit alors un rythme très lent, une toutes les minutes puis progressivement s'accéléra.

Soudain, Tulsa ouvrit les yeux et prit un grande respiration, la plus profonde de sa vie, comme si elle cherchait à oxygéner chaque cellule de son être. Son corps se cabra sous les convulsions.

Je me projetai en arrière. Une forte nausée s'empara de moi. Je m'élançai vers une cuvette et vomis une bile noire immonde. Edward, en une fraction de secondes, me rejoint. Il posa sa main sur mon dos et attendit que je finisse de cracher le poison. Je me redressai enfin et respirai :

- Ca va, me demanda-t-il.

- Non, répondis-je franchement et m'asseyant et posant mon dos contre le mur. Je dois partir maintenant avant que les convulsions ne commencent. Après je risque d'être intransportable.

Il me prit dans ses bras et se leva. Je posai ma tête au creux de son épaule. Il regarda Carlisle qui s'activait auprès de Tulsa qui s'était calmée.

- C'est incroyable, dit le docteur. Sa tension et son pouls sont bons. Elle n'a plus besoin de respirateur. C'est extraordinaire.

- Carlisle, grogna Edward.

- Oui, oui, comprit son père. Va dans ta voiture et part à la maison. Je te rejoins le plus vite possible.

En quelques secondes, je me retrouvai dans la voiture. Un froid intense me prit. Je tremblai de tous mes membres. Je regardai mes mains devenir bleues comme de la glace. Edward ne me quittait pas des yeux tandis qu'il conduisait à toute vitesse sur la petite départementale qui traversait Forks. Il me donna sa main et je serrai de toutes mes forces, m'enroulant autour de son bras.

Je connaissais le processus. La douleur s'intensifierait, l'impression que mes membres deviennent durs comme de la pierre et que mes os allaient se briser sous le poids. Elle serait de plus en plus intense jusqu'à l'intolérable et alors je me mettrai à hurler. Les convulsions viendraient et je m'évanouirai. Mon cœur s'arrêtera de battre, ma respiration stoppera durant de longues minutes.

Puis mon corps reprendra le dessus. Je me réveillerai pour vomir encore ce mal que j'avais extrait de Tulsa. Et le processus recommencera jusqu'à ce que je parvienne à expulser jusqu'à la dernière parcelle du poison.

Je ne voulais pas hurler devant Edward. Je serrai les dents le plus longtemps possible, réprimant ce cri qui venait du fond de mes entrailles. Je gémis, me serrant encore plus contre lui.

Des milliers de petites lumières apparurent devant mes yeux et mon esprit sombra dans le coma.


	8. chapitre 8: ca commence à venir

Je sentis lorsqu'il me prit à nouveau dans ses bras pour me monter à l'étage de la maison des Cullen. Dans une demi brume, j'aperçus le reste de la famille, effarée par mon état. Il m'allongea dans un lit et me couvrit de plusieurs couvertures. J'étais frigorifiée, mes dents claquaient, j'avais la chair de poule.

Une douleur intense envahit mon cerveau. Je poussai un cri et je me mis à convulser, les yeux révulsés, mon corps cabré vers l'avant. Je perdis à nouveau connaissance.

Je me réveillai que par brefs moments, pour vomir la plupart du temps. J'entendais parfois Edward me parler, tenter de me rassurer. Il me chuchotait qu'il m'aimait, qu'il serait toujours là. Je sentais parfois ses mains sur moi, dans mes cheveux, son front sur le mien. J'entendais de la musique, je sentais l'odeur des fleurs. Cela me réconfortait le temps où j'étais consciente. Mais la douleur revenait subitement et je me refermais à nouveau sur moi-même, en position fœtale et je souffrais.

Parfois, je l'entendais supplier Carlisle de faire quelque chose, Carlisle tentant de le résonner.

Elle n'arrive même plus à m'empêcher de lire dans ses pensées. La douleur est insupportable, tu dois lui donner quelque chose.

Il n'y a rien à faire. Bella a été très claire là-dessus. Plus je ralentirai le processus d'expulsion du poison en lui administrant des calmants et plus longtemps elle souffrira. Il faut attendre. Tu dois être fort pour elle, Edward.

Mais la plupart du temps, je n'entendais rien. Je ne ressentais que le mal qui me rongeait l'intérieur. Des images confuses ressurgissaient. Je revivais mon passé, je revoyais mes parents, ma mère me coupant les veines, le regard fou, crachant ses mots qui m'avaient blessée durant le reste de mon existence. Je revoyais mon frère l'arrêter. Je revoyais les Volturi tentant de me séduire pour que j'accepte de faire parti de leur clan, que j'accepte de leur révéler mes secrets.

Et parfois, je voyais Edward. Je revoyais notre première rencontre. Je voyais mes mains sur moi, son corps collé au mien. Il m'embrassait furieusement, le plaisir parcourant mon corps. Et il finissait par me mordre et boire mon sang.

Progressivement, je vomis moins. J'eus moins froid, mon cœur s'interrompit moins souvent et moins longtemps et je sombrai enfin dans un sommeil réparateur.

Ma première pensée consciente fut pour me rendre compte que j'avais très mal à la tête. Je fronçai les sourcils, et tentai d'ouvrir les yeux. Mais la lumière me brûlait et je dus attendre que mes prunelles parviennent à s'habituer.

Les couleurs apparurent puis je parvins à discerner les formes. J'étais dans la chambre d'Edward, sur un lit qui n'était pas là auparavant. Plusieurs couvertures me couvraient le corps jusqu'aux épaules et pourtant j'avais encore un peu froid.

Des notes de piano s'égrenaient dans la pièce, du Mozart si mes souvenirs étaient exacts et je vis plusieurs bouquets de fleurs autour de moi, de toutes les couleurs, sauf du rose.

Edward était assis sur un fauteuil et lisait un livre. Je l'observai quelques instants. Il avait la mine sombre, les sourcils crispés sous ses yeux noirs, inexpressifs. Sa bouche disparaissait sous un fin trait. Il était d'une beauté extraordinaire et je me dis que j'avais vraiment une chance inouïe d'avoir un être tel que lui à mes côtés.

J'entrouvris mes lèvres et je dus faire un effort durant plusieurs secondes avant de pouvoir émettre un son.

- Salut, parvins-je à murmurer.

Edward jeta son livre par terre et sauta à côté de moi. Il prit ma tête entre ses mains et me fixa un instant pour être sûre que j'étais bien éveillée. Je tentais un timide sourire mais je savais qu'il n'était pas très beau. Il posa son front contre le mien et soupira de soulagement. Lui aussi avait visiblement enduré un véritable supplice.

- Ne refais plus jamais ça ! me supplia-t-il.

- J'ai soif, demandai-je.

Il prit un verre d'eau sur son bureau. Délicatement, il m'aida à me relever et je bus trois gorgées.

- Comment te sens-tu ?

- Fatiguée mais ça va mieux.

- Est-ce que tu as encore mal ?

- Non, mais j'ai l'impression d'être passée sous un camion.

- Tu m'as fait une de ses peurs.

- Je sais. J'ai entendu certaines conversations. Je suis désolée, Edward. Je ne voulais pas te faire du mal. Je ne voulais pas que tu puisse lire ce que je ressentais.

- Ce qu'a vu Alice, C'était de la pacotille, Bella. Si j'avais su, je ne t'aurais jamais laisser faire.

- C'est bien pour cela que je ne voulais pas que tu saches.

Edwards râla. Je lui fis les yeux doux pour me faire pardonner.

- Comment va l'enfant ? demandai-je

- Un vrai miracle, une complète rémission. Elle est sortie de l'hôpital au bout d'une semaine. Sa mère vénère Carlisle comme un demi-dieu.

Je souris de plaisir.

- C'est mieux comme cela. Depuis combien de jours suis-je dans ce lit ?

- Vingt-deux jours !

Je frissonnai. Edward remonta les couvertures sur les épaules.

- Je vais dire à Carlisle que tu es réveillée.

- Non, suppliai-je. Est-ce que tu peux rester à côté de moi, s'il te plait ?

Edward prit un mèche de cheveux et le passa derrière mon oreille.

- S'il te plait, suppliai-je une nouvelle fois.

Il s'allongea à côté de moi et me caressa doucement la joue. J'étais trop épuisée pour réagir comme d'habitude. Mais je voulais continuer à le regarder. J'avais trois semaines à rattraper.

- Quand as-tu mis un lit dans ta chambre ?

Le jeudi avant que tu soignes Tulsa. Je voulais te mettre de la musique tous les jours et je voulais t'avoir à côté de moi.

- Tu as bien fait. J'ai du déranger toute la famille.

- Ne t'inquiète pas pour cela. Dors maintenant.

- Je n'ai pas envie.

- Si, tu en as envie. Tes yeux se ferment tout seul.

- Je veux parler avec toi.

- Tu auras tout le temps quand tu te seras reposée.

Il s'approcha pour que ma tête touche sa clavicule et se mit à fredonner une douce mélodie. J'avais beau lutter, je m'endormis presque immédiatement.

Je dormis le reste de la journée. A mon second réveil, Carlisle était là. Il me fit un grand sourire.

- Bienvenue au royaume des vivants, me dit-il.

- Merci.

- Merci à toi. Sans toi, cette gamine serait morte aujourd'hui. Je te dois une fière chandelle.

- Tu ne me dois rien, Carlisle. Personne ne me doit rien. C'était mon choix, d'accord ?

Le docteur sourit mais ne répondit pas.

- Je t'ai apporté du chocolat – il le posa sur la table à côté de moi- Tu dois reprendre des forces.

- C'est gentil.

- Bella, nous sommes tous très heureux que tu ailles mieux. Et tu es ici chez toi autant de temps que tu le désireras.

Je lui souris. Carlisle ouvrit la porte pour laisser entrer Edward qui s'impatientait à l'extérieur.

- Elle va bien, le rassura-t-il.

Il parut soulagé et afficha un grand sourire. Je tentai de m'asseoir. Edward vient m'aider à placer les coussins derrière mon dos.

- Tu ne dois pas forcer, me dit-il.

- De toute façon, je crois que tu ne m'en laisseras pas l'occasion.

Il ne répondit pas mais sa moue me prouva que je n'avais pas tord. A le voir aussi heureux, mon cœur chavira. J'aurais donné n'importe quoi à cet instant pour qu'il m'embrasse. J'en avais une folle envie et je fus très surprise de découvrir cela en moi. Je ne comprenais pas ce qui me prenait. Je baissais les yeux pour tenter de chasser cette idée.

- Ca ne va pas, paniqua-t-il ne comprenant pas ce qui se passait.

- Très bien, répondis-je en me raclant la gorge.

Je passai mes mains doucement sur ses épaules et me serrai contre lui. Il répondit à mon étreinte et nous restâmes ainsi silencieux. Une vague de chaleur m'envahit. Je fermai les yeux et goûtai à ce moment de pur bonheur. Sans m'en rendre compte, je m'endormis à nouveau.

Deux heures plus tard, j'ouvris mes yeux sur lui. Il n'avait pas bougé, telle une statut de la Renaissance, posant son doux regard sur mon repos. La même image me saisit. J'avais l'impression d'être obnubiler par cette idée, je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de fixer ses lèvres.

Je respirai profondément. Edward ne comprenait pas ma réaction – je ne la comprenais pas moi non plus – et il paniquait.

- Ca va bien, le rassurai-je. J'ai juste les pensées un peu confuses.

- Quelles pensées ?, me demanda-t-il.

Je secouai la tête, je ne voulais pas lui dire.

- Bella, tu ne me laisses pas lire dans tes pensées. Je ne peux pas t'aider si tu ne me dis pas.

- C'est …

- Compliqué, continua Edward. C'est toujours compliqué avec toi. Ce serait peut-être plus simple qui tu te confiais un peu plus.

Je rougis jusqu'aux oreilles et baissai les yeux. Il me souleva le menton et planta son regard dans le mien.

- Quand j'ai envie de te dire quelque chose, je te le dis Bella. Et je n'ai pas peur de mes pensées et de mes émotions. Personne ne se moquera de toi.

- Je ne sais pas faire cela.

- Tu sais le faire mais tu n'oses pas.

- Tu es dur avec moi. Je suis encore convalescente, je te rappelle.

- C'était ton choix. Tu ne peux pas demander d'être compatissant.

Il avait un large sourire. Je le trouvai fascinant. J'étais irrémédiablement attirée par lui, mon visage s'approchant du sien sans que je m'en rende compte. Je sentis son souffle sur ma peau, son odeur qui envahissait tous mes sens. Je ne pouvais plus me passer de lui.

La porte s'ouvrit alors d'un coup et Alice bondit dans la chambre.

- Bella, tu es réveillée.

Je bondis en arrière et me cachai le visage des mains en riant de confusion.

- Alice, grogna Edward, visiblement en colère. Tu pourrais frapper avant d'entrer.

- Tu veux plaisanter, s'exclama-t-elle avant de se retourner vers moi. Tu sais qu'il nous a interdit l'accès de sa chambre. Carlisle était le seul à pouvoir rentrer.

- Quel monstre ! m'indignai-je en le regardant d'un air moqueur.

- N'est-ce pas ? Mais maintenant que tu vas bien, on va pouvoir à nouveau faire les boutiques.

- Elle n'est même pas encore debout, Alice, s'indigna son frère.

- C'est l'affaire de quelques jours. On va faire une fête pour célébrer la guérison de Tulsa.

- Non, non, gémis-je. Pas de fête. Je ne veux pas que Tulsa sache.

- Mais non, on lui fera croire que c'est Carlisle qui l'a sauvée. Tu ne t'occupes de rien, la seule chose qui importe, c'est que tu sois sur pied.

Elle m'embrassa sur la joue et ressortit aussi sec. Je restai bouche bée.

- C'est définitif, m'exclamai-je. Je déteste ta sœur.

Edward s'esclaffa de rire.

- Alice est Alice. Quand elle a une idée derrière la tête, il est difficile de lui faire changer d'avis.

Dès le lendemain, je me levai et fit quelques pas, bien que j'eus l'impression qu'Edward me portait plus que ce que je me tenais toute seule. Nous avançâmes ensemble dans la chambre. Arrivés devant sa chaîne hi-fi, j'appuyai sur le bouton on et Mozart commença sa mélodie. Je me retournai vers lui et lui pris la main. Nous dansâmes doucement. Je pouvais maintenant plonger mon regard dans le sien, plus confiante en moi, plus confiante en lui. Il avait un petit sourire ravageur, un de ces sourires de cinéma qui vous font chavirer le cœur. Mais bien vite, mes jambes me lâchèrent et je me collai à lui. Son visage était tellement proche du mien que nos nez se frôlèrent. Mon cœur s'emballa à nouveau, comme un taureau dans une arène.

- Désolée, lui dis-je, effrayée par mes sensations.

- Pas moi, me répondit-il, satisfait de ma réaction.

Il me prit dans ses bras set me recoucha dans le lit.

Le jour suivant, je pus me lever toute seule et prendre une douche. Je descendis en bas rejoindre le reste de la famille Cullen, suivie de près par mon ange gardien qui jouait toujours les gardes du corps. Tout le monde m'accueillit avec un large sourire.

- Alors, mère Térésa, on daigne enfin descendre vers le bas peuple, me lança Emmett.

Esmé lui donna un coup de coude.

- Tais-toi, Emmet, lui ordonna-t-elle. Bella, nous sommes ravis de voir que tu vas mieux.

- Merci, Esmé, répondis-je en lançant une grimace à Emmett.

Je m'assis sur le canapé. Edward arrangea les coussins derrière mon dos et m'apporta un morceau de pizza. Je souris devant tant de sollicitude et j'entendis Emmett et Jasper ricaner à l'arrière. Edward les ignora totalement et ne se concentrait que sur moi.

Alice entra alors, toujours aussi joyeuse. Elle semblait sautiller dans la pièce avec la grâce d'une petite fée.

- Ah Bella, tu es debout. C'est parfait, je peux enfin te voir sans demander l'autorisation à ton chien de garde – elle lança un regard noir vers son frère qui restait toujours inexpressif – J'ai besoin de ton aide : émeraude ou turquoise ?

- Quoi…donc ? balbutiai-je déroutée par sa question qui n'avait aucun sens pour moi.

- La couleur que tu préfères pour la fête : émeraude ou turquoise ? répéta-t-elle.

- C'est en effet une question fondamentale, admis-je un peu incrédule devant son insistance.

Le reste de la famille Cullen pouffa mais elle ne releva pas.

- Je choisirai donc turquoise , dit-elle. Il va falloir acheter une robe avant dimanche.

Il me fallut quelques fractions de seconde pour réaliser ce qu'elle était en train de me dire. Ma tête bourdonnait sous l'effort que j'avais du faire pour descendre et je n'étais pas aussi rapide qu'à l'ordinaire.

- Dimanche, sursautai-je.

- Oui ! C'est le jour de la fête. Tu ne comptes pas y assister habiller en jean et en tee-shirt tout de même.

Edward me prit la main pour me calmer. Je la serrai le plus fort que je pus, tentant de ne pas paniquer et de rationaliser les informations que sa sœur me transmettait.

- Mais nous sommes quel jour ?, demandai-je en me tournant vers lui.

- Mercredi, me répondit-il avec douceur.

- Quatre jours ! hurlai-je.

Derrière moi, j'entendis cette fois ricaner ouvertement.

- Oh ! Alors mère Teresa se dégonfle, lança Emmett, cynique.

Je me tournai vers lui et lui jeta un regard noir.

- Emmett ! Fous moi la paix et va chasser les rats ! aboyai-je.

Cette fois-ci, les rires se retournèrent vers le grand brun qui haussa les épaules. Mais il ne semblait pas fâcher. Après tout, c'était de bonne guerre.

- Allez, ça suffit, interrompit Edwards. Viens ! On a se balader.

Il m'entraîna vers la forêt. Le froid de décembre était vif. Il piquait le visage, ouvrait les bronchioles de mes poumons, s'engouffrait dedans et me vivifiait. J'adorai cela. Nous marchâmes quelques minutes à peine puis il m'installa sur un tronc d'arbre et s'agenouilla devant moi.

- Je suis désolé de leur réaction, me dit-il. Nous avons tous vécu sous tension durant ces trois semaines et c'est leur façon de décompresser.

- Ne t'excuse pas. C'est la première fois qu'ils ne me regardent pas comme une bête curieuse. Ils m'ont parlé comme ils se parlent entre eux.

Il sourit.

- Perspicace avec ça, jeta-t-il.

Je posai ma tête sur son épaule et il entoura ses mains autour de mon cou.

- Je ne veux pas aller à cette fête, Edward. Je déteste être le centre d'intérêt.

- Je te promets que nous n'y resterons pas longtemps. Tu dis bonjour à Tulsa et ses parents, tu laisses Alice faire son cinéma et je te promets que vingt minutes plus tard, tu seras dehors à admirer le paysage.

Je respirai un grand coup. Dis comme cela, cela ne paraissait pas aussi effrayant.

- C'est la façon de décompresser d'Alice, répondis-je en signe d'acquiescement.

- Tu as tout compris, ironisa-t-il.

- Je suis désolée, Edward. Je n'avais pas imaginé…- Je cherchai mes mots pour expliquer ce que je ressentais – Lorsque les autres fois, j'avais pris la décision d'utiliser cette capacité là, je m'étais ensuite terrée dans un bois et j'avais géré cela toute seule. Je ne pensai pas que mes décisions puissent avoir des conséquences sur d'autres personnes que moi et celle que j'avais sauvé. Je suis sincèrement désolée.

Il me releva le menton et plongea à nouveau son regard dans le mien.

- Eh ! Arrête de t'excuser, Bella, me murmura-t-il. Il n'y a pas mort d'hommes.

Mes lèvres se relevèrent imperceptiblement.

- Ce que tu as fait, peu de vampires avant toi en aurait été capable. A part Carlisle, je ne connais pas beaucoup d'entre nous qui montre une telle compassion envers les humains. Même si nous avons décidé de ne plus les tuer pour nous nourrir, nous l'avons fait avant tout pour nous-même, pour ne pas nous sentir des monstres. Nous ne l'avons pas fait pour eux. Ton geste était purement gratuit. Tu n'en as retiré aucun bénéfice.

Je pris sa main pour qu'il me lâche le menton et je baissai la tête. Ses compliments me gênaient affreusement et je me sentis rougir des pieds à la tête.

- Tu es quelqu'un de formidable, Bella. Il faut que tu apprennes à faire confiance aux autres.

Je le regardai à nouveau :

- Ca commence à venir, chuchotai-je.


	9. chapitre 9: la fête

Chapitre 9 : la fête

Alice m'emmena à Port Angeles, pour me trouver la tenue qu'elle estimait aller le mieux. Elle avait réussi, pour mon malheur, à persuader Edward de nous laisser nous y rendre entre filles. Je n'osai pas avouer qu'une seule minute sans son absence était un véritable supplice.

Mais j'essayai de faire bonne figure. Elle était folle de joie de me faire essayer des dizaines de robes et d'ensembles. Elle opta finalement pour une robe noire évasée à la taille à ma manche, mi-longue. Même si j'étais embarrassée de tant d'attention, j'admis qu'elle avait bon goût.

Lorsque nous revînmes le soir à la maison des Cullen, Edward m'attendait dans le salon. Il jouait au piano. Je m'assis à côté de lui et regardait ses longs doigts parcourir les touches noires et blanches avec à la fois une douceur et une rapidité étonnante. C'était une douce sonate. La proximité de son corps, la musique envoûtante, mon cœur à nouveau s'emballa d'être à ses côtés.

Je me levai d'un bond et regardai par la fenêtre. Alors qu'auparavant, je n'arrivai plus à maîtriser mes émotions lorsqu'il me touchait, maintenant, je n'y parvenais plus du tout. Il était devenu un obsession pour moi, une sorte de drogue. J'étais en manque en permanence. Je revoyais sans cesse devant mes yeux les rêves que j'avais fait durant mon alitement, le corps d'Edward m'enlaçant langoureusement, ses lèvres emprisonnant les miennes, ses mains caressant ma peau.

Je devais trouver une solution avant que mes sensations me dévorent.

- Ca va ? m'interrogea-il

Il s'était arrêté de jouer et s'était approché de moi.

- Ca va, soufflai-je fasciné par le parfum de sa peau. La balade m'a fatiguée. Je monte me reposer.

Je partis sans doute un peu trop précipitamment. Je m'enfermai dans la chambre d'ami et m'assit sur le canapé, la tête entre mes mains. Quelle solution trouver ? Lui avouer mes sentiments, lui dire que je l'aimais, que mon désir de lui était tellement fort que sa simple présence m'électrisait et me faisait perdre tout contrôle de moi-même. Ma timidité ne me permettrait pas de lui avouer le centième de ce que j'étais en train de penser. Continuer à vivre avec ce calvaire permanent, me ridiculisant à chacune de nos présences. Ce n'était pas vivable non plus.

Quelqu'un frappa alors à la porte. Carlisle entra.

- Je peux entrer, me demanda-t-il.

J'acquiesçai.

- Je suis venu voir comment tu te rétablis, me dit-il.

- Je vais bien, il n'y a pas de soucis.

- Ce n'est pas ce que prêtant Edward.

- Oh ! fis-je simplement.

Il avait un stéthoscope à la main mais mon regard féroce lui fit comprendre qu'il ne devait pas me toucher. Il le posa sur la table et sourit. Je n'avais pas besoin de lire ses pensées. Il avait certainement remarqué que j'acceptais le contact d'Edward alors que je refusai celui des autres vampires mâles. Il n'y avait peut-être qu'Edward pour ne pas le remarquer.

- Il dit que tu as des réactions bizarres depuis deux ou trois jours, continua-t-il. Il se demande si tu ne lui caches pas quelque chose. As-tu encore des douleurs ?

- Non, aucune douleur. C'est du passé maintenant. Mais j'ai des idées confuses et du mal à raisonner…parfois. La fatigue sans doute, me hâtai-je de trouver comme excuse.

- Je me rendis vite compte à son expression qu'il ne me croyait absolument pas.

- Je crois que je ne te suis d'aucune utilité, conclut-il. Peut-être devrais-tu parler avec Esmé ?

Je secouai la tête. Je n'avais envie de parler avec personne. J'étais bien trop honteuse de mes réactions ? Je décidai de changer de conversation.

- Dis-moi Carlisle, tu les connais bien les Volturi ?

- Un peu. Lorsque j'étais un jeune vampire, je me suis beaucoup cherché. Les Volturi m'ont aidé à maîtriser certaines de mes « réactions »

- Je vois, dis-je simplement.

- Mais, nous n'avions pas la même façon de voir notre vie, surtout au niveau alimentaire. Alors je suis parti. Et toi aussi, tu sembles les connaître ?

- Je les ai rencontrés, il y a très longtemps. J'ai autrefois connu celui qui les a transformés.

Carlisle fronça les sourcils.

- Les Volturi sont les plus anciens vampires que je connaisse.

Je ne relevai pas et continuai :

- Je ne les appréciais pas beaucoup. Trop hautains, trop possessifs.

- La notion de clan, se rappela Carlisle.

- Les Volturi sont pires que cela. Ils sélectionnent les vampires qui méritent de vivre et ceux qui doivent mourir. Et si leur jugement est parfois valable, il y a parfois, souvent, la crainte d'être surpassés.

- Je comprends, acquiesça Carlisle. C'est en effet quelque chose dont je m'étais aperçu. Mais quand as-tu rencontré les Volturi ?

Je fronçais les sourcils pour réfléchir.

- C'était durant l'inquisition en Italie.

- Le moyen âge réfléchit Carlisle pour lui-même.

- La chasse aux sorcières, continuai-je perdue dans mes souvenirs.

Je revoyais les trois vampires complotés contre moi avec l'aide involontaire de l'Eglise. J'eus un sourire mauvais en me rappelant la peur panique que je leur avais fait subir pour avoir voulu me faire brûler sur le bûcher de la sorcellerie. Carlisle m'observait, tentant de deviner les images qui me traversaient l'esprit.

- Les Volturi ont-ils tenté de te piéger ?

- Ils en ont été pour leur frais, répondis-je un peu sèchement.

Il soupira.

De toute façon, nous ne reverrons plus les Volturi avant longtemps. Ils sortent rarement d'Italie.

Le dimanche arriva enfin. Lorsque je descendis dans la salle le matin, je la trouvai métamorphosée. Une grande table décorée de nappe turquoise et de serviettes vertes trônait au centre. Des bouquets de fleurs décoraient chaque recoin de la pièce. Alice avait le sens de la décoration. C'était somptueux. La jeune vampire s'activait, affichant un large sourire en m'apercevant.

- Va te préparer, me dit elle. Ils arrivent dans deux heures.

Je montai prendre ma douche et enfilai ma robe. Le reste de la famille Cullen s'était enfermé dans leur chambre. Lorsque Alice entreprenait ce genre de préparatifs, tout le monde se cachait pour éviter ses sautes d'humeur.

Edward vint me voir plus tard. Il resta sur le pas de la porte.

- Tu es magnifique, me complimenta-t-il.

- Il faut remercier Alice, tentai-je de dire sur un ton neutre. C'est elle qui a choisi la robe.

- Nous allons bientôt descendre. Elle les a vus arriver.

La panique me saisit à nouveau. Je pris une profonde respiration.

- Je me demande si je ne préfère pas mes trois semaines de coma à cette journée.

- Pas moi, dit-il d'un ton catégorique. Plus jamais ça, Bella. Pitié !

Je le réconfortai en souriant.

- Je vais laisser quelques centaines d'années avant la prochaine fois, c'est promis.

Son front se plissa. Visiblement, ce n'était pas suffisant. J'aperçus par la fenêtre de la chambre une voiture se garer devant la maison. Mon cœur fit un hoquet et je me mis à hyper ventiler.

- De toute façon, la fête n'est pas pour moi mais pour Tulsa, dis-je pour me rassurer.

- Tout à fait, admit-il.

- Et tout le monde est convaincu que c'est Carlisle qui a trouvé le bon traitement.

- doute là-dessus.

Je me passai la main sur le front et je me retournai vers Edward.

- Pas plus de vingt minutes ? le suppliai-je

Il ria et me tira par la main pour que je le suive dans la salle.

Alice n'avait pas fait les choses à moitié. Non seulement, elle avait invité la famille de Tulsa – qui était assez grande – mais aussi une partie du personnel de l'hôpital, bien heureux de pouvoir enfin visiter la maison du docteur Cullen. Bref, en une demi-heure, une cinquantaine de personnes envahirent la salle qui pouvait largement les accueillir.

Je trouvai Tulsa en bonne santé : seul son bandana blanc et noir qui cachait son crâne rasé témoignait encore de son ancienne maladie. Elle avait le visage rayonnant bien qu'un peu intimidée par tout ce tapage.

Je tentai de rester à l'écart mais Alice vint me mettre au centre de la pièce et me présenta à tout le monde. Mais les gens n'en avait que pour Tulsa ou le docteur Cullen, les deux héros de la journée. Celui-ci semblait d'ailleurs un peu embarrassé. Après que tous se soient présentés, ils se jetèrent sur le buffet, magnifiquement décoré et très attractif.

Carlisle s'approcha alors du reste des Cullen avec lesquels je m'étais réfugiée.

- Je suis très gêné. Ce n'est pas moi qui ai sauvé Tulsa, déclara-t-il.

- Le premier qui dit quoi que ce soit à cet enfant à mon sujet, je lui arrache les yeux à la petite cuillère, lançai-je soudain affolée.

Tous éclatèrent de rire mais je n'étais qu'à moitié rassurée. Tulsa fut ensevelie de cadeaux. Elle avait le sourire radieux d'une enfant qui avait enfin la vie devant elle. Et c'était pour moi la seule chose qui comptait. Je m'assis dans un coin et je la regardais dévorer une énorme tranche de gâteau et engloutir un soda.

Edward me rejoint. Je pris sa main dans la mienne et nous restâmes ainsi quelques minutes à l'admirer. C'était cela pour moi le bonheur : voir les gens heureux.

Elle se tourna alors vers moi et s'approcha. Elle se pencha à mon oreille.

- Tu sais, me dit-elle. Je me souviens très bien que c'est toi qui m'as guérie même si tu veux faire croire à ma maman que c'est Carlisle. Merci beaucoup. Ma maman, elle aurait été très triste si j'étais morte tu sais.

Elle me fit un bisou sur la joue et repartit vers sa mère.

Les larmes me montèrent aux yeux. Edward m'observa, visiblement satisfait. Je baissai les yeux.

- Bon, les vingt minutes sont largement dépassées, lui fis-je remarquée.

Il sourit et m'ouvrit la porte. Le ciel était gris, comme presque tous les jours à Forks. Une petite pluie fine glaciale tombait contre les verrières de la maison sans faire de bruit. Comme d'habitude, nous marchâmes droit vers la forêt en face de la porte d'entrée. Elle était devenue notre lieu de discussion, d'échanges, un refuge où personne ne pouvait nous voir ni nous entendre. Je m'adossais à un arbre, Edward à côté de moi.

- Cette gamine est très perspicace, commença-t-il.

Je notai une légère inquiétude dans le ton de sa voix. Avait-il peur que Tulsa ne dévoile notre secret ?

- Oui, les enfants le sont souvent plus que les adultes. En grandissant, elle oubliera ou réalisera que tout ceci n'était pas plausible. Ca se passe toujours comme cela.

Je levai la tête et nos regards se croisèrent. Je me noyai dedans, incapable de résister, incapable de me contrôler. J'étais à la fois fascinée par mes propres sentiments et effrayée par cette sensation. J'aurais pu faire n'importe quoi pour Edward Cullen. J'avais le sentiment d'être dominer par ces pensées envahissantes. Mais d'un autre côté, lui ne me demandait rien. Il ne m'avait jamais donné d'ordres, n'avait jamais tenter de m'asservir. Il n'avait jamais été comme les autres que j'avais croisé tout au long de mon existence.

- A quoi penses-tu, me demanda-t-il.

Un pli apparut sur mon front, tentant de rassembler mes idées. Je pris une profonde respiration.

- Est-ce que j'ai parlé durant mon coma ?

Il eut un petit sourire.

- Je croyais que tu voulais que j'oublie.

Mais je ne répondis pas à son sourire et il comprit que ma question était sérieuse :

- Souvent.

Le mot me fit paniquer.

- Qu'est ce que j'ai dit ?

- Tu as prononcé mon nom, plusieurs fois et d'autres aussi : Clélia, Alésio, Cléon

Je frissonnai à l'évocation de ces fantômes ressurgis de mon passé.

- Mauvais souvenirs si j'ai bien compris, murmura-t-il.

J'acquiesçai. Il continua :

- Mais certains de tes rêves ont paru plus heureux – il fronça les sourcils, réfléchissant à ses mots – parfois même excitants.

Je fixai ses lèvres quand il prononça ce mot et je vis un flash de ce moment, l'embrassant à pleine bouche, passionnément.

- As-tu vu ce dont je rêvais ?, lui demandai-je, la voix soudain étranglée par l'émotion.

- Non. Je n'ai eu accès à ton esprit que lorsque la douleur était trop vive.

Je me mordis les lèvres, déçue qu'il n'est pas vu ce que je désirai, cherchant désespérément pour trouver le moyen de savoir qu'il était d'accord. Je le sentais à la fois si proche de moi et si loin.

- Certains de ces rêves me reviennent depuis trois jours et j'ai du mal à mettre de l'ordre dans mes pensées, lui expliquai-je.

Je me tournai vers lui et je compris bien à cette expression incrédule qu'il ne comprenait pas ce que je lui disais. Je me rapprochai lentement, absorbée par ses lèvres qui semblaient m'attirer comme un aimant.

- Tu as mal ? me demanda-t-il.

- Non, ça n'a rien de douloureux. Mais c'est difficilement… contrôlable.

Je pris une petite respiration. Je ne voulais pas voir ses yeux, je ne voulais pas lire dans son esprit, j'avais peur de ce que j'allais y découvrir et je ne fixais que ses lèvres. Je m'approchai encore un peu, mes genoux touchant les siens, nos corps se frôlant.

- Il y en a un surtout qui me revient souvent et… j'aimerai essayer quelque chose…


	10. chapitre 10: premier baiser

Chapitre 10 : premier baiser

Nos visages étaient tellement proches maintenant que je sentis son souffle sur ma joue et la tiédeur de sa peau. Je restai quelques secondes immobiles, mes lèvres à quelques millimètres des siennes. J'attendis qu'il me repousse, qu'il se moque de moi, n'importe quoi qui puisse justifier la panique qui me broyait les entrailles. Mais il ne bougeait pas, il semblait attendre lui aussi, les lèvres légèrement entrouvertes. Et l'espace d'un instant, j'eus l'impression qu'il était aussi ému que moi.

Alors je fermai les yeux et frôlai sa bouche, sa peau tiède, contre la mienne. Elle était douce, lisse, comme du marbre et irrésistible.

Le frôlement devint insistant. Edwards s'avança vers moi, me rendant mon baiser, ses bras entourant ma taille.

Ma panique s'évanouit alors et une chaleur intense envahit l'ensemble de mon corps. Le désir me brûlait chaque cellule. Je mis mes mains dans ses cheveux, serrant son visage contre le mien.

Mon rêve n'était rien à côté de ce que je vivais à cet instant là. Il n'était qu'une pâle copie des sentiments qui m'animaient à cet instant précis. Mon baiser devint fougueux. J'entrouvris mes lèvres, cherchant sa langue, mon corps étroitement collé au sien.

Il se pencha vers moi, me poussant contre le tronc de l'arbre, ses doigts se crispant sur ma peau.

Je ne voulais faire qu'un avec lui, un ouragan électrique secouait mon cerveau, une sorte de feu d'artifice d'extase. Je n'arrivai plus à penser, mon esprit uniquement absorbé par ce plaisir nouveau, inconnu jusqu'ici, excitant, fascinant, envahissant.

Edwards me relâcha alors et se recula.

- Waouh, s'exclama-t-il. Deux secondes !

Je restai interdite par son comportement. Je l'observai, inquiète.

- Tu as en effet du mal à te contrôler, continua-t-il.

- J'ai fait quelque chose de mal, lui demandai-je apeurée de m'être ainsi dévoilée alors qu'il ne désirait peut-être pas aller jusque là.

Il sourit et s'approcha à nouveau de moi pour me prendre à nouveau dans ses bras.

- Non ! Mais tu me laisses l'accès à ton esprit, Bella.

- Oh ! répondis-je avant de me rendre compte de ce que cela voulait dire.

Il avait lu mon désir, mon plaisir, cette chaleur sensuelle qui m'avait submergée. Je rougis d'un coup et mon cœur s'emballa.

- OH ! répétai-je, effrayée.

Edwards sourit de plus belle. Il prit ma joue dans sa main.

- C'était magnifique, me murmura-t-il.

Et il m'embrassa à nouveau. La même sensation m'envahit, m'absorbant, annihilant tout mon contrôle. J'étais possédée par mes émotions, elles me submergeaient. Mes mains descendirent le long de son dos, cherchant sous sa chemise. Je poussai un soupir de plaisir en caressant sa peau, douce et parfaite.

Il arrêta à nouveau son baiser mais resta collé à moi, son front appuyé contre le mien, sa main emprisonnant ma joue, ses yeux rivés sur mes lèvres.

- Je crois qu'on devrait s'arrêter là, chuchota-t-il, sa voix trahissant une vive émotion.

- Pourquoi ? demandai-je sur un ton de supplique.

- Bientôt, c'est moi que ne vais plus pouvoir me contrôler.

- Je m'en fiche, lâchai-je en collant mes lèvres contre les siennes.

Il sourit, répondant à mon baiser puis me repoussa délicatement.

- Un temps pour chaque chose, me dit-il. Je ne veux pas que tu regrettes d'être aller trop vite.

- Je n'ai plus dix sept ans, soufflai-je, essayant de trouver un argument pour recommencer à l'embrasser et retrouver cet état d'extase.

- Pour beaucoup de choses certainement mais pas pour ce genre de sentiment, j'ai l'impression. Tes émotions t'envahissent et ton esprit ne réagit plus. Je veux être sur que ta raison soit d'accord avant d'aller plus loin.

Je ne répondis pas, incapable de réfléchir.

- Bella, me dit-il un peu plus fort pour me faire réagir.

- Quoi ? soufflai-je, toujours absorbée par ses lèvres.

- Respire !

Je réalisai que j'étais en apnée depuis plusieurs minutes et je pris une profonde respiration. Je devins cramoisie. Je m'enfouis ma tête dans son épaule.

- Je suis désolée, m'indignai je. Je me comporte comme une gamine.

- Ne t'excuse pas, ria-t-il. J'ai adoré ça.

Je soupirai de gène.

- Ecarte-toi un peu, lui demandai-je. J'ai besoin de reprendre mes esprits.

Il se recula à peine et je pus décoller mon dos de l'arbre. Je cachai mon visage dans ma main, tenant de recouvrir mes pensées. Il m'observai, un sourire en coin.

- C'est extrêmement gênant. Je suis stupide.

- Je t'interdis de dire ça, me coupa-t-il d'une voix douce mais qui refusait tout compromis. Pour moi aussi, ça a été une instant magique, Bella.

Je le regardai à nouveau. Ses yeux me dévoraient d'envie. Mon corps s'empourpra à nouveau. Je le lâchai du regard.

- Mouais, acquiesçai-je. Je crois que nous ferons mieux de retourner là-bas.

- Sans doute, confirma-t-il. Surtout que les invités commencent à partir.

Il me frôla la main et tira mon index avec le sien. Nous commençâmes à marcher vers la maison. Lorsque je l'aperçus la grande verrière, une idée me traversa soudain l'esprit. Je stoppai et blêmis d'effroi.

- Qu'est ce qu'il y a? , s'inquiéta Edwards.

- Tu as lu dans mon esprit, murmurai-je.

- Oui.

- Alors Alice a tout vu ! ET MERDE !

Edwards rit. Il me prit dans ses bras et m'étreignit un instant.

- De toute façon, ils se seraient bien rendu compte de quelque chose. Allez viens ! C'est un mauvais moment à passer, c'est tout !

Tulsa était en train de partir quand nous arrivâmes, les bras chargés de cadeaux. Elle m'adressa un grand sourire et s'engouffra dans la voiture.

Alice arriva en courant vers moi et me prit dans ses bras.

- Bella, comme je suis contente, s'exclama-t-elle. J'étais sure que ça arriverai. Vous êtes faits l'un pour l'autre. C'est formidable !

- Alice, du calme, maugréa Edward.

- Tu veux plaisanter. J'ai gagné mon pari.

- Ton pari ? m'exclamai-je en ouvrant de grands yeux.

- Ben oui ! Emmett était persuadé que tu t'enfuirais à la première tentative d'Edward. Mais tu es la plus forte, c'est toi qui as pris l'initiative.

- Vous avez fait un pari sur mon premier baiser, insistai-je pour vérifier que j'avais bien compris. Formidable !

Le ton de ma voix s'était voulu cynique mais j'étais bien plus affectée que je ne voulais le montrer. Je fermai les yeux pour vérifier à l'énormité qu'elle venait de sortir. Quand je les rouvris, Alice était toujours aussi rayonnante.

- Allez maintenant, montez tous les deux là-haut, les tourtereaux. Je m'occupe de tout ranger. Cette journée a été fantastique !

Edward m'entraîna à l'étage. Il me fit entrer dans sa chambre et referma la porte derrière nous. La vue du lit me fit un peu paniquer. Je me retournai pour ne plus y penser et l'affronter. Il me regardait avec un petit sourire.

- Vous avez fait un pari sur mon premier baiser.

- Je n'y suis pour rien, s'indigna-t-il. C'est entre mes frères et sœurs. Et je n'ai pas la capacité de les contrôler.

- Tu n'as pas parié.

- Je n'aurais jamais fait cela Bella.

Je passai ma langue sur les lèvres, satisfaite de sa réponse.

- Et que pensaient-ils de moi ?

- Emmett et Jasper étaient surs que tu allais t'enfuir. Alice pensait que ce serait le soir où nous sommes allés à l'hôpital et Rosalie que cela n'arriverait jamais.

Je secouais la tête, troublée. Cela me donnait la vision qu'ils avaient de moi, incapable de contrôler ma timidité excessive. D'un certain point de vue, je ne pouvais pas leur donner entièrement tord.

- Et ils ont parié quoi ?

- Différentes choses suivant le gagnant ? dit-il de manière évasive.

Il s'approcha de moi et fit jouer sa main sur mon bras. Je tentai de ne pas me rendre compte de l'effet que cela produisait sur moi et continuai mes questions :

- Et Alice a gagné quoi ?

- Emmett doit lui installer un nouvel auto-radio dans sa voiture. Rosalie va lui offrir un tee-shirt de grande marque et pour Jasper, c'est plus…intime.

Le dernier mot me fit frémir.

- Tu as cru que j'allai m'enfuir comme Emmett et Jasper, lui demandai-je.

Il se rapprocha un peu plus, sa main caressant mon dos le long de la colonne vertébrale. Je frissonnai de plaisir.

- Je ne savais pas ce que tu allais faire.

- Mais avais-tu envie de m'embrasser ?

- J'en crève d'envie depuis des semaines Bella.

- Et pourquoi ne l'as-tu pas fait ?

- Parce que tu n'étais pas prête. Tu avais besoin de temps, tu me l'as dit toi-même. Je ne voulais pas te faire peur.

- Tu m'aurais laissé partir ?

- Le cœur brisé mais oui ! Je t'aurais laissé partir. Je ne peux pas t'obliger à m'aimer si tu ne le désires pas, Bella !

Je me collai à lui, mes mains encerclant ses épaules. Edwards m'embrassa furieusement, me serrant dans ses bras comme s'il voulait que nos corps ne fassent qu'un.

Je sentis qu'il me penchait en arrière et m'allongeai sur le lit. Son corps pesait sur le mien, ses lèvres plaquées contre les miennes, nos langues se cherchant violemment.

J'enroulai ma jambe autour de la sienne, mes mains fouillant dans ses cheveux.

Edward bascula sur le côté et recula :

- Ok, soupira-t-il en reprenant son souffle. On se calme.

Mes yeux étaient scotchés sur ses lèvres et je pesai de tout mon poids sur ses bras qui me retenaient de l'approcher.

- Bella! Calme ton cœur. Il va explosa, me souffla-t-il.

- Il résistera, affirmai-je.

Edward rit mais il continua à m'empêcher de l'approcher.

- Je préfère ne pas vérifier, m'assura-t-il.

J'aspirai profondément, et me recula doucement. Ses mains se relâchèrent et je m'assis. Je relevai mes cheveux en bataille et les lissai vers l'arrière.

- Il va falloir que j'apprenne à me calmer, avouai-je.

Il se colla contre mon dos, ses jambes entourant ma taille, ses mains emprisonnant les miennes.

- Personnellement, je préfère que tu restes comme ça mais les autres habitants de la maison vont finir par se plaindre du tapage.

Je regardai autour de moi. Les couvertures étaient jetés en tas contre le mur, les oreillers à leurs côtés.

- Ils ont entendu, paniquai-je.

- Pas cette fois, me calma-t-il. Mais Alice est extrêmement satisfaite de nous.

- Oh ! non, c'est encore arrivé, me plaignis-je, honteuse.

Edward ria et m'embrassa sur l'omoplate. Mon cœur réagit au quart de tour.

- Arrête de faire ça, chuchotai-je. Je croyais que tu voulais que je me calme.

- J'ai dit que tu devais te calmer, pas que je le voulais. J'adore lire dans les pensées quand je t'embrasse. Je n'avais jamais rien ressenti de tel auparavant.

- Moi non plus, confirmai-je.

- Et personnellement, j'en ai rien à fiche qu'Alice puisse voir ton avenir si ça me permet à moi de goûter à tes émotions.

Je mis ses bras autour de mes épaules et me laissai aller contre lui. J'étais bien, heureuse.

Nous nous mîmes à parler le reste de la nuit, de tout et de rien . Je me fichai du sujet du moment que je pouvais entendre sa voix, sentir ses mains me caresser, ses lèvres dans mon cou, son souffle sur ma peau, son odeur qui m'enivrait.

Le lendemain matin, Edward se prépara pour aller au collège. Il avait été absent depuis plus de trois semaines et la famille Cullen avait de plus en plus de mal à le justifier auprès de l'administration. Cette séparation me déchirait, j'avais une boule au fond de mon estomac. Mais je ne voulais surtout pas qu'il s'en aperçoive. Je me trouvai ridicule, incapable et de le laisser seul durant quelques heures.

- Tu pourrais venir manger à la cafétéria avec nous ce midi, suggéra-t-il.

- Je ne veux pas vous déranger, murmurai-je.

Il m'attira à lui et colla sa bouche contre la mienne.

- Je vais donc te le dire différemment. J'ai très envie que tu viennes manger avec nous à la cafétéria du lycée aujourd'hui, demain et tous les autres jours de la semaine. Et j'ai très envie d'être à nouveau ce soir pour être seul avec toi et te serrer contre moi. Et j'ai très envie de t'embrasser.

Je rougis instantanément. Son baiser fut plus doux, un frôlement.

- Mais si je commence, je ne suis pas sûr de partir en cours.

Nous descendîmes dans le salon. Les enfants Cullen étaient assis sur le canapé, lisant le journal. En gros titre, un assassinat abominable à Seattle. Ils nous adressèrent un salut bref, mais il était évident que ce n'était qu'une façade. Je m'assis à côté d'Emmet, lisant par dessus de son épaule un article dont je me fichai complètement.

- Alors, me demanda-t-il d'un ton neutre, Tu as bien dormi.

Un sourire fusa sur son visage et je poussai un petit râle.

- Emmet, je croyais que tu devais installer un auto-radio sur la voiture d'Alice. Qu'est ce que tu fous là ?

A son tour, il grogna. Les autres pouffèrent.

- Quelle idée aussi de parier contre quelqu'un qui sait lire l'avenir ! m'exclamai-je.

- Je croyais qu'elle ne pouvait pas le faire avec toi.

Je grimaçai.

- Ouais, maugréai-je. Et bien, je crois que là dessus, on s'est un peu trompé tous les deux.

Nous nous regardâmes et nous partîmes à rire. Il mit son bras autour de mon épaule et m'embrassa sur la joue.

- Bienvenue dans la famille, sœurette.

Je lui souris, un peu gêné par sa réaction.

Il se levèrent tous pour partir. Edwards s'approcha de moi et joua quelques secondes avec une de mes mèches de cheveux, me fixant intensément jusqu'à ce que mon cœur batte la chamade.

- A midi, rappelle toi, me chuchota-t-il avec satisfaction.

- Promis.

Je les vis partir en voiture par la grande verrière, jalouse de ne pas être avec eux. Je traînai dans la maison ,avec l'envie de ne rien faire. Je m'ennuyai terriblement d'Edwards. Je me décidai finalement à marcher tranquillement le long du chemin jusqu'à la ville. Il m'avait donné les clefs de sa voiture. Mais d'une part, je n'avais pas osé lui avouer que je ne savais pas conduire et de deux j'avais besoin de prendre l'air.

Je marchai tranquillement, une fine pluie me rafraîchissait le visage. J'étais bien. J'arrivai en ville. Je retrouvai aisément la route qui mène au collège et j'arrivai sur le parking lorsque la sonnerie retentit.

La cantine était juste en face. Edward m'attendait à l'extérieur. Il enroula ses bras autour de ma taille et enfouit son visage dans mes cheveux.

- Tu m'as manqué, me souffla-t-il.

- Toi aussi, dis-je, la voix coupée par l'émotion.

Nous restâmes ainsi un instant. Et petit à petit, je me rendis compte que les regards se tournaient vers nous. Tous les élèves de la cafétéria nous observaient, exceptés la famille Cullen qui semblait sourire de la situation.

Je blêmis un peu et me raclai la gorge.

- J'ai l'impression d'être épiée, lui expliquai-je.

- Je m'en fiche, déclara-t-il aussi sec.

Il m'ouvrit la porte et me mit le bras autour des épaules pour m'entraîner avec lui. Nous traversâmes la pièce, sous les coups d'œils prononcés des élèves et les murmures à notre passage. Nous croisâmes Mike, assis avec des amis. Je lui adressai un sourire, mais Edward ne me laissa pas lui parler et me tira vers les Cullen. Ils m'accueillirent avec un grand sourire. Sur la table trônait deux morceaux de pizza et un soda.

- Bon appétit, lançai-je.

- C'est pour toi, idiote, répondit aussi sec Emmett.

- Je vous ai dit que j'étais capable de me nourrir toute seule.

- Explique cela à ton vampire de petit ami, ajouta Jasper. Il te prend pour une humaine.

- Mange, m'ordonna gentiment Edward.

Je croquai dans un petit morceau pour lui faire plaisir et mâchai lentement.

Nous discutâmes de tout et de rien. L'heure avança à toute vitesse et déjà, ils durent repartir en cours. Je promis à nouveau d'être là le soir.

Je flânai entre les bâtiments. Personne ne vint me dire quoi que ce soit. J'entendis, dans un petit carré de la musique. Je m'avançai et découvris à travers la fenêtre une petite pièce où se tenait quatre adolescents, deux filles et deux garçons. Un des garçons tapait sauvagement sur un batterie tandis que l'autre faisait agonisé une guitare électrique. Les deux filles chantaient, le tout dans une cacophonie générale.

Je trouvai cela très laid et pourtant avec un peu d'entraînement et une autre rythmique, je pensai qu'on pouvait y faire quelque chose. Je les écoutai un long moment et quand mes oreilles furent à saturation, je m'éloignai marcher dans le parc avoisinant. J'essayai de penser à me trouver une occupation les jours où Edwards serait absent. Je ne pouvais pas passer mes journées à l'attendre. Mais rien ne me venait. Je ne pensai qu'à lui, à ses yeux, à ses lèvres.

A seize heures, j'étais accolée à nouveau à la voiture des Cullen. Et cette fois-ci, personne ne vint m'avertir du danger que j'encourrai. L'information avait circulé à vitesse grand V dans l'établissement. Edwards Cullen avait désormais une petite amie attitrée. Interdiction de l'approcher !

Il fut dans les premiers à arriver et un grand sourire s'afficha sur son visage. Je lui rendis.

- Pourquoi n'es tu pas venue avec la voiture ?, me demanda-t-il.

Je fronçai les sourcils, un peu gênée. Il ouvrit alors de grands yeux.

- Tu ne sais pas conduire, s'exclama-t-il. Quel idiot je suis ! Pourquoi ne me l'as-tu pas dit ?

- J'ai l'impression que vous me voyez tous comme une bête des cavernes. Je n'avais pas envie de le confirmer une fois de plus.

Il prit mon visage dans ses mains et m'embrassa passionnément.

- Je suis désolé, me dit-il

- J'aime quand tu es désolé, ris-je, un peu déboussolée.

Il m'embrassa de nouveau. Alice arriva derrière nous et se mit à toussoter.

- Ce n'est pas qu'on voudrait vous déranger mais nous aimerions rentrer chez nous. Alors on se pousse les amoureux.

Edwards me prit par la main et m'installa à l'arrière. Il se pencha vers moi et me chuchota à l'oreille.

- Je t'apprendrai à conduire.

- J'espère que vous avez suffisamment de voiture en stock, lui réponds-je, un peu inquiète.


	11. chapitre 11: second gage

**Disclaimer: je tiens à signaler à nouveau que tous les personnages appartiennet à Stéphanie Meyer.**

**Je tiens ensuite à remercier tous ceux qui ont lu le début de cette histoire et qui m'ont écrit une review. 3200 personnes sont venues sur cette histoire ce mois ci, de 23 pays différents.**

**C'est surtout cela qui m'épate: que quelqu'un du Burkina Faso, du Canada, du Chine ou d'Inde soit venu voir une petite FF de France, je trouve cela complètement dingue. **

**Bref! Vive internet**

Chapitre 11 : second gage

C'était les soirées et les nuits qui passaient trop vite. Nous discutions avec Edwards, de lui, de moi, de nos rêves, de nos envies, de nous. J'aimais le toucher, caresser sa main, mettre ma tête au creux de son épaule. Je chavirai à chacun de ses baisers, enivrée par son odeur.

Et je n'arrivai toujours pas à apaiser mes émotions. Mon sang bouillait dans mes veines, mes pensées brûlaient de désir et je perdais tout contrôle.

Et le lendemain arrivait à nouveau.

Quatre jours se déroulèrent ainsi. Le vendredi matin, lorsque les enfants Cullen furent partis, je m'effondrai sur le banc du piano, vidée du trop plein d'émotion de la nuit et de son départ, une fois de plus.

Je me mis à pianoter quelques notes. Et puis la mélodie me revint. Dans les années 1950, j'avais été enthousiasmée par la musique jazz noire américaine et j'avais appris quelques chansons. J'interprétai un blues très lent. Je retrouvai facilement les accords sur le piano et les paroles d'amour et de détresse qu'elle évoquait.

Lorsque j'eus fini, je restai sans bouger, à fixer les touches bicolores.

- C'était magnifique, dit alors une voix douce.

Je me retournai et aperçus Esmé, appuyée contre le mur du salon.

- Merci, bafouillai-je.

- Pourquoi ne nous as-tu pas dit que tu savais jouer de la musique et chanter ?

- Edward joue tellement mieux que moi… et puis cela fait si longtemps.

Elle s'assit à côté de moi et me prit la main.

- Tu te dévalorises sans cesse, Bella. Tu es bien mieux que tu ne le penses. Et Edward le sait, c'est pour cela qu'il est fou de toi.

Je fis la moue. J'avais déjà beaucoup de mal à me confier à lui. Alors à quelqu'un d'autre, cela devenait une véritable torture.

- Tout ceci est tellement nouveau, lui avouai-je. Et il y a tellement d'émotions. Je n'y arrive pas.

- Tu t'en sors très bien, Bella.

- C'est difficile.

Je me tus quelques secondes, cherchant mes mots.

- J'ai l'impression de ne plus me reconnaître, murmurai-je. Je connais mes capacités, je les ai toujours contrôlées. Et là…

- Une émotion comme celle-ci ne se contrôle pas, elle se vit, Bella.

- Ca me bouffe, Esmé. Regarde-moi, je suis ridicule. Je suis malade de seulement le quitter trois heures et quand il est là, plus personne n'existe. Je le coupe de ses frères et sœurs, je le coupe de toi et Carlisle. Et je n'arrive pas à faire autrement.

Esmé sourit.

- Je ne crois pas que cela dérange Edwards.

- Moi, ça me torture.

Elle soupira et planta son regard dans le mien. Elle avait soudain l'air très sévère, peut-être un peu en colère.

- Ecoute, Bella, je vais te donner mon point de vue et tant pis si ça ne te plait pas. Dans la vie, il faut savoir être égoïste. Oui, Edwards ne voit plus sa famille, oui, il ne discute plus avec nous et préfère rester avec toi. Et bien profites-en et arrête de penser aux autres. Il est fou amoureux de toi et il n'est pas difficile de deviner que c'est réciproque. Alors cesse de culpabiliser ou de te trouver des excuses pour être malheureuse. Et si tu n'arrives pas à contrôler tes émotions, c'est peut-être parce que justement tu cherches trop à les contrôler.

Je ne comprenais pas ce qu'elle voulait me dire et je lui adressais un regard plein d'incertitude.

- Il existe un vieil adage qui dit qu'il faut guérir le mal par le mal. Tu perds tout contrôle et bien continue. Partez ce week-end ensemble, tous les deux seulement, sans Alice qui s'amuse à lire dans ton avenir et Emmett qui t'envoie des vannes en permanence. Allez quelque part où vous serez enfin seuls et perds-toi pour de bon dans tes émotions.

- Tu crois ? demandai-je un peu étonnée.

- Evidemment que j'en suis sûre. Passe enfin du temps à ne penser qu'à toi. Un amour comme cela, c'est tellement rare, tu dois profiter à fond de ton bonheur. Et lorsque vous serez repus, vous pourrez alors revenir. Et Alice ne pourra enfin ne plus nous rabattre les oreilles avec tes baisers de contes de fées.

Nous rîmes ensemble.

- Ouais, je devrais peut-être essayer.

- Bien sur. Les enfants finissent leurs cours à quinze heures cet après-midi. Fais ton sac et celui d'Edwards et court le rejoindre. Vous avez deux jours et demi rien que pour vous.

Je lui fis un sourire de gratitude et l'embrassai sur la joue.

- Merci Esmé

- De rien, ma chérie. Allez file !

Je montai à l'étage et préparai rapidement un sac pour le week-end. Et je partis en courant vers le lycée. Depuis le mardi précédent, il partait avec sa propre voiture pour que nous puissions ensuite être seuls. Il avait commencé à m'apprendre les rudiments de la conduite et il trouvait que je ne me débrouillais pas trop mal pour « un ours des cavernes » mais je ne me sentais pas encore capable de le faire seule.

J'étais extrêmement nerveuse lorsque j'arrivais au lycée. Il était déjà là, me fixant au loin, devant le 4x4. Je m'approchai, ne voyant que lui.

- Salut, murmurai-je, soudain intimidée.

- Alors, tu es prête, me répondit-il. Esmé a toujours de bonnes idées.

Je souris et m'engouffrai dans la voiture.

- Ou va-t-on ?, me demanda-t-il.

- Je n'ai pas d'idées précises mais j'ai toujours ma cabane à Fallercreeks.

- Excellente idée !

Nous roulâmes durant deux bonne heures puis Edward gara la voiture dans le petit parking réservé aux visiteurs et campeurs occasionnels. Il prit le petit sac et nous commençâmes à marcher à travers les arbres.

- Et si nous faisions à nouveau la course, lui proposai-je. Le premier arrivé à la cabane.

- J'ai déjà gagné un fois, Bella, sourit-il.

- Justement, j'ai droit à ma revanche.

Et je partis en courant. Ce parcours-là, je le connaissais par cœur. Chaque pente à gravir, chaque bosquet à sauter, chaque arbre à gravir. Et pourtant, je ne le devançai à la cabane que de quelques dixièmes de secondes. Durant un court instant, je me demandai même s'il ne m'avait pas laissé gagner.

- Tu cours vraiment très vite, admis-je.

- Tu m'as pourtant battu, déclara-t-il gaiement.

- Parce que je connais mieux le terrain que toi. J'ai donc droit à un gage.

- Tout ce que tu voudras, chuchota-t-il de sa voix envoûtante.

- D'abord on rentre, commençai-je en ouvrant la porte.

La cabane était minuscule, de la taille de la chambre d' Edwards. Elle était habillée de manière rudimentaire – un lit, une table et quatre chaises et une cheminée.

- Ce n'est pas un « quatre étoiles », lui dis-je pour m'excuser de la simplicité des lieux.

Il planta ses yeux dans les miens et referma la porte derrière nous.

- C'est parfait !

Je posai mon doigt sur sa poitrine et le poussai sur le lit. Il s'assit. J'écartai mes jambes et m'assis sur ses cuisses. Du bout des doigts, je caressai ses cheveux.

- Voici donc ton gage, continuai-je en souriant de plaisir. Durant deux jours, je veux que tu sois tout à moi.

- Mais je suis déjà tout à toi.

- Ta ta ta ! Interdiction de m'interrompre sous quelques arguments que ce soit. Aucun problème de cœur, aucun problème de bruit ou de mobilier cassé. Et tant pis si je perds tout contrôle et que la Terre entière peut lire mes pensées. Je veux vivre ça au moins un fois jusqu'au bout.

Edward fronça les sourcils.

- Je peux émettre une condition, objecta-t-il.

- Dis toujours, paniquai-je un peu, persuadée qu'il aurait été enthousiasmé par ma proposition.

- J'ai 120 ans Bella. A l'époque où j'étais humain, j'ai été élevé avec certains principes. Je voudrais que nous attendions encore un peu avant d'envisager des relations plus… intimes.

Je ris doucement.

- Seriez-vous vieux jeu monsieur Cullen. Soit tranquille. Ton gage n'incluait pas le sexe… Tant que je suis capable de me maîtriser.

Et je l'embrassai. Mes sens s'emballèrent immédiatement. Mon visage semblait irradier, ma respiration s'accéléra.

Je pris ses joues entre mes mains pour appuyer mon baiser, mes lèvres s'entrouvrirent et ma langue chercha la sienne.

Ses mains s'enfoncèrent dans mes omoplates. Je basculai en avant et je me retrouvai allongée sur lui. Je n'entendais plus rien, je ne sentais plus mon cœur, j'étais uniquement concentrée sur la sensation d'extase de mes mains sur son corps et des siennes sur le mien, du goût de ses lèvres.

Il roula sur moi, sa main descendit le long de ma hanche, sur ma cuisse et ramena ma jambe sur la sienne. Il quitta ma bouche, ses lèvres glissant sur ma joue, mon oreille, mon cou pour s'arrêter sur ma clavicule. Je me cabrai et poussai un soupir de plaisir, les yeux fermés.

J'enfouis ma tête dans son épaule goûtant à sa peau.

Nos caresses ne semblaient pas vouloir se finir. Mon esprit était entièrement envahi par mes sensations. Elle me brûlaient, me consumaient. J'en goûtais chaque instant, me délectais de cette excitation nouvelle qui m'était inconnue. Je ne voulais pas que cela s'arrête, vivre éternellement dans la jouissance de cet instant, magnifique.

Edward glissa ses mains sous mon tee-shirt et remonta lentement ses mains le long de ma colonne vertébrale. Je frissonnais de plaisir et pour la première fois, je sentis mon cœur s'emballer à la limite du possible. Il tapait contre ma poitrine à m'en faire mal.

Je reculai rapidement, la douleur devenant insoutenable.

- Pause, gémis-je. J'ai besoin d'une minute.

Je fermai les yeux, tentant de calmer mon rythme cardiaque et ma respiration.

- Cela fait plusieurs heures que ton cœur est à son paroxysme, Bella, me dit-il. J'ai cru que tu ne t'en rendrais jamais compte.

- Plusieurs heures, murmurai-je en ouvrant les yeux.

Il faisait nuit noire dehors. Je m'aperçus que la pièce était sans dessus-dessous, la table et les chaises renversées, le matelas par terre.

Je souris, surprise de ce qui s'était passé alors que j'avais l'impression que notre étreinte n'avait duré que quelques minutes.

Edward s'approcha à nouveau de moi. Sa main frôla mon bras, son souffle sur ma joue. Mon cœur bondit à nouveau et la douleur revint. Il recula de lui-même.

- Désolé, s'exclama-t-il.

- Ce n'est pas grave. Si tu as un moyen pour me calmer, je suis preneuse.

Edwards réfléchit quelques instant. Une sourire satisfait s'afficha aux coins de ses lèvres.

- Que dirais-tu d'un bain au clair de lune ?

- Excellente idée, acquiesçai-je.

Nous allâmes près du lac. Le ciel était sans nuage, les étoiles scintillaient. La lune était magnifique, ronde et éclatante.

Nous nous déshabillâmes pour ne garder que nos dessous. Je plongeai dans l'eau glaciale. Mon corps frémit quelques secondes puis s'adapta très rapidement à la température.

Edwards me rejoignit. Nous nageâmes quelques instants côte à côte. Nous nous amusâmes comme deux enfants à nous asperger, riant tous deux de nos jeux. J'étais la plus heureuse du monde. J'avais oublié mon passé, je ne voulais voir que le présent, l'avenir peut-être.

Edward parvint à me saisir le bras et m'attira à lui. J'entourai mes jambes autour de ses hanches et nous restâmes ainsi quelques instants. J'appréciai ses yeux, ses lèvres, son corps. Du bout de doigts, je caressai son torse. Il avait une musculature parfaite, une peau douce et lisse comme du marbre. Je fronçai les sourcils, admirant le grains de sa peau, de galbe de son torse, le creux de sa clavicule.

- Tu as encore mal, me demanda-t-il.

- Non, c'est passé.

- Alors à quoi penses-tu ?

Je continuai à faire courir mes mains sur lui, doucement, respirant son odeur enivrante.

- Je pense que tu es la plus belle chose qui me soit arrivée Edwards et que je ne te mérite pas.

- Pourquoi dis-tu cela Bella, tu es la femme la plus magnifique que je connaisse.

- Ce n'est pas vrai Edwards. Je sais très bien que je suis différente des autres vampires. Ma peau n'est pas aussi parfaite, elle ne scintille pas au soleil, je ne possède pas tous les atouts qu'ont les vampires pour attirer leurs proies. Les autres sont tellement plus magnifiques que moi.

- Tu ne te rends pas compte de ce que tu dégages Bella. Tu possèdes ce que beaucoup d'entre nous rêvons d'avoir : tu as l'apparence humaine. Ta peau a la couleur du soleil, des yeux brillent de vie. Si tu savais les sensations que je ressens à chaque fois que ton cœur s'accélère. Si tu savais comme tu sens bon, une odeur humaine, une odeur sucrée de miel et de cannelle. Sauf qu'on n'a pas envie de boire ton sang, on a juste envie de t'aimer.

Je rougis devant cette tirade dont je ne croyais pas un mot. Mais peu importait ! Pour l'instant, il était avec moi et c'était tout ce qui comptait. Je ne voulais pas penser au jour où il se lasserait, où il finirait pas ouvrir les yeux et se rendre compte l'énorme erreur qu'il avait commise.

- Je ne peux plus me passer de toi Edwards. Chacune de tes absences est une véritablement torture pour moi. Tu es devenu ma drogue.

- Je ne partirai plus Bella. Tu es toute ma vie. Je t'aime.

Il m'embrassa doucement. En un instant, il me ramena sur la berge et m'allongea par terre, prolongeant son baiser. Pour la première fois, je sus que je me maîtrisais enfin. Ma respiration, bien que rapide, restait régulière, mon cœur s'emballa aussi vite mais je continuais à le percevoir. Mon esprit était en communion avec le sien mais je ne me perdais plus dedans, éprouvant pleinement chaque moment. Je voulais qu'il sache ce que je ressentais, je voulais qu'il entende à quel point je l'aimais.

Nous nous rhabillâmes et nous montâmes sur la plus haute colline pour aller admirer le lever du soleil. L'astre embrasait tout le ciel. Nous restâmes ainsi de longues heures, dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Je me sentais plus calme, apaisée. J'étais enfin en accord avec moi-même, libre de mes choix.

- Un jour, lui dis-je, il faudra que je te parle de mon passé.

- Je ne te demande rien.

- Je sais. Mais je pense que ce sera mieux que tu saches certaine choses.

Mes lèvres se crispèrent et mon front se plissa devant cette perspective angoissante.

- J'ai commis de nombreuses erreurs, Edwards. De graves erreurs.

- Nous en avons tous commis, Bella. L'erreur fait hélas partie de notre apprentissage. Tu sais, au début de ma transformation, la tentation du sang a parfois été la plus forte. Heureusement, Carlisle était là pour m'aider. Mais j'ai eu ma crise d'adolescence et j'ai cru pouvoir assouvir ma soif en tuant des meurtriers. Mais le fait d'assassiner des monstres ne nous rend pas moins monstres nous-mêmes. Je le regretterai tout ma vie. Mais aujourd'hui, je sais me contrôler et j'espère que demain, je le saurais encore mieux.

- L'apprentissage est douloureux.

- Je sais. Mais aujourd'hui, tu es une femme exceptionnelle, Bella. Même chez les humains, il est rare de rencontrer quelqu'un qui éprouve une telle empathie chez les autres. Alors chez notre race, tu es presque unique.

Il m'embrassa tendrement dans le cou.

- Peut-être que si tu n'avais pas vécu tout cela, nous ne nous serions jamais rencontrés, continua-t-il. Et rien que pour cela, je ne serai jamais fâché contre quoi que tu me racontes.

Je me levai et le tirai par la main pour l'aide à se lever. Nous fîmes une grande balade à travers les prés qui environnaient la forêt de Fallercreeks. L'herbe scintillait sous les minuscules gouttes glacées du début d'hiver. L'air sentait le froid. Il caressait mon visage.

- Est ce que tu crois en Dieu, lui demandais-je.

- Oui. Mes parents, ceux qui étaient humains, m'ont élevé dans la religion catholique et je suis resté avec cette notion.

- Je crois moi aussi qu'il existe un Dieu. Peut-être pas comme le prétendent les religions. Je crois que quelque chose a créé l'univers, une sorte de force, une énergie intelligente. Mais je crois aussi que, volontairement ou pas, elle nous a laissé le libre choix. La Terre évolue comme elle le désire et comme ses habitants le désirent. Parfois c'est une catastrophe, et parfois c'est merveilleux.

Edwards acquiesça.

- Nous sommes tous liés entre nous par cette énergie. Et lorsque l'un d'entre nous meurt, c'est l'ensemble de la chaîne qui est perturbée.

- Des êtres vivants meurent chaque jour. Ta théorie ne tient pas. La chaîne serait perturbée en permanence.

- Mais d'autres naissent, en plus grand nombre, plus résistant, plus évoluée. La chaîne se consolide, elle se fortifie. Pourtant il y a des cas où la naissance ne suit pas la mort.

- Et c'est pour cela que tu as aidé Tulsa.

- Peut-être, admis-je. Je ne me pose ce genre de questions lorsque j'interviens. Je le fais parce que j'en ai envie.

Edwards ne répondit pas. Nous fermâmes les yeux, laissant le soleil éclairé notre visage. Comme tous les vampires, celui de mon compagnon irradiait comme des milliers de petits diamants. La mienne non, je la trouvais terne. Et je ne pouvais m'empêcher d'admirer le grain de sa peau, la perfection de son corps, la beauté de ses traits. Il était tellement beau et je me trouvai tellement fade à ses côtés. Comment avais-je pu attraper un être aussi exceptionnel dans mon giron : cela restait un complet mystère !

- Tu crois que les autres continueront à m'accepter, le questionnai-je alors.

- Pourquoi ?

- S'ils apprennent mon passé, précisai-je.

- Ils t'adorent Bella. Je ne me fais aucun soucis.

- Peut-être pour Carlisle, Esmé, Emmett et Alice. Mais Jasper a peur de moi.

Il me regarda, étonné que j'ai pu remarquer cela.

- Tu as lu dans son esprit ?

- Ce n'est pas nécessaire. Je sens ce genre de choses.

- Jasper a peur de ton côté humain. Il craint un jour que vienne le désir de boire ton sang. Il est jeune, il se maîtrise encore mal.

Je souris. Je trouvai la raison stupide.

- Je ne suis pas humaine.

- Mais tu le parais. Il n'est pas encore capable de faire la différence.

- Et Rosalie est aussi sur ses gardes.

- C'est différent. Rosalie est très…exclusive. Lorsque Alice et Jasper sont arrivés dans notre famille, elle a eu beaucoup de mal aussi à les intégrer. Mais cela viendra, ne te fais pas de souci.

- De vous tous, je trouve qu'elle est celle qui colle le moins avec votre système familial. Elle paraît très froide.

- C'est une apparence. Rosalie a peur de tout et surtout du changement. Elle est continuellement sur ses gardes. Quand elle était humaine, elle était très amoureuse d'un homme. Un soir, elle l'a rencontré avec des amis, complètement ivre. Ils l'ont violée et laissée pour morte. C'est là que Carlisle l'a trouvée et transformée. Depuis elle n'accorde que rarement sa confiance.

J'acquiesçai. Finalement, elle était bien plus proche de moi que je ne l'aurai cru. Je me promis de faire plus attention à elle.

Le soleil, déjà déclinait, lentement.

- Presque une journée de passée, déjà, soupirai-je un peu mélancolique.

- Et si nous rentrions à la cabane, me proposa Edwards.

Je lui pris la main et nous repartîmes vers la forêt.

Arrivée au premier arbre, la terre se déroba sous mes pieds. Je me retins à une branche. La tête me tournait, des milliers de petits points lumineux apparurent devant mes yeux. Je fus prise d'un vertige.

Edwards s'en aperçut immédiatement. Il me prit par la taille et me souleva.

- Qu'est ce que tu as ? paniqua-t-il.

- Je ne sais pas gémis-je. Je ne comprends pas.

- Tu as mal quelque part.

- Non, juste une sensation de vide. Ca va mieux maintenant. Viens ! Rentrons !

Il me relâcha. Je fis à nouveau quelques pas mais le malaise revient. Je m'adossai à un tronc.

- Je ne vois plus rien, m'exclamai-je. C'est tout noir.

- Mets ta tête entre tes genoux et respire lentement, Bella, me recommanda Edwards.

Je m'exécutai. Mais le mal ne passait pas. Un froid me saisit et je claquai des dents. Et soudain un visage apparut devant mes yeux. Une femme, jeune, aux cheveux longs, raides et blonds, le regard rouge, mauvais. Une vampire ! Et je vis Emmet, à terre, se tordant de douleur, hurlant. Derrière la femme, un homme, grand, cadavérique. Je sursautai : c'était Aro, un des trois Volturi. Alice pleurait du sang, Rosalie allongée à ses pieds.

Je me levai d'un bond, tous mes sens me revinrent.

- Ils sont en danger, hurlai-je. Ta famille est en danger. Il faut rentrer.


	12. chapitre 12: transformation

Chapitre 12 : les Volturi

Je me mis à courir vers la cabane. Nous récupérâmes les clefs de la voiture et nous filâmes vers le parking. Quelques minutes plus tard, Edwards démarrait en trombe et dévalait à toute vitesse la départementale.

- Qui leur fait du mal ? me demanda-t-il alors, complètement paniqué.

- Les Volturi. Je ne sais pas comment mais ils ont senti l'énergie que j'ai dégagé pour sauver Tulsa. Ils veulent savoir qui a fait ça. Ils ont peur que soit apparu un vampire plus puissant qu'eux. Ils veulent se débarrasser de lui.

- Tu es en danger, Bella. Tu ne dois pas venir avec moi.

- Je connais les Volturi. Ils ne me font pas mal. Et il est hors de question que je les laisse détruire les Cullen.

Une sourde colère monta en moi. Mes mains se crispèrent sur le siège. Mon cœur ralentit jusqu'à s'interrompre.

- C'est de ma faute, grognai-je, la fureur perçant à travers mes mots. Ils vont mourir par ma faute.

- Nous allons arriver à temps, me rassura Edward. Ce n'est pas de ta faute, ce n'est la faute de personne.

Edward me regarda et eut un mouvement de surprise. Ma transformation était spectaculaire lorsque la colère s'emparait de moi. De l'humaine craintive que j'étais, je devenais une véritable vampire. Ma peau devenait blanche, quasiment translucide. Mon sang stoppait dans mes veines, apparaissait à certains endroits de mes mains et de mon visage sous forme de filaments bleutés.

J'avais toujours vu une grand frayeur chez tous ceux qui m'avaient connue ainsi. Je devenais un véritable monstre de violence.

- Que t'arrive-t-il, Bella ?, me demanda-t-il inquiet.

- Il est hors de question qu'ils fassent du mal à ta famille. Je ne leur permettrais pas , lâchai-je d'une voix dure et autoritaire. Tu restes derrière moi et tu n'interviens pas.

- Les Volturi sont dangereux. Ce sont les vampires les plus puissants que Carlisle ait rencontrés.

- Ce ne sont que de vulgaires insectes. Je les écraserai, ricanai-je.

Ma voix maintenant avait changé. Elle était dure, métallique. Je voyais la famille Cullen au grand complet devant cette femme. Aro, en retrait, se cachait dans la forêt pour ne pas être vu de Carlisle. Elle leur demandait qui avait dégagé cette énergie. Carlisle lui répondit qu'ils avaient sauvé une enfant humaine de la mort. La femme renouvela sa question, se fichant éperdument du pourquoi. Elle voulait savoir le qui et le comment. Il affirma que le vampire en question avait quitté la maison et ne reviendrait jamais, qu'il n'était que de passage à Forks

La femme eut un sourire mauvais. Il se moquait d'elle, c'était certain. Comment pouvait-il penser qu'elle allait croire une histoire aussi stupide. Mais elle avait les moyens de lui soutirer les informations dont elle avait besoin. Elle le connaissait bien. D'autres lui avaient vanté le courage du docteur Cullen, son empathie pour les humains. Et ils lui avaient aussi dévoilé ses faiblesses. Il s'en fichait de souffrir mais il ne supportait pas de voir les autres souffrir.

Emmett s'écroula alors à terre, tremblant de douleur. Rosalie et Esmé se précipitèrent vers lui en hurlant. Carlisle était désemparé.

- Stop, hurlai-je. Arrête la voiture.

Edwards appuya à fond sur la pédale d'arrêt. Les pneus crissèrent sur le bitume, dégageant une fumée grisâtre.

J'ouvris la portière et courut à toute vitesse vers la maison des Cullen à travers bois. Mes pieds semblaient à peine frôler le sol, une ombre filante dans la forêt.

Il me fallut moins d'une minute pour arriver et me planter devant la femme vampire.

Surprise, elle recula d'un pas et arrêta de torturer Emmett. Je plongeai mon regard dans le sien, de rage et me délecta durant quelques secondes de la peur que je lui procurai.

Puis lentement, je me retrouvai vers les Cullen. Emmett était toujours allongé mais il était encore vivant et conscient. Tous me regardaient, effarés. Je savais ce qu'ils voyaient : une vampire dans toute sa splendeur, d'une blancheur presque éclatante, les veines des mains et des tempes apparaissant fugacement sous forme de traits bleus, les cheveux noirs de jais, la pupille de mes yeux sombre, brillante dans mon regard froid.

Je me retournai à nouveau vers la femme.

- Ainsi tu es le nouveau chien de garde de Aro, lui dis-je d'un ton grinçant.

- Qui es-tu ?, m'interrogea-t-elle, tentant de dissimulée tant bien que mal l'agitation qui régnait dans son esprit.

- Je suis celle que tu cherches. Et maintenant, pauvre petit rocket, que comptes-tu faire ?

J'avais touché son amour propre et je sentis son esprit tenter de provoquer la même douleur que pour Emmett. Je retournai son pouvoir contre elle et lentement, elle se mit à genoux, se tenant la tête entre les mains, hurlant de douleur.

Derrière moi, j'entendis la voiture s'arrêter et Edward sortir. Il courut vers moi mais Carlisle le stoppa.

- Laisse-la finir, lui dit-il. Je crois qu'elle pourrait te faire du mal sans le désirer.

Je ne m'en souciai pas et continuai à m'acharner sur la femme.

- Alors Aro, continuai-je un peu plus fort. Vas-tu venir aider ta protégée ou préfères-tu rester cacher comme un couard ?

Il y eut quelques instants de silence puis un vampire s'avança vers sa collègue.

- Arrête de vouloir lui faire du mal et la douleur s'arrêtera, Jane. Elle ne fait que te renvoyer ton don.

Jane s'écroula à terre, visiblement épuisée par ce qu'elle venait d'éprouver. Aro se redressa alors et me toisa. Il n'avait pas changé au cours de ces neuf cents dernières années ou je ne l'avais vu. Toujours le même regard hautain, le même visage anguleux entouré de longs cheveux noirs, les joues creusées, le corps squelettique emprisonné dans un long manteau noir qui lui donnait un air de mort vivant.

- Bella, me salua-t-il. J'aurai du m'en douter. Seule une Alpha pouvait créer une telle énergie.

Je frissonnai au titre qu'il m'avait affublée : je l'exécrai.

- Ainsi donc, tu as crée ton propre clan. Je suis déçu. Je pensai être un meilleur parti que Carlisle et ses acolytes.

- Je n'ai aucun clan, précisai-je. Comme le docteur Cullen l'a précisé à ton cloporte apprivoisé, je suis invitée pour un certain temps.

Aro eut un petit sourire crispé.

- Ainsi, ils ne t'appartiennent pas.

- sont aussi libres que toi et moi. Personne ne m'appartient et je n'appartiens à personne.

Il hésita quelques secondes.

- Tu oublies Cléon, murmura-t-il.

Je retroussai mes lèvres et poussai un grognement de rage.

- Je n'appartiens à personne, répétai-je.

- Cela fait combien de temps que tu ne l'as pas vu, cinq mille, dix mille ans. Tu dois lui manquer. Après tout, vous êtes les derniers survivants des vampires originaux. Vous êtes nos ancêtres, en quelque sorte. Que penserait-il s'il te voyait te lier d'amitié avec des…débutants.

Sa voix mielleuse cachait mal son arrogance. Je le trouvai pathétique. J'inclinai la tête et plissai des yeux.

- Que cherches-tu à faire, Aro? Penses-tu vraiment que toi, pauvre larve, tu puisses me faire peur ?

Aro blêmit de haine.

- Penses-tu que Cléon va venir te sauver de moi ? Sombre idiot, vous lui importez si peu.

- Il nous a crées, grogna-t-il. Il nous a tout appris.

- Il s'est amusé de vous durant quelques temps. Et puis comme d'habitude, il s'est lassé de ses jouets et il est parti. Il doit à peine se souvenir de vous maintenant. Vous ne devez votre survie qu'à l'illusion que vous avez su donner. Vous avez fait croire que vous étiez la lignée royale, les plus vieux vampires qui existent sur terre. Vous avez inventé des règles de vie que vous enfreignez à longueur de temps pour continuer à assurer votre suprématie. Mais en fait, vous êtes faibles.

Aro râla mais ne répondit pas.

- Peu importe ce qu'a fait Cléon, autrefois. Il n'est pas là et il ne viendra pas. Alors écoute-moi bien toi et tes deux compagnons de misère.

Par la force de mon esprit, je le projetai contre un tronc d'arbres. Ses os craquèrent sous l'impact. Je fis un bond prodigieux pour le rejoindre et je collai mon visage au mien, sentant son odeur nauséabonde. Je voulais qu'il lise ma colère, qu'il sente ma supériorité sur lui, qu'il imagine tout le mal que je pouvais lui faire, la douleur qu'il devrait endurer…

…Je voulais qu'il est peur.

- Ne vous approchez plus jamais des Cullen. Si jamais l'un des Volturi ou un de vos sbires tente ne serait-ce que d'envisager de leur faire du mal, je vous écrase la tête.

J'avais prononcé ces mots avec une froideur qui cachait mal ma fureur.

Je l'enfonçai un peu plus profondément dans le tronc, les os de son crâne compressés dans un étau. Il poussa un petit gémissement. Je relâchai alors mon étreinte.

Aro s'effondra à terre. Je me retournai vers Jane qui s'était relevée et n'osait pas bouger, terrifiée par ce que je venais de faire.

- Récupère ton maître. Nous ne voulons plus jamais vous revoir ici.

Doucement, la tête baissée, elle vint vers nous. Elle mit le bras de Aro sur son épaule et l'aida à le porter. Ils disparurent derrière les arbres.

Un silence de mort s'établit. Je continuai à les suivre afin d'être bien certaine qu'ils exécutaient mes ordres. Je sentais leurs odeurs s'éloigner, je voyais leur ombre se dissiper, j'entendais leur peur qui les poussait à partir le plus vite possible.

Carlisle relâcha alors Edward qui accourut vers moi. Mais je tendis le bras vers lui et lui indiqua de ne pas m'approcher. Il s'arrêta à quelques mètres de moi, le regard fou de douleur, attendant que j'accepte qu'il me touche.

Mais je voulais être sûre qu'il n'y avait plus de danger avant de me calmer. Je voulais être sûre que la distance entre les Volturi et nous soit suffisante. De longues minutes s'écoulèrent. Puis enfin, je fermai les yeux et respirai plus tranquillement. J'ordonnai à mon cœur de battre à nouveau et ma peau reprit peu à peu sa couleur rosée. Le noir disparut de mes yeux et mes iris redevinrent bruns.

Je tournai la paume de ma main pour l'inviter à venir. Il me prit dans ses bras et me serra à m'étouffer. Nous ne parlâmes pas durant un long moment, mon visage enfoui dans son épaule.

- Je suis désolée, gémis-je enfin. Je ne voulais pas tu me vois comme ça.

- Chut ! murmura-t-il. Calme toi. Tout va bien.

- Je ne voulais pas tu me vois comme ça, répétai-je. Je suis un monstre.

- Non, tu n'es pas un monstre, Bella. Tu as sauvé tout notre famille. Calme-toi. Je t'aime mon amour.

Alors je me mis à pleurer, évacuant ma colère par les larmes. Edward me berça doucement, me répétant sans cesse que tout allait bien, qu'il m'aimait.

Je parvins enfin à me ressaisir. Je séchai mes larmes du revers de ma main.

- Comment va Emmett ?, demandai-je en me retournant vers lui.

- Il va bien, ne t'inquiète pas.

Le reste de la famille était autour de lui et nous regardait. Leur visage n'exprimait plus de frayeur maintenant mais plutôt une grande perplexité.

- Allez, viens ! On va les rejoindre, me dit doucement Edward.

Je n'avais plus le courage de réfléchir et je lui suivis docilement. Jasper et Carlisle aidèrent Emmet à se relever et nous rentrâmes tous dans la maison. Ils l'assirent sur un canapé. Je me mis en face de lui. Je ne pouvais le quitter des yeux. Je voulais être sûre qu'il était bien vivant, que ce n'était pas un rêve ni une hallucination.

- Ca va ? lui demandais-je.

- Ca va, répondit-il, pas très rassuré.

Edward s'assit à côté de moi et mis son bras autour de mes épaules.

- C'était Aro Volturi, demanda-t-il à Carlisle.

- Oui. Alice nous avait prévenus de sa visite mais elle n'arrivait à voir ce qui se déroulait ensuite.

- Alice ne peut pas voir un avenir dans lequel je me trouve, expliquai-je en continuant à fixer Emmet qui n'osait pas bouger.

- Sans doute, estima Carlisle. Et vous, comment avez-vous su ?

- Bella a eu une vision, expliqua Edouard. Enfin, je crois !

Carlisle se tourna vers moi.

- Qu'as-tu vu, Bella ? me demanda-t-il.

Mais je n'écoutai pas ce qu'il me disait et je ne pouvais détacher mon regard d'Emmett.

- Ca va ? lui demandai-je une seconde fois.

Edward se pencha doucement vers moi. Il chuchota à mon oreille.

- Il va bien Bella. Tout le monde va bien. Il n'y a plus de danger.

Je fermai alors les yeux et frottai mes mains sur mon front. J'avais du mal à raisonner.

- J'ai vu cette femme, Jane et Aro, répondis-je. J'ai vu Emmett à terre qui hurlait de douleur et Rosalie morte. J'ai vu Alice qui pleurait du sang. Tout ce sang, de partout !

Edward me berça à nouveau, me chuchotant de me calmer. Tous les autres restèrent silencieux. Je finis par poser mon front contre le sien et à lui faire un petit sourire.

Je regardai à nouveau Emmett. Il avait repris contenance.

- Tout va bien, sœurette. Je vais juste éviter de faire un bras de fer avec toi.

Je souris.

- Je suis désolée. Je ne voulais pas que vous me voyez comme ça.

- Tu n'as pas à t'excuser. Bella, lança Esmé. Tu nous as tous sauvé la vie.

- C'est de ma faute. Aro ne serait jamais venu si je n'avais pas guéri Tulsa.

- Bon sang, s'indigna-t-elle. Tu ne peux pas t'en vouloir d'avoir sauvée cette gamine.

Je me tus, fronçant les sourcils, indécise. Alice s'assit alors à côté de moi.

- Qui est Cléon ?, me demanda-t-elle.

Edward explosa :

- La ferme, Alice ! Ce n'est vraiment pas le moment !

Je lui pris la main et la posai sur mes genoux.

- Non, Vous avez le droit de savoir.

Je pris une grande respiration. Je regardai sa main, la caressant du doigt pour me donne une contenance et commençai mon récit :


	13. chapitre 13: confession 2

**Je tiens à nouveau à remercier tous ceux qui lisent ma FF et ceux qui m'envoient des review. **

**disclaimer: Je rappelle que tous les personnages appartiennent à Stéphanie Meyer.**

Chapitre 13 : confessions 2

- Cléon est mon frère. Nous appartenions à un clan de chasseur, quelque part en Italie actuelle.

Plusieurs milliers d'années avant notre naissance, un guérisseur avait découvert une plante qui rendait les guerriers plus forts. Quand ils buvaient sa décoction, leurs sens étaient aiguisés, leurs forces décuplés, leurs peurs envolées. Au fil des siècles, cela devint une drogue, une nécessité pour eux de la boire quotidiennement. Ils devinrent de véritables sauvages, tuant et massacrant tout sur leur passage. Ils étaient froids, sans pitié, sans émotion, préférant s'attaquer aux proies les plus difficile à tuer, par fierté, par arrogance. Progressivement, leur nourriture devint quasiment exclusivement centrée sur les loups et les hommes. L'anthropophagie fut monnaie courante.

Le mélange de cette médication, l'alimentation des mâles de la tribu et le manque de mélange génétique nous transforma radicalement. Et cinq enfants naquirent avec des dons particuliers : Tian et Nacion, deux garçons qui pouvaient se transformer en loup, Cléon et Actio deux autres qui avaient les capacités de vampires et moi, la seule fille, qui possédait les deux.

- Tu peux te transformer en loup, m'interrompit Carlisle, surpris par la nouvelle.

- Je ne l'ai fait qu'une seule fois…je crois. J'ai eu horreur de ça et je n'ai plus jamais recommencé. Nos capacités n'ont commencé à vraiment apparaître qu'à l'adolescence. Ce clan était sous de régime patriarcal. Les femmes étaient sous la domination totale des hommes et elles n'avaient le droit de boire le breuvage de puissance qu'une fois dans leur vie, le jour de leur union. J'ai été élevée avec cette éducation. Je n'avais pas le droit de regarder les hommes dans les yeux ou de les toucher, je devais leur demander la permission pour leur parler, pour leur servir leur repas, pour tout. On me donna la tâche principale d'aider le guérisseur et j'appris ainsi le secret du breuvage.

Mais au fur et à mesure que je grandissais, les rapports avec les autres membres du clan se sont aggravés. Les quatre garçons avaient eu des relations hors union. Ces femmes ne donnaient naissance qu'à des enfants mal formés qui décédaient rapidement ou à des monstres à l'allure de loup qui furent abandonnés dans la forêt.

Les hommes comprirent alors rapidement que j'étais certainement la dernière possibilité pour que les capacités de vampire et de loup soient transmises. Je devins un enjeu génétique.

Les doigts d'Edward se crispèrent sur mon épaules et mes doigts. Je fronçai les sourcils mais continuai :

- Les luttes intestines commencèrent. Chacun voulait devenir le père d'un surhomme. Ma mère Clélia m'accusa d'être la cause de tous les maux de la tribu. J'étais devenue un démon. Les autres femmes me jalousaient et la poussaient dans cette idée.

Alors le jour de mes douze ans, elle tenta de me tuer en me coupant les veines avec un couteau. Cléon intervint et l'éventra.

Je m'interrompis un instant, les yeux fermés, me remémorant tout ce sang.

- Le guérisseur et le chef du sang se réunirent alors et ils décidèrent que je ne serai unie qu'à mes dix sept ans, lorsque mon corps pourrait supporter une grossesse qui serait sûrement difficile. Mon compagnon serait choisi lors d'un grand combat dont il serait le vainqueur.

Cette décision apaisa temporairement le clan et je repris ma vie. Le mois précédent mon anniversaire, les prétendants se proposèrent et les duels commencèrent. Presque tous les hommes du clan s'y tentèrent, y compris mon Cléon et mon père Alésio.

C'est mon frère Cléon qui gagna. Il fut convenu que les trois autres garçons seraient unis également le même jour que nous, même s'ils ne pouvaient avoir de descendance.

Le jour de la cérémonie eut lieu et comme de coutume, nous avons bu pour la première fois une grand quantité du fameux breuvage. Cela finit d'achever notre transformation.

Actio, Cléon et moi, nous devinrent immortels et Tian et Nacion se transformèrent en lycaon et ne purent plus redevenir des humains.

Je m'interrompis une nouvelle fois, absorbée par mes pensées.

- Je ne me souviens plus de ce qui s'est passé ensuite. La potion avait déclenché une telle violence en nous. C'était incontrôlable. Tout ce que je me souviens ensuite, c'est que tout le monde était mort. Nous les avions tous massacrés. Il ne restait plus que deux vampires, deux énormes lycaons et moi. Je me suis enfuie.

J'étais horrifiée par ce qui s'était passé et je ne voulais plus recommencer. Je me suis terrée durant des années. Et puis petit à petit, j'ai appris à me maîtriser et j'ai pu revivre parmi les humains, temporairement. J'ai commencé à rencontrer de nouveaux vampires et j'ai su que Cléon et Actio avaient trouvé le moyen de les créer.

Je me tus, les yeux baissés sur la main d'Edward. Je venais de leur révéler pourquoi ils étaient des vampires, quelle était leur origine, la cause de toute cette monstruosité. J'attendais leur verdict, angoissée.

- C'est dingue, murmura Emmet.

Je souris.

- Ouais ! Dingue ! C'est le mot, concluais-je.

Je regardai Carlisle, inquiète de sa réaction. Il semblait calme. Il s'accroupit devant moi et planta ses yeux dans les miens, souriant.

- Ton clan n'existe plus, Bella. Tu n'en as pas encore conscience, mais tu as un place dans notre famille. Sois la bienvenue chez les Cullen.

Je lui souris pour le remercier.

- Bien maintenant, je crois que tout le monde a besoin de souffler un peu, décida-t-il. Rosalie, va amener Emmett dans votre chambre et Edward, tu vas monter Bella pour qu'elle se repose. La partie est finie les enfants.

Edward m'aida à me lever et me poussa jusqu'à sa chambre. Je me laissai faire, désorientée par toutes ces péripéties. Il referma la porte derrière lui.

Je m'affalai sur le lit, frottant nerveusement ma cicatrice. Edward s'allongea à mes côtés. Il mit sa main dans la mienne pour que j'arrête.

- Tu crois qu'ils ont peur de moi, lui demandai-je.

- Non, répondit-il doucement.

Je plongeai dans ses yeux.

- Tu as peur de moi ?

- Non ! s'exclama-t-il.

Il posa sa main sur ma joue et m'embrassa tendrement. Je me blottis alors contre lui et je me mis à pleurer doucement. Je pleurai toute la nuit.

J'avais fini par m'endormir. A mon réveil, le soleil était déjà haut dans le ciel, voilé par un perpétuel tapis de nuages gris. Il avait neigé et la forêt étincelait d'un blanc immaculé.

Nous étions bientôt à Noël. Je m'étonnai d'être déjà à cette date, plus de quatre mois après ma rencontre avec les Cullen. Jamais je n'étais restée aussi longtemps avec un groupe de personnes, encore moins avec des vampires.

Un mal de tête m'emprisonnait le crâne dans un étau. Edward était resté à côté de moi. Il serra son corps contre le mien, m'embrassa langoureusement. La douleur s'évapora immédiatement, laissant place au plaisir.

- Le week-end est gâché, m'indignai-je lorsqu'il finit par relâcher son étreinte.

- Nous en aurons d'autres, me répondit-il. Beaucoup d'autres. Et tu pourras garder ton gage si tu veux.

Je ris et l'embrassai à nouveau.

- J'y compte bien, affirmai-je.

- Viens ! Carlisle veut nous parler.

Nous descendîmes dans le cuisine. Tout le monde était là. Edward m'aida à m'asseoir sur une chaise haute accolée au comptoir. Il avança vers moi un panier rempli de croissants et un bol de lait.

Je fis une moue sceptique.

- Je n'ai pas très faim, admis-je.

- Mange, m'ordonna-t-il gentiment.

J'en pris un et croqua dedans. Je regardai Emmett qui semblait s'être remis des émotions de la veille. Carlisle s'approcha de moi. Tous les enfants semblaient avoir un sourire en coin et je compris que quelque chose se tramait. Contre moi ?

- Voilà, commença le docteur Cullen, nous en avons discuté…

- Nous, soulignai-je avec un petit sourire.

Carlisle sourit à son tour et continua :

- Et nous pensons qu'il ne serait très judicieux que tu restes seule à la maison durant quelques temps.

Je fronçai les sourcils, perplexe.

- Je ne comprends pas…

- Il y a toujours un risque que les Volturi reviennent se venger et nous préfèrerions être là.

- Je ne suis pas très sure d'avoir assistée à la même scène que vous, hier. Les Volturi ne peuvent pas me faire de mal, Carlisle.

- Ce n'est pas là le problème, Bella. Penses-tu que si nous n'avions pas été là, si Edward n'avait pas été là pour être plus précis, tu aurais laissé Aro sain et sauf ?

Je regardai Edward avec perplexité.

- Non, finis-je par admettre.

- La mort d'un des membres des Volturi risque d'entraîner une guerre fratricide entre les vampires.

- En effet, murmurai-je soudain soucieuse. Mais que veux-tu que je fasse ? Que je reste enfermée dans ton bureau à l'hôpital à longueur de journée !

Tous les autres pouffèrent de rire. Visiblement, je n'avais pas trouvé la solution qu'ils avaient envisagé et je pressentais qu'elle n'allait pas me plaire.

- J'ai téléphone ce matin au proviseur du lycée et je t'ai inscrite, me dévoila-t-il.

Je me levai d'un bond et secouai la tête en souriant de gène.

- NON ! NON ! NON ! m'écriai-je. Ce n'est pas du tout une bonne idée.

- Tu es capable de te battre contre un des vampires les plus puissants et tu as peur d'une bande d'adolescents puérils, affirma Rosalie d'un ton sec.

- Ca n'a rien à voir, lui lançai-je avec un regard noir.

- De quoi as-tu peur ? me demanda Edward.

- Je ne suis jamais allée au lycée. Je ne saurai pas faire.

- Tu apprendras. Je t'aiderai.

- Je n'aime pas être entourée d'autant de monde. Ca me terrifie…

- Et je ne suis pas très sociable, dirent Emmett, Jasper et Alice ensemble.

Je lâchai un grognement et je ris de désespoir.

- Ma vie est beaucoup plus compliquée depuis que je vous ai rencontrés.

- Non, non, non ! intervint Alice. Elle est beaucoup moins ennuyeuse, nuance. Imagine tout ce qu'on va pouvoir faire ensemble. Discuter biologie, philosophie, mathématiques.

- Ah oui ! frémis-je. Je panique nettement moins, du coup !

Je me tournai vers Edward. Il avait un regard désespéré. Cela me souleva le cœur.

- Je ne veux pas que tu restes seule, Bella. Je n'ai pas confiance dans les Volturi.

Je poussai un profond soupir et je fis la moue.

- Bah, finis-je par lâcher. Après tout, nous verrons bien.

Edward afficha un grand sourire.

- Elle ne s'est pas battue ! s'indigna Emmett. Ce n'est même pas drôle.

Je le regardai suspicieusement.

- Vous n'auriez pas encore parier sur ma décision ?

- Oh ! non ! dit Alice. Maintenant ils ont bien compris qu'Edward arrivait toujours à ses fins. Non ! Juste sur le temps que cela prendrait.

J'éclatai de rire en apercevant la mine déconfite d'Emmett.

- Je ne peux pas croire que tu puisses combattre deux vampires à la fois sans le moindre problème et que tu puisses te laisser faire comme cela, grogna-t-il.

- Edward a de bien meilleurs arguments qu'eux, lui dis-je en prenant la main de mon amoureux. Bien, est-ce tout au niveau des révélations ou faut-il que je reprenne un croissant ?

Edward me sourit et m'entraîna dans la forêt. Nous fîmes une grande balade tout le reste de la journée. Je posai des dizaines de questions sur ce que j'allais faire au lycée, le comportement que je devais adopter, si les professeurs allaient m'interroger, ce que je devais faire si je ne savais pas répondre.

- Ne panique pas, Bella, finit-il par me dire en me prenant dans ses bras. Le niveau du lycée n'est pas bien compliqué et je t'aiderai.

- Rester dix heures assise à écouter un prof, ce n'est pas mon truc. Moi, j'aime être ici avec toi à me balader dans la forêt.

- Tu es bien capable de rester des heures allongées dans un lit.

Je le poussai de colère mais il m'attrapa et se colla encore plus à moi, riant aux éclats. Ma rancœur s'évanouit aussitôt. Je n'arrivai pas à lui en vouloir.

- Tu te cherches des excuses pour détester ça. Mais je suis sur que tu vas adorer, Bella. Tu es curieuse et très intelligente.

- Mais pourquoi refaites-vous encore et encore les mêmes cours ?

- Cela nous permet de rester plus longtemps dans la même ville. Nous ne sommes pas des nomades. Nous aimons notre maison.

- Vous êtes décidément une drôle de famille.

- Nous sommes _ta_ famille, Bella ! précisa-t-il.

Je l'embrassai doucement. J'aimais sentir ses mains remontées le long de mon dos et finir s'arrêter dans mes cheveux. Elles me procuraient des frissons de plaisir intense. J'aimais sentir son baiser devenir insistant, chercher ma langue. Il me faisait chavirer le cœur et stopper la respiration .J'aimais sentir son corps se coller au mien lorsqu'il m'allongeait à terre. Il me faisait perdre tous mes moyens. J'aimais sentir mon désir se mélanger au sien, nos esprits ne faire qu'un. Je l'aimais, lui.

Nous nous séparâmes.

- Alice va encore nous rabattre les oreilles de nos étreintes, déclara Edward en jouant avec une boucle de mes cheveux.

- Je me fous complètement d'Alice, déclarai-je.

Il sourit en sachant pertinemment que c'était faux et que je serai rouge de honte lorsqu'elle l'évoquerait. Puis son regard se perdit dans ses pensées et il se rembrunit.

- Je peux te poser une question sur ton passé ?

Mon visage se ferma également.

- Dis toujours, hasardai-je.

- Tu disais que les femmes étaient soumises aux hommes.

- En effet.

- Et que certains avaient eu des relations sexuelles hors union.

- C'était fréquent.

- Est-ce qu'un homme t'a obligée…

Il stoppa là sa question mais j'avais compris le sens de ces propos.

- Non, répondis-je immédiatement. Le guérisseur l'avait formellement interdit. Le clan pensait que l'enfant recevait une partie de l'âme du père, la femme n'était somme tout qu'un ventre. L'enfant qui devait continuer la lignée des vampires devait donc avoir un père digne de cela.

J'entendis Edward soupiré de soulagement.

- Tu n'as jamais eu le choix de ton compagnon ?

- Jamais. Nous ne l'avions jamais.

- Je donnerai n'importe quoi pour que tu n'es jamais vécue ça, Bella.

- Nous n'y pouvons plus rien. Cela fait parti de mon passé et comme m'a dit quelqu'un de très perspicace, si je n'avais pas connu cela, je ne serai jamais devenue ce que je suis et je ne t'aurais jamais connu.

- Le type qui t'a sorti cette connerie est un parfait idiot, gémit Edward.

Je ris gentiment.

- C'est le type le plus formidable que je connaisse.

Je l'embrassai à nouveau. Edward m'offrit le plus beau sourire qu'on n'eut jamais vu.

- Il faut rentrer à la maison. Alice t'a préparé des affaires pour demain. Elle veut te les montrer.

- Vous n'avez jamais trouver le bouton stop pour l'arrêter, me plaignis-je.

Il rit de bon cœur et m'entraîna jusqu'à la maison. Alice passa une partie de la nuit à me montrer mes affaires, ses livres, ce que j'allai apprendre, ce que je devais faire et ne pas faire. Je l'écoutai patiemment, pas très convaincue que tout ce qu'elle me racontait allait forcement me servir.


	14. chapitre 14: premier jour de classe

Chapitre 14 : premier jour de classe

Le lendemain matin, nous partîmes plus tôt car je devais me présenter à l'administration pour parfaire mon inscription. J'étais désormais devenue Bella Masen, ce qui me fit virer rouge pivoine - ce qui avait rendu hilare Emmett pour toute la matinée - en découvrant ma nouvelle carte d'identité que s'était procuré Jasper : c'était en effet le nom de naissance d'Edward.

La secrétaire me remit mon emploi du temps et un plan du collège. Ma gorge se noua à nouveau lorsque je vis étaler toutes les matières que j'allais étudier : mathématiques, anglais, histoire, biologie, physique, philosophie, espagnol, géographie.

- La famille Cullen accueille ainsi un nouveau membre, me dit-elle en me faisant signer le registre d'admission du collège. Vos cinq frères et sœurs sont les plus brillants élèves que vous avons actuellement. Pas facile de débarquer là-dedans.

Je ne répondis pas mais je n'en pensais pas moins. Edward me conduisit à mon premier cours, de la biologie. Les enfants Cullen n'avaient pas choisi les mêmes options mais Carlisle s'était arrangé pour que je suive les mêmes que Edward.

Lorsque nous arrivâmes dans la classe, la quasi totalité des élèves était déjà installée. Tous les regards fusèrent vers moi et un silence pesant s'installa. Je me pétrifiais sur place. Edward leur lança un regard noir et tous baissèrent les yeux immédiatement.

- Mr Blake, dit-il alors au professeur de biologie qui préparait ses lamelles, voici Bella.

L'homme aux cheveux bruns, à l'allure débraillée, leva les yeux vers moi et m'adressa un sourire chaleureux.

- Ah oui ! Bella Masen – il me tendit un livre et des photocopies- Vous êtes entrée dans une famille de petits génies. Félicitations ! Ecoutez les cours et je suis sûr que vous y arriverez.

Edward me présenta une chaise à une paillasse vide et s'assit à côté de moi. Je feuilletai rapidement le livre puis je regardais autour de moi. Les élèves chuchotaient et me lançaient des regards furtifs. Sur la paillasse à côté de la notre, je reconnus Mike Newton avec qui j'avais parlé un mois et demi auparavant. Il me fit un large sourire et je lui rendis. Mais son visage se referma aussitôt et il tourna la tête rapidement. Je regardai Edward. Il avait un regard à faire peur n'importe quel adolescent.

- C'est toi qui a voulu que je vienne ici, murmurai-je. Tu dois en supporter toutes les conséquences.

- Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi, me dit-il. Je maîtrise la situation.

- En fichant la trouille à tous les garçons qui vont m'adresser la parole ?

- En lui faisant comprendre qu'il n'a pas intérêt à mettre en application ce qu'il a dans la tête.

Le professeur commença alors son cours. Il s'agissait des différentes étapes de la mitose, la reproduction des plantes. Sur un écran, Mr Blake nous montrait comment reconnaître les différentes étapes et à quoi elles servaient. Je murmurai certaines questions à Edward, si doucement que seul lui pouvait entendre et il me fournissait les explications nécessaires. Finalement, je trouvai le cours compréhensible, seuls quelques mots techniques me manquaient.

- Qui peut me citer un organisme qui n'utilise pas ce type de reproduction ? interrogea le professeur de biologie. Bella, avez-vous déjà vu ce chapitre dans votre lycée précédent ?

- Les bactéries, répondit alors Edward.

- Ainsi que certaines algues et champignons, précisai-je, en le regardant un peu vexée qu'il réponde à ma place.

- Félicitations, s'exclama Blake. Et bien Edward, auriez-vous trouvé votre égal ?

Je lui adressai une grimace et il sourit de bon cœur.

- Sans aucun doute, monsieur, répondit-il.

La sonnerie retentit. Edward me tint la chaise pour que je me lève.

- Je me trouve assez ignare comme ça, lui dis-je alors. Je n'ai pas besoin que tu en rajoutes une couche en répondant à ma place.

- Je suis désolé, s'excusa-t-il. J'ai compris la leçon.

Je lui souris tendrement pour lui faire comprendre que je n'étais pas fâchée. Nous sortîmes de la classe pour nous diriger en mathématiques. J'étais toujours le principal sujet de discussions d'autant que l'altercation avec Edward amenait beaucoup de nouvelles spéculations.

Seule une fille restait à l'écart. Elle était assise au fond de la classe. Je l'avais reconnue, elle faisait partie du groupe de musiciens que j'avais écouté. En passant près de moi, elle me jeta un regard noir qui me troubla. Que lui avais-je donc fait pour qu'elle me déteste à ce point ?

En mathématiques, Edward me présenta de la même façon au professeur Mortimer.

- En espérant que vous soyez aussi douée que le reste de la famille, me lança-t-il en me donnant mon livre.

Je soupirai et suivis Edward.

Juste après, nous eûmes histoire. Cette fois-ci, Alice et Jasper étaient avec nous. Pour la troisième fois, mon chevalier servant m'introduisit auprès du professeur, Mr Holmes.

- Vous êtes rentrée dans une famille extrêmement douée.

- Elle l'est d'autant plus que vous êtes la quatrième personne à me mettre en garde depuis les trois dernières heures, rétorquai-je. Mais pourquoi paniquer, je vous le demande ?

De petits rires fusèrent dans la classe et le professeur, visiblement mal à l'aise, me donna mon livre. Je m'endormis à moitié à ce cours. Le professeur était ennuyeux.

Enfin, nous nous retrouvâmes tous à la cafétéria.

- Alors. On t'a rétrogradée d'une classe, me lança Emmett.

Je ne pris pas la peine de répondre.

- J'ai l'impression d'avoir été une bête de foire durant toute la matinée, grognai-je.

- Mais je confirme, me dit Rosalie. Tu es devenue le nouveau joujou de tout le lycée.

- Ca va leur passer, me murmura Edward. Je vais te chercher une pizza.

- Tu m'apportes encore une fois à manger et je te jure que je t'amène un lapin pour que tu le saignes devant tout le monde, m'exclamai-je.

Edward se rassit, visiblement peiné tandis qu'Emmett ricanait. Je me frottai les yeux, poussai un profond soupir et posai ma main sur la sienne.

- Je suis désolée. Entre les profs qui s'apitoient sur mon pauvre sort parce je vais devoir rivaliser avec l'intelligence exceptionnelle des Cullen, les garçons qui me reluquent comme si j'étais un mannequin de mode et les filles qui font la liste de mes défauts physiques, ça me rend irritable. Je vous avais bien dit que ce n'était pas une bonne idée. Excuse-moi !

- Excuses acceptées, me dit Edward en me faisant le plus beau sourire du monde.

- Je croyais que tu n'aimes pas lire dans l'esprit dans l'esprit des gens, me demanda Jasper.

- Je n'en ai pas besoin, râlai-je. Les ado ne savent pas chuchoter. Les seuls qui cherchent à rester indifférents, ce sont les quatre assis là-bas dans le fond de la cafétéria.

Je montrai très rapidement – trop pour qu'un être humain s'en aperçoive – la table. Deux filles et deux garçons, ce que j'avais vu dans la salle de musique quelques semaines plus tôt.

- Les autres les appellent les zarbis, m'expliqua Alice. Ils font partis des ados qui se cherchent. Ils sont un peu décalés alors les autres les mettent à l'écart.

- Un peu comme nous, quoi ? rétorquai-je.

- Mais c'est qu'en plus qu'être irritable, elle devient cynique, s'exclama Emmett.

La sonnerie retentit alors.

- Deuxième round, annonça Alice.

- Deux heures d'anglais, maugréai-je. Et puis, dieu merci, j'ai fini pour aujourd'hui.

- Avec Mr Weston. Quelle chance! Tu me diras ce que tu en penses, toutes les filles en sont folles.

Je me retrouvai devant un jeune adulte aux cheveux blonds mi-longs qui lui tombaient sur les yeux. Ca lui donnait un air romantique. Edward me présenta pour la quatrième fois de la journée.

- Bienvenue Bella, me souhaita Weston. J'espère que vous aimez William Shakespeare.

- Je ne suis pas une fan, lui rétorquai-je.

- Tiens. Et pourquoi donc ?

- Il avait de drôles de mœurs avec les femmes.

Quelques élèves du premier rang pouffèrent. Le prof sourit.

- Je pensai plutôt à Hamlet.

- Oh ! Un personnage tellement envahi par le remord de son passé et celui de sa famille qu'il n'est plus capable d'avancer et d'aimer…

Je réalisai alors que j'étais en train de parler de ma propre vie et je me mis à rougir.

- Ca mérite d'en discuter, concluais-je en évitant le regard d'Edward.

- En tout cas, l'analyse est pertinente, s'étonna Weston. Commençons le cours, voulez-vous ?

Les deux heures furent passionnantes. Le prof d'anglais savait animer les débats et même si certaines réflexions volaient assez bas, il avait le don de savoir rebondir dessus pour relancer la conversation. J'étais enthousiasmée. Et Edward, à mes côtés, m'observait avec un sourire ravageur aux lèvres.

- Hamlet se tue pour venger son père. La fin est nulle. Shakespeare aurait du le laisser vivre, lança Mike qui tentait de suivre la discussion.

- C'est un des premiers anti-héros, répondit Weston. Un homme qui ne peut pas vivre parce que l'histoire de sa famille le lui a interdit.

- L'histoire familiale a une grosse incidence sur la vie de quelqu'un, rétorquai-je. Pour autant, l'être humain a le choix de sa vie et peut décider de ce qu'il fera de son avenir.

- C'est le libre arbitre, affirma Weston. Hamlet a-t-il choisi lui-même de se sacrifier ?

- Certaines personnes ont des personnalités plus marquées que d'autres pour sortir de situations difficiles, ajouta Edward. Beaucoup de personnages historiques ont eu une enfance difficile comme Martin Luther King ou Roosevelt et ils s'en sont sortis parce qu'ils avaient du caractère.

- Moi, je pense que ce sont plutôt les évènements qui renversent les situations, lui répondis-je. Les gens évoquent souvent un moment marquant dans leur vie pour expliquer leur décision. Pour Hamlet, c'est l'apparition de son père en fantôme. Et pourtant, il a fait le choix de disparaître.

- C'est bien beau de palabrer. Mais qu'est ce que vous y connaissez vous, à tout ça ?

Je me retournai. La même fille qui m'avait lancé le regard noir en biologie venait de parler.

- Voilà une réflexion intéressante, Mélissa, rétorqua Weston. Ne pouvons-nous comprendre Hamlet que si nous avons vécu nous aussi une situation douloureuse ?

- Je ne crois pas que William Shakespeare est eu une enfance très tortueuse et ça ne lui a pas empêché d'écrire Hamlet, affirmai-je en regardant Mélissa.

La sonnerie retentit. La jeune fille me jeta à nouveau un regard noir et haussa les épaules avant de sortir.

- En attendant, je remercie Bella qui nous a permis aujourd'hui d'entendre enfin l'avis de son compagnon de table, lança Weston.

Je ris en regardant Edward. Il ne sembla pas offusquer et s'approcha de moi pour me tenir la chaise.

- On rentre à la maison, chuchota-t-il.

- Oh oui ! m'exclamai-je soulagée.

Le foule d'étudiants défilait dans les couloirs en cette fin d'après-midi. On commençait à sentir la fatigue et l'énervement de fin d'après-midi. Une fille trébucha juste devant nous et laissa tomber son classeur. Les feuilles s'envolèrent au vent. Edward l'esquiva avec sa souplesse et sa rapidité habituelle. Je rattrapai une feuille au vol et m'accroupis pour l'aider.

- Merci me dit-elle, très gênée.

- De rien. Je m'appelle Bella.

- Oh je sais. Tu es la copine d'Edward Cullen – elle lança un regard enjôleur à Edward qui s'était arrêté quelques pas devant moi et m'attendait patiemment. Je suis Jessica.

- Enchantée Jessica.

Une autre fille s'approcha de nous. Elle pointa son appareil photographique et le flash crépita.

- Bonjour Bella, je suis Angéla, journaliste pour la gazette du lycée. J'aimerai faire un article sur toi.

- Sur moi, paniquai-je un peu. Il n'y a rien d'intéressant à écrire.

- Tu veux plaisanter, s'exclama Jessica. Comment as-tu fait pour mettre le harpon sur le type le plus craquant de Forks ?

Je restai stupéfaite devant l'aplomb de cette fille. Je n'allai pas me laisser faire comme cela. Je m'avançai vers elles et pris un air de confident.

- Pour tout vous avouer, leur murmurai-je, je l'ai emprisonné dans un cave et je l'ai torturé durant trois semaines jusqu'à ce qu'il accepte de sortir avec moi.

Elles me regardèrent, mi-amusée, mi-perplexe. Je me retournai vers Edward, satisfaite.

- Au revoir, leur lançai-je.

- Au revoir Bella, me répondirent-elles. Au revoir Edward !

Il ne leur adressa même pas un regard et me sourit lorsque j'arrivai à sa hauteur.

- Quel toupet ces filles!, lui dis-je. Cela m'apprendra à être gentille.

- Pourquoi ? me demanda-t-il.

- Tu n'as pas remarqué comme elles te regardaient et parlaient de toi devant moi.

- Non, je n'ai pas fait attention.

Je le regardai d'un air sceptique. Essayait-il de feindre où n'avait-il vraiment pas vu leur scène de séduction ?

- Tu es sûre que tu ne les détestes pas parce que tu vas passer dans le journal ?

- Alors ça, ça m'étonnerait fort, rétorquai-je en levant triomphalement entre l'index et le majeur de ma main droite la carte mémoire de l'appareil photo d'Angéla.

Edward prit un air offensé.

- Quelle honte, Bella ! C'est du vol !

- Un emprunt temporaire, rectifiai-je. Demain, je lui remets dans son sac après avoir fait quelques rectifications.

En descendant vers le parking, nous croisâmes Mike avec trois de ses copains.

- Salut, Bella, chouette journée, hurla-t-il.

- Au revoir, Mike, à demain, lui répondis-je.

- Tu ne viens pas en sport.

- Non, j'ai fini pour aujourd'hui.

Nous montâmes dans le 4x4 d'Edward.

- Tiens c'est vrai, m'étonnai-je. Il n'y a pas de sport dans mon emploi du temps ?

- Si Mike te voyait soulever un poids d'une tonne et le lancer à travers le gymnase, cela m'arrangerait plutôt, rit Edward. Il arrêterait de te tourner autour.

- En effet, rougis-je, comprenant combien ma question était idiote.

- C'est l'avantage d'avoir un médecin dans la famille. Carlisle nous a tous fait un certificat médical. Tu souffres d'asthme.

Toute la famille arriva en même temps à la maison. Esmé nous accueillit avec un grand sourire.

- Alors Bella, comment s'est passée cette première journée ?

- Du point de vue des élèves, commenta Emmett à ma place, Bella a le plus beau corps de Forks – Rosalie lui donna une tape dans le ventre – et elle s'est définitivement séparée d'Edward vers dix heures pour se remettre avec lui au moment du repas.

- Ouais ! continua Alice Et du point de vue des vampires, elle a un caractère de cochon quand elle est entourée par deux cent cinquante paires d'yeux qui ne regardent qu'elle.

Je haussai les épaules.

- Je vous rappelle que moi, je n'étais pas d'accord pour y aller, soulignai-je. Il va falloir que vous me supportiez maintenant. En attendant, j'ai une dissertation à faire sur Hamlet et je ne sais même pas ce que veut dire le mot dissertation.

- Nous allons voir ça ensemble, me dit Edward en me tirant par la main pour me faire monter à l'étage.

- Deux secondes, s'exclama Emmett, j'aimerai bien connaître les détails croustillants sur William Shakespeare et ses ébats.

Rosalie lui donna un second coup dans le ventre. Il rigola.

- Et! Je me renseigne, c'est tout !

Edward ne fit pas attention à la réflexion de son frère et nous montâmes dans sa chambre. Il ferma la porte et me prit dans ses bras pour m'embrasser.

- La journée n'a pas été si mauvaise, me demanda-t-il.

- J'ai survécu, concluais-je.

- J'ai fait des choses qui t'ont déplu. Je suis désolé, dit-il en jouant avec ses doigts sur mon bras.

Je fermai les yeux pour mieux apprécier la sensation.

- Tu es très protecteur, Edward. Et ça me plait. Mais protéger quelqu'un ne veut pas dire faire à sa place. Je me suis toujours débrouillée toute seule et même si parfois je m'affole et je panique facilement, c'est justement en me laissant découvrir seule que j'apprendrai.

- Je te promets de faire un effort, murmura-t-il en remontant sa main vers mon cou.

- Et moi, je te promets d'essayer d'être plus gentille quand je te dirai que tu dépasses les bornes, lui répondis-je en le tirant vers moi pour l'embrasser.

Les six semaines suivantes continuèrent sur le même rythme. Je découvris le reste de mes professeurs et je commençais à m'habituer aux longues heures de cours assise sur une chaise. Les discussions à mon sujet diminuèrent progressivement. Bien sur, certaines filles continuèrent à palabrer à mon sujet et sur la relation que j'entretenais avec Edward. Mike m'envoyait quelques saluts amicaux à distance mais il se gardait bien de franchir le périmètre de sécurité instauré par le fils Cullen.

J'avais remis la carte mémoire d'Angéla dans le fond de son sac pour lui faire croire qu'elle l'avait oublié et aucun article ne sortit sur moi. Jessica et elle s'avançaient vers moi parfois pour me dire bonjour mais je n'étais pas dupe, le salut était surtout adressé à mon petit ami de vampire.

Et pourtant, progressivement, imperceptiblement, je sentis que la situation se dégradait. C'est surtout Jasper qui montra les premiers signes inquiétants. Il se renfermait sur lui-même, devenait taciturne, irritable. Lorsque nous étions le soir à discuter dans la salle à manger, je l'avais surpris plusieurs fois à m'observer, l'air méchant, le regard noir, vide et froid, comme on observe un morceau de viande. Chez les autres, c'était moins net et pourtant, les signes ne me trompaient pas. Les discussions étaient moins dynamiques, plus acerbes, froides.

Et c'était la prunelle de leurs yeux qui étonnait le plus : de la couleur brun dorée, elles étaient devenus noires comme l'ébène.

Je savais ce qui n'allait pas : ils avaient tous besoin de se nourrir. A vouloir rester auprès de moi pour me protéger et rester une famille, ils s'étaient bornés à ne boire que le sang de petits animaux proches de la maison. Ils avaient tous besoin de proies plus imposantes, des carnivores. Et pour cela, ils devaient partir plus loin.

Edward ne l'admettrait jamais. Plus amoureux que jamais, il refuserait de m'écouter et de me laisser ne serait-ce que quelques jours.

J'avais besoin d'une alliée sur place, quelqu'un qui me soutiendrait pour le convaincre.

Un samedi soir, je parvins à m'éclipser de la chambre d'Edward, prétextant d'aller prendre une douche. J'allai frapper à la chambre de Rosalie.

Celle-ci fut surprise de me voir.

- Il faut qu'on parle, lui affirmai-je. J'ai besoin de ton aide.


	15. chapitre 15: une énorme connerie

**Je tiens à remercier à nouveau tous ceux et toutes celles qui lisent ma FF. Mon traffic est en panne ( encore!) et mon petit plaisir de voir le nombre de visiteurs venir lire un nouveau chapitre est gaché mais heureusement, vos review sont là.**

**Ce chapitre 15, quand je l'ai écrit (il y a un sacré moment, maintenant!), je ne l' ai pas aimé. Parce que pour moi, les Cullen partir chasser séparément. Mais j'avais besoin absolument que Bella reste seule quelques jours pour faire avancer la FF. **

**Bref! j'ai du le réecrire une bonne quinzaine de fois avant de me rendre compte que je n'arrivais pas à avoir une autre idée que celle écrite dans ce chapitre. Alors ne me fustigez pas! Parce que finalement, je l'aime bien.**

**Je le publie avec un jour d'avance parce que la famille débarque à la maison pour une semaine. Je ne promets donc pas le chapitre 16 pour mercredi.  
**

disclaimer: tous les personnages appartiennent à Stéphanie Meyer

Chapitre 15 : une énorme connerie

Elle me laissa entrer. Je fermai la porte derrière moi.

- Je vais être directe, continuai-je. Vous avez tous un besoin urgent de vous nourrir et c'est à cause de moi si vous n'êtes pas encore partis chasser dans les montagnes. Si vous n'y allez pas très vite, il risque d'y avoir un accident... J'ai surtout peur pour Jasper.

Rosalie réfléchit quelques instants puis elle finit par me raconter.

- Carlisle et Edward craignent encore que les Volturi réapparaissent. Ceux seront eux deux les plus difficiles à convaincre. Ensuite, ce sera Alice.

- Alice sera d'accord pour aider Jasper. Et Emmett acceptera si c'est toi qui lui parle.

Rosalie sourit. Elle aimait qu'on lui rappelle qu'il était fou amoureux d'elle.

- Tu te rends compte que tu me demandes de comploter contre ma famille, murmura-t-elle, visiblement pas très en confiance.

- Je te demande de l'aider même si elle n'est pas d'accord. J'ai parfaitement conscience que je suis responsable de la situation actuelle.

- Ok ! Occupons nous de ces trois là en premier et nous irons voir Esmé ensuite. Mais comment comptes-tu empêcher Edward d'entendre ce que nous pensons ?

- J'ai la faculté d'empêcher Edward de lire dans vos esprits également, durant quelques temps du moins. Ce sera suffisant pour ce que nous voulons faire.

Rosalie alla voir Emmett et je m'occupai de Jasper et Alice. Ils ne furent pas bien difficile à convaincre et Esmé suivit avec nous.

Le soir venu, tout le monde s'installa dans la salle à manger, comme d'habitude. L'ambiance était assez tendue. Je me raclai la gorge et je fixai Carlisle droit dans les yeux, certaine d'avoir raison et convaincue de devoir le persuader.

- Voilà, Carlisle. Nous en avons discuté et…

- Nous, souligna Carlisle avec un sourire.

Je souris également, me souvenant d'une discussion que nous avions eu quelques semaines auparavant pour me persuader d'aller au lycée.

- Nous pensons qu'il serait souhaitable que vous partiez chasser du plus gros gibiers pour vous nourrir durant quelques jours.

- C'est hors de question, rugit Edward. Les Volturi sont toujours un danger.

- Les Volturi seront toujours un danger, continuai-je. Mais il n'est pas immédiat. Par contre Jasper est un danger immédiat pour tous les habitants de Forks.

- Et bien, Jasper n'a qu'à y aller avec Alice et revenir. Moi, je reste, trancha Edward.

- Tu dois admettre que tu en as besoin, lui dit Alice. Tu es irascible et agressif. Il va y avoir un accident au lycée.

- Il n'y aurai aucun accident, grogna-t-il.

- Mike m'a invitée à prendre un coca à la cafétéria lundi, lui déballai-je. J'ai accepté.

Edward sauta vers moi et me fusilla du regard. Je ne bougeai pas d'un pouce.

- En effet, aucun accident, admis-je.

Il se retourna et s'éloigna vers la fenêtre.

- Vous en avez discuté entre vous sans nous consulter.

- Comme vous l'avez fait pour m'inscrire au lycée, soulignai-je.

- Je croyais que tu n'aimais pas imposer tes choix, cracha-t-il.

Il tentait de me mettre en colère, je le savais. Je respirai un grand coup.

- Si j'avais voulu te l'imposer, Edward, nous ne serions pas là à en discuter. A l'heure qu'il est, tu serais ligoté en route pour les montagnes.

Edward soupira. Carlisle n'avait toujours rien dit. Visiblement, il attendait de voir si nous allions convaincre Edward.

- Tu pourrais venir avec nous me proposa-t-il.

Je soupirai à mon tour.

- A ce moment là, autant rester ici. Vous y rencontrerez autant de puma et d'ours. Je suis aussi humaine, Edward. Votre régime alimentaire n'est pas le mien. Vous avez fait des efforts considérables pour m'accepter telle que je suis et à mon tour, je dois vous laisser partir pour que vous puissiez vous alimenter correctement. Et puis ma disparition au lycée alors que je viens à peine d'arriver pourrais faire jaser.

- Pourquoi ne le ferions nous pas à tour de rôle ?

- Parce qu'encore une fois les Volturi ne vont pas débarquer demain parce que vous partez chasser. Et vous en avez tous besoin. Vous avez trop attendu maintenant.

- Je mets des conditions, trancha Edward.

- Tout ce que tu veux, lui dis-je, trop heureuse qu'il accepte.

- Nous partons du lundi au vendredi pendant que tu es au collège. Je ne veux pas que tu restes seule dans la maison. Retour le week-end.

- Ok !

- Le soir, je reviens ici, même pour quelques heures. Tu ne restes pas seule la nuit.

- Aucun problème.

Edward sourit de mes réponses au tac au tac.

- Et si je te demande de te mettre sur la tête et de me supplier.

- Je peux le faire aussi, lui répondis-je tout aussi rapidement.

Il rit, la première fois depuis plusieurs jours. J'en fus soulagée.

- D'accord. J'accepte.

- Préparez-vous, déclara Carlisle. Nous partons lundi à huit heures.

Edward fut encore plus protecteur que d'ordinaire, le dimanche qui suivit. Je ne lui fis surtout pas la remarque, de crainte qu'il ne revienne sur sa décision. Il me fit une bonne centaine de recommandations, me les fit répéter, me fit promettre de les respecter. Il me jura qu'il serait là tous les soirs à 19h30 plusieurs dizaines de fois.

Le lundi matin, ils embarquèrent tous dans le 4x4, direction les montagnes au nord de Forks, à quatre heures de là. Edward me lista encore une fois tout ce que je devais faire ou ne pas faire et il me confia les clefs de sa voiture. Je me débrouillai assez bien maintenant.

- Tu m'as supportée durant tout le week-end sans rien dire, m'avoua-t-il. Tu as une patience d'or.

- Je veux juste que tu me reviennes et que tout recommence comme avant, lui expliquai-je

- Tu avais peur que je revienne sur ma promesse ?

- Oui, admis-je. C'est d'ailleurs pour ça que je ne te dirai pas que tu vas me manquer, ni que je t'aime.

- Cette nuit, je reviens. Promis, me jura-t-il pour la énième fois.

Il m'embrassa longuement puis monta dans la voiture qui disparut derrière les arbres.

Je me retrouvai seule dans cette immense maison. Je savais que les Cullen avaient fait le bon choix mais j'avais le cœur chaviré. Je me préparai sans enthousiasme pour le lycée. J'allai être à nouveau sous tous les regards des élèves : les Cullen absents, moi présente, il y avait de quoi réactiver les conversations.

Je n'arrivai au lycée qu'à la dernière minute. Je franchis la porte du cours de biologie lorsque la sonnerie retentit et j'allais m'asseoir à ma paillasse habituelle, seule. Tous les élèves me regardaient, j'entendais leurs chuchotements qui d'ailleurs n'en étaient pas mais je gardai les yeux fixés sur le professeur.

A la fin du cours, Mike se planta devant moi. Lorsque Edward n'est pas là, les garçons dansent.

- Les Cullen sont absents, me demanda-t-il.

- Ils sont partis camper pour la semaine, lui répondis je en sortant du cours pour me diriger en mathématiques.

- Et pourquoi n'es-tu pas allée avec eux ?

- J'ai déjà raté beaucoup de cours, lui expliquai-je ce que Edward et moi avions convenu. Je ne peux pas me permettre de manquer cinq jours.

- Bien. Tu pourrai venir manger avec nous à la cafétéria. Ce serait dommage de rester seule.

Je retroussai mon nez, craignant bien ce genre d'invitation. Edward sauterai au plafond en apprenant ça.

- Qui c'est nous ?

- Jessica, Angéla, Ben, Tyler et moi.

- C'est sympa, mais j'avais prévu d'étudier à la bibliothèque. J'ai pris beaucoup de retard.

- Demain peut-être alors.

- Peut-être ? répondis-je un peu trop rapidement avant de me rendre compte que je lui avais laissé un espoir.

Les mathématiques et l'histoire s'écoulèrent de la même façon. Je me dépêchai de courir m'enfermer au milieu des livres. J'avais quelques lacunes dans les auteurs contemporains et je choisis la biographie d'Ernest Hemingway.

J'en étais à ses exploits durant la seconde guerre mondiale lorsqu'une voix me fit sursauter.

- Voilà la belle au bois dormant sans son prince. Sortez les mouchoirs !

Je me retournai et aperçut Mélissa. Je souris devant la vanne. Edward était absent et elle allait s'en donner à cœur joie.

- Jolie sortie, lui dis-je. Tu devrai en faire une chanson.

- Une chanson sur ta romance avec le fils Cullen. Ah non merci ! Vous dégoulinez d'amour, c'est insupportable.

- Alors fais une chanson sur une parodie de l'amour, ris-je. Je t'ai entendue avec tes trois copains. Vous hurlez, nous massacrez vos instruments. Mais tout ça, ce n'est pas vous !

- Parce que tu t'y connais en musique, toi ?

- Très modestement. Mais je sais que tu as un joli timbre de voix et de bonnes idées.

Elle me soupesa du regard. Elle ne savait pas si je me moquais d'elle ou si j'étais sérieuse. Je sentis que je devais faire le premier pas.

- On va faire quelque chose. Je vais essayer d'écrire les premières phrases sur ce thème. Je te les mets demain dans ton casier. Tu n'aimes pas, on oublie, et on n'en parle plus. Tu trouves ça intéressant, on se revoit et on en parle.

- Ouais ! Ca marche ! conclut-elle.

Je continuai l'après-midi avec l'anglais. Weston était toujours aussi passionnant. Il s'était pris d'affection pour nos discussions et nous partions parfois dans des joutes verbales que peu comprenait.

Je comptais rentrer rapidement à la maison quand Jessica m'attrapa par le bras à la sortie du cours.

- Ma pauvre Bella, s'exclama-t-elle en gesticulant dans tous les sens. Je ne sais pas comment tu fais pour supporter la séparation avec Edward. Moi j'en serai folle.

Je ne relevai pas l'allusion.

- Je survivrai, lui dis-je simplement.

- Une semaine toute seule. Il faut que nous fassions quelque chose. Vendredi après-midi, on part une quinzaine à se balader. Les garçons feront du surf et les filles papoteront autour d'un feu de bois. Tu devrais venir.

- J'y penserai. C'est sympa, merci.

Le retour à la maison fut comme un coup de bambou. Le silence, la solitude, ma solitude !

Pour m'être un peu d'animation, j'allumai la télévision. Mais les actualités évoquaient les meurtres à répétition qui s'accéléraient à Seattle. J'éteignis de suite et m'installai au piano. Je composai rapidement les quelques lignes que j'avais promises à Mélissa puis je me mis à jouer des airs que je connaissais.

- Esmé a raison, tu joues très bien, murmura la voix chaude qui m'était si chère.

Je sautai au cou d'Edward et je l'embrassai furieusement.

- Je t'ai manqué, me demanda-t-il.

- Absolument pas, lui répondis-je avec un grand sourire.

Il me souleva dans les airs et me fit tourner jusqu'au canapé. Je riais aux éclats. Il avait les yeux plus ambrés et un grand sourire aux lèvres.

- Tu as l'air d'aller mieux, remarquai-je.

- Ca va, me dit-il simplement.

- Vous vous amusez bien ?

- Jamais sans toi !

Nous rîmes et nous nous amusâmes comme si nous ne n'étions pas vu depuis plusieurs jours.

Je lui racontai ma conversation avec Mélissa qu'il trouva très amusante.

- Tu as l'art et la manière pour te lier d'amitié avec des gens particuliers, me dit-il en jouant avec la fermeture éclair de mon gilet.

Il prit un air innocent et me posa la question suivante.

- Et tu n'as pas discuté avec d'autres lycéens ?

J'affichai un large sourire. J'enroulai ma jambe autour des siennes et me collai à lui.

- Non, je ne vois pas. Tu penses à quelqu'un en particulier ?

- J'imagine bien que les charognards ont du s'approcher quand je suis parti.

- Eh ! Je ne suis pas un morceau de viande, me plaignis-je, essayant de le chatouiller pour me venger de sa remarque.

Il m'attrapa la main en riant et me renversa sur le canapé, mes bras toujours emprisonnés dans ses mains au dessus de ma tête, son visage à quelques millimètres du mien. Je m'avançai pour l'embrasser mais il se recula.

- Je veux d'abord savoir ce qu'il t'a dit, susurra-t-il de sa voix charmeuse.

- Jessica m'a invitée à papoter entre filles vendredi, le narguai-je en sachant très bien que ce n'était pas ce qu'il voulait entendre. Le style confidence autour d'un feu de bois pendant que les garçons font du surf.

- Tu vas y aller ? me demanda-t-il.

- Je ne sais pas. Peut-être.

- Ecouter des filles parler bigoudis et mode, cela n'a rien de dangereux. Tu devrais y aller.

- Dangereux pour toi ou pour moi, ironisai-je.

Je tentai à nouveau de l'embrasser mais il se recula une nouvelle fois. Je ris de son jeu.

- Et ? insista-t-il.

- Il m'a proposé de venir manger avec lui à la cafétéria.

- Une invitation en bonne et du forme, sourit méchamment Edward.

- Avec ses copains, précisai-je.

- Bien sur. Il ne faut effrayer la demoiselle avec un tête à tête trop rapide.

Je ris à nouveau, un peu gênée.

- Je lui ai dit que je devais étudier à la bibliothèque.

- Pourquoi ?

Je fronçai les sourcils.

- Tu aurais préféré que je lui dises quoi ?

- Si tu avais envie d'accepter, tu aurais du.

- Edward, je t'ai demandé de partir chasser pour éviter un massacre à Forks. Ce n'est pas pour en provoquer un pour une salade et un verre de coca.

- Je me montre parfois un peu possessif mais j'ai confiance en toi , Bella, me murmura-t-il. C'est en lui que je n'ai pas confiance. Tu sauras te défendre s'il te coince dans un coin.

Je l'observai, un peu sceptique.

- Tu accepterais vraiment que j'aille manger avec Mike et ses amis demain et que j'aille avec Jessica vendredi.

- Tu es à la fois humaine et vampire, Bella. Ce que tu as dit ce week-end est pertinent et m'a fait beaucoup réfléchir. Je ne crois pas ce que soit bien pour toi que tu renies une partie de ce que tu es uniquement parce que tu vis avec la famille Cullen. Et puis, tu vas rester toute seule durant encore quatre jours, Bella. Ce n'est pas juste pour toi. Je ne t'obligerai jamais à ne fréquenter que des vampires, tu es libre de voir qui bon te semble.

Il affiche un petit sourire narquois avant de s'approcher de moi et me susurra à l'oreille.

- Je remettrai juste les pendules à l'heure lundi avec Mike Newton.

Je pouffai à la remarque tandis qu'il m'embrassait.

Le lendemain, je glissai dès mon arrivée le début de la chanson dans le casier de Mélissa.

Après les cours du matin, Mike vint à nouveau me proposer de manger avec ses amis à la cafétéria et à sa grande surprise, j'acceptai.

- Bella, je te présente Ben et Tyler.

- Salut, Bella, me lancèrent les deux garçons.

Ben était de type asiatique, petit, les cheveux bruns, il avait un côté espiègle qui m'amusa. Tyler lui était noir, grand, baraqué, certainement de joueur de football américain.

- Alors les Cullen sont partis sans toi, me dit Ben.

- Ils reviennent vendredi soir. Cinq jours, ce n'est pas la mort, rétorquai je en prenant une pomme sur le présentoir de la cafétéria.

Je me rendis compte que ma voix sonnait faux. Edward me manquait beaucoup et je ne pensais qu'à ce soir. Nous allâmes nous asseoir avec Jessica et Angéla.

- Salut Bella, me dit Jessica. Alors as-tu réfléchi à ma proposition ? Tu viens vendredi.

- D'accord mais je prends ma voiture. Je rentrerai plus tôt.

- Ok ! Je comprends.

- Et Edward est au courant de tes escapades, me demanda Ben un sourire en coin. Il a l'air plutôt possessif.

- Oui, nous en avons parlé hier soir. Et non, il n'est pas aussi possessif que ce que tu pourrais penser.

Les quatre amis se regardèrent, interloqués.

- Au téléphone, précisai-je.

- Mais les portables captent dans les montagnes s'interrogea Angéla.

- Carlisle a un cellulaire par satellite au cas où l'hôpital cherche à le contacter.

- Il sait également que tu manges avec nous ce midi, s'inquiéta alors Mike.

Je le regardai avec un sourire plein de malice.

- Oui, nous ne nous cachons rien.

Je finis les cours à seize heures. Je me dirigeai lentement vers le parking, quand Mélissa me barra le passage.

- Ca te dit de venir à l'atelier.

- C'est quoi l'atelier, lui demandai-je.

- Là où on joue.

J'acquiesçai et la suivis. Les trois autres m'attendaient, visiblement sur la défensive. Elle me présenta Tom, un petit rouquin un peu rondouillard, Jim, un grand sec au visage toujours triste et enfin Victoria, toute habillée de noir, très effacée. Je me sentis très mal à l'aise en sa présence mais je ne compris pas pourquoi.

- Tu as dit que tu savais jouer de la musique. Montre nous, me dit Mélissa, toujours sur la défensive.

Je saisis une guitare sèche et j'interprétai une chanson des Beatles qu'Alice m'avait fait écouté et que j'aimais beaucoup. Ils m'écoutèrent religieusement jusqu'au bout.

- Ouais, c'est pas mal, admit Jim visiblement ému par mon interprétation. Mais c'est pas mon style.

- Et c'est quoi ton style, rétorquai-je.

Il ne répondit pas et se contenta de hausser les épaules.

- J'aime bien tes paroles. Je les ai continué. On pourrait travailler dessus, me proposa Mélissa.

- C'est une bonne idée.

- Pourquoi ? lâcha Victoria. Vendredi Edward revient et tu nous oublieras. On redeviendra les zarbis, comme pour tous les autres.

- Je ne vous ai jamais trouvé bizarres, lui lançai-je irritée. Mais pour le reste, tu as certainement raison. Comme ça, les choses sont claires entre nous. Vous n'aurez à me supporter que quatre jours. On en profite pour écrire quelques chansons et ensuite chacun retourne chez soi.

Les quatre ado se regardèrent.

- Ca marche, dit Tom. Au travail.

Nous finîmes la première chanson cet après-midi là et nous nous donnâmes rendez-vous le lendemain à la même heure. Je les trouvais très sympathiques. Seule Victoria m'insupportait, tantôt très réservée, tantôt irritable et désagréable. Mais elle avait de la répartie, elle était très intelligente et une voix magnifique quand elle arrivait à la poser.

Je me hâtai de rentre pour dix-neuf heures. Il était hors de questions qu'Edward m'attende et s'inquiète de mon absence. Il était encore plus joyeux que la veille. Ses yeux tiraient vers le miel. Il me donna le bonjour du reste de la famille qui profitait pleinement de leur partie de chasse. Jasper allait de mieux en mieux.

Le mercredi et le jeudi se déroulèrent finalement assez vite. Mes différentes entrevues avec Mike et ses amis où les chanteurs de l'atelier ne me permettaient pas de m'ennuyer. Nous créâmes quatre chansons en tout, une pour chaque interprète, , plus adaptées à leur type de voix et leur personnalité. Tom avait une voix un peu jazzy, un peu enrouée et il aimait les chansons d'amour. Jim préférait les chansons engagées, écologie ou pacifiste. Mélissa optait pour les chansons décalées, humoristiques. Mais incontestablement, c'était Victoria qui avait la plus belle voix : limpide, puissante, elle aurait du faire parti d'une chorale. Je me régalai à interpréter quelques classiques de gospel que j'avais déniché dans les CD d'Edward. Et même si je n'arrivai toujours pas à comprendre ses sottes d'humeur, j'avais fini par me lier avec elle.

A quinze heures le vendredi, je rejoignis Jessica sur le parking. Il était convenu que je les amènerai Angéla et elle à notre « girl party » et qu'elles reviendraient avec quelqu'un d'autre le soir. Elles étaient toutes excitées de m'emmener à « La Push », une plage où les vagues étaient superbes. Elles parlaient avec une rapidité déconcertante, hystérie d'adolescente. Jessica en pinçait visiblement pour Mike et elle espérait qu'il l'inviterait au bal des finissants. Angéla, elle, avait un faible pour Ben mais plus réservée, elle n'osait pas se lancer.

Nous passâmes devant le panneau de la réserve indienne des Quileutes.

- Tiens La Push appartient aux indiens, notai-je. Nous avons le droit d'y aller ?

- Oui. Les Quileutes sont très sympathiques, m'expliqua Angéla. Même si on ne les voit pas souvent vu que leur lycée est sur la réserve.

Certains étaient déjà arrivés à l'avance et un grand feu éclairait la plage. Les garçons s'en donnaient à cœur joie sur les vagues, visiblement pas très doués sur leur planche. Jessica me présenta à quelques amies supplémentaires et nous nous installâmes autour du feu qui réchauffait nos visages. Les papotages allaient bon train et je n'écoutai que d'une oreille distraite, à la fois heureuse d'être ici et pressée de pouvoir rentrer à la maison pour enfin retrouver toute la famille Cullen. Edward n'était pas le seul à me manquer. Carlisle et ses réflexions pertinentes, Esmé et ses confidences, Alice et son grain de folie, Jasper et son regard apeuré, Rosalie qui commençait à m'intégrer dans son univers et Emmett et ses blagues à deux sous. Cela devait être cela, faire partie d'une famille. Vouloir être auprès d'eux quand ils sont absents et les trouver insupportables quand ils sont là.

- Tiens, voilà Embry et Jacob, s'exclama Jessica qui agita les bras en direction de trois garçons.

Je vis alors avancer vers nous trois jeunes indiens. Ils étaient habillés en jean et tee-shirt, les cheveux fins, lisses et longs qui leur descendaient jusqu'aux épaules. Ils affichèrent un large sourire en nous voyant.

Je me sentis mal à l'aise lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à ma hauteur. Mais je ne relevai pas, amusée par l'attitude des filles du groupe. Les petits rires fusaient, les regards s'entrecroisaient, visiblement elles étaient sous le charme des trois membres du clan Quileute.

- Bella, je te présente Jacob, dit Jessica. Bella vient d'arriver à Forks.

Jacob me fit un grand sourire. Ses dents blanches tranchaient avec sa peau mâte. Je comprenais que les filles en soient folles.

- Salut Bella. Voici Embry et Paul. Tu t'es vite fait de nouveaux amies.

- Temporairement, me coupa Jessica. Dès ce soir, son amoureux va revenir du camping et elle va redevenir intouchable.

- En voilà un qui a bien de la chance, répondit du tac au tac l'indien.

Je rougis, gênée, secouant la tête de la stupidité de Jessica et je fixai à nouveau le feu. Les trois garçons s'installèrent avec nous. Quelque chose me dérangeait chez eux mais c'était indéfinissable. Ils semblaient charmants, discutaient agréablement avec tout le monde. Mais pourtant, je n'étais pas à l'aise. Et progressivement, je me sentis oppressée.

Au bout de quelques minutes, je fus incapable de rester parmi le groupe et je me levai pour me balader le long de la plage. Une petite brise caressait mon visage et je me calmai rapidement. J'admirai les vagues qui venaient lécher le sable à mes pieds, les oiseaux qui survolaient le large pour attraper les poissons.

- C'est beau, n'est ce pas ?

Jacob m'avait rejoint, le sourire toujours aux lèvres, une étincelle dans le regard.

- C'est magnifique, lui répondis-je.

- Nous, le clan des Quileutes, nous pensons que la nature est notre maître et que nous devons la servir.

- C'est un bon concept, admis-je même si le mot clan me déplut.

- Viens, je vais te montrer un autre endroit, sur la falaise.

Je fis une petite moue.

- Allez ! insista-t-il. Je n'ai encore jamais mangé personne.

Je le suivis, amusée. S'il pouvait savoir !

- Tu viens d'où ?, me demanda-t-il.

- De nulle part et d'un peu de partout, lui répondis-je. J'ai beaucoup voyagé.

- Et pourquoi tes parents sont-ils venus s'installer à Forks ?

Je souris.

- Tu es bien curieux, lui lançai-je.

- Ouaip ! sourit-il. C'est une qualité.

Je ris de son aplomb.

- Je ne suis pas venue avec mes parents, précisai-je. J'habite chez des amis.

- Je ne pourrai pas quitter ma famille, dit Jacob. Nous sommes très soudés.

- Pas moi, murmurai-je. Je suis en froid.

- Oh ! dit-il seulement.

Nous étions arrivés au bord de la falaise. Les rochers tombaient à pic dans l'océan. Les mouettes volaient en contrebas. J'avais l'impression d'être à la fois toute petite et d'être le maître du monde.

- Quand ce sont les beaux jours, les plus téméraires sautent, m'expliqua-t-il.

Il s'était approché de moi pour me montrer l'endroit exact où ils atterrissaient. Je sentis son souffle, son odeur. Cette odeur, je l'avais déjà sentie. Des milliers d'années auparavant.

Au loin, un loup se mit à hurler. Je l'observai quelques instants, voulant être sûre de ce que je venais de découvrir. Mais cela ne faisait aucun doute : ce regard, cet aplomb, cette odeur. Jacob était un loup garou. Les Quileutes étaient un clan de loup-garou.

- Oh merde, m'écriai-je en reculant, prise d'un effroi indescriptible.

- Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? me demanda Jacob, surpris par ma réaction.

- Je suis désolée, bafouillai-je. Je vais partir.

Il m'attrapa par le bras pour me retenir.

- Pourquoi ?, m'interrogea-t-il, toujours incrédule.

Je retirai violemment mon bras et le fixai à nouveau, apeurée.

- Je dois partir, je suis désolée, répétai-je.

Je courus vers la voiture. J'aperçus au loin Jessica et Angéla me faire de grands signes. Je ne relevai pas et démarrai à toute vitesse pour rentrer chez les Cullen.

Il était 18h30 et la famille était déjà arrivée. Je rentrai en courant dans la maison. Quand ils me virent, le visage marqué par l'angoisse, leurs sourires s'effacèrent immédiatement. Je plantai mon regard dans celui de Carlisle.

- Je crois que j'ai fait une énorme connerie, avouai-je.


	16. chapitre 16: transformation 2

Chapitre 16 : transformation

Les Cullen écoutèrent en silence mon histoire. Je lus l'inquiétude grandir dans leur regard.

- Quelle idiote, me lança Rosalie. Tu avais besoin de côtoyer des humains.

- C'est de ma faute, intervint Edward, irrité par l'attitude de sa sœur. C'est moi qui l'ai incité à se faire d'autres amis durant notre absence.

- J'aurai du mieux me renseigner, m'excusai-je. Si j'avais su que nous allions à La Push et que j'en avais parlé à Edward, tout ceci ne serait jamais arrivé.

- Ca suffit, coupa Carlisle. Cela ne sert à rien de chercher des coupables. Il va falloir réfléchir à ce que nous allons faire. Bella, tu m'as dit que ces trois Quileutes ne s'étaient pas rendu compte que tu étais une vampire.

- Exact, confirmai-je. Mais je ne me fais aucune illusion. Après mon attitude envers Jacob, ils vont poser des questions aux autres lycéens. Et ils vont vite savoir que j'habite ici. Je sais que les lycaons détestent les vampires et réciproquement . C'était déjà le cas avant ma transformation.

- Bien. C'est moi qui leur parlerait. Vous restez en retrait Edward lira dans mon esprit et transmettra les informations.

- Je peux tous nous mettre en connexion, lui dis-je. Comme ça, nous pourrons nous parler sans que les Quileute nous entendent.

Carlisle me sourit, toujours surpris par mes capacités.

- Très bien. Et surtout du calme.

Nous sortîmes de la maison pour les accueillir à l'orée de la forêt. Edward se plaça derrière moi, près à bondir si quelqu'un tentait de me faire du mal.

Bientôt, huit indiens apparurent alors à travers les arbres et stoppèrent à trois ou quatre mètres de nous. Je reconnus Sam, Paul et Jacob. Ce dernier m'adressa un petit sourire. Je sentis Edward se serrer un peu plus contre moi.

Je fermai les yeux et me concentra pour connecter tous les Cullen entre eux. C'était comme souffler pour gonfler une grande bulle qui nous englobait tous.

_- -Edward ! pensai-je. Calme-toi ! Tu ne vas pas commencer à te mettre en colère pour un sourire ?_

_- Tu ne lis pas dans son esprit. Ce chien galeux s'est entiché de toi. Qu'il te touche serait-ce qu'avec un doigt et je le réduis en morceaux._

Nous entendîmes pouffer. Ce devait être Emmett : il n'y avait que lui pour trouver quelque chose d'amusant dans cette situation.

_- Que le spectacle commence, dit –il alors._

Sam fit un pas en avant :

- Nous avons appris que vous abritiez une humaine chez vous. Je tenais à vous rappeler les termes de notre accord.

- Bella vit en effet ici, confirma Carlisle.

Un de vos … enfants aurait une relation particulière avec elle.

Edward grogna une nouvelle fois dans son esprit.

_- Pitié ! Calme-toi Edward, répétai-je._

_- De quoi se mêle-t-il celui-là ?_

_- Il veut juste savoir si nous allons briser le pacte. Il n'y a aucune menace pour l'instant. Tu le sais très bien._

_- Jacob pense que tu n'es pas au courant de notre état de vampire et que je te trompe pour me nourrir de toi plus tard. Quel idiot !_

- Bella fait partie de notre famille, continua Carlisle comme si de rien n'était. Elle en a fait le choix.

- Est-elle au courant de tout ce que cela implique ?

- Bella est en sécurité avec nous. Personne ne lui fera du mal. Et oui, elle est au courant de notre statut.

Sam ne semblait pas convaincu. Il tourna la tête vers Jacob qui me fixait avec une rare intensité, prêt à bondir au moindre danger.

- Notre pacte était clair, docteur Cullen. Aucune mort, aucune transformation, même si la personne est … volontaire, précisa l'indien.

- Le pacte est clair. Et nous ne l'avons pas enfreint.

- Comptez-vous le faire ?

- Non !

_- Il ne te croit pas, Carlisle. Et ils deviennent de plus en plus nerveux, pensa Edward. Jacob ne va pas se retenir très longtemps. Il a du mal à contrôler ses émotions._

_- Tu dois me laisser leur parler, dis-je alors. Si je leur répète personnellement ce que tu viens de dire, ils me croiront peut-être. Sinon, je leur montrerai ce que je suis._

_Jacob est dangereux, Bella, continua Edward. Je ne veux pas que tu t'approches d'eux._

_- D'accord, je reste là. Mais tu sais, je doute qu'ils soient plus dangereux que les Volturi._

Je me raclai la gorge et je cherchai par quoi je devais commencer.

- Les Cullen ne vont pas me faire de mal. Vous n'avez aucune crainte à avoir, commençai-je par dire. Je suis désolée si je me suis rendue sur votre territoire. J'ignorai le pacte et je n'avais pas prévenu les Cullen de mes intentions. J'assume entièrement ma faute et il ne serait pas juste qu'ils en subissent les conséquences.

- Que sais-tu des Cullen, Bella ? me demanda Sam, toujours aussi sceptique.

- Je sais tout ce qu'il y a à savoir. Et sans doute plus que vous ne savez vous même.

- Te rends-tu compte du danger que tu encours à vivre auprès d'eux ?

- Encore une fois, je n'encours aucun danger.

Jacob s'avança alors vers moi. Edward voulut se mettre entre nous deux mais je le stoppai de la main.

_- Laisse-le s'approcher. Il se contrôlera devant les autres Quileutes, pensai-je. Il n'y a rien à craindre._

- Bon sang, Bella. Ce sont des vampires, maugréa-t-il, exaspéré par cette conversation.

Edward, Jasper et Emmett grognèrent ensemble. Carlisle leva la main en signe d'apaisement et le silence se fit. Je me mordis les lèvres, ne sachant pas trop ce que je devais dire. Finalement, je plantai mon regard dans le sien et je pris ma voix la plus assurée possible :

- Moi aussi, Jacob.

Il recula d'un pas et fronça les sourcils. Il ne semblait pas comprendre ce que je venais de lui dire et les autres Quileutes semblaient tout aussi décontenancé que lui.

- C'est impossible. Ta peau est … colorée.

- C'est parce que mon cœur bat encore, Jacob.

- Le cœur des vampires ne bat plus !

- Je suis un vampire avec un cœur qui bat.

- Je t'ai vue manger des friandises autour du feu cet après-midi.

- Je mange, parfois, de la nourriture humaine également.

Il se tut quelques instants puis parut plus hésitant :

- Te nourris-tu aussi de sang ?

- Rarement de sang animal. Sinon, uniquement de la nourriture d'humain.

Il resta à nouveau pensif. Edward se serra encore un peu plus. Il avait senti l'indécision dans l'esprit de l'indien et s'attendait à ce qu'il craque nerveusement.

- Je ne te crois pas, ce n'est pas possible, prononça-t-il finalement.

Je soupirai, déçue de ne pas parvenir à le convaincre plus vite.

_- Je dois lui montrer, annonçai-je. Il ne va jamais l'admettre sinon et cela va poser problème._

_- C'est hors de question. Il est à bout de nerf, s'insurgea Edward. Restons-en là._

_- Ce n'est que repousser le problème à plus tard. Encore une fois, je pense que les conséquences n'en seraient que plus désastreuses, intervint Jasper._

_- Mouais ! Je suis d'accord avec Jasper. S'ils veulent de la bagarre, autant que ça soit maintenant, s'écria Emmett._

Je fermai les yeux. Quand je les rouvris, ils avaient pris la couleur noire et mon teint blanchit légèrement. Jacob sauta en arrière, à la fois surpris et effrayé.

- Tu es un buveuse de sang, s'exclama-t-il.

L'injure me déplut profondément mais je ne pouvais pas lui en vouloir. Je l'avais trompé, même intentionnellement. Edward se crispa à nouveau. Je le retins encore une fois de la main.

- Vous avez franchi les limites qui vous avaient été donné, dit alors Sam. De plus l'apparence de votre … compagne nous a trompés.

- Si j'avais voulu vous tromper, je ne vous aurai pas révélé ma véritable nature maintenant, expliquai-je.

Sam me lança un regard noir. La tension était à son apogée. Ils ne devaient pas se transformer avant que j'ai fini mon explication. La lutte serait alors inévitable.

- Mais avant que vous ne preniez une décision définitive. Je tiens à tout vous révéler. Vous déciderez ensuite de ce que vous désirez faire… Il se trouve que je ne suis pas qu'une vampire.

Je m'avançai alors vers Jacob et les autres Quileutes. Je demandais par la pensée à Edward de rester où il était, ce qu'il ne fait qu'à contre-cœur. Je n'avais pas envie de me transformer, je détestai cela. Mais je n'avais visiblement pas le choix. Si je voulais sauver les Cullen et éviter une guerre, c'était la seule option qu'il me restait.

Alors je tentai de me rappeler. Je fermai les yeux, ma respiration devint plus saccadée et je revis ces deux énormes lycaons qui autrefois faisaient partis de mon clan : l'agressivité dans leurs gestes, l'instabilité de leur humeur. Et je cherchai, au plus profond de mon esprit où je pouvais trouver tout ceci.

Je perçus alors une énorme douleur dans ma poitrine, une déchirure. Mes os craquèrent, s'allongèrent. J'ouvrai ma bouche qui devint une gueule allongée qui montrait de puissants crocs.

J'ouvris les yeux et soudain ce que j'aperçus sembla différent, un autre paysage. Je n'y voyais pas mieux, les détails n'étaient pas plus précis. Mais les couleurs étaient plus vives, plus contrastées, les nuances plus marquées. Les odeurs avaient changé. Non en fait, mon plaisir et déplaisir pour certains odeurs avaient changé. Maintenant, c'était celle des Cullen que je trouvai désagréable, une odeur écœurante de mort. Je sentis également de la peur. Je restai sur elle, la humait longuement, je m'en régalai, elle faisait croître en moi un sentiment de puissance, un désir de tuer.

Mais je devais me maîtriser, contrôler mes envies. Bella, tu n'es pas comme eux, tu n'es pas une lycaon. Tu possèdes juste la possibilité de te transformer. Ce n'est pas toi. C'est juste une image.

Alors je regardais les Quileutes. Ils s'étaient également transformés et maintenant, neuf loup-garous trônaient devant la forêt. Ainsi métamorphosés, nous avions la possibilité de parler par nos esprits, comme je le faisais avec les Cullen.

_- On ne peut pas être à la fois vampire et lycaon, s'exclama Sam, effrayé._

_- Ce n'est pas parce que tu ne connais une chose qu'elle n'existe pas, lui répondis-je_

_- Les vampires et les lycaons n'ont rien à voir en commun cracha-t-il encore. C'est impossible._

_- Je t'ai prouvé ce que j'étais. A toi d'en déduire ce que tu veux. Mais je tiens à être claire avec vous. J'ai commis l'erreur de venir sur votre territoire. Les Cullen ne sont en rien responsables et je saurais me battre à leur côté pour les préserver._

Sam réfléchit quelques instants puis il pencha sa tête vers l'avant pour signifier qu'il avait compris.

_- Nous allons en parler avec le reste de notre clan. Nous te contacterons._

Il fit demi-tour et s'enfonça dans la forêt. Les autres le suivirent. Le dernier resta un peu, m'observant longuement. C'était Jacob. J'attendis patiemment qu'il s'éloigne à son tour avant d'inverser le processus. Redevenir une humaine était beaucoup plus difficile lorsque j'étais lycaon plutôt que vampire. Je devais combattre mes émotions, mon côté le plus noir. Je devais apaiser la fureur et le sentiment de surpuissance. C'était long, tellement long.

Je finis par me relever au bout d'une grosse demi-heure. Je revins alors vers les Cullen. Edward me prit dans ses bras.

- C'est terminé, me dit-il.

- C'est loin d'être terminé, soupirai-je. Ils vont revenir et il va falloir que je les convins que je ne suis pas dangereuse pour eux. Ce ne sera pas une mince affaire.

- Ils savent en tout cas que nous n'avons pas rompu le pacte, dit Carlisle. Pour ce soir, c'est l'essentiel.

Les Cullen rentrèrent dans la maison. Je restai avec Edward. J'avais arrêter de connecter les esprits. Et j'essayai de me retrouver moi, retrouver mes émotions, mes pensées. Je n'avais pas envie de rentrer dans la maison. J'avais l'impression que j'allais étouffer.

- Tu viens, me dit Edward. On va se balader.

Je lui souris et nous nous enfonçâmes entre les arbres.

- Lorsque tu t'es transformée, me dit Edward. Nous avons tous ressenti une énorme vague de colère. C'était impressionnant. Je n'avais jamais ressenti autant de fureur chez quelqu'un.

- C'est comme cela que j'arrive à devenir une lycaon, lui expliquai-je, gênée qu'ils soient parvenus à lire mes émotions. Je n'aime pas cela.

- Le contrôle de toi-même était difficile.

- Sans vouloir de vexer, les vampires sont déjà assez … nerveux à la base – Edward sourit – je suis obligée d'en rajouter une couche supplémentaire. Les deux autres lycaons de mon clan étaient comme moi. Lorsqu'ils se transformaient, ils dévoraient tout ce qu'ils voyaient. Il n'y avait que Actio et Chléon qui pouvaient les arrêter. Et moi, une fois…

Je redevins silencieuse, chassant de mon esprit l'image de cette enfant aux boucles blondes. Edward observa mon trouble mais ne dit rien. Nous arrivâmes en bordure d'un champ. Nous nous assîmes sur un tronc couché à terre.

- Quand je suis une lycaon, j'ai du mal à redevenir humaine. Le processus inverse demande de refouler toute cette haine et je crois que je suis trop hypersensible.

- Tu es très bien comme tu es, Bella, me chuchota-t-il.

- Ce n'est pas vrai, soupirai-je. Je n'amène que des catastrophes. Je les attire, je ne sais pas pourquoi.

- C'est pour cela que tu vivais toute seule dans la forêt.

- Peut-être. Mais jusqu'ici, j'assumai toute seule mes erreurs. Maintenant, je vous mets tous en danger.

- Ne raconte pas d'histoires, Bella. Nous savons nous défendre.

- Si je n'avais pas fait venir les Volturi ici ou les lycaons, vous n'auriez pas besoin de vous défendre. Si je reste avec vous, qu'est ce que ce sera la prochaine fois ?

Edward se mit à genoux devant moi. Il me prit le visage entre ses mains. Il avait le regard désespéré. Il me fixa intensément, j'en avais les larmes aux yeux.

- Bella, tu ne vas pas partir ? gémit-il

Je me levai, je ne voulais pas le regarder. Je devais réfléchir. Mais il se planta devant moi et me barra la route.

- Tu es la personne la plus importante de ma vie, s'écria-t-il, fou de douleur. Si tu pars, je pars avec toi !

- Tu ne peux pas quitter ta famille, Edward. Tu serais malheureux.

- Je le serais encore plus sans toi. Je t'aime Bella.

Je le pris dans mes bras et enfouis ma tête dans son épaule.

- Moi aussi je t'aime. Je ne veux pas que tu es mal.

- J'aurai mal si tu me quittes.

Je respirai lentement, rassemblant mes pensées.

- D'accord, on n'en parle plus pour l'instant.

Il m'embrassa furieusement, collant son visage au mien. Je répondis à son baiser, enroulant mes bras autour de ses épaules. Il me colla contre un arbre, me serrant à m'étouffer. Je poussai un soupir de plaisir.

- Ne me redis plus jamais cela, gémit-il.

- Pour un baiser pareil, je suis prête à retenter l'expérience.

Il sourit tristement et m'étreignit. J'essayai de faire bonne figure mais j'étais toujours torturée à l'idée qu'un malheur puisse leur arriver.

Lorsque nous rentrâmes à la maison, tous les Cullen nous accueillirent avec un grand sourire et nous passâmes la nuit ensemble à discuter des évènements.

Mais le cœur n'y était pas. J'écoutai d'une oreille distraite et je parlai peu. Finalement, je me retrouvai assise devant la grande verrière à observer les arbres.

La forêt me manquait-elle ? Ma cabane, le lac, la solitude ? Non, pas vraiment ! J'adorai les Cullen. Mais j'angoissai à l'idée de leur faire le moindre mal. Se pouvait-il que j'attire le mauvais œil, que je déclenche les malheurs et qu'ils s'abattent sur tous les gens que j'aime. Ou était-ce ma stupidité qui les provoquait ? Rosalie avait raison : avais-je besoin d'approcher les humains, de vouloir discuter avec eux ? Cela n'était pas compatible avec mon statut de vampire.

Mais je n'étais pas seulement une vampire. J'étais aussi une humaine et une lycaon. Peut-être que cela n'était pas possible. J'étais une erreur de la nature, un être qui n'aurait jamais du être créer, qui ne pouvait vivre avec personne.

Rosalie finit par s'asseoir à côté de moi.


	17. chapitre 17: jalousies

**Voilà! Le dernier chapitre avant les quinze prochains jours. Ma famille et moi allons visiter Paris pour la première fois (Quelle honte pour des français mais on fait ce qu'on peut)**

**Donc pas de suite avant la dernière semaine de juillet.**

**Bonnes vacances à tous ceux qui sont dans le même cas que moi.**

**disclaimer: tous les personnages appartiennent à Stéphanie Meyer**

Chapitre 17 : Jalousies

- Je suis désolée pour tout à l'heure, me dit-elle.

- Tu ne dois pas. Tu as raison, je suis une idiote. J'ai mis ta famille en danger.

Elle rit amèrement.

- Arrête de croire que nous sommes sans défense, Bella. Tu as en face de toi sept vampires qui ont réussi à se débrouiller sans toi auparavant. Ce ne sont pas quelques cabots qui vont nous faire peur.

Je restai silencieuse. Il n'y avait rien à dire. Elle avait raison. Ils pouvaient se débrouiller très bien sans moi. Je pouvais au moins partir avec cette certitude.

- Non, je suis désolée parce que tu n'as pas la même manière de vivre que moi et que je ne te comprends pas. Quel intérêt de sauver une gamine ou de discuter avec des humains ?

- Je ne sais pas, admis-je.

- Tu es différente de nous. Nous, nous avons été transformés par le poison qui nous a rendu vampire. Nous ne sommes plus humains. Nous avons oublié que nous avions des sentiments pour eux. Nous sommes devenus une race différente. Mais toi, tu as toujours été comme ça. Tu n'es pas seulement vampire ou lycaon, tu es aussi humaine. Aucun poison ne t'a transformée. Tu _es_ le poison. Tu as appris à grandir avec. Tu as appris à être les trois et tu as besoin d'être les trois pour vivre.

- Tu penses vraiment que c'est pour cela que j'attire les ennuis ?

- Plus on côtoie du monde et plus on risque d'avoir des soucis. La famille Cullen a toujours vécu en autarcie. Aucun rapport avec les humains, aucun problème !

- Carlisle travaille à l'hôpital.

- Il soigne les malades et les renvoie à leur maison. Il parle peu aux infirmières et aux autres collègues. Le rapport le plus étroit qu'il a eu avec une de ses patientes, c'est avec Tulsa et c'est à cause de toi.

- C'est bien ce que je dis. Je ne vous apporte que des soucis.

- Tu nous apportes quelque chose que nous ne connaissons pas, Bella. Tu es venue avec nous pour évoluer comme tu dis, pour t'adapter au monde moderne. Mais nous aussi, nous évoluons à ton contact. Nous apprenons et c'est aussi important pour nous. Même si ce n'est pas toujours facile et que cela nécessite parfois quelques … frayeurs.

Je souris à l'allusion.

- Nous avons tous besoin de toi et pas seulement Edward. Tu dois rester avec nous et ensemble, nous trouverons des solutions aux problèmes.

J'acquiesçai, soulagée qu'elle m'est dite tout cela.

- C'est Edward qui t'a demandé de venir me voir, lui demandai-je, un petit sourire ironique au coin des lèvres.

Elle rit à son tour.

- Mouais, répondit-elle. Edward pense qu'il ne peut pas te convaincre parce que tu crois que seul son amour pour toi le guide.

- Ce n'est pas faux.

- Et il pense que moi, je peux te convaincre parce tu crois que je te déteste.

Je fis la moue.

- Je ne te déteste pas, Bella. Je suis en fait un peu jalouse… Tu sais. Je crois que de tous les Cullen, je suis celle qui a le plus de mal à me faire à ma condition de vampire. Et toi, tu es tellement…

- Humaine ! continuai-je pour elle en soupirant. Franchement Rosalie ! Tu es cent fois plus belle que moi !

Elle eut un rire mauvais et baissa les yeux.

- On ne contrôle pas toujours ses sentiments. Mais j'ai appris à te connaître. Et tu es quelqu'un de chouette, Bella. Et je pense que tu as ta part dans la famille comme chacun d'entre nous. Et ça, Edward ne m'a pas demandé de te le dire.

Elle se leva, me prit par la main et m'incita à rejoindre les autres.

Je retournai auprès d'Edward, mit mon bras autour de sa taille et lui dit un grand sourire. Il me le rendit et m'embrassa sur le front, visiblement soulagé que je sois revenue parmi eux.

- Bien, dit Carlisle, Que diriez-vous d'une partie de base-ball ? Bella, sais-tu y jouer ?

- Je connais les règles, répondis-je en fronçant les sourcils.

Les sept Cullen rirent.

- Nous avons quelque peu changé les règles, m'expliqua Edward. Tu verras demain.

Nous partîmes tôt le dimanche matin. Les nuages commençaient à s'amonceler et bientôt le tonnerre craqua.

- C'est parfait, dit Alice qui scrutait le ciel.

Vers neuf heures, nous arrivâmes dans une grande plaine au nord-est de Forks. Il n'y avait pas âmes qui vivent à plusieurs centaines de kilomètres.

Jasper et Emmett sortirent le matériel tandis que Rosalie et Alice plaçaient les plots tout autour du terrain.

Edward restait à côté de moi.

- Le terrain paraît beaucoup plus grand, remarquai-je.

- Nous courons plus vite, m'expliqua Edward. Sur un terrain normal, nous nous ennuierions. D'habitude, nous faisons les filles contre les garçons, mais si tu préfères…

- Ca me va très bien, me hâtai-je de lui dire – je ne voulais surtout pas changer leurs habitudes familiales.

Jasper s'avança vers nous, jouant avec une batte. Il me la lança.

- Et bien sœurette, on va voir ce que tu vaux.

- Tu parles, ricana Emmett. Les ours des cavernes, ca ne court pas très vite.

Je souris mais ne dis rien. Je lâchai la main d'Edward pour rejoindre Alice et Rosalie. Carlisle et Esmé jouaient les arbitres.

Edward était le premier lanceur et Rosalie le batteur. Lorsqu'elle percuta la balle, le bruit était tellement fort qu'il ressemblait au tonnerre. La balle s'envola à plusieurs centaines de mètres à travers les arbres.

Edward partit immédiatement, rapide comme l'éclair pour l'attraper. J'étais fascinée: sa course était magique, il glissait sur la surface de la terre avec une agilité et une aisance déconcertante. Il attrapa la balle en quelques secondes et la relança vers Emmett. Quand celui-ci la réceptionna, Rosalie avait à peine atteint la seconde base.

C'était à mon tour d'être batteur et Jasper devait lancer. J'entendis Emmett ricaner derrière mon dos. Je ne voulais surtout pas lui donner l'occasion de se moquer de moi durant les prochains jours.

Je frappai sur la balle le plus fort possible mais je n'arrivai pas à l'envoyer aussi loin que Rosalie. Par contre, à la course, je savais que je valais presque Edward.

Je partis le plus vite possible et rattrapai rapidement Rosalie. Nous arrivâmes à finir le tour avant qu'Emmett récupère la balle.

Edward affichait un grand sourire tandis qu'Emmett sifflait d'admiration.

- Vous devriez faire une course tous les deux, lança-t-il.

Je devins soudain toute rouge, pensant à ce qu'Emmett ou Alice pourraient me faire subir s'ils étaient au courant de nos jeux de gage.

- « il » « elle » est plus rapide que moi, Edward et moi dîmes en même temps.

Je rougis encore plus et Emmett éclata de rire.

- Il va falloir que vous m'expliquiez !

- Certainement pas, m'exclamai-je.

- Mais je ne comptais pas sur toi. Entre frangins, on se dit tout.

Je regardai Edward un peu paniquée. Il me sourit gentiment et secoua la tête pour me rassurer : personne ne saura jamais nos petits arrangements.

La partie continua ainsi jusqu'à ce que je me retrouve face à Edward. Il était le batteur et j'étais le lanceur. Il envoya la balle plus loin que Rosalie et je partis plus vite que d'habitude.

Mais, avant d'arriver aux premiers arbres, j'entendis Alice hurler :

- Danger !

Je m'arrêtai et me tournai vers elle. Alice avait le visage crispé et regardait vers l'ouest. Nous nous regroupâmes autour d'elle.

- Deux vampires arrivent, dit-elle.

Je laissai mes capacités s'exprimer.

- Un homme et une femme, confirmai-je. Ils ont été transformé il y a peu de temps, très peu de temps. Ce sont des nouveau-nés, ils ont du mal à se contrôler.

- S'ils te voient comme ça, ils vont croire que tu es humaine, Bella, me dit Carlisle. Tu devrais devenir plus vampire.

Ma peau devint blanchâtre immédiate.

- Pas de soucis, lui dis-je avec une voix légèrement métallique. Ce rôle-là, je le connais par cœur.

Les deux étrangers approchèrent. Ils étaient nerveux et paniqués de tomber sur nous.

- Salut, lança l'homme – un vampire d'une vingtaine d'année aux cheveux blonds.

- Bonjour, je suis Carlisle Cullen et voici toute ma famille.

- Je suis James et voici Victoria. Nous nous rendons vers le Canada.

- C'est un beau pays, commenta Carlisle. Je vous souhaite un beau voyage.

Leurs yeux se posèrent alors sur moi. Et, durant une fraction de seconde, j'eus l'impression qu'ils eurent peur de moi. Edward se serra plus près. Il avait ressenti la même chose. Mais ils détournèrent le regard et partirent aussi vite que ce qu'ils étaient venus.

- Drôle de couples, dit Alice lorsqu'ils eurent disparu.

- Ils ont peur de quelqu'un, remarquai-je.

- De celui qui les a transformés, précisa Edward qui avait lu dans leur esprit. Ils le fuient.

- Bien, il est tard et demain, il y a école les enfants, lança Carlisle. Je vous propose de rentrer.

- Ca conviendra aux filles, nous nargua Emmett. Nous étions sur le point de les écraser.

Alice et Rosalie ricanèrent méchamment.

- Petit joueur, lancèrent-elles.

Sur le chemin du retour, je m'endormis sur l'épaule d'Edward. J'étais bien, apaisée. Pour la première fois depuis plusieurs semaines, je n'étais plus angoissées, je ne culpabilisais pas. Et l'épaule d'Edward était accueillante, tellement réconfortante. Il m'avait enfermée dans ses bras et le sourire aux lèvres, j'avais fermé les yeux.

Arrivés à la maison, il me souleva et me porta dans le lit. J'ouvris les yeux à ce moment là. Il était allongé à mes côtés et m'observait. Lui aussi était heureux.

- J'aime te regarder dormir, me dit-il. C'est fascinant.

- C'est pour ça que tu n'as toujours pas enlevé le lit de la chambre, lui demandai-je.

Il s'approcha de moi.

- Jamais. Ce lit a déjà vu beaucoup de choses et je compte bien qu'il en voit encore beaucoup d'autres.

Il m'embrassa tendrement. J'enroulai mes bras autour de son cou et me collai à lui. Il poussa un soupir et prit mes cheveux entre ses mains. Ma respiration s'accéléra et mon cœur battit plus fort. J'adorai sentir cette sensation. Elle m'électrisait complètement et me mettait dans un état second, incapable de penser.

Il fit descendre son pouce le long de ma colonne vertébrale et arrêta sa main sur le bas de mon dos. Je soupirai à mon tour de plaisir et basculai sur vers pour me coller encore plus. Il savait comment faire pour me faire perdre mes moyens et lui laissait regarder dans mon esprit. Je le sentis frémir et je souris.

- Tu n'es qu'un sale profiteur, lui murmurai-je.

- Ose dire que tu n'aimes pas.

- Tu le sais bien que j'aime.

Le lendemain, toute la famille Cullen reprit le chemin de l'école. Edward gara son 4X4 à côté du cabriolet Mercedes d'Alice. Celle-ci vint vers moi dès qu'Edward m'eut ouvert la porte. Elle avait son air des mauvais jours.

- Jacob et ici, chuchota-t-elle. A côté des arbres.

Je tournai la tête vers la forêt. J'aperçus le jeune homme aux cheveux longs, qui me fixait si intensément que je fus soudain mal à l'aise. Je me tournai vers Edward. Son visage était fermé, les lèvres crispées, le regard noir et furieux.

- Je vais lui parler, lui dis-je en mettant ma main sur son bras.

- Je viens avec toi, grogna-t-il.

- Non, ce n'est pas une bonne idée. Il ne va pas me faire de mal. Il veut juste discuter avec moi. Laisse-moi y aller toute seule, s'il te plait.

Il ne répondit pas durant quelques secondes, continuant à observer Jacob comme s'il allait le dévorer.

- D'accord. Je reste là. Mais s'il tente quoi que ce soit…

J'acquiesçai et marchai tranquillement vers Jacob. Il s'avança aussi, sortant des arbres pour venir s'arrêter en bordure du parking. Il m'adressa un large sourire et j'aperçus à nouveau cette lueur malicieuse dans les yeux.

- Salut Bella.

- Bonjour Jacob. Qu'est ce que tu fais là ?

- Je n'ai pas le droit de venir voir une compatriote, me lança-t-il.

Je souris de son aplomb.

- Tu n'arranges pas les choses, Jacob. La situation est compliquée.

- Tu es une lycaon, Bella, me dit-il. Tu es comme moi.

- Je suis aussi une vampire, soulignai-je et je préfère être ainsi.

- C'est parce que tu as toujours vécu avec ses suceurs de sang. Viens avec moi et je te montrerai ce que c'est d'être une loup-garou, de faire partie d'une communauté, de se sentir entourée.

Je secouai la tête.

- Je suis très heureuse chez les Cullen et je ne veux pas vivre autre part, Jacob.. Je suis désolée mais ta proposition ne m'intéresse pas.

Il resta silencieux, me dévorant littéralement.

- Tu es magnifique, Bella, me dit-il finalement.

Je rougis immédiatement et baissai les yeux. Je me raclai la gorge.

- Tu sais qu'Edward entend tout ce que nous disons en ce moment, ris-je.

- Ca ne me dérange pas, ironisa-t-il. J'aime la compétition.

Je ris, n'osant pas me retourner pour voir l'état dans lequel était Edward.

- Il n'y aura aucune compétition, lui expliquai-je. J'aime Edward, Jacob et j'aime la famille Cullen. Et je ne changerai rien de tout cela.

Jacob sourit, me montrant qu'il n'était pas très convaincu par mes propos.

- Rien ni personne ne pourra m'empêcher d'essayer, s'exclama-t-il.

- Tu seras déçu alors, lui dis-je sérieusement. Va-t-en Jacob, Tu ne fais qu'envenimer les choses.

- A bientôt conclut-il en se retournant.

Il marcha tranquillement jusqu'à une moto garée à quelques mètres de là. Il démarra en trombe et disparut.

Je me retournai vers Edward. Il ressemblait à un lion en cage. Et pour couronner le tout, la moitié du collège avait assisté à la scène et m'observait, intriguée.

Je pris une grande respiration et revint vers Edward. Il ne décolérait pas. Je lui dis un petit sourire.

- Si tu fais cette tête là toute la journée, c'est lui qui aura gagné, lui murmurai-je.

Il mit son bras autour de mes épaules et il m'entraîna vers la salle de cours. Il ne dit pas un mot de la matinée jusqu'à l'heure du repas.

- Edward lui dis-je alors que nous étions à table à la cafétéria. Tu ne vas tout de même pas faire la tête toute la journée.

Il finit par m'adresser un petit sourire.

- Je suis désolé, Bella. Ce chien me porte sur les nerfs. Il est arrogant, calculateur, sans gène.

- Il est jeune, lui dis-je. Il s'imagine que le monde lui appartient. Il se rendra vite compte que ce n'est pas le cas et il passera à autre chose.

- Si cela pouvait être aussi simple, soupira-t-il. Il est tenace.

- Je t'aime Edward et je t'aimerai jusqu'à la fin des temps. Ca, c'est très simple et ça ne mérite aucune contestation.

Il me sourit et m'embrassa sur le front.

- Tes amis-humains s'attendent pour que tu leur dises bonjour, me chuchota-t-il.

- Ils savaient très bien que je retournerai avec toi aujourd'hui. J'irai les voir un autre jour. Aujourd'hui, je ne te quitte pas.

Il me sourit à nouveau. Il paraissait aller mieux. En quittant le collège, je passais par mon casier. J'y trouvai un petit dossier et une clé MP3.

Edward m'interrogea du regard.

- Eh ! m'exclamai-je. J'ai moi aussi mes petits secrets.

- Décidément, il s'est passé beaucoup de choses durant mon absence.

En rentrant, je branchai le MP3 sur l'ordinateur d'Edward. Ensemble, nous écoutâmes les quatre chansons que le groupe avait enregistrées. Dans le dossier, je trouvai une lettre :

_Bella._

_Etant donné qu'à partir d'aujourd'hui, tu deviens intouchable, nous nous sommes dit que nous pourrions communiquer par casiers interposés. Sur le MP3, tu trouveras les chansons que nous avons écrites la semaines dernière et dans la pochette, il y de nouvelles esquisses. _

_Bonjour à Edward._

_Mélissa._

- Mélissa te donne le bonjour, lançai-je à Edward.

Il réagit à peine.

- Simple politesse, souligna-t-il en continuant à écouter les chansons.

- Ils ne te détestent pas, lui dis-je en m'asseyant sur ses genoux. Ils détestent ce que tu représentes, c'est tout.

- Un monstre assoiffé de sang, se moqua-t-il.

- Ah, ah, ah ! Si tu leur disais cela, ils t'adoreraient, au contraire. C'est le reste du collège qui te détesterait.

Edward sourit.

- Personnellement, ca ne me dérangerait pas, soulignai-je. Jessica arrêterait de te reluquer.

Il m'embrassa dans le cou et murmura :

- Il n'y a que toi, Bella.

- J'espère bien soufflai-je en fermant les yeux. Ca me ferait mal d'être remplacée par une gamine qui vient juste de sortir des couches.

Nous rîmes ensemble. Les quatre chansons se finirent alors.

- Ils ont fait de gros progrès. Je te félicite, conclut Edward.

- Oh ! Je n'y suis pas pour grand chose. Ce sont des ado qui se cherchent. Tom se trouve laid. Il est petit et rondouillard et je crois qu'on s'est toujours un peu moqué de lui. Mai sil a une voix jazzy et du rythme. Jim, lui, a eu une rupture sentimentale et il ne s'en est pas remis. Mélissa a peur de grandir. Elle se cache derrière la haine des couples car elle a peur de s'engager. C'est pour cela qu'ils détestent ce que tu représentes : la beau même dans une magnifique famille et qui a une petite amie.

- Et Victoria, me demanda-t-il.

- Victoria, je n'arrive pas à la comprendre, hésitai-je. Elle est spéciale…

- Tu trouveras bien ?

Je secouai la tête en riant.

- Oh non ! Fini de m'intéresser aux autres. Je dois déjà gérer les problèmes que cela jusqu'ici. Pas besoin de m'en rajouter d'autres.

- C'est dans ta nature, Bella, me dit-il avec sa voix envoutante. Tu ne peux pas t'empêcher de vouloir aider les autres.

- Pas ce soir. Ce soir, j'ai envie d'être très égoïste, murmurai-je avant de l'embrasser.

Jusqu'au samedi, la vie s'écoula avec une relative quiétude. J'avais pris goût aux études.

Edward m'indiqua des livres intéressants que je dévorai littéralement durant la nuit. Les discutions animés avec le professeur d'anglais m'emballaient et me faisaient oublier l'ennui des cours d'histoire. Je passais des heures sur internet à chercher des informations sur les sujets que je devais rendre. Les Cullen, eux, préféraient largement écouter les informations ou lire les journaux. Mais je trouvais qu'ils ne relataient que la misère et la mort – la pauvreté des gens, les meurtres à répétition à Seattle qui ne semblaient pas vouloir s'arrêter, les scandales financiers – rien de bien gai. Et moi qui avait déjà une tendance naturelle à m'apitoyer sur le sort des autres, je n'avais pas besoin d'une aide supplémentaire.

Bien sûr, il avait fallu que Jessica mette son grain de sel dans le parfait bonheur. Elle s'était plantée devant Edward et moi dès le mardi, toute souriante.

- Salut Edward, s'exclama-t-elle – elle sautillait presque sur ses jambes – Salut Bella ! On s'est bien amusés à la Push, n'est-ce pas ?

- Mouais ! maugréai-je sans grand enthousiasme.

- Tu sais que tu as fait beaucoup d'effet à Jacob. Il n'a pas arrêté de poser des questions sur toi. Il faut dire que les indiens sont souvent de beaux hommes, tu ne trouves pas ?

Je sentis la main d'Edward se crisper dans le mienne. Je me décidai à couper court à la conversation.

- Si tu le dis, tranchai-je. Excuse-nous, nous sommes pressés.

- Bien sur ! Au revoir ! s'exclama-t-elle sur un ton aigu.

Le salut final ne m'était pas adressé, c'était évident.

J'entrainai Edward vers le cours de biologie avant qu'il ne fasse éclater sa colère.

- Je te propose un marché, lui dis-je une fois que nous étions assis devant notre paillasse. Tu t'occupes de Jacob si tu me laisses me débarrasser de Jessica.

- Ne me tente pas, grogna-t-il entre ses dents.

La moto réapparut quasiment tous les jours. Jacob nous regardait rentrer en classe ou en sortir. Je faisais semblant de ne pas le remarquer mais je savais que cela irritait Edward au plus haut point. Il ne le montrait pourtant pas, peut-être pour agacer Jacob par son indifférence, peut-être pour ne pas me blesser.

Il se montrait par contre beaucoup plus attentionné, plus câlin, si bien sur, il pouvait l'être davantage. Il ne me quittait plus, me dévorait des yeux. Il avait besoin de me toucher en permanence, de me dire qu'il m'aimait. Ce n'était pas pour me déplaire, bien au contraire. Mais je savais qu'il n'était pas bien, qu'il n'était pas heureux, que d'une certaine façon il souffrait. Et cela, je ne pouvais pas le supporter.


	18. Chapitre 18: rencontre 2

_Ca y est! Les premières vacances sont déjà finies. Heureusement je repars en Août!_

_Nous avons visité Paris avec les enfants. Le chateau de Versailles sont la pluie et l'orage, j'avoue que c'était bizarre!_

_Voilà donc la suite de ma fic!_

_Merci à tous ceux qui la lisent et spécialement à ceux qui m'envoient des reviews. J'essaye toujours d'y répondre, ne serait-ce que d'un mot!_

_disclaimer: tous les personnages appartiennent à Stéphanie Meyer._

Chapitre 18 : rencontre 1

Le vendredi soir, j'étais dans la chambre d'Edward – elle était devenue la mienne également même si je n'en avais pas fait explicitement la demande – je lisais Orgueil et préjugés de Jane Austen – lorsque je poussai un grognement.

- Que se passe-t-il, me demanda Edward assis mes côtés.

- Jacob arrive !

La mâchoire d'Edward se crispa subitement et sa main se referma sur moi.

- Le conseil des Quileutes lui a demandé de venir me chercher, lui expliquai-je.

- Je ne veux pas que tu y ailles, trancha-t-il.

- Ce serait pris comme une offense. Les conséquences en seraient désastreuses pour toi et ta famille, Edward.

Il en répondit pas, me fixant avec un regard inexpressif.

- Moi non plus, je n'ai pas envie d'y aller. Mais je dois le faire. C'est important.

Il fouilla dans son blouson et sortit un téléphone portable qu'il me tendit.

- Tu me téléphones dès que tu veux revenir. Je viendrai te chercher à la limite de nos frontières.

Je pris le cellulaire, le mis dans ma poche et l'embrassai furieusement.

- Je t'aime, lui murmurai-je.

Nous descendîmes les escaliers pour arriver sur le palier de la porte.

Jacob arriva en moto. Je pensai immédiatement à la proximité de nos deux corps sur le véhicule et je me dis que le choix du loup-garou n'était pas anodin. Il s'arrêta à un mètre d'Edward et de moi mais il n'arrêta pas le moteur.

- Le conseil voudrait te parler, me dit-il sans adresser un regard à mon compagnon.

- Nous savons, lui répondis-je

J'avais appuyé sur le nous pour lui faire comprendre que le choix était collégial.

J'embrassai à nouveau Edward puis montai à l'arrière de la moto.

Edward avait son visage des mauvais jours. Il fixait Jacob avec une méchanceté que je ne lui avais jamais connu auparavant.

- S'il lui arrive quoi que ce soit, grogna-t-il, je t'en tiendrais pour responsable.

Jacob eut un sourire mauvais :

- Tu n'es pas le seul tenir à elle, buveur de sang. C'est une loup-garou et elle fait partie de ma famille.

Jacob démarra en trombe et dévala le chemin qui menait à la route.

- Si tu as peur, tu peux te tenir à moi, me dit-il.

- Il en faut plus que ça pour me faire peur, lui répondis-je.

- C'est ce qu'on va voir.

Il coupa à travers la forêt, zigzaguant entre les arbres. Le vent me fouettait le visage, la vitesse me grisait, je souris devant l'exaltation.

Nous arrivâmes au village des Quileutes. Jacob prit un chemin qui descendait vers la plage. Il stoppa à quelques mètres d'un grand feu.

- Alors, ça t'a plu, me demanda-t-il, une fois que nous étions descendus.

Je fis la moue et ne répondis pas. Sept indiens s'étaient levés à notre arrivée. Je sentis une boule dans le haut de mon estomac. Avant de rencontrer les Cullen, j'aurai fui ou je serai rentrer dans le tas devant un tel problème. Mais je savais ici que la situation ne le permettait pas. Encore une fois, j'allai devoir faire quelque chose que je ne connaissais pas et qui me m'effrayer au plus haut point: discuter et certainement aboutir à un compromis à peu près valable pour tous. J'étais responsable de cette situation - moi et mes stupides envies de jouer les humaines - et je devais me montrer responsable.

- Le procès va commencer, murmurai-je.

- Ils ne vont pas te faire de mal, me rassura Jacob. Ils se posent des questions, c'est tout.

- Tu vas rester là ? lui demandai-je, inquiète.

- Bien sur, me répondit-il avec un grand sourire.

Je pris une grande respiration et m'avançait vers la feu.

- Ok ! On y va ! m'exclamai-je pour me donner du courage.

Les sept indiens m'accueillirent sans dire un mot. Jacob me montra une place et nous nous assîmes tous en même temps. Un grand silence s'installa, ils m'observaient tous et cela me mettait mal à l'aise. Je me mis à me frotter l'avant-bras et je me dis que cela faisait bien deux mois que ce la ne m'était arrivé.

Finalement, un indien d'une vingtaine d'année, celui qui avait pris la parole devant Carlisle quelques jours plus tôt, commença:

- Bella, tu es à la fois lycaon et vampire. Jamais pareil événement ne s'était produit et aucune mémoire d'indiens ne mentionne de fait similaire.

- Je suis la seule à ma connaissance à être comme cela, lui répondis-je et les légendes des indiens au sujet des lycaons et des vampires sont trop récentes pour pouvoir m'inclure.

Les visages devinrent inquiets, certaines chuchotaient entre eux, ne sachant pas que j'entendais chacun de leurs mots.

- Quel âge as-tu ? continua-t-il.

Je pris une profonde respiration, jouant toujours avec ma cicatrice. Et je commençai à raconter mon histoire : mon clan, la découverte de la plante, les changements opérés au sein de la tribu, la mutation génétique, les cinq enfants particuliers, l'enjeu génétique de mon adolescence, mon union avec mon frère, le massacre de mon clan, ma fuite. Ils écoutèrent hébétés, découvrant ainsi leur passé, leur origine. Certains semblaient sceptiques mais ils n'osaient plus parler.

Jacob écoutait tout cela, observant les réactions des siens, la gêne, buvant mes paroles.

Les questions continuèrent.

- Comment as-tu si que tu étais une lycaon ?

- En fait avant la semaine dernière, je ne m'étais transformée qu'une seule fois.

- Une seule, s'étonna le chef.

- Mouais, commençai-je, peu enchantée de me rappeler de cet événement. Lorsque les deux loups-garous de ma tribu se transformaient, ils étaient incapables de se contrôler : ils attaquaient et tuaient tout et n'importe quoi. La plupart du temps, cela convenait au clan. Lorsque nous étions attaqués ou que nous voulions attaquer un autre clan, ils étaient des atouts importants. Mais parfois, cela dégénérait. Un jour, une enfant de notre clan s'est retrouvée au milieu du combat.

Je me tus un instant. J'avais du mal à parler, c'était compliqué pour moi.

- La vie des femmes n'avaient pas beaucoup d'important dans mon clan et aucun homme ne songeait la sauver. Alors…

- Tu t'es transformée, termina Jacob.

Je lui souris pour le remercier de son aide.

- Tu les as vaincu ? me demanda le chef qui n'était pas du tout impressionné par mes émotions.

- Je crois qu'ils ne s'y attendaient pas. C'est la surprise qui les a vaincus.

- Et que s'est-il passé ensuite ?

- J'ai été punie, murmurai-je en fixant le sol.

- Pour avoir sauver une enfant, s'indigna Jacob.

Je ne répondis pas. Cet interrogatoire me stressait de plus en plus. Cela frôlait l'insupportable.

- Tu disais que les lycaons n'avaient pas réussi à se reproduire. Comment expliques-tu que nous existions ?

- J'ai dit que les loups-garous ne s'étaient jamais reproduits avec des femmes de notre clan. Ils y sont parvenus avec d'autres. Peut-être que notre évolution au sein de notre clan nous a rendu stérile entre nous. Nous avons eu besoin, à ce moment là, d'aller chercher du sang nouveau.

- Et toi, pourrais-tu avoir des enfants ?

J'eus soudain la chair de poule. Ils abordaient un sujet très sensible pour moi.

- Je voudrais rentrer maintenant, leur dis-je.

- Comptes-tu faire des enfants avec Edward Cullen, insista le chef.

- Les vampires ne peuvent pas avoir d'enfants, crachai-je.

- Entre eux ou avec des humains. Mais toi, tu es différente de nous tous…

- Ma relation avec Edward ne vous regarde pas, m'irritai-je.

- Tu es une lycaon, tu appartiens à notre clan. Tout ce que tu fais nous regarde.

Je me levai d'un bond, la fureur m'envahit soudain. Mes yeux devinrent froids, des yeux de vampire.

- Je n'appartiens à personne.

Les indiens se levèrent d'un bond et reculèrent, effrayés. Seul Jacob resta à côté de moi.

- Calme toi, Bella, me murmura-t-il. Ils ne voulaient pas te blesser.

- Je veux rentrer chez moi maintenant, lui dis-je d'un ton cassant.

Jacob regarda Sam. Celui-ci lui fit un petit signe de tête.

- D'accord, je te ramène.

Je tournai le dos au feu, m'éloignai de quelques pas en sortant le cellulaire que m'avait prêté Edward. Je cherchai dans le répertoire le numéro de téléphone fixe des Cullen et le composait automatiquement.

Edward décrocha immédiatement.

- Viens me chercher, Edward, le suppliai-je. Tout de suite !

- J'arrive, répondit-il, paniqué par ma voix.

Je raccrochai et me retournai vers Jacob. J'avais retrouvé quelque peu mon calme.

- Nous te reverrons, me dit le chef du clan. Nous n'avons pas fini de te poser des questions.

- C'est ça, lançai-je sèchement.

Je me dirigeai vers la moto, suivie de près par Jacob.

- Sam est parfois un peu direct, s'excusa-t-il. Mais il n'est pas méchant. Il s'inquiète juste pour notre clan.

- Et toi, pourquoi n'as-tu pas peur de moi ? lui demandai-je en montant derrière lui.

- Si tu avais voulu me tuer, tu l'aurais fait à la Push lorsque tu as découvert qui j'étais.

- Ne me donne pas de regrets, marmonnai-je.

Jacob rit de bon cœur en démarrant l'engin.

- Ne te fais pas plus méchante qui tu n'es Bella.

Le trajet fut plus court. Cinq ou six kilomètres seulement nous séparaient de la frontière entre le territoire des loup-garou et celui des vampires.

Le soleil commençait apparaître à la base des arbres et des filets de lumière dorés arrivaient jusqu'à nous. Edward nous attendait déjà.

Je descendis du véhicule et lui adressa un sourire rassurant.

- Est-ce qu'un jour, tu pourras regarder un autre homme comme tu le regardes, lui, me demanda Jacob, visiblement jaloux.

Je me sentis gênée et je rougis.

- Non, répondis-je. Il est le premier et il restera le seul, Jacob.

Le visage de Jacob se referma.

- Quel âge as-tu ? continuai-je.

- J'ai 16 ans.

Je le regardai, un peu surprise. Il faisait plus âgé. Sa musculature, sa taille, les traits de son visage, lui donnait entre dix-huit et vingt ans. Il s'en rendit compte et sourit de contentement.

- Tu es un gamin, Jacob. Trouve toi quelqu'un de ton âge, lui recommandai-je.

Il s'avança vers moi, son visage à quelques centimètres de mon oreille. J'entendis Edward grogner.

- Je préfère les femmes plus mûres.

Je secouai la tête et souris de sa bêtise.

- Au revoir Jacob, dis-je simplement en me dirigeant vers Edward.

Edward me prit par la taille et colla son front contre le mien.

- Ca va ? demanda-t-il anxieuse.

- Maintenant, oui, répondis-je simplement.

Je plongeai mon regard dans ses yeux qui reprenaient peu à peu leur couleur miel. Il m'apaisait.

- Ils t'ont fait du mal, me demanda-t-il, toujours inquiet.

- Non, murmurai-je. Mais c'était… pénible. Je veux rentrer la maison.

- Tout ce que tu veux Bella, murmura-t-il en m'embrassant sur le front.

Il m'entraîna vers la voiture. Derrière nous, j'entendis la moto s'éloigne. Je ne me retournai pas et suivit Edward.

Je rassurai le reste de la famille de mon état. Les Quileutes ne m'avaient pas fait mal. Edward m'entraîna dans la chambre. Il ferma la porte et me prit dans ses bras pour me serrer dans ses bras. Je mis mes mains dans ses cheveux et coinçai mon visage dans son cou. Nous restâmes ainsi de longues minutes sans bouger.

- J'étais mort d'inquiétude, gémit-il.

- Tout va bien, le rassurai-je. Ils ne veulent pas me faire du mal. Ils veulent juste comprendre.

- Je sais que tu n'aimes pas te raconter.

- C'est vrai… J'ai du leur raconter des évènements de ma vie que tu ignores, Edward. Et je veux que tu les connaisses.

- Tu n'es pas obligé, Bella.

- C'est ce que je veux.

Je m'assis sur le lit et il se mit en face de moi. Je lui racontai la nuit, les questions qu'ils m'avaient posé. Je lui parlai des deux loup-garou de ma tribu, de mon intervention pour sauver l'enfant, de la punition.

- Quelle punition ? me demanda Edward.

Je baissai les yeux, me remémorant ce supplice qui m'avait marquée.

- Mon frère pouvait être très cruel, lui dis-je seulement.

Il passa une mèche de cheveux derrière l'oreille et me caressa la joue. Je lui pris la main et l'embrassa.

- Ils m'ont aussi demandé si je pouvais avoir des enfants et si j'en voulais avec toi.

Edward poussa un grognement.

- De quoi se mêlent-ils ?

- Je ne leur ai rien répondu. C'est à ce moment que j'ai demandé partir et que Jacob m'a ramenée.

Je pris une profonde respiration et je regardai Edward dans les yeux. Il semblait vivre ma peine, la subir en même temps que moi.

- Je ne sais pas si nous pourrons avoir des enfants mais je n'en veux pas, continuai-je. Je ne veux pas lui faire subir ce que moi j'ai vécu. Je le mettrai en danger et je ne me le pardonnerai jamais.

Edward posa un doigt sur ma bouche et murmura un chut doux et réconfortant.

- Tu n'as pas de soucis à te faire, Bella ! Pas d'enfant ! Jamais ! C'est entendu !

Il m'embrassa, ses bras m'enveloppèrent tendrement. Je me rapprochai de lui, enroulai mes jambes autour de sa taille. Ses gestes étaient doux, ils m'apaisaient. J'oubliai les Quileutes, les loup-garou. Je ne pensai plus qu'à lui, à ses mains sur mon corps, à ses lèvres qui quittaient les miennes pour caresser ma joue, mon oreille, mon cou. Mon pouls s'accéléra, je frémis de plaisir. Il me bascula en arrière, colla son corps contre le mien. Une vague de chaleur m'envahit. Je remontai mes mains le long de son dos, emprisonnant ses cheveux. Il appuya son front contre le mien et nous restâmes un instant ainsi, haletant tous les deux.

- Rappelle-moi tes principes vieux jeu à propos du sexe, lui demandai-je.

Il me sourit.

- Ce jour-là, je veux que ce soit exceptionnel, Bella.

- C'est exceptionnel à chaque fois que tu m'embrasses, Edward.

Il sourit, frottant son nez contre le mien.

- Je t'aime, Bella. Cela fait tellement longtemps que je t'attends.

- Pas autant que moi, murmurai-je.

- Je veux faire les choses dans les règles.

- Parce qu'il y a des règles, ironisai-je.

Mais lui semblait très sérieux. Il plongea son regard dans le mien et soudain, je compris ce qu'il voulait dire. J'ouvris de grands yeux terrorisés et m'écartai de lui.

- Ne me demande jamais cela, Edward, balbutiai-je.

- Quoi ?

- Pas de mariage !

Edward s'assit à côté de moi et m'observa, stupéfait.

- Pourquoi ? insista-t-il.

- Pas de mariage, répétai-je. Ca, je ne peux pas.

Les larmes me montèrent aux yeux. Edward paniqua soudain.

- D'accord, lança-t-il en me prenant dans ses bras. On n'en parle plus. Calme toi !

Il me caressa les cheveux.

- Je suis désolée, lui dis-je.

- Ce n'est pas grave, Bella. Calme-toi !

Il m'allongea nouveau à côté de lui et nous finîmes la nuit ainsi.


	19. chapitre 19: révélations

Chapitre 19 : révélations 3

Le lendemain, Edward fit comme si rien ne s'était passé. Nous avions pris l'habitude les week-ends de faire de grandes balades dans la forêt, la nature nous plaisant à tous les deux.

Lorsque nous revînmes le samedi soir, Alice était toute excitée.

- La semaine prochaine aura lieu le Carnaval à Forks. Tu viens avec nous, Bella. Les enfants se déguisent, on lance des cotillons, il y a un grand bal le soir. D'ordinaire, Edward ne vient jamais mais je compte bien que tu lui forces un peu la main.

- On verra, lui répondis-je.

J'avais pris l'habitude de lui répondre vaguement car elle avait l'air de rajouter beaucoup de conditions à ses propositions et je m'attendais à ce que ce Carnaval débouche sur autre chose.

Edward se pencha vers moi et me murmura :

- Elle va vouloir que tu te déguises.

- C'est hors de questions, ris-je en me retournant vers sa petite sœur.

Alice grogna :

- Oh ! Ce que vous pouvez être rigide !

Le soir, Edward ne regardait plus les informations avec les autres. Il préférait rester avec moi. J'essayai de l'inciter, prétextant que cela ne me dérangeait pas, que je pouvais prendre ma douche ou lire pendant ce temps. Mais rien n'y faisait ! Depuis que Jacob avait fait son apparition, il était devenu mon ombre.

J'avais rendu son lecteur MP3 à Mélissa et cette semaine là, je le retrouvais dans mon casier avec de nouvelles compositions. Il m'arrivait de temps à autre de passer à l'atelier pour les écouter ou chanter avec eux. Edward restait à m'attendre à l'extérieur. Victoria devenait de plus en plus taciturne et elle n'apparaissait que très rarement avec ses amis. Elle préférait rester seule à lire un livre.

- C'est comme ça chaque année à l'approche du Carnaval, m'expliqua Mélissa sans connaître l'explication.

Le samedi matin, Alice descendit dans la grande vallée déguisée en lutin et Emmet en Dracula.

- Je croyais que tu devais te déguiser, lui lançai-je.

Il agita sa cape, mimant les vampires des films. Je riais, amusée.

Le matin avait lieu le défilé des écoles primaires. Nous nous installâmes sur un mur et nous les regardâmes passer. Les enfants étaient des êtres étonnants. Ils étaient vifs, ils pouvaient passer des rires aux larmes en quelques secondes. J'adorais les enfants, même si je n'en aurai jamais. Je savais que c'était pour cela que je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de les sauver. D'une certaine façon, je sauvais le mien. Il serait devenu un enjeu de pouvoir. Arriver à dominer un être tel que lui, ce serait devenir le chef des vampires et des lycaons. J'avais déjà assisté au carnage d'Actio, des deux loup-garou et de mon frère lorsque nous attaquions les tribus voisines pour les déposséder de leurs terres et de leurs biens.

Quelles capacités pourraient avoir mon enfant ? Quel monstre pourrait-il devenir entre des mains malveillantes? Je n'osai même pas l'imaginer !

J'aperçus Tulsa dans le cortège. Elle me fit de grands signes et je lui adressai un petit bonjour. Ses cheveux commençaient à peine à repousser mais elle avait une mine superbe. Au moins, elle, elle était vivante.

Les commerçants avaient sorti des stands pour vendre des vêtements, des bijoux, des gadgets en tout genre et de la nourriture.

Edward m'offrit de la barbe à papa, une énorme boule rose, et nous admirâmes les étalages.

- Il va y avoir un problème, me murmura Edward.

Je me retournai vers lui et vit ses yeux noirs fixer droit devant lui. Je regardai dans la même direction que lui : cinq indiens approchaient. Je me plaçai devant et lui prit les mains pour le calmer et être sure qu'il ne commettrait pas de sottises.

- Bonjour Bella, me lança Jacob avec un sourire. Tu protèges ton buveur de sang.

- A moins que je ne vous protège de lui, soulignai-je.

Jacob sourit.

- Nous viendrons bientôt te chercher, me dit plus froidement Sam. Nous avons encore de nombreuses questions à te poser.

- Elle ne viendra que si elle le désire, grogna Edward qui n'aimait pas la façon dont il me parlait.

Les deux hommes se jaugèrent du regard. Ils se détestaient visiblement et j'eus peur que la conversation tourne au massacre.

- Vous feriez mieux de partir maintenant, leur dis-je. Ce n'est ni le lieu ni le moment de se battre.

- Ce n'est pas à nous de partir, me lança Sam.

Je commençai moi-même à perdre mon calme. Sam devenait de plus en plus antipathique. Il était froid, distant et n'avait visiblement aucun sens de la diplomatie. Je trouvai qu'il faisait un bien piètre chef.

- Nous allons être bien clair, Sam. Si les Cullen sont obligés de partir, je partirai également. Si les Cullen sont obligés de se battre contre vous, je me battrai à leurs côtés. Et n'allez surtout pas vous imaginer que je puisse avoir un quelconque remord à vous affronter. Vous n'aurez même pas l'honneur d'être les premiers. J'ai déjà tué des vampires et les lycaons dans le passé et je recommencerai autant de fois que cela sera nécessaire.

Sam me jeta un regard noir. Mais visiblement, mon message était passé. Les Quileutes firent demi-tour et partirent. Jacob m'adressa un petit sourire triste. Il semblait réellement peiné par la tournure qu'avaient pris les évènements. J'aurai voulu lui dire qu'à lui, je ne lui en voulais pas, mais vis à vis d'Edward, ce n'était pas très judicieux.

Je me retournai vers lui et m'aperçut que toute la famille nous avait rejoint. J'étais tellement concentrée sur les loup-garou que j'avais éclipsé tout le reste de mon environnement.

- Je refuse que tu y retournes, me dit Edward. Ils sont dangereux.

- Nous verrons cela plus tard, répondis-je, sachant très bien qu'il me serait difficile de lui promettre cela. Ne gâchons pas la fête. Alice nous en voudrait beaucoup si tu ne me faisais pas danser au bal.

Edward me sourit et toute la famille m'entraîna ver la salle des fêtes.

Il devait être vers les dix-huit heures. Les danseurs arrivaient, certains déguisés, d'autres en simple robe de bal. Je reconnus Mike et Jessica, Angela et Ben. Une bonne cinquantaine de personnes s'agitaient sur la piste, un orchestre jouait sur l'estrade.

Alice partit immédiatement danser avec Jasper et Emmet entraîna Rosalie avec un air coquin.

- Tu veux danser, me murmura Edward.

- Volontiers.

Il mit sa main sur ma taille et nous levâmes la main. La valse nous entraîna à travers la piste. Je fixai ses yeux, hypnotisée par sa beauté. Nous nous connaissions maintenant depuis quatre mois et je restai toujours en admiration devant lui. Plus encore, mes angoisses s'étaient dissipées et ma timidité envolée et je goûtai avec plaisir aux émotions nouvelles qu'il créait en moi.

Je rêvai d'aller plus loin avec lui dans nos relations. Je désirai qu'elles deviennent plus intimes.

Je l'avais déjà évoqué avec Edward mais lui aurait préféré que nous soyons unis avant cela. Mais c'était impossible pour moi.

Cet antagonisme me déplaisait car je n'y voyais aucune issus pour que nous soyons satisfaits tous les deux.

- Tu es magnifique, me murmura-t-il.

- Pourquoi ce compliment ?

- Je ne peux pas en faire à la femme que j'aime.

Il se rapprocha de moi, son corps se collant à moi. Je sentis son odeur attirante, son souffle sur ma peau. Immédiatement, les mêmes réactions se déclenchèrent en moi. Nous sourîmes, moi gênée par mes émotions et lui visiblement satisfait de les avoir déclenchées.

- Ce n'est pas juste, lui dis-je. Moi, je ne sais pas ce que tu ressens.

- Il te suffirait de lire dans mes pensées.

Je fis une moue de désapprobation.

- Ce n'est pas comme si tu le faisais sans mon consentement. Je te donne mon accord.

- Ca n'a rien à voir, Edward. Je n'aime pas cela, c'est tout.

- Alors j'essayerai de te convaincre autrement, me susurra-t-il.

- Tu sais comment tu pourrais m'en convaincre, balbutiai-je, intimidée.

- Tu connais mon point de vue, me dit-il.

- Et tu connais le mien.

Edward soupira, peiné par mes paroles.

- Je suis désolée Edward. Ne m'en veux pas, le suppliai-je.

- Je ne t'en veux pas. Je veux juste comprendre. Il faudra un jour que nous ayons une conversation à ce sujet.

J'acquiesçai, même si ma mâchoire se crispa.

La valse s'arrêta et nous allions nous asseoir lorsqu'un homme se planta devant nous. Il devait avoir la cinquantaine, l'allure svelte, bien habillé, une petite barbe dessinait un visage décidé. Pourtant, je remarquai immédiatement ses petits yeux mauvais et inquisiteurs.

- Alors voilà la fameuse Bella. Ma fille m'a longuement parlé de toi.

J'aperçus derrière lui Victoria, habillée dans une robe pleine de volants et de dentelles, une robe de princesse. Cela ne lui allait absolument pas, ce n'était pas elle. Elle avait le visage fermé, ses yeux cernés fixaient le sol, dérangée par ma présence et ma conversation avec son père.

- Vous êtes le père de Victoria, continuai-je.

- Et le maire de cette ville, arbora-t-il fièrement. Arnold Jenkins.

Sa réponse me fit frémir : un chef de clan, comme mon père.

- Tu sembles avoir beaucoup impressionnée ma fille, continua-t-il. Elle admire beaucoup ta vie et ton comportement. Il me serait désagréable que cela déteigne sur elle. J'aime ma fille telle qu'elle est.

Je jetai un nouveau regard vers elle. Elle semblait de plus en plus embarrassée.

- Votre fille est libre de ses choix et de ses comportements, lui répondis-je. Et je n'ai pas à décider pour elle.

L'homme me jaugea, peu satisfait de ma réponse. Mais il afficha un large sourire.

- Tu as raison. C'est à moi de décider. J'espère avoir le plaisir de te revoir.

Il me salua et pour une fois, je fis appel à un de mes dons et lus dans son esprit. Je vis alors sa méchanceté, sa soif de pouvoir, sa haine lorsqu'on refusait de lui obéir, ce qu'il faisait subir à sa propre fille.

Je me reculai d'effroi, me tournait vers Victoria qui ne me regardait toujours pas.

- Vous m'excuserez maintenant mais la tradition veut que je danse avec ma fille le soir du Carnaval.

Il se tourna vers sa fille et la prit assez fermement par le bras pour l'entraîner vers la piste de danse. Je ne pouvais m'empêcher de détacher mon regard de ce curieux couple. Le père semblait fier, arrogant. Il était visiblement satisfait d'être vus de tous. La fille, par contre, détestait être là. Elle tenait la tête baissée, elle paraissait un pantin dans les bras de son père. Elle n'était pas la Victoria que je connaissais, la Victoria combattive, celle qui pouvait rembarrer les gens en quelques mots.

- Qu'est ce qu'il y a, Bella, me demanda Edward.

- Dis-moi ce que tu lis dans leurs esprits !

Edward resta silencieux durant quelques secondes.

- Jenkins est fier d'être vu de tout le monde. Victoria est plus confuse. Elle n'est pas contente d'être là visiblement.

Je les regardai encore. Elle me faisait tellement penser à moi à son âge. Sa peur, sa haine envers celui qui lui infligeait ses souffrances.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?, répéta Edward.

- Je veux rentrer à la maison, lui dis-je.

- Pourquoi ?

- Donne-moi les clefs, je veux rentrer maintenant, répétai-je plus sèchement.

- D'accord ! d'accord ! Je te ramène !

Le trajet fut silencieux. Edward acceptait mon silence. Il devait me voir me frotter l'avant-bras. Il savait ce que cela signifiait. Pour moi, cela m'empêchait de penser. Je voulais chasser toutes les images que j'avais peu lire dans l'idée de cet homme. Les coups qu'il portait à sa fille, le plaisir qu'il en prenait, la supériorité qu'il ressentait. Cléon était pareil, j'avais lu les mêmes émotions, les mêmes mots, plusieurs milliers d'années auparavant.

En arrivant à la maison, j'ouvrais la portière avant qu'Edward ne vienne. Je m'engouffrai dans la maison et je me dirigeai droit vers la cuisine. J'ouvris la porte du congélateur et pris plusieurs steaks hachés. Je les mis à décongeler au micro-onde.

En attendant, je devais me calmer. J'avais conscience que mon comportement était proche de la boulimie. Je m'en fichais complètement.

Edward s'approcha de moi et posa ses mains sur mes épaules. Je me levai brusquement et m'éloignai. Je ne voulais qu'il me touche. Personne ne devait me toucher. J'étais devenue épidermiquement sensible. Son toucher me rappelait la douleur des coups, la peau bleuie qui restait endolorie durant plusieurs jours. Son corps gardait une mémoire.

- Parle-moi, Bella, supplia Edward. Je ne comprends pas.

J'aurai voulu lui dire. J'aurai voulu crier au monde entier cette souffrance. Le mal qui me rongeait de l'intérieur. La culpabilité qui me clouait, la culpabilité de l'avoir laisser fait, d'avoir été si passive, de ne jamais m'être rebiffer, de ne pas lui avoir rendu les coups. Cela me mangeait l'esprit, me grignotait chacune des parcelles que j'avais réussi à installer entre ce souvenir et ma raison.

J'aurai voulu lui dire mon désespoir, ma haine de ne pouvoir rien faire. C'était à Victoria de faire son choix, c'était à elle de décider si elle voulait échapper ce monstre ou pas. Bien sur, je pouvais tuer Jenkins. A ce moment là, je n'aurai aucun scrupule à le faire. J'y mettrai même beaucoup de plaisir, je pouvais imaginer toutes les tortures que je pouvais lui infliger avant de la tuer, je me délectai de penser que je pouvais le faire me supplier de l'achever. Mais cela ne la soulagerait pas. Bien sur, il ne la frapperait plus, bien sur, elle ne craindrait plus pour sa vie et celle de sa petite sœur. Mais elle ne serait jamais soulagé du poids de souvenir, elle ne pourrait jamais guérir du poids de la culpabilité. Pour cela, il faudrait qu'elle se décide à tout avouer, à faire le premier pas.

J'aurai voulu lui dire tout cela mais les mots ne sortaient pas. Mes émotions me submergeaient, mes mâchoires étaient tellement crispées que j'aurai pu faire éclater n'importe quel marbre le plus dur entre elles.

- Bella, s'il te plait, répéta-t-il.

J'ouvris alors mon esprit et je lui murmurai dans la tête :

_- Laisse-moi du temps, Edward. Juste un peu de temps._

J'avais tenté de lui faire entendre cela le plus calmement possible mai même là, mon supplice transpirait.

Je l'entendis frémir derrière moi mai sil se tut. Je sortis les steaks du micro-onde et les hachait grossièrement. Je m'assis à table et commençait à engloutir mon tartare.

Le reste de la famille Cullen arriva alors.

- Vous êtes partis bien vite, nous reprocha Alice.

Je ne levai pas les yeux de mon plat. J'avais déjà du mal à me concentrer avec un seul vampire dans la pièce, je n'avais vraiment pas envie d'en supporter une brochette entière.

Emmett s'approcha de moi, examina le contenu de mon assiette d'un air moqueur.

- Vous avez heurté un ours en revenant, ironisa-t-il.

Je lui jetai un regard noir qui lui fit perdre subitement toute sa morve. Il recula d'un pas, visiblement inquiet par ma réaction.

Le silence s'installa. Je n'avais pas envie qu'il s'interrompe. Je voulais juste penser à ma nourriture, imaginer que je le mangeais lui, l'égorgeais, le dépeçais, le réduisais en bouilli et faisait disparaître son cadavre. Quel délice !

J'imaginai bien que les informations entre Edward et Alice devait circuler à vitesse grand V. Ils étaient tous deux suffisamment fins pour parvenir à trouver d'où venait ma haine subite.

- Jenkins bat sa fille, s'écria soudain Alice.

Le simple fait qu'elle prononça tout haut ce que je m'empêchai de penser depuis plusieurs heures augmenta encore plus ma fureur. Elle me déborda et durant quelques instants, je me sentis incontrôlable. Du revers de la main, je balançai mon assiette qui alla s'écraser contre le mur de la cuisine dans un fracas de porcelaine brisée. Je me levai d'un bond et m'élançai vers la chambre d' Edward.

C'était un endroit refuge pour moi, l'endroit où je me sentais le mieux. L'endroit où j'avais accepté de danser pour la première fois avec un vampire, l'endroit où je m'étais réveillé des effets secondaires de mon don sur Tulsa et que j'avais aperçu Edward, l'endroit où j'avais eu furieusement envie de l'embrasser la première fois, l'endroit où j'avais découvert ce que volait dire le mot aimer.

Je m'accroupis par terre, recroquevillée, sur moi-même, la tête appuyée contre la grande verrière. Je voyais la nature en dessous, j'avais l'impression de voler par dessus elle.

Edward était derrière moi. Il attendait toujours. Je tendis une main vers lui et instantanément, je le sentis appuyé contre mon dos, ses bras m'entourant tendrement, me berçant.

- Désolée, murmurai-je.

- Ce n'est pas ta faute, Bella, gémit-il. Ton amie est en danger. Tu dois aller la sauver.

Je secouai la tête.

- Je ne peux pas, répondis-je tout aussi doucement.

- Bien sur que si, tu peux.

Je me retournai et le fixai. S'il avait la possibilité de pleurer, je crois que je les aurai vu couler tant sa peine était lisible.

- Faire quoi, Edward ? Aller lui faire peur tous les jours pour qu'il ne la touches pas. Je ne suis plus le fantôme de Fallercreeks. Il me reconnaîtrait et nous serions obligés de déménager. Avertir les services sociaux – je ricanai – bonjour, je suis Ania la vampire. J'ai lu dans les pensées du maire et figurez vous qu'il bat sa fille.

Le regard d'Edward était encore plus désespéré qu'auparavant.

- Le tuer… continuai-je avant de fixer un point invisible.

Ce mot me procurait un tel plaisir que je frissonnai pour l'enlever de la tête.

- Je n'ai jamais tué d'humaine volontairement, Edward. Et je ne crois pas que cela l'aiderait. Il ne la frapperait plus, c'est un fait. Mais elle, elle ne pourrait jamais être soulagé de ce fardeau. La culpabilité, Edward, si tu savais comme elle peut être lourde dans ces moments-là. Il n'y a qu'elle qui puisse se sauver. Tant qu'elle n'admettra pas que son père la bat et qu'il n'a pas le droit, elle ne sera jamais sauvée.

Il prit mes joues dans ses mains et appuya son front contre le mien. Je me sentais en sécurité avec lui, protéger de mes souvenirs. Je parvins à reprendre maîtrise. Et même si j'avais encore mal, cela devait supportable.

- Alors, tu dois lui parler, me dit Edward. Tu dois lui expliquer ce que tu viens de me dire. Tu dois lui dire qu'il existe autre chose. Elle a besoin de savoir qu'on peut s'en sortir.

J'eus un petit sourire amer.

- Tout le monde ne trouve pas une famille Cullen sur sa route, lui murmurai-je.

- Tu n'as pas eu besoin de nous pour t'en sortir, Bella. Tu es beaucoup plus forte que tu ne veux l'admettre.

Je fronçai le nez et rapprochai mes lèvres des siennes pour l'embrasser. Les siennes étaient douces et accueillantes. Elles m'enfermaient dans un cocon protecteur, elles me faisaient oublier le monde extérieur, celui qui blesse et qui fait mal. Mes mains agrippèrent ses épaules et je le fis basculer en arrière. Ma langue chercha la sienne, furieusement. Plus rien ne devait compter que ce moment là. Mes mains soulevèrent son tee-shirt, caressèrent sa peau parfaite, sculptée dans le marbre le plus fin.

Edward prit mes poignées, délicatement mais fermement et les repoussa vers moi.

- Ce n'est pas ce que tu veux, Bella, me murmura-t-il.

- Si c'est ce que je veux. Maintenant.

- Non, ce que tu veux, c'est oublier ta peine. Ce n'est pas comme ça que cela doit se passer.

Je savais qu'il avait raison amis je ne pouvais pas m'en empêcher : je le voulais, lui, maintenant, tout de suite. Je fermai les yeux, essayant de me concentrer sur ce qu'il venait de me dire. Je finis par pousser un râle et je me rassis. Il revint m'enlacer tendrement.

- Désolée, m'excusai-je à nouveau.

- Je t'aime, Bella, me chuchota-t-il en faisant courir ses doigts sur le haut de mon épaule. Tu es toute ma vie.

Mon cœur fit un hoquet et ma respiration s'emballa pour ses paroles et ses caresses.

- Si tu ne veux pas que je te saute à nouveau dessus, tu ferai mieux d'arrêter ça lui suggérai-je.

Edward ria doucement. Il avait senti que j'allai mieux. Mes pensées étaient pus rationnelles. Je posai ma tête sur son épaule et me laissai aller contre lui. Mon garde du corps, mon protecteur !

- Je lui parlerai demain, lui dis-je.

- Bonne résolution. En attendant, Alice et Jasper sont allés s'assurer que tout se passe bien chez les Jenkins.

Je soupirai de soulagement.

- Je ne sais pas ce que je ferai sans vous.

- Tu fais partie de la famille Cullen. Tu es ma famille. Et entre membres d'une même famille, nous nous entraidons.

Mon regard se perdit loin, vers une idées difficile à saisir.

- C'est la première fois que j'ai besoin de quelqu'un pour vivre.

- Ce n'est pas une faiblesse, Bella. Au contraire, c'est une force.

- Avoir besoin de quelqu'un, c'est risquer de le perdre, hésitai-je à prononcer.

- Avoir besoin de quelqu'un, c'est risquer d'être heureuse.

J'eus un petit rire nerveux à sa remarque qui, je le savais, était particulièrement perspicace. Mais comment en étions-nous arrivés dans la conversation, à passer de Victoria à moi?

Je lui tapai sur l'épaule pour lui faire comprendre qu'il avait vu juste mais que je ne voulais pas en entendre parler.

Il éclata de rire, un rire scintillant et mélodieux : je ne pourrai jamais être en colère contre lui.


	20. chapitre 20: rencontre 2

**Désolée, en relisant le chapitre 20 que j'avais envoyé mercredi, je me suis aperçue qu'il y avait un couac. Il manque toute la fin du chapitre. Alors que je le renvoie avec les modifications**

**Le prochain chapitre ne sera pas envoyé avant un petit moment. Il est déjà écrit, mais sur papier, pas sur l'ordinateur. Il est un peu long et je n'ai guère de temps en ce moment.**

**Je vous remercie pour votre patience.**

**A bientôt!**

**Disclaimer: tous les personnages appartiennent à Stéphanie Meyer.**

Chapitre 20: rencontre 2

Le lundi matin, j'étais très nerveuse. Pas furieux, ni colérique, juste nerveuse. Savoir que j'allais devoir rencontrer qu'une qui avait vécu les mêmes drames que moi, que j'allai lui parler, que j'allai certainement lui dévoiler une partie de mon passé, me terrorisait.

Edward le savait, le sentait. Il me couvait du regard, un peu inquiet. Il me tint la main toute la matinée, chatouillant ma peau en faisant des petits ronds avec ses doigts. Des frissons me parcouraient le corps quand la tension que cela suscitait en moi devenait trop intense et j'oubliai mes tracas.

Le professeur de mathématiques me posa une question auquel je fus bien incapable de répondre sur le moment, tant j'étais absorbée par ses ongles sur le dos de ma main. Je dus aller chercher la réponse dans son esprit.

- Le théorème de Thalès, affirmai-je enfin.

Les lycéens me dévisagèrent, un peu surpris que je prenne autant de temps pour répondre. Je rougis instantanément. Edward pouffa à côté de moi. Je lui fais un petite grimace de désapprobation.

- Je te déteste, lui murmurai-je, agacée.

- Je ne te crois pas, répondit-il d'une voix suave.

L'heure de la cafétéria sonna. Je me crispai, réalisant que le moment était proche.

- Je t'accompagne, si tu veux, me dit Edward, soudain redevenu sérieux.

- Non ! Ne le prends pas mal mais je crois que je n'y arriverai pas si tu es là.

Il comprit et m'embrassa dans les cheveux.

- Je t'attends sur le parking. Cet après-midi, on sèche.

Je lui fis un petit signe de tête pour lui faire comprendre que j'étais d'accord. Il s'éloigna alors et je me dirigeai vers l'atelier.

Mike courut derrière moi et me rattrapa pratiquement devant la porte. J'entendais Tom à la batterie.

- Salut, Bella ! Edward ne t'accompagne pas aujourd'hui ?

- Non, lui répondis-je, il a autre chose à faire.

- D'habitude, vous êtes inséparables. Vous vous êtes disputés ?

Ca te plairait bien, pensai-je, très agacée. J'imaginai la tête d'Edward à l'autre bout du collège qui devait certainement écouter cette conversation à travers l'esprit du lycéen.

- Que ce soit bien clair, Mike ! Je ne me fâcherai jamais avec Edward. Jamais ! Alors ne te fais aucune fausse joie.

Je le vis rougir jusqu'au oreilles. Il baissa un instant les yeux et balbutia :

- Je…ne crois pas que…je disais rien de précis.

Je lui fis un grand sourire.

- C'est parfait alors. Soyons amis et restons-en là ! Maintenant, excuse-moi mais je dois aller voir quelqu'un.

Il me gratifia d'un petit sourire et partir en direction de la cafétéria. Je pris une profonde respiration, tentai de rassemble mes esprits et rentra dans l'atelier. Je savais qu'ils étaient là tous les quatre, je m'en étais assurée auparavant. Ils m'adressèrent un petit salut amical et se replongèrent tous dans leur création. C'était souvent ainsi. Nous avions prit l'habitude que je furète parmi eux et que je leur donne mon point de vue.

Mais cette fois-ci, je me dirigeai droit vers Melissa. Elle me gratifia d'un large sourire.

- Contente de te revoir, Bella ! J'ai pleins de nouvelles idées. Tu veux que je te montre.

- Ce serait sympa, Melissa mais on verra ça plus tard. Je voudrai que tu me rendes un service.

Elle me regarda soupçonneuse et acquiesça lentement.

- Je voudrais discuter avec Victoria, seule. Tu pourrais sortir avec les garçons et revenir plus tard.

Ses yeux se firent de plus en plus suspicieux.

- Il y a un problème.

- Je veux juste avoir une conversation avec elle. C'est…personnel.

Elle n'insista pas et alla chercher les deux garçons. Victoria n'avais pas remarqué notre petite manège, le dos tourné, elle écoutait sur son MP3 une chanson dont elle tentait de reproduire le rythme. Je m'approchai d'elle et m'accroupis pour être à sa hauteur. Elle me remarqua et m'adressa un petit sourire.

- Salut Bella. Comment va ?

- Victoria, nous devons parler.

Le ton de ma voix la fit frémir. Elle se leva et me tourna le dos.

- Je ne veux pas t'entendre, trancha-t-elle.

- Ton père te bat, Victoria, lui affirmai-je.

Elle partit dans un rire sarcastique.

- Qu'est-ce-que tu racontes, Bella ? Tu hallucines.

- Ton père te bat régulièrement, répétai-je pour bien lui faire comprendre que j'étais fermement convaincu de ce fait.

Elle me jeta un regard noir.

- Mon père est le maire de Forks. C'est l'homme le plus important de cette ville et tout le monde le respecte.

Sans qu'elle puisse réagir, je me mis face à elle et lui pris le bras droit. Je remontai son tee-shirt jusqu'au coude et le retournai, paume de la main vers le vas, pour mettre en évidence les marques bleutées sur sa peau.

Elle se dégagea fermement et remit vivement sa manche en place.

- Je…suis tombée, balbutia-t-elle.

Je soupirai. Elle avait le comportement typique auquel je m'étais attendus, niant les faits auprès des autres mais certainement aussi pour elle-même.

- Moi aussi, à une époque, je tombai beaucoup, évoquai-je.

Elle me regarda longuement. Les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux et elle s'écroula à terre en pleurs. Je m'assis à côté d'elle, attendant que l'orage cesse. J'en avais pleuré des litres de larmes avant et surtout après ma fuite. Cela m'avait permis de me laver de tout ce qui m'avait sali durant tant d'année. Les pleurs étaient salutaires.

- père ? me demanda-t-elle enfin.

J'avais réfléchi à ma réponse la veille. Je ne pouvais pas tout lui expliquer.

- Mon père était très méchant mais il souffrait d'une sorte de malformation physique. Mon frère, lui, était très fort.

- Comment as-tu fait, Bella ? Je n'y arriverai jamais.

- Je me suis dit ça des centaines de fois avant de me décider à réagir. Je me suis trouvée toutes les excuses, je me suis mentie à chaque fois. Et puis un jour, j'en ai eu assez et je me suis enfuie. Il existe des gens pour t'aider, des assistance sociales, des associations.

Victoria secoua la tête.

- Mon père est le maire de la ville, c'est un homme influent. Il connaît beaucoup du monde…Et puis, il y a ma sœur, Crystal. Je ne peux pas la laisser.

Une boule se coinça dans le fond de ma gorge. Ma sœur !

- La mienne s'appelait Adricia, commençai-je, la voix étranglée. Ma mère est morte quelques mois après sa naissance et je l'ai pratiquement élevée. Elle était magnifique. Elle avait des boucles blondes et des yeux verts qui me faisaient chavirés. Moi aussi, je suis restée pour elle, pour la protéger…

Je me tus, le son bloqué au fond de ma gorge. A mon tour, les larmes m'étaient montées aux yeux, des larmes silencieuses, des larmes qui brulent les yeux et l'âme.

- Elle est morte, me demanda Victoria.

- Elle a eu un accident. C'est là que j'ai réalisé que j'étais trop jeune. Si j'avais réagi plus tôt, si je l'avais éloignée de ma famille, alors peut-être…

Je ne finis pas mais elle avait compris. Elle renifla ses propres sanglots.

- Que sont devenus ton père et ton frère ?

- Mon père est mort et je ne sais pas où est mon frère. Je m'en fous. Je ne veux plus le voir. Je ne veux plus qu'il décide pour moi.

- Tu as trouvé Edward et la famille Cullen. Tout le monde n'a pas la même chance que toi, Bella!

Je souriais. Oui ! J'avais beaucoup de chance.

- Je ne te dirai pas que des Edward il en existe à chaque coin de rue parce que je n'en suis pas convaincue – nous poussâmes un petit rire ensemble – mais je suis sûre qu'un jour, tu trouveras celui qui te conviendra.

Elle fit une moue, pas très sûre de mes propos.

- Je ne te demande pas de me croire, Victoria, continuai-je. Je te demande d'y réfléchir. Pour une fois, de ne pas croire que ton père a raison de te faire ce qu'il te fait mais de te demander ce qui tu veux toi. Et je veux que tu saches que je serai là si tu as besoin d'aide. Carlisle est médecin, il peut te donner des adresses. C'est ton choix et ta décision.

Elle prit un profonde respiration et me fit un petit sourire. Elle ne dit rien mais elle avait compris. Ce n'était pas une victoire, elle ne changerait peut-être rien à sa vie, aujourd'hui. Mais au moins, j'avais essayé. Et j'avais l'impression d'avoir fait le maximum que je pouvais.

La sonnerie retentit. Elle sécha un dernière fois ses larmes et se leva.

- Je dois aller en cours, maintenant le dit-elle.

Je la laissais filer, pas très certaine de l'avenir de Victoria. Je restai quelques minutes seule, à repenser à cette conversation. Puis, je me relevai et me hâtai de rejoindre Edward dans le parking. Il m'ouvrit grand les bras et je m'engouffrai dedans, le visage enfoui dans sa poitrine. Il me serra à m'étouffer mais j'étais bien. Soulagée !

- Tu as écouté, lui demandai-je.

- Oui ! chuchota-t-il.

- Pas de questions, d'accord ?

- Pas de questions, confirma-t-il. Allez viens ! On s'en va.

Les jours qui suivirent, Victoria vint souvent me parler. Elle m'évoquait son passé, sa mère décédée, ses angoisses. J'étais devenue sa confidente. Alice et Jasper prenaient soin que son père ne tente rien.

Le week-end arriva au grand galop. J'avais réussi à retrouver un certain équilibre, même si les conversations avec Victoria faisait parfois saigner d'anciennes plaies.

Les professeur d'anglais nous avait donnée à lire l'œuvre de Roméo et Juliette de Shakespeare et d'écrire une dissertation sur ce thème. Avec tous ces évènements, je l'avais oublié. Le samedi, je me mis donc à la tâche.

Edward avait déjà lu l'œuvre et écrit la dissertation depuis longtemps – l'avantage d'avoir fait plusieurs première au lycée – et il patientait sagement, allongé en travers du lit pendant que je m'attaquai au quatrième chapitre.

- Tu peux aller avec les autres, lui proposai-je.

- Je n'ai pas envie, me répondit-il de sa voix chaude et un peu rauque qui lui était si caractéristique.

Je souris d'aise et me replongeais, dans mon bouquin, bien décidée de le finir le soir même et pouvoir m'attaquer à l'écriture par la suite.

Quelques instants plus tard, je sentis ses mains remontées le long de mes bras, dans un frôlement excitant et ses lèvres déposer un doux baiser à la base de mon cou. Mon cœur s'emballa comme à l'habitude et je fermai les yeux pour gouter à ses caresses. J'en perdis le fil de ma lecture.

- Edward, à ce rythme là, je n'aurai pas fini mon travail pour lundi, soupirai-je, tentant de garder mes idées claires.

- Je pourrai te refiler une de mes anciennes dissertations, me suggéra-t-il, faisant descendre et remonter ses doigts le long de ma colonne vertébrale.

- Edward Cullen n'avez-vous pas honte, tentai-je de m'indigner tout en maitrisant ma respiration qui devenait un peu trop bruyante. Vous me proposez de tricher. Où est passé votre sens de la morale ?

Ses bras m'enveloppèrent les miens et il tenta de me prendre mon livre. Ses lèvres parcouraient mon cou et s'avançaient vers ma gorge.

- Des premières au lycée, il y en aura pleins d'autres, Tu auras largement le temps de lire Roméo et Juliette!

Je ris de plaisir et me levai pour m'écarter de lui.

- Non, non, non ! C'est toi qui a voulu que j'y aille pour que tu puisses me surveiller. Il faut en assumer les conséquences. Laisse-moi finir de lire ce livre.

Un sourire s'afficha au coin de ses lèvres et il se mit en position, prêt à bondir sur moi.

- Tu crois vraiment que tu vas pouvoir m'attraper, lui lançai-je en défi.

- Je suis le plus rapide, je te rappelle.

- Te voilà bien présomptueux. Nous sommes à égalité si mes souvenirs sont exacts.

Son bond lui dit traverser la pièce. J'esquivai et me retrouvai sur le lit. Il fit un salto arrière pour me rejoindre. Je descendis rapidement du lit et courus vers la fenêtre ouverte. Je sautai jusqu'à la branche d'un pin le plus proche. En tournant la tête, j'aperçus Edward qui me suivait. Nous sautâmes de branches en branches, d'arbres en arbres, lui tentant de m'attraper, moi de lui échapper, le tout dans un rire jovial. Au bout de plusieurs minutes, nous nous figeâmes, l'un en face de l'autre, sur deux arbres différents, jaugeant nos réflexes respectifs, le sourire aux lèvres.

Du coin de l'œil, j'aperçus Carlisle et Esmée qui nous observaient à travers la grande verrière du salon.

- On nous espionne, murmurai-je à Edward en me penchant sur le tronc.

- Ils sont heureux pour nous, me répondit-ils. Ils pensent que nous formons un beau couple.

- Tes parents se complaisent-ils toujours dans le bonheur des autres?

- Carlisle est quelqu'un qui a toujours aidé son prochain et Esmée a beaucoup de cœur. De ce côté là, tu leur ressembles beaucoup.

- Et toi, Edward crois-tu que nous formions un beau couple ?

- Moi, je crois que je vais réussi à t'attraper et à te faire oublier Shakespeare.

Sur ce, il s'élança vers moi. Je fus prête à bondir lorsque la branche sur laquelle je me tenais céda sous moi. Je tombai dans le vide, en apercevant une autre à laquelle je pourrai me rattraper. Mais Edward fut plus rapide et me saisit par la taille pour me ramener le long d'un tronc. Nos corps collés l'un à l'autre, il se pencha vers moi, l'air satisfait.

- Je t'ai eu, me murmura-t-il.

- Ce n'est pas du jeu, je suis sure que tu avais scié la branche.

Il me sourit et m'embrassa tendrement. Mon cœur partit sur des montagnes russes. Edward se mit à pouffer.

- Crois-tu que j'arriverai un jour à calmer ce fichu cœur ? maugréai-je.

- Je te l'interdit, ria-t-il.

Il m'embrassa à nouveau, tout aussi délicatement. J'entourai mes bras autour de son cour, profitant du moment présent. Mais un flash me traversa l'esprit et je me mis à grogner.

- Qu'y a-t-il ? me demanda-t-il en quittant mes lèvres.

- Tu ne vas pas aimer, répondis-je.

Au loin, nous entendîmes déjà le bruit de la moto. Ses mains se crispèrent sur ma taille et son visage se ferma dans une colère rentrée.

- Je ne veux pas que tu y ailles, jeta-t-il sèchement.

- Mea culpa, soupirai-je en faisant une moue d'excuse.

Alice sortit alors de la maison.

- Jacob arrive ! lança-t-elle.

- Merci du tuyau, grogna son frère tout en continuant de me fixer méchamment. Je ne veux pas que tu y ailles, Bella. Tu n'aimes pas te raconter et ils te forcent la main.

- Les éviter ne fera qu'aggraver les choses, Edward. Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi. J'encaisse les coups bien mieux que ce que je montre.

- C'est bien ce qui me fait peur.

Son regard se transforma en désespoir. Il savait que je devais y aller et que ni lui ni moi n'y pourrions rien.

- Je serai de retour avant le crépuscule. Promis ! lui soufflai-je. Et arrête de t'angoisser pour moi. Je suis bien plus forte qu'une bande d'ado couvert le poils.

La moto s'arrêta à quelques mètres de nous, une distance prudente face à une maison replie de vampires. Edward et moi sautâmes à terre. Alice me lança un téléphone portable que j'attrapai au vol.

- Même scénario, me dit mon compagnon. Compris ?

- Compris !

Il m'attrapa alors par la taille, me retourna vers lui et m'embrassa furieusement. Lorsqu'il se détacha de moi, ma tête tournait un peu et j'haletai.

- Dis-moi ? Tu as fait ça pour moi ou pour lui, lui demandai-je.

Edward grogna. Je lui souris et me détachai lentement pour aller rejoindre Jacob.

- Tu pues le buveur de sang, me lança-t-il en guise de bonjour.

Je m'installai à l'arrière de la moto.

- Alors je pues bon, répondis-je en faisant une grimace.

Il ne releva pas et démarra en trombe.

La moto était vraiment un engin qui me plaisait. Le vent dans les cheveux, la pluie fine qui venait s'écraser sur mon visage, la vitesse qui emballait mes sens, tout me plaisait dans ce mode de transport.

Nous arrivâmes trop vite à mon goût. Je fis la tête en descendant.

- Tu ne fais pas ça avec ton écorcheur, lâcha-t-il, un sourire en coin.

- Je fais des choses bien plus excitantes que ça avec lui, répondis-je du tact au tact.

Je lui fis une grimace et il éclata de rire.

- Je pourrai être très excitant si tu le voulais, ajouta-t-il en se penchant vers moi.

Je lui assénai un méchant coup sur l'épaule. Il se remit à rire. Il me prit la main et m'entraîna vers la plage.

J'aimais bien Jacob. Il était insouciant et plein d'énergie. Les problèmes semblaient couler sur lui comme de l'eau sur une pierre. Ici au moins, j'oubliai les problèmes avec Victoria. J'aperçus le feu sur la plage et le clan assis autour. La même boule se forma dans mon estomac.

- Second round, maugréai-je.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, me rassura Jacob. Ce soir, pas de questions gênantes, promis !

Je m'assis à nouveau à côté de Jacob et je me décidai enfin à regarder le conseil des Quileutes un peu plus minutieusement. Sam en était incontestablement le chef. Il devait avoir dans les vingt ans, guère plus. Grand, baraqué, il en imposait face aux autres par sa prestance et son charisme. A ses côtés s'affichait une jeune femme fine et gracieuse. Elle était d'une beauté rare, même si trois balafres lui barraient le visage de l'œil gauche jusqu'à la lèvre. Tous les deux semblaient amoureux à la folie et cela ma fit regretter la première impression que j'avais eu sur l'alpha des lycaons : finalement cet homme avait un cœur.

Ensuite venaient les autres loup-garou, dont Jacob, qui devaient avoir entre quinze et vingt ans. Alors que la première fois, il n'y en avait que cinq, j'en comptais aujourd'hui sept. Je fronçai les sourcils, étonnée que de nouveaux membres se soient ajoutés à leur meute. Je savais les loups-garous se multipliaient lorsque des vampires menaçaient leur territoire. Et j'étais trop ancienne et trop unique pour que ce processus m'intègre moi.

A côté de Jacob, un vieil homme d'une cinquantaine d'année était assis dans une chaise roulante. Les traits, quoique alourdis par le nombre des années, avaient d'étonnantes similitudes avec ceux de Jacob et j'en concluais qu'il devait s'agit de son père. A ses côtés, deux autres Quileutes plus âgés, une femme et un homme.

En tout avec moi, nous étions douze à nous regarder en chien de faïence. L'homme assis dans la chaise roulante, se racla la gorge et commença à parler :

- Nous nous sommes rendus compte que notre première rencontre n'a pas du être facile pour toi et nous tenions à nous excuser.

Je l'observai un peu surpris. Je ne m'attendais pas à débuter cette conversation par des excuses. Je plongeai mon regard dans celui de Sam pour savoir s'il était d'accord avec tout ceci. Ses yeux semblaient calmes, bien qu'un peu anxieux.

- Excuses acceptées, répondis-je avec un léger sourire. Cette situation n'est facile pour aucune de nous, je pense.

Jacob afficha son soulagement.

- Bien, il est temps que nous aussi nous nous présentions. Je suis Billy Black, le chef du conseil et le père de Jacob que tu connais déjà. Les deux autres anciens sont Sue et Quil. Nous sommes les trois derniers Quileutes à avoir connu l'ancienne génération des lycaons. Sam et l'alpha de la bande, Quil, Ambry, Paul, Seth et Leah, les enfants de Sue, et Jared.

Je fis un petit signe de tête à chacun lorsque Billy prononçait leur nom. Un petit silence s'établit. Je ne savais pas quoi dire.

- Comme nous te l'avons dit, continua Billy, ta venue nous a tous surpris et c'est pour cela que nous avons été sur la défensive la dernière fois. Nos questions t'ont sans doute embarrassée et nous en sommes sincèrement navrés. Mais nous avions besoin de faire la part des choses.

- Je comprends, répondis-je. Si cela peut vous rassurer, ma différence étonne beaucoup, du côté des vampires également et mes rencontres avec la plupart d'entre eux se sont avérées catastrophiques la plupart du temps.

- Catastrophiques, répéta Billy qui avait noté l'insistance sur le mot.

- Je l'ai déjà dit à Sam et son clan l'autre jour à Forks au carnaval, je n'éprouve aucun scrupule à tuer des vampires ou des loup-garou du moment qu'il s'agit de me protéger ou de protéger ceux auquel je tiens.

- Et pour les Cullen ? me demanda Sam.

- Les Cullen sont différents.

- Parce qu'ils ne se nourrissent pas d'humain, cracha-t-il d'un ton sec.

- Cela fait partie d'un des nombreux aspects de leurs différences, continuai-je tout aussi calmement. Ils forment également une famille, ce qui est exceptionnel. Ils utilisent leur don pour se protéger et non pas pour agresser les autres. Carlisle a décidé de sauver des humains en devenant médecin. Cela demanda une sacré maitrise de soi. C'est … fascinant.

J'avais prononcé le dernier mot avec un réel enthousiasme et j'entendis Jacob marmonner une injure entre ses dents.

- Quels dons possèdent les Cullen ? me demanda Sam.

Je me raidis, me rendant soudain compte que dans ma fougue, j'avais commis une erreur.

- Je croyais qu'il n'y aurait pas de questions délicates cette fois, lui répondis-je. Je ne suis pas venue ici pour vous donner des informations contre eux.

- Soit ! intervint Billy pour calmer le débat, ce dont je le remerciai intérieurement. Peut-être accepterais-tu de nous raconter comment tu les as rencontrés ?

Je souris en me replongeant dans la forêt de Fallercreeks à l'automne dernier.

- J'ai empêché Edward de tuer une ourse auquel je tenais un peu.

- Tu tenais à une ourse ? répéta incrédule Jacob.

- Ce n'est pas plus ridicule que de tenir à un loup, ironisai-je, un peu vexée que mon attachement pour cet animal le surprit.

- Parce que tu pourrai tenir à un loup?, suggéra-t-il, un air moqueur.

Je levai les yeux au ciel d'impuissance mais ne répondis pas.

- Ensuite il y a eu un accident de la route et j'ai sorti une mère et son enfant de la voiture. Mais la femme était salement amochée et Carlisle lui a sauvé la vie. C'est à partir de là que j'ai commencé à m'intéresser à eux. Ils m'ont alors proposé de venir passer un ou deux jours dans leur maison pour que nous faisions connaissance.

Je m'interrompis un instant, plongée dans les images qui défilaient devant mes yeux. Quelle frayeur j'avais éprouvé à ce moment là : la peur de me tromper encore, le doute devant la décision que j'avais à prendre et déjà l'attirance que je ressentais envers Edward. Je me ressaisis et affrontai à nouveau le regard de Sam.

- Et cela fait six mois maintenant, terminai-je avec un petit sourire.

Sam acquiesça.

- Si nous t'avons fait venir ici, continua Sam, c'est pour te faire une proposition.

Mon front se plissa d'inquiétude. Que me voulait encore cette bande de loup-garou ?

- Tu es la première des lycaons, notre origine d'une certaine façon. De ce fait, il est logique que tu deviennes l'Alpha de notre clan.

Je restai stupéfaite devant sa demande, un instant immobile, tentant de saisir ce qu'il était en train de me dire.

- Tu me proposes de devenir chef de meute, m'exclamai-je.

- Oui.

- De prendre ta place ?

- Exact ?

- Et toi ?

- Jacob est actuellement Bêta parce qu'il a refusé d'être Alpha. Je prendrai donc la troisième place.

Je me tournai vers Jacob. Il me fixai avec une intensité rare, cherchant à lire sur mon visage mes pensées.

- Pourquoi aurais-tu du être l'Alpha ? lui demandai-je.

- Mon grand-père, Ephraïm Black était l'Alpha de la meute. Par lignage, le droit me revient. Mais Sam est bien mieux que moi à cette place.

C'était la première fois depuis que je connaissais Jacob que je le voyais aussi peu sur de lui. Il avait baissé les yeux et jouait dans le sable avec un bâton de bois. Je me dis que finalement, il était un être bien plus complexe que ce que je m'étais imaginé au départ.

- Donc, si je devenais Alpha, tu devrais m'obéir au doigt et à l'œil, souriais-je.

Jacob me rendit un sourire aussi moqueur que le mien.

- Ce serait le cas de nous tous, éluda-t-il.

- Si je vous demandai d'annuler le traité avec les Cullen et de les autoriser à venir à la Push, vous seriez obligés de m'obéir.

Je sentis les Quileute frémir. Je voulais être sure qu'ils aient bien compris ce qu'ils me proposaient. Je voyais assez clairement dans leur jeu. Me proposer de devenir leur chef, c'était être pour eux plus lycaons que vampires et peut-être avoir un atout de leur côté qu'ils devaient estimer être du côté des Cullen actuellement. Or, je ne voulais pas devenir un enjeu, pour quelques parties que ce soit. Aucun des membres de la famille d'Edward n'éprouvait de sentiments de puissance de m'avoir avec eux et je voulais que cela continue ainsi.

- En effet, maugréa Sam.

- Les lycaons communiquent par la pensée lorsqu'ils sont transformés, n'est-ce-pas ?

Sam acquiesça.

- Et vous entendriez alors toutes mes pensées et toutes mes émotions, quelles qu'elles soient.

Cette fois ci, c'est Jacob qui grogna seul. Il savait bien ce que je voulais dire. Il entendrait mon amour pour Edward, il serait obligé de le subir quotidiennement.

Je secouai la tête.

- Je te remercie pour ton offre, Sam mais je la refuse. Je ne veux pas faire partie de ton clan.

- Pour quelle raison ? me demanda-t-il, un peu surpris.

- Plusieurs. La première, parce que si je n'accepte pas d'appartenir à quelqu'un, je refuse également que les autres soient sous mon contrôle. La seconde parce que je ne suis qu'à moitié lycaon et je sais que d'une manière ou d'une autre autre, mon côté vampire serait préjudiciable à votre clan. La troisième parce que je ne veux pas que nous puissiez lire mes pensés. Je possède des secrets que je ne révèlerai à personne.

- Même aux Cullen, me demanda Billy.

- Même aux Cullen. Je suis la dernière à détenir le secret de la plante qui a permis que nous existions. Son pouvoir est bien trop important pour qu'un vampire ou un lycaon ne s'en empare. Je n'avais pas une très bonne opinion de toi, Sam. Et je veux bien admettre que je me suis un peu trop précipitée. Mais il a une chose dotn j'ai toujours été certaine, c'est que tu est bien meilleur Alpha que je ne le serai jamais pour les Quileute. Et je veux que vous compreniez aussi que je ne suis pas là pour favoriser un des deux parties, du moment qu'aucun de vous ne tente de nuire à l'autre.

Sam me remercia d'un signe de tête.

Une douleur me traversa souain le front de part en part. Un vertige me prit et je m'aggripai au bras de Jacob. Je fermai les yeux, la lumière du feu m'aveuglant soudain.

- Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? s'inquiéta Jacob.

- Une vision, lui répondis-je, le souffle coupé par la douleur.

- Quoi ! Tu as des visions.

- J'essaye de les éviter mais parfois, elles s'imposent à moi.

Un visage m'apparut, ensanglanté, apeuré, en voiture sur la route de Froks, pleurant à chaudes larmes.

- Victoria, murmurai-je. C'est Victoria. Il l'a frappée.

- Qui est Victoria ?

- Une amie ! Du sang !

Mes doigts se crispèrent sur le bras du Quileute. La vision s'éclaircissait. La voiture tournait sur le chemin qui menait à la maison des Cullen. L'horreur se peignit su rmon visage. Je bondis sur mes pieds.

- Jasper, hurlai-je. Je dois rentrer chez les Cullen.

- Je te raccompagne en moto, me dit Jacob.

- Trop lent !

Je m'élançai à toute vitesse à travers les bois, ne laissant aucune chance aux indiens de me rattraper. Les arbres défilaient comme des ombres fugaces autour de moi. Je calculai qu'il me fallait une dizaine de minutes pour arriver à la maison. Trop long !

Je rentrai en contact avec Edward. Je le vis assis près du téléphone, à attendre mon appel.

- _Edward_, lançai-je.

- _Bella__ ! Que se passe-t-il ?_ paniqua-t-il.

- _Victoria arrive chez vous, couverte de sang. Tu dois empêcher Jasper de l'approcher._

- _Mais c'est impossible. Alice n'a rien vu._

- _Fais moi confiance, Edward. Retiens Jasper. Je n'arriverai pas assez vite._

Je vis Edward se ruer à l'étage pour retenir son frère. Mais déjà Victoria garait sa voiture devant la maison et descendait, les mains et le nez couverts de sang.

Et j'entendis Jasper rugir. Il avait senti l'odeur. Il était encore jeune végétarien, contrôler sa soif lui était impossible dans ce cas-là. Edward l'aggripa fermement et hurla pour qu'Emmet et Carlisle viennent l'aider.

Mais Jasper parvint à se libérer de son étreinte et sauta en bas de l'escaleir. Il ouvrit la porte pour bondir à l'extérieur.

Il stoppa net. Je me trouvai devant lui, la peau tellement blanche qu'elle en paraissait translucide, le regard d'un noir brillant. Il recula d'un pas, paniqué. Mais l'odeur était la plus forte. Il fonça vers moi.

Si rapide que mon geste passa inaperçu, je me touchai le front puis le sien pour effacer sa soif. Il chancella alors, retrouvant immédiatement sa raison. Derrière lui arrivait le reste de la famille qui ne comprenait pas ce qui se passait.

Jasper mit un genou à terre, la tête dans les mains, la culpabilité le terrassait. Je retrouvai mon apparence normale et me retournai vers Carlisle.

- Il faut que tu viennes. Victoria est dehors, couverte de sang.

Le docteur comprit immédiatement la situation et me suivit.

- Alice et Edward, occupez-vous de Jasper, ordonna –t-il.

A l'extérieur, Victoria s'était évanouie à quelques centimètres de sa voiture. Heureusement, elle n'avait rien vu de la scène.


	21. chapitre 21: culpabilité et remords

Chapitre 21 : culpabilité et remords

Carlisle et moi, nous la transportâmes à l'étage, dans le chambre d'amis. Le docteur l'ausculta longuement, écouta son cœur, sa respiration. Il tâta ses membres, ses côtés. Il désinfecta chacune de ses plaies soigneusement.

Je l'observai, la mâchoire crispée, listant toutes les souffrances que j'allai infliger à son…( je ne pouvais pas l'appeler un père !). Je ne pouvais supporter cela, de la voir ainsi, meurtrie dans sa chair. Elle avait certainement du vouloir l'affronter ou simplement lui dire non pour la première fois. J'essayai d'imaginer tous les scénarios qui l'avait menée dans cette situation.

Et la seule conclusion qui revenait, c'était que je l'avais incitée à faire cela. Je me sentais terriblement coupable.

Carlisle, au bout d'une bonne heure, eut fini de lui prodiguer tous les soins dont elle avait besoin.

- Les plaies sont superficielles. Des hématomes pour l'essentiel. Par contre, elle a certainement une côte brisée.

Je frémis : il avait du user d'une grande force pour lui briser un os.

- Merci Carlisle, murmurai-je.

- Je vais m'occuper de Jasper maintenant. Reste avec elle. Je lui ai donné un antalgique. Elle devrait dormir quelques heures.

J'acquiesçai et il sortit. Je la regardais allongée dans le lit, les yeux fermés. Elle était paisible. Si ce n'était les ecchymoses qui lui balafraient le visage, rien n'aurait permis de deviner ce qui s'était passé.

Personne ne savait, le secret était bien gardé, la famille bien lisse, les apparences bien trompeuses.

Cela me rendait malade. Que cet homme puisse paraître respectable aux yeux de tous, admirer et qu'il soit en fait un véritable monstre me dégoutait profondément.

J'imaginai ce que je pouvais faire pour l'arrêter. Je pourrai lui briser les os et le rendre tétraplégique. Je pourrai l'effrayer au point que la folie le gagne. Je pourrai tout simplement lui arracher la tête, lui faire sortir les viscères…

Je sentis les mains d'Edward se resserrer autour de ma taille et son corps se coller contre mon dos. Son contact m'apaisa et j'arrêtai de faire défiler dans ma tête toutes les morts possibles que je pouvais infliger au père de Victoria.

- Ca va ? me demanda-t-il.

- Carlisle lui a donné de quoi atténuer sa douleur. Elle dort !

- Je parlai de toi, Bella, Comment te sens-tu ?

- Je n'irai pas lui faire du mal, commentai-je, comprenant le sous-entendu de sa question. Tu peux rassurer Carlisle et retourner auprès de Jasper.

- Je préfère être auprès de toi.

- Je ne suis pas de très bonne compagnie ce soir. Désolée !

- Je suis là aussi pour te réconforter Bella. Tu es toute ma vie. Et quand tu souffres, je souffre.

Je mis mon visage entre mes deux mains, une peine immense m'envahissant soudain. Je me sentais désemparée.

- Tout ca, c'est du ma faute, gémis-je, la voix entrecoupée de larmes.

- Tu n'es coupable de rien, mon amour.

- Si je ne lui avais pas farci la tête avec toutes ses idées de liberté, tout ça ne serait jamais arrivé.

- Ce n'est pas vrai. C'est lui le responsable. Lui qui la battait avant et qui continue aujourd'hui. Ton intervention permettra peut-être que la vérité éclate enfin au grand jour.

Je ravalai mes larmes et levai la tête vers elle, elle continuait à dormir paisiblement. Edward me serrait fort, ses bras formant un cocoon protecteur autour de moi. Je parvenais à me calmer et à raisonner un peu plus clairement.

- Comment va Jasper ? lui demanda-je, me souvenant de mon a mi qui devait culpabiliser au rez-de- chaussée.

- Mal. Il n'arrive pas à se pardonner son geste. Il est effondré dans le salon. Alice et Carlisle sont à ses côtés.

- J'irai le voir tout à l'heure, dis-je. Ce n'est pas sa faute. Il est encore trop jeune pour se contrôler.

- Ce serait bien. Etant donné que Victoria est ton amie et que c'est toi qui a réussi à le stopper, il arriverai mieux à se calmer si c'était toi qui le lui disait.

- D'accord, mais tout à l'heure. Je voudrais rester avec toi encore un peu.

- Tout ce que tu veux mon amour.

Il enfouit son visage dans mes cheveux. Je fermai les yeux pour apprécier quelque peu ce moment, son souffle dans mon cou, ses mains sur mon ventre. Nous restâmes ainsi de longues minutes sans bouger, sans parler.

- Tu sais que tu es le vampire le plus extraordinaire que je connaisse, finis-je par lui dire.

- Pourquoi seulement un vampire, Tu en connais d'aussi bien que moi chez les humains ou les lycaons, s'indigna-t-il.

Je ris doucement.

- D'accord ! Rectification ! Tu es l'être le plus extraordinaire que je connaisse.

Je me retournai pour l'embrasser. Son baiser était doux et tendre. Il donnait envie de s'accrocher à mes lèvres pour l'éternité. J'entourai mes bras autour de son cou et je poussai un soupir d'aise. J'appuyai davantage mon visage contre le sien, entrouvrant mes lèvre pour goûter à son haleine. Nos langues se mêlèrent dans un enlacement plus fougueux. Edward fut le premier à se reculer, à mon grand désappointement. Il sourit devant ma moue.

- Je crois que tu devrais aller voir Jasper, me recommanda-t-il. Il ne va pas bien du tout. J'entends sa culpabilité augmenter de minute en minute.

- Rien que nous avoir dérangés maintenant, je ne vais pas me gêner pour l'enfoncer un peu plus, ironisai-je.

- Sois gentille avec lui, il ne va vraiment pas bien.

- Ne te fais pas de soucis. J'ai suffisamment vécu ce genre d'émotion pour ne pas jouer avec la sienne.

Je lui donnai un dernier baiser rapide et sortis de la chambre pour rejoindre la salle à manger. Jasper était assis sur le canapé, sa tête entre ses mains. Alice entourant ses épaules d'un geste d'affection. Elle se retourna quand elle m'entendit. Je lui fis signe que je préférai être seule avec lui. Elle se leva et traversa la pièce de son pas gracieux et dansant.

Je m'assis par terre, la jambes en tailleur, face à lui et je patientai quelques secondes qu'il remarque ma présence.

- Je suis désolé, Bella, gémit-il entre ses doigts.

- Moi pas, lui répondis-je du tact au tact, d'un vois que je voulais cynique. Pour une fois que c'est un membre de la famille Cullen qui fait une erreur et pas moi. Je peux t'assurer que je vais jubiler durant quelques décennies. Je ne suis pas prête à te faire oublier ça.

- Tu peux me faire subir ce que tu voudras. Tu dois m'en vouloir à mort. Je suis impardonnable.

- Que tu es bien mélodramatique. Je ne t'en veux pas, Jasper. Je ne suis pas d'accord sur ton choix, c'est tout. La prochaine fois, demande nous. En ce qui me concerne, je te proposerai son père en premier et Jessica en second. Pour Edward, je pense qu'il pencherait plus pour Mike Newton ou Jacob Black. A moins que les lycaons te rebutent.

Je vis un sourire fugace apparaître sur son visage. J'avais réussi à l'atteindre.

- Tu es un vampire Jasper, lui dis-je plus sérieusement. Toi et moi n'y pouvons rien. C'est déjà formidable pour vous ayez décidé tous les sept de ne plus bous nourrir de sang humain. Personne ne peut te reprocher d'être emporter par tes instincts.

Il leva la tête vers moi. Il avait retrouver un semblant de calme et me fixa de ses grands yeux couleur miel.

- Et bien toi, quand tu culpabilises, tu ne le fais pas à moitié, lui lançai-je en observant les cernes sous ses yeux.

- Les vampires font rarement les choses à moitié.

Je repensai alors aux différents scénarios de torture que j'avais envisagé infliger auprès de Victoria.

- Tu n'as pas tord, murmurai-je.

- Ta capacité à supprimer la soif est spectaculaire, admit-il alors.

- Non, non, non ! Je te vois venir. Je n'appliquerai pas mon don en permanence sur toi, Jasper. Contrairement à ce que tu peux penser, ce don est plus dangereux qu'il n'y paraît.

Jasper fronça les sourcils ne comprenant pas.

- Lorsque l'envie reviendra, dans une ou deux heures maintenant, ton corps et ton esprit se seront habitués à ne plus la ressentir. La douleur en sera d'autant plus vive, comme un drogué en manque. Plus je pratiquerai mon don sur toi et plus l'envie sera vive et difficilement contrôlable. Et il se trouvera nécessairement un moment où je serai loin de toi.

Jasper acquiesça, comprenant parfaitement ce que je lui expliquai :

- De plus, cela me procure un pouvoir sur toi. Et cela, nous n'en voulons pas, ni l'un ni l'autre, n'est ce pas ?

Jasper sourit, consentant. Il serait en effet malsain pour la famille Cullen qu'un tel déséquilibre se produise entre deux membres. La frontière était mince entre une entente cordiale d'une famille et une hiérarchie d'un clan. Il était hors que question que je sois la transformation de l'un en l'autre.

- Comment va-t-elle ? me demanda-t-il.

- Autant qu'on peut l'être dans de telles circonstances, maugréai-je. Elle dort pour l'instant.

Alice revint vers nous : elle avait senti que l'ambiance était plus agréable et elle avait envie d'être auprès de Jasper. Même si leur amour était moins démonstratif que celui d'Emmett et Rosalie, ou même Edward et moi, il était très profond. Alice pouvait voir l'avenir de Jasper, Jasper pouvait ressentir les émotions d'Alice, cela les unissait plus étroitement que la plupart d'entre nous.

- Je suis désolée de ne pas avoir vu tout ceci venir, me dit-elle.

- Tu ne peux pas voir des évènements qui ne sont pas décidés à l'avance. Les réactions de Jenkins sont imprévisibles. Ce n'est pas ta faute.

Je lui adressai un clin d'œil. Je retournai dans la chambre de Victoria. Je retrouvai Carlisle avec Edward. A leur mine, je sentis que je n'allai pas aimé ce que j'allai entendre.

- Son état s'est aggravé, paniquai-je.

- Non, répondit Carlisle. Elle dort encore. Nous étions en train de discuter sur ce qu'il convenait de faire.

- A propos ? demandai-je.

- De la suite à donner, Bella. A un moment où à un autre, il faudra bien dire à son père qu'elle est ici.

Je fermai les yeux et respirai un grand coup. La haine avait refait surface, les images de torture me revinrent.

- Ne pourrions-nous pas attendre qu'elle se réveille ce qu'elle compte faire, proposai-je.

- Bien sur, répondit immédiatement Edward qui ne cherchait qu'à me soulager.

- Nous ne pourrons pas attendre plus longtemps, me dit Carlisle en cherchant ses mots. Tu dois comprendre que notre situation est particulière. Nous ne pouvons pas nous exposer. Nous avons une famille à préserver.

Durant un quart de seconde, ma colère fut dirigée contre Carlisle. Mais je culpabilise immédiatement et le rouge de la fonte s'afficha sur mes joues. Il avait raison. Je mettais en danger sept personnes en voulant secourir Victoria, dont Edward. Et je ne le voulais pas.

- Nous avons tout de même quelques heures, me précisa mon amoureux.

- Non ! Carlisle a raison. Je ne mettrais pas la famille Cullen en danger. Nous devons prévenir le père.

Victoria gémit à ce moment là. Elle allait bientôt se réveiller.

- Je lui téléphone, me dit Carlisle. Tu parles à Victoria.

Edward se plaça à l'extérieur de la chambre. Mais je savais qu'il allait entendre toute la conversation.

Les paupières de Victoria papillonnèrent un instant puis elle finit par ouvrir les yeux. Son visage passa de la neutralité à une douleur vive. Elle regarda anxieuse autour d'elle. Ses yeux se posèrent alors sur moi. Elle sembla soulagée puis les larmes lui montèrent. Je la laissais pleurer silencieusement. Elle finit par se calmer et me regarda à nouveau.

- Voilà la situation, Victoria, lui dis-je alors. Carlisle est obligé de téléphoner à ton père pour lui dire que tu es ici. Ou tu décides d'avouer ce qui s'est passée et nous faisons venir le sheriff avant ou tu le nies et ton père te ramène chez lui.

Je la fis frémir. Je ne voulais pas être aussi dure avec elle amis elle avait besoin d'un électrochoc si elle voulait s'en sortir.

- Je n'y arriverai pas, gémit-elle.

- Je ne peux pas le faire à ta place, Victoria. Tant que tu nieras les faits, personne ne pourra t'aider.

- Ma sœur est encore là-bas.

- Ta sœur lui sera certainement retirée.

- Mais tu n'en es pas sûre à cent pour cent.

Je restai silencieuse un instant.

- La vie n'est jamais sure à cent pour cent, Victoria. La vie ne sera pas toute rose lorsque tu partiras de chez ton père comme elle n'est pas toujours toute noire quand tu es avec lui. Mais loin de lui, au moins, tu pourras faire tes propres choix.

Elle ne dit rien, les yeux baissés. Je la laissais réfléchir, pesée le pour et le contre.

- Il ne s'est rien passé, me dit-elle. Je suis tombée des escaliers.

Je poussai un profond soupir pour marquer ma déception. Mais je ne rajouterai rien de plus. Je n'avais rien à dire.

- J'aimerai que tu me laisses seule. Je voudrai dormir, me demanda-t-elle.

Je sortis sans la regarder. Edward attendait à la porte, visiblement aussi peiné que moi.

- Peut-être une autre fois, tenta-t-il pour me soulager.

- La prochaine fois, elle sera peut-être morte, maugréai-je en descendant les escaliers. Je sortis un instant dehors pour respirer le début du mois de mars qui réchauffait l'air du doux parfum des fleurs.

Elle ne dirait rien. Elle avait trop peur. Combien de fois avais-je eu peur moi aussi ? Combien de fois avais-je tenter de m'enfuir avant de me rétracter et de revenir au village. C'est la peur qui nous emprisonne. La peur de ne pas savoir de quoi demain sera fait, la peur de l'inconnu. Au moins, au village, je connaissais ma place. Je savais où j'allais dormir, ce que j'allais manger. Les autres prenaient les décisions pour moi. Aucune responsabilité, aucune erreur personnelle, même si cela impliquait aucune liberté.

Je comprenais cela même si je n'étais pas d'accord avec sa décision. Combien d'erreurs avais-je moi-même commis depuis ce temps là ?

J'avais mis en danger les Cullen en faisant intervenir Aro. J'avais mis en danger les Cullen en m'aventurant sur le territoire des Quileutes. J'avais mis en danger les Cullen en faisant venir Victoria chez eux.

Finalement, j'étais devenue une source de problèmes. Je comprenais Victoria plus que je ne l'aurais voulu à cet instant. Elle ne créait pas problèmes aux autres, c'était les autres qui lui causaient des problèmes. C'étai bien plus simple à gérer.

Je sentis une présence à travers les bois. J'aperçus Sam et Jacob transformés en loup. Ils venaient aux nouvelles. Je leur avais donné des informations qui laissaient présager le pire : le sang, une humaine et Jasper, un vampire. Il y avait de quoi paniquer. Mais je n'avais pas le cœur à le leur expliquer. La colère était toujours présente, elle débordait comme une rivière après un gros orage.

- Vous êtes venus voir le spectacle, leur lançai-je avec dédain. Navrez de vous décevoir mais les Cullen n'ont pas trahi le traité. Aucune mort. Victoria va pouvoir rentrer chez son père. C'est vrai qu'elle sera tellement avec lui, tellement moins en danger qu'ici. Quelle chance elle a , n'est ce pas ?

Je ne les laissais pas répondre et je repartis aussi sec vers la maison. Je croisai Edward au passage. Il avait senti les lycaons et venait voir si j'avais besoin d'aide. Je lui passais à côté sans le regarder. Je ne pouvais pas m'en prendre à lui, ce n'était pas juste et je l'aimais trop pour cela. Au pire, je pouvais ignorer sa présence durant quelques instants, que j'arrive à me calmer. En apparence, du moins !

Je l'entendis s'approcher des Quileutes et leur expliquer, sèchement mais poliment, la situation.

Je rentrai à nouveau dans la salle et m'assis au piano, histoire de me donner une contenance. Je frôlai les touches, sans faire de musique, m'imaginant un accord, une mélodie.

Quelques instants plus tard, Edward vint s'asseoir à côté de moi, les yeux rivés sur mon visage, absolument déchiré par ma propre peine.

- Jenkins arrive en compagnie du shérif Swan, me murmura-t-il.

Mes doigts se crispèrent et le piano émit un son discordant. Je m'obligeai à reprendre un respiration lente et caressai à nouveau l'ivoire blanche.

- Je reste à côté de toi, Bella. Laisse Carlisle gérer cela. Ce sera bien mieux pour toi.

_Et elle_ ? avais-je envie de lui dire. Mais cela ne servait à rien, sinon à lui infliger une plus grande douleur encore. Mais je ne voulais pas. Je lui avais déjà fait tant de mal, je leur avais fait, à tous, tant de mal.


	22. chapitre 22: révélations

Chapitre 22

La sonnerie retentit alors et je levai la tête. Edward m'attrapa la main pour me calmer. Je m'aperçus que la famille Cullen était présente au grand complet. Tous semblaient vaquer à leur occupation, comme si de rien n'était, à l'exception d'Alice qui me fixait de ses yeux opaques.

Carlisle alla ouvrir.

- Bonjour, Mr Jenkins. Sheriff Swan !

- Docteur Cullen , répondit le sheriff Swan. Nous cous remercions d'avoir accueillit Victoria ! Son père vient la récupérer maintenant.

- Bien sur. Elle vous attend à l'étage. Si vous voulez bien me suivre.

Carlisle les précéda et les deux hommes entrèrent dans la maison pour monter les escaliers. Je montai subrepticement les yeux pour les regarder. Accroché aux pantalons de Jenkins, une petite fille de six ou sept ans le suivait avec un regard apeuré, un vieux nounours à la main.

Bien sur, il avait amené la petite sœur. Le chantage affectif marcherait toujours dans le cas où victoria ne voudrait pas rentrer à la maison. Cet homme me répugnait de plus en plus. Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, je sentis le venin déferlé dans ma bouche sans que je ne le contrôle. Il était tellement puissant et il serait tellement agréable de lui obéir et de me jeter sur le père de Victoria.

Edward commença à jouer une douce berceuse au piano. Les notes volaient dans l'air comme les ailes d'un papillon colorées, scintillantes et légères. Je m'apaisai immédiatement, et en levant une seconde fois les yeux, je m'aperçus que Jasper me fixait à son tour. Je me demandais s'il avait ressenti ma colère et s'il avait transmis l'information à Edward.

Je fermai les yeux et étira un sourire fatigué en guise de remerciements. Quelques minutes plus tard, Jenkins réapparut dans l'escalier, tenant par les épaules, la petite toujours accrochée à son pantalon. Le sheriff suivait derrière, je sentais sa gène d'être ici. Sans doute, Jenkins était-il trop lâche pour venir seul et lui avait-il demandé de lui servir de témoin !

Je préférai rester dans le noir, essayant de me concentrer uniquement sur les notes de musique. Surtout ne pas penser, ne pas réfléchir, ne pas imaginer.

Edward s'arrêta soudain de jouer au beau milieu de la mélodie. Je fronçai les sourcils. Je levai une troisième fois la tête. Jenkins était planté devant moi. Apparemment le fait de lui avoir rendu sa fille sans aucun problème lui avait redonné du courage et il se pavanait devant moi. Il savait que je connaissais son secret, je le sentais, cela se voyait. Il pensait surement que Carlisle m'avait réduite au silence, que personne ne me croyait, moi pauvre petite adolescente sans famille face au maire de Forks. Le pot de fer contre le pot de terre. J'allai lui prouver qu'il avait tord.

- Je tenais à vous remercier d'avoir accueilli Victoria. Sa chute à moto aurait pu avoir des conséquences fâcheuses. Elle a cru que j'allai la gronder parce qu'elle n'avait pas mis son casque. Les adolescents se font parfois de drôles d'idées.

- C'est en effet étrange, soulignai-je d'un ton froid. Elle m'a dit qu'elle était tombée de l'escalier.

Son sourire s'effaça quelques instants mais il se ressaisit vite.

- La confusion, sans doute.

Je ne relevai pas et j'observai Victoria qui attendait à la porte. Elle avait les yeux baissés, l'air soumise, un bras sur les épaules de sa sœur qui maintenant s'accrochait nerveusement à elle.

- Victoria est la bienvenue ici, tant qu'elle le désirera, lui dis-je d'une voix un peu plus forte pour qu'elle entende.

- Je m'occupe à présent d'elle, rectifia son père. C'est à moi de décider.

Je le toisai. Il avait toujours son sourire mauvais, son sourire de vainqueur. Subrepticement, je fis passer un éclair de métal liquide dans mon regard et ma peau blanchit légèrement pour faire apparaître les veines bleues de mes tempes.

Le visage de Jenkins se métamorphosa. Une immense frayeur se lit sur ses traits et il recula instantanément de quelque spas.

- Chaque être humain est libre de ses choix, insistai-je.

Il ne répondit pas cette fois, sa couardise prenant le pas sur son visage. Ce n'était qu'un immonde lâche. Il retourna vite vers ses filles et sortit.

Le sheriff nous adressa un petit signe d'au revoir. Il semblait vouloir s'excuser de sa présence.

Je grimpai immédiatement dans la chambre. Je voulais rester seule. Ne plus coir personne, ne plus avoir de problèmes, en plus créer de problèmes.

Alice rentra alors dans la chambre, le regard aussi sombre que lorsqu'elle m'observait dans la salle.

- Alice, laisse-moi tranquille. Je ne suis pas d'humeur, maugréai-je.

Elle n'écouta pas et referma la porte derrière elle.

- Tu ne dois pas partir Bella, me dit-elle alors de sa voix douce et mélodieuse.

- Tu ne peux pas voir mon avenir, Alice. Fiche moi la paix !

- En effet ! Mais je peux voir celui d'Edward quand tu seras partie et il ne s'en remettra pas.

Je la regardai, éberluée. Je me concentrai sur elle et je cherchai dans son esprit ce qu'elle avait bien pu voir. Edward était chez les Volturi et les suppliait de le tuer. La douleur se lisait sur son visage. Aro acceptait et Jane s'occupait de son sort.

Les larmes me montèrent aux yeux et je m'effondrai sur le lit. Alice s'approcha de moi et me prit par les épaules.

- La vie en groupe amène toujours des bouleversements. La stabilité n'existe que dans la solitude mais c'est tellement ennuyeux. Edward t'aime à la folie, nous t'aiderons tous, Abella. Tu ne dois pas partir. Crois-moi, cette décision n'affecterait pas que lui.

- J'attire les ennuis comme un aimant, Alice.

- Je dois avouer que ton cas est assez sérieux, en effet. Tu as sauvé Tulsa d'une mort absolument atroce, tu es en train de faire comprendre à une adolescente que son père n'a pas le droit de la frapper, tu nous as sauvés d'une mort certaine avec les Volturi. Et Edward est enfin heureux au bout de 110 ans de vie.

- Tu ne cherches qu'à me consoler, Alice. Les Volturi ont débarqué par ma faute. J'ai pénétré dans le camp Quileute et j'ai failli déclencher une guerre vampire lycaon. Et l'arrivée de Victoria en sang ici à pratiquement ruiner tous les efforts de Jasper et détruire votre couverture.

- Tu te fais des films, Bella. Tu cherches perpétuellement à te culpabiliser. Tu affirmes t'être libérer de ton avien clan mais tu laisses encore leur éducation guider tes émotions. Tu veux vraiment savoir si tu as ta place parmi nous ? Alors, lis dans nos esprits, regarde ce que nous pensons de toi. Et tu décides de partir tout de même, ce ne sera pas pour nous épargner. Tu le feras parce que tu ne nous aimes plus.

Je la fusillai du regard. Comment pouvait-elle prétendre une telle chose ? Moi qui tentais de les préserver de toutes les catastrophes que j'engendrai depuis six mois. Mais elle ne cilla pas. Elle partit, me laissant seule à méditer.

La rage n'arrivait pas à partir. Pourquoi avait-elle dit cela ? Le pensait-elle vraiment ou essayait-elle de me faire réagir ? J'aimai cette famille. D'une fascination sur leur mode de vie, j'étais passée à un amour profond pour chacun de ses membres. Tous étaient différents, avec leur personnalité, leur histoire, leur passé. Ils avaient tous une place bien définie. Carlisle était le père, celui qui conseille et qui rassure. Esmée était la mère incarnée, l'amour pour ses enfants n'avait aucune limite et la peine quand l'un d'eux souffrait un puits sans fond. Emmett était le fanfaron de la bande et l'équilibre de Rosalie, celui qui dit tout haut ce qu'il pense sans se soucier de son gène ou celle des autres. Rosalie était la ténacité et la beauté incarnée. Alice apportait sa fraicheur et son dynamisme, sans parler de son don, qui protégeait toute la famille des dangers extérieurs. Jasper était le guerrier paisible, celui sur qui on pouvait s'appuyer en cas de problème. Et bien sur Edward ! Pour moi, il était parfait, il avait à la fois toutes les qualités des autres et à la fois, il était unique.

Comment pouvaient-ils m'aimer plus que moi. Etais-je assez égoïste pour penser que je les aimai plus qu'eux ? Non ! En fait, je crois surtout que rien en moi ne méritait qu'on s'y intéresse. Je n'arrivai toujours pas à comprendre pourquoi Edward m'aimait, alors une famille entière ! Je devais savoir ce qu'ils pensaient.

Je me concentrai et ouvris ma bulle de protection pour entourer toute la famille Cullen.

La première chose que je perçus, ce fut des mots. Edward se demandait pourquoi Alice ne pensait qu'à se réciter un étrange texte en latin. Elle devait lui cacher quelque chose à mon propos. Jasper se questionnait sur ma grande tristesse qu'il ressentait. Emmett se demandait s'il devait me faire rire ou me ficher la paix la prochaine fois qu'il me verrait. Rosalie trouvait ridicule que je m'apitoie sur une humaine et que je me fasse autant de mal. Esmée tentait de trouver des solutions pour que j'aille mieux et Carlisle recherchait des informations sur les associations pour aider les personnes battues.

Tous ne pensaient qu'à moi et j'en restai abasourdie. J'étais à cet instant leur centre d'intérêt, leur seule préoccupation. Pourquoi ? 2tait-il possible qu'ils m'aiment tant qu'ils s'inquiètent à ce point pour moi ?

Mais le plus impressionnant était l'émotion qui soutenait ces mots. Je la perçus ensuite. Elle était plus violente, plus intense. Elle me figea sur place. Une vague d'amour m'envahir, me noya complètement. Je ne pouvais plus respirer, mon cœur se bloqua sur un dernier battement, mes pensées stoppèrent.

Pour chacun, ils étaient différents. Pour Alice, Jasper, Rosalie et Emmett, c'était un amour fraternel. Peut-être celui d'Alice était-il plus fort. Pour Carlisle, c'était un sentiment de protection. Il voulait trouver une solution pour que j'aille mieux, pour que je me sente comme faisant partie de la famille. C'était ce qui comptait le plus pour lui. Esmée m'aimait comme une mère, cajolante, apaisante, compréhensive.

Mais le plus fort et le plus puissant était sans aucun doute celui d'Edward. Un geyser d'émotions explosa dans mon cœur qui repartit à cent à l'heure. Son amour se comparait à la passion, une passion incommensurable, éternelle, parfaite.

Une sorte de craquement se produisit en moi, comme si un film plastique entourant mes affects s'était enfin rompu. Je pouvais enfin comprendre ce que m'avait dit Alice. Oui ! Toute la famille m'aimait et je ne pouvais plus me séparer d'elle. Je faisais partie d'elle. J'étais une Cullen dorénavant !

Les larmes me submergèrent à nouveau, des larmes de joie. J'étais enfin heureuse comme sans doute jamais je ne l'avais ressenti auparavant.

Edward ouvrit la porte pour venir voir comme je me sentais. Je me jetai à son cou et l'embrassai furieusement. Il fut d'abord surpris de ma réaction mais il répondit bien vite à mon geste. Ses bras se fermèrent dans mon dos et il se pencha vers moi. Je me collai à lui, moulant une jambe autour de la sienne. Je sentis son désir augmenter d'autant plus. Il me plaqua contre le mur, sa main emprisonnant ma tête pour serrer ses lèvres un pu plus sur les miennes. Il finit par desserrer son étreinte, laissant ma respiration et mon rythme cardiaque se remettre de tant d'émotions.

- Que me vaut cet élan d'affection, me questionna-t-il, un sourire aux lèvres.

- Tu n'aimes pas ?

- Tous les jours si tu le désirer ! Mais je pensai te trouver… disons, plus mélancolique.

- Je suis une idiote, m'exclamai-je. Me pardonnerez-vous, toi et ta famille ?

Il fronça les sourcils, dubitatif.

- Et de quoi faut-il encore que nous te pardonnions ?

- Je m'enferme tellement dans mes soucis et ma propre culpabilité que je ne me suis même pas rendu compte des efforts que vous faisiez pour m'aider et combien vous m'aimiez.

- Et bien ! Il t'en a fallu du temps pour comprendre dit-il.

- Je suis impardonnable.

- Moi je connais un moyen de t'excuser.

Il se pencha à nouveau vers moi, un sourire malicieux aux lèvres. Je ris et l'embrassai. Notre baiser fut plus tendre, nos langues se mêlèrent dans un soupir. Il me prit dans ses bras et me posa délicatement sur le lit. Il s'allongea sur moi, poursuivant son étreinte.

Sa main remonta de mon genou vers ma cuisse, ma hanche, le bas de mon dos pour caresser mon bras. Ses lèvres se détachèrent des miennes, glissa le long de ma mâchoire pour venir déposer un baiser dans mon cou.

Je gémis de plaisir lorsque sa langue vint chatouiller ma clavicule. Mes doigts s'enfoncèrent dans sa chevelure, mes jambes emprisonnant sa taille. Je le sentis frémir de désir. Il recula un peu et vint poser son front contre le mien.

- Tu vas finir par me faire oublier mes principes à force de me montrer ce que tu ressens, me dit-il, le regard pétillant.

- Alors deviens amnésique, lui suggérai-je.

Il rit.

- Tu n'y parviendras pas comme ça, Bella. Il faudra d'abord que tu m'expliques ce que tu as contre le mariage.

- Pas de longues conversations maintenant. Aujourd'hui, je te veux, toi !

Je roulai sur lui et l'embrassai à nouveau.


	23. chapitre 23: demande

**Voilà le chapitre suivant. Celui-ci et le suivant sont mes préférés dans cette histoire. J'ai eu beaucoup de plaisir à les écrire.**

**Je mentionne un livre écrit au moyen-âge à un illustre inconnu, le songe de Poliphile (hypnerotomachia Poliphi en latin! tout un programme!)**

**Si vous aimez les livres d'enquetes policieres historiques, je vous conseille l'excellent roman "La règle des quatre " de Calwell et Thomasson.**

**ooo0ooo**

Chapitre 23

L'avantage d'être vampire, c'est que nous ne ressentons jamais la fatigue. Moi qui jusqu'ici avait détesté ce côté de ma personnalité, j'avoue que je l'appréciai davantage chaque jour que je vivais avec Edward.

Nos baisers durèrent toute la nuit. Je dus lui dire cent fois que je l'aimais, il murmura mon prénom en retour de sa voix chaude et envoutante, ses doigts tièdes et voluptueux parcourant mon corps qui frémissait d'un plaisir nouveau.

J'aurai donné n'importe quoi pour que nous fassions l'amour cette nuit-là mais il parvenait toujours à détourner les mains de mon geste initial. Je finis par en rire. Aujourd'hui, je ne voulais pas me mettre en colère.

Le ciel bleu nuit vira doucement au gris clair et j'aperçus le soleil qui entamait sa longue progression vers le zénith.

- Il va falloir se préparer pour aller en cours, lui chuchotai-je dans l'oreille après ma dernière tentative infructueuse pour déboutonner sa chemise.

- Je te propose une grasse matinée.

- Si nous commençons, les journées d'école buissonnière risquent d'être nombreuses. Nos parents vont se faire taper sur les doigts.

Edward nota le « nos parents » avec un petit sourire satisfait. Il m'embrassa passionnément une dernière fois puis se leva pour s'habiller.

Je fis de même et nous descendîmes rejoindre le reste des enfants Cullen. Alice afficha un large sourire en me voyant. Je ne savais pas si elle avait vu un avenir différent pour Edward où elle avait entraperçu notre nuit mouvementée.

- Bella, s'exclama-t-elle. Tu t'habilles comme un sac à patates. Demain, nous allons faire les boutiques ensemble.

Je grognai mais ne dis pas non. Je n'avais pas envie de quitter Edward, ne serait-ce que quelques heures. Il se pencha vers moi et me murmura :

- Je pourrai venir te donner mon avis, si tu veux.

Je lui souris pour acquiescer.

Arrivés, en cours de biologie, nous vîmes le prof poussé une table roulante où trônaient une télévision antique et un magnétoscope. J'entendis un soupir de soulagement parmi les élèves. Aujourd'hui, il n'y aurait pas de cours, séance film. Le noir le plus complet s'établit et la lumière bleutée du téléviseur éclaira les visages du premier rang.

Je sentis Edward se rapprocher silencieusement de moi et caresser mon dos doucement. J'écartai ma bulle de protection pour l'y intégrer.

- _ Tu ne vas tout de même pas oser m'affaler sur la paillasse. Le prof risque d'être surpris._

J'entendis Edward pouffer doucement.

- _Je croyais que tu n'aimais pas lire dans l'esprit des gens._

_- Je t'ai dit aussi que je m'étais comportée comme une idiote jusqu'ici. Je suis capable de lire dans l'esprit de Jenkins pour découvrir le monstre qu'il est et je ne le fais pas avec toi alors que cela me plait. C'est stupide._

_- J'aime ton revirement. Dois-je remercier Alice pour cela ?_

_- Qu'est-ce qui te fait croire qu'elle y est pour quelque chose ?_

_- Elle a passé près de trois heures hier à réciter en latin un texte du moyen-âge très porté sur les perversions sexuelles des humains. Je connais sa méthode pour que je m'écarte d'elle._

C'est moi cette fois-ci qui pouffa. Alice était non seulement très intelligente, elle savait le montrer avec beaucoup d'humour.

- _Disons qu'elle a réussi à me montrer que je me trompais dans mes choix._

_- Je n'en saurais pas plus, n'est ce pas ?_

_- Non,_ riais-je dans mon esprit_. Maintenant c'est du passé, il n'y a pas à revenir dessus._

Il poussa un soupir de renoncement.

- _ J'aurai préféré que ce soit Emmett qui vienne te remonter le moral. Lui au moins n'est pas capable de me cacher quelque chose._

Mon rire fut un peu trop bruyant et je fis semblant de tousser pour le cacher.

- _J'aime quand tu es heureuse Bella, _continua-t-il._ Tu es tellement belle dans ces moments là._

Je rougis de plaisir. Heureusement que nous étions dans le noir, le reste de la classe m'aurait pas compris mon comportement. Je cachais tout de même mon visage dans mes mains, craignant que cela se devine. Edward se moqua doucement de moi.

Mon image en robe blanche devant l'autel apparut alors comme un flash. Je me crispai, devenant soudain blanche comme un linge. Edward stoppa immédiatement ses caresses. Je lus d'abord une interrogation puis se souvenant de ce qu'il avait entrevu inconsciemment, une immense peine.

- _Je suis désolée, Edward, _gémis-je_. Ne m'en veux pas._

- _ Je ne peux pas t'en vouloir, Bella. Mais j'ai besoin de savoir. Tu repousses systématiquement cette conversation._

_- Je sais. Mais là, il y a trop de monde. Lorsque nous serons seuls._

Je l'entendis soupirer :

- _D'accord ! Ce soir alors !_

Une appréhension se saisit. Une discussion où Edward et moi, nous n'avions pas le même point de vue, cela s'appelait une dispute. Et nous n'avions jamais été en opposition depuis Tulsa. Je ne voulais pas de cela.

Il me prit la main et la serra très fort. Il avait compris mes craintes et il tenta de me soulager. Nous reprîmes nos conversations silencieuses, ignorant le film qui finissait à l'écran.

Les cours suivants furent les mêmes. Je n'écoutai que d'une oreille discrète les cours des professeurs que je trouvais très redondants et je discutai avec Edward.

- _Quel intérêt de redire dix fois la même chose, _me plaignis-je_. C'est ennuyeux._

- Les humains n'ont pas ta mémoire mon amour. Nous enregistrons tout, comme un appareil photographique, dès la première fois où nous le voyons. Le cerveau des humains a besoin d'être imprégné plusieurs fois avant de retenir un concept.

- _ Il n'empêche que c'est ennuyeux à mourir. Je ne sais pas comment tu as fait pour supporter tous ces cours depuis tant d'années. Heureusement que nous sommes ensemble pour bavarder._

_- Je pars du principe que je fais pénitence pour tous mes pêchés commis en tant que vampire._

Au ton qu'il prit pour me dire ça, je compris que ce n'était pas une plaisanterie. Il m'avait déjà parlé de sa croyance en Dieu mais je n'avais pas alors compris que le concept était aussi ancré en lui.

- _Crois-tu que nous sommes devenus vampire parce que nous avons péché ?_

_- Non, je ne me permettrais pas de penser cela de Carlisle ou de toi. A mes yeux, vous êtes ceux qui ont toujours tenté de dépasser votre nature et d'aider les humains._

Je rougis à nouveau, baissant les yeux vers la table pour que personne ne s'en rende compte.

- _ Tu m'accordes bien plus de qualités que je n'en ai, Edward. Je suis bien loin d'être une sainte._

_- Tu es quelqu'un qui déborde d'empathie et qui a une capacité d'adaptation extraordinaire. Avoir vécu aussi longtemps que toi et être encore capable en quelques jours d'être une jeune adolescente moderne demande une force de caractère et une intelligence rare._

Je virai cramoisie cette fois-ci. Heureusement, nous étions au fond de la classe, aucun élève ne pouvait nous voir et le prof d'histoire était plongé dans une explication sur la crise économique de 1929.

- _ Il va falloir que tu m'expliques comment nous sommes passés de l'incapacité des humains à se concentrer aux déballages de mes pseudos qualités._

_- Lire dans ton esprit est quelques chose de passionnant, Bella. Je n'y lis pas que des mots. J'y vois un amour immense pour tout le monde et surtout pour moi. Tu ne peux pas imaginer le contrôle que je dois avoir pour ne pas me jeter sur toi et t'embrasser depuis le cours de biologie._

_- Tu veux que j'arrête d'entrer dans ton esprit ?_

_- Surtout pas ! Je n'ai jamais été aussi heureux, Bella. Avant toi, ma vie était une plaine morne. Tu y as mis des couleurs et des sons chantants. Elle était sans goût et tu y as apporté des odeurs et des saveurs dont j'ignorais tout._

J'avais du mal à entendre cela. J'avais l'impression d'y voir ma propre vie. Mon cœur battait tellement que j'étais persuadée qu'on pouvait l'entendre jusqu'à l'autre bout de la pièce. J'étais affreusement gênée mais je n'arrivai pas à le calmer. Edward m'observait avec des yeux débordants de désir. J'y plongeai mon regard dedans. Le temps et l'espace semèrent se figer, plus rien ne comptait à par lui. Je baignai dans ses prunelles dorées, incapable de réfléchir.

Il finit par se lever et se pencha vers moi.

- Le cours est fini. Viens !

Sa voix me réveilla de mon rêve. Il me prit la main et me tira. Il me fit sortir du lycée, traversa le parking et pénétra dans la forêt sans dire un mot. Là seulement, il se retourna vers moi et m'embrassa fougueusement. Je restai stupéfaite par sa réaction mais je répondis à son baiser. Il finit par décoller ses lèvres mais resta coller à moi.

- Tu ne peux pas me montrer ce que tu ressens pour moie t me demander de rester de marbre, me susurra-t-il de sa voix chaude.

- Je ne te demande rien, ironisai-je.

Mais Edward ne riait pas. Il regardait fixement mon visage, ses traits contractés.

- J'ai besoin de savoir, Bella. Pourquoi ne veux-tu pas m'épouser ?

Un frisson me parcourut lorsqu'il prononça le dernier mot. Je voulus reculer mais il resserra son étreinte autour de ma taille. Cette fois-ci, il n'accepterait aucune excuse pour que je me défile.

- Je croyais que tu étais seulement contre, continua-t-il mais quand je t'ai vu en robe de mariée tout à l'heure, c'est de la frayeur que j'ai lu dans ton esprit, Bella. Une immense frayeur. De quoi as-tu peur ? J'ai besoin de savoir… As-tu peur de moi ?

- Non ! m'exclamai-je immédiatement.

Je soupirai.

- Tu vas être en colère, lui dis-je.

- Jamais ! Jamais contre toi. Je te le promets. Explique-moi. J'ai besoin de savoir ce que tu penses.

- J'ai… le… bafouillai-je.

Je fermai les yeux pour rassemble mes pensées.

- Edward…, rappelle-toi ce que je vous ai raconté sur mon passé…

- Oui, me dit-il pour m'encourager à continuer.

- J'ai déjà été uni à quelqu'un, soufflai-je, si doucement que je me demandais s'il m'avait entendu.

Mais je sus rapidement que c'était le cas. Son étreinte se transforma en crispation, ses doigts se resserrèrent, emprisonnant mon t-shirt. Je n'osai pas regarder ses yeux. J'avais peur d'y voir la colère que je redoutais tant.

- Je ne suis pas Chléon, maugréa-t-il.

Je sentis une fureur contenue dans sa voix.

- Je le sais Edward. Mais moi, c'est la seule chose que je connaisse. Et c'est quelque chose que je ne veux pas.

- Mais le mariage, ce n'est pas ca, continua-t-il plus calmement. Le mariage, c'est vivre à deux, partager la même existence, être heureux ensemble. Je ne pourrai jamais te faire du mal, je ne t'obligerai jamais à quoi que ce soit qui puisse te mettre en danger.

Ses mots m'avaient apaisé. Il ne m'avait pas hurlé dessus, il n'avait pas déversé sa rage sur moi. Il parlait maintenant de manière plus fluide. Je levai les yeux vers son visage. Sa colère avait laissé place à une peine aussi profonde qu'un gouffre. Mon cœur parut éclater en un millier de morceaux. Quel monstre étais-je pour lui faire aussi mal !

- Mais ca, je le vis déjà avec toi tous les jours, Edward.

Edward soupira, déçu de ne pas arriver à me faire comprendre ses convictions.

- Le mariage est une étape.

- C'est un changement. Et moi, je ne veux rien changer dans notre relation.

Ses sourcils se froncèrent.

- Moi il y a une chose que je voudrai changer, Bella. Je te l'ai dit. Je pense que je susi ici pour pardonner mes fautes.

- Tu n'as rien fait de mal, Edward.

- Laisse-moi continuer, Bella. J'ai commis de nombreuses fautes, j'en suis conscient. Mais avec toi, je ne veux pas en commettre. Le mariage, c'est te présenter à lui, lui dire que je t'aime et que tu es toute ma vie. Je veux y mettre les règles.

Je fus stupéfaite par la conviction de ses paroles.

- Tu cherches à me protéger de ton Dieu, murmurai-je, incrédule.

- J'essaye de protéger ton âme de mes pêchés, rajouta-t-il.

Je m'esclaffai. Edward me lâcha immédiatement et une sourde colère s'afficha sur ses traits.

- Te moques-tu de moi ? grogna-t-il.

- Non, Edward. Certainement pas, m'expliquai-je. Je suis juste surprise. Je m'attendais à toutes les explications possibles et inimaginables mais certainement pas à celle-là. Il a fallu que je tombe sur le seul vampire qui a une conscience religieuse.

Son visage passa de la colère au scepticisme. Je me rapprochais à nouveau de lui et mis mes mains dans les siennes. Son contact, même dans ce simple geste, me procurait toujours autant de frissons.

- Mon âme, répétai-je pour moi-même. Si on considère que je suis un vampire comme toi et tout ceux de notre espère, alors mon âme est aussi perdue que la votre. D'autant plus que nous pouvons additionner tous les mensonges que j'ai du dire, les vols, les blasphèmes sans compter le quart de mon clan que j'ai certainement assassiné.

- Tu n'es pas un vampire comme les autres. Tu es encore humaine. Ton cœur bat, ton sang circule dans tes veines, tu manges et tu peux dormir. Tes émotions et ta façon de réfléchir sont plus proches de celles des humains que des vampires. Tu as une âme comme eux, et sans aucune la plus belle âme que j'ai pu rencontrer.

Il me fit rougir pour bien me faire comprendre qu'il avait rais et que cela ne méritait aucune contradiction.

- Tu n'es même pas sûre d'avoir tuée tous ces gens, tu ne t'en souviens pas. Tu étais sous l'emprise d'une drogue, tu n'étais pas consciente de ce que tu faisais.

- L'acte reste le même.

- Ce n'est pas vrai et tu le sais parfaitement. Ton clan t'a obligé à boire cette mixture, tu ne pouvais plus te contrôler. Tu ne peux pas être jugée pour ces crimes, si bien sur c'est toi qui les a commis, ce que nous ne saurons jamais. Le mensonge et le vol restent des actes minimes au regard de tous les bienfaits que tu as produits.

Je ris à nouveau, secouant la tête.

- Tu as l'art de démonter les arguments, tu ferais un bon avocat.

Un sourire illumina son regard. Il sentait que mes résistances cédaient.

- Tu me proposes le paradis, lui murmurai-je. Mais le paradis sans toi, ce serait l'enfer.

- Avec un peu de chance, nous irons au purgatoire ensemble.

Le ton était plus joyeux, presque taquin. Il me prit à nouveau dans ses bras, mon visage enfoui dans son torse, ses lèvres embrassant mes cheveux. Je respirai son odeur, je goutai la tiédeur de sa peau. Il m'étreignit tendrement. Je soupirai d'aise.

- Alors, puis-je espérer un oui, se hasarda-t-il.

- Tu ne lâcheras pas le sujet, m'indignai-je.

- Non ! Tes arguments ne sont pas valables. Je veux te faire découvrir autre chose que ce que tu as connu.

- Alors, disons que je vais y réfléchir.

Son visage se pencha vers le mien. Il irradiait de bonheur. Je le trouvai encore plus beau, si cela était possible. Ses yeux pétillaient, victorieux.

- Ce n'est plus un non, murmura-t-il.

- En effet ! acquiesçai-je. Alice a raison. Je ne peux rien te refuser. Tu es un vrai montre.

Il m'embrassa à nouveau.


	24. chapitre 24: jalousie

**rappel: tous les personnages appartiennent à SM.**

**Voici la suite des chapitres que j'apprécie particulièrement. Un peu de détente et d'humour avant que les drames ne recommencent!**

**oooOooo**

Chapitre 24: jalousie

- Alice a vu nos amies du nord venir nous rendre visite, me dit Edward le jeudi alors que nous écoutions le cours d'espagnol.

La lecture réciproque de nos esprits était devenue une habitude quotidienne. En cours, nous étions arrivés à prendre une expression de deux élèves studieux et j'étais parvenue à répondre aux questions des profs tout en conversant avec mon amoureux.

A la maison, c'était autre chose. Nous étions souvent pris de fou rire incontrôlé et cela irritait au plus faut point Emmett qui ne supportait pas de ne pas comprendre.

« Allez au diable » était devenu le grognement le plus fréquent qu'il nous assénait et cela ne faisait qu'accroitre notre hilarité.

- C'est curieux, remarquai-je alors. Lorsque tu lis dans l'esprit d'un autre, je ne peux pas le voir. C'est comme si tu utilisais un autre canal pour le faire.

- C'est une théorie intéressante, suggéra Edward. Il faudra que nous en parlions à Carlisle. Tu sais comme il est passionné par le fonctionnement de nos dons.

Carlisle avait le comportement type d'un scientifique. Chaque énigme le passionnait et il plongeait dans les livres pour tenter d'y trouver une solution.

Je l'avais surpris un jour à lire un ouvrage de la botanique du néolithique. Il cherchait à trouver la plante qui nous avait tous transformés. Il fut contrarié lorsqu'il lut sur mon visage mon mécontentement.

- Découvrir cette plante n'est pas une bonne chose, lui avais-je dit. Elle a causé suffisamment de dégâts, il n'est pas nécessaire qu'elle en provoque d'autres.

- Peut-être que son étude nous permettrait de renverser les effets, se hasarda Carlisle.

- Je ne prendrais pas ce risque. Je ne te dirai pas de quelle plante il s'agit. Libre à toi d'agir suivant ta conscience.

Le docteur avait acquiescé et n'avait rien rajouté de plus.

- Qui sont ces amis ? lui demandai-je.

- Irina, Tanya et Kate, trois sœurs qui vivent ensemble plus au nord, à la limite de l'Alaska avec deux autres, Eléazar et Carmen.

- Sont-elles végétariennes, elles aussi ?

- Oui, ne t'inquiète pas ! Tes mais n'ont rien à craindre. Même si elles sont arrivées à ce mode d'alimentation par des biais… détournées.

Il avait pensé cette dernière phrase avec un brin d'humour et je tentai un coup d'œil vers lui. Il avait son petit sourire en coin qui me ravageait le cœur.

- Elles apprécient beaucoup le contact avec les hommes. Et elles sont arrivées à comprendre que les laisser en vie permet de renouveler plusieurs fois ces expériences, m'expliqua-t-il alors.

- Oh ! dis-je simplement.

Il rit dans son esprit, un rire aussi clair que s'il l'avait réellement prononcé. Depuis que je lui avais promis de réfléchir à sa demande de mariage, il était une gaieté intarissable. Cette nouvelle disposition me plaisait, me rendant également de bonne humeur.

Edward me demandait parfois quand mes réflexions sur le mariage prendraient fin, l'attente devenant insupportable.

- Si nous prenions un peu d'avance, ton Dieu ne nous en voudrait pas puisque nous régulariserions ensuite, lui avais-je proposé.

Edward s'était esclaffé :

- Je ne suis pas né de la dernière pluie, Bella. Si je te donne maintenant ce que tu veux, je peux faire une croix sur le mariage.

Je l'avais alors regardé, tentant de paraître offusquée :

- Penses-tu que je pourrai rompre ma promesse ?

Il m'avait adressé son sourire taquin auquel j'avais du mal à résister :

- Mais tu ne m'as toujours rien promis, Bella !

Nous n'étions pas les seuls à profiter de notre bonne humeur. Jasper nous tournait régulièrement autour. Il était attiré par les sentiments positifs que nous dégagions. Aussi nous passions beaucoup de temps avec lui et Alice, à faire les boutiques, à Port Angeles ou à se balader dans les montagnes aux alentours de Forks. Depuis que j'étais arrivé à le stopper quand il s'était rué sur Victoire, il ne me regardait plus enfin comme une proie potentielle et nos discussions étaient intéressantes. Il avait autrefois été un soldat nouveau-né au service d'une vampire guerrière. Son passé était passionnant et je lui posai de nombreuses questions sur les nouveau-nés, leur impulsivité, leur prise de contrôle progressive. Il me parla des techniques qu'on lui avait enseignées pour les combattre et les tuer.

- Accepterais-tu de combattre avec moi, m'avait-il demandé le week-end précédent.

Edward avait grogné, mécontent de sa proposition. Je lui avais décoché un clin d'œil :

- Tu préfèrerais peut-être que je me batte contre toi ?

- Jasper est un soldat, Bella. Je ne veux pas qu'il te fasse du mal.

- Tu parierais sur la victoire de Jasper, m'étais-je exclamée, offensée. Je pensai avoir montrée que je savais me battre.

- Tu sais stopper le don des autres ou projeter quelqu'un. Mais dans un combat en corps à corps, sans utiliser tes dons, avait suggéré Jasper.

- Top là ! En piste, soldat !

Je m'étais dressée et m'étais dégagée d'Edward qui avait tenté de me retenir. Jasper était venu se mettre face à moi, à deux mètres. Alice avait gloussé, assise à côté de son frère.

- Allez, Edward, plaisanta-t-elle. Arrête de jouer les amants possessifs. Ce n'est qu'un jeu.

J'étais restée droite, immobile, légèrement de trois quarts par rapport à Jasper. Lui avait pris une position offensive, penchée en avant, les jambes légèrement écartées, les bras devant lui. J'avais souris de la position que j'avais du voir des centaines de fois.

Soudain, il s'était détendu et avait fait un bond vertigineux pour disparaître derrière moi. Je n'avais pas bougé. Je savais que les premières attaques serviraient uniquement à me déstabiliser. Je ne l'avais plus vu mais j'avais suivi ses déplacements. Tous mes sens me l'avaient indiqué. J'avais fermé les yeux pour me représenter ses trajets dans mon esprit. Il avait tourné autour de moi à une vitesse ahurissante, tenant de tromper mon ouïe.

Cela avait duré moins d'une dizaine de secondes avant qu'il ne saute sur mon flanc droit, prêt à m'aplatir contre un tronc d'arbre. A l'instant où ses doigts avaient tenté de crocheter mon bras, je m'étais aplati à terre. Il était passé au-dessus de moi, emporté par son élan. Je m'étais redressée quelques centièmes de seconde plus tard, avais saisi son bras gauche et l'avais coincé derrière son dos tandis que je l'avais poussé contre un arbre.

J'y avais mis peu de force pour ne pas le blesser. L'important était qu'il ne pouvait plus bouger.

Il avait fait une grimace. Je m'étais approchée de son oreille et je lui avais murmuré :

- Alors Jasper. Crois-tu toujours que je suis une petite humaine fragile ?

Je l'avais lâché et j'avais reculé pour reprendre ma position de départ. Il s'était retourné et m'avait adressé un sourire narquois. Il avait compris mon message : j'étais un être extrêmement forte et il devait arrêter de croire qu'il pourrait me faire du mal.

Derrière moi, Alice m'avait applaudi et m'avait félicité. J'avais tourné la tête pour voir ce qu'en pensait Edward. Jasper avait cru qu'il pouvait en profiter. Il avait foncé droit sur moi, dans une attaque plus frontale. Mon écart avait été plus rapide.

Il était passé devant moi et je lui avais asséné un coup de pied dans le dos. Je l'avais projeté en avant et il avait atterri dans les bras d'Alice qui était tombée à la renverse dans un grand éclat de rire.

J'avais accouru vers eux, à la fois amusée et gênée d'avoir entraîné Alice dans notre combat.

- Je suis désolée, m'étais-je écriée avant de les aider à se relever, un sourire aux lèvres.

- Ne le sois pas, m'avait répondit Alice en frottant son pantalon pour enlever les traces d'herbes. Je ne me suis jamais autant amusée.

Edward m'avait pris dans ses bras, visiblement impressionné par ma prestation. Une bouffée d'orgueil m'avait envahi. J'aimais qu'il soit fier de moi.

- Comment fais-tu cela ?, avait bougonné Jasper. Je n'ai jamais vu quelqu'un d'aussi rapide.

- Tu n'as que deux cents ans, lui avais-je lancé. J'en ai des milliers. Avec le temps, tu gagneras en vitesse. Surtout que tes attaques sont intelligentes. Dans quelques siècles, tu me battras certainement.

Le compliment lui avait plu et il avait affiché un sourire rayonnant. Alice lui avait donné une tape sur l'épaule et nous sommes partis tous quatre à rire.

Ces moments de bonheur resteraient à jamais graver dans ma mémoire. Ils faisaient partis de souvenirs que je me constituais en tant que membre à part entière de la famille Cullen.

- Quand arrivent-elles, demandai-je à Edward en sortant de mes pensées.

- Demain soir. Carlisle sera content. Il les considère comme une branche de la famille. Il se fera une fierté de te présenter.

Je souris, encore étonnée que je puisse être un centre d'intérêt.

Le temps de cantine était le seul moment où je quittais brièvement Edward. Victoria était revenue quelques jours plus tard au lycée. Elle n'avait pas voulu me voir le premier jour. Mais je m'étais plantée devant elle. Je lui avais dit que sa décision, même si elle me chagrinait, ne changeait rien à notre amitié. Je n'avais pas à être fâchée, la décision lui appartenant entièrement. Et quand elle serait prête, peut-être, un jour…

Victoria avait paru soulagée d'entendre que nous étions encore amies et nos discussions recommencèrent comme auparavant.

Bref, ces trois semaines furent un bonheur parfait et j'eus l'impression que le temps défilait trop vite. Le printemps pointait déjà son nez, l'air était plus doux, les premières fleurs commençaient à éclore et même les élèves semblaient avoir le cœur plus joyeux.

- Quelqu'un t'a-t-il invité pour le bal des finissants, me demanda le lendemain matin Edward alors que nous nous habillions pour la dernière matinée de classe avant le week-end.

- Je n'ai pas entendu dire qu'un lycéen avait mystérieusement disparu ces derniers jours, ironisai-je.

Il pouffa doucement, me tirant en arrière pour coller mon dos à son torse. Je sentis son souffle dans mon cou et mon cœur réagit instantanément.

- Pas de cabot ? insista-t-il en posant ses lèvres dans mon cou.

- Tu sais bien que je n'ai pas vu les Quileutes depuis un bon moment

- D'accord. Mais s'il te le demandait, me susurra-t-il, ses lèvres caressant ma peau de l'oreille jusqu'à mon épaule.

Mes pensées étaient vraiment trop embrouillées pour que j'entende ce qu'il me disait. Je fermai les yeux, ma respiration s'accélérant. J'avais demandé à Alice combien de temps durerait ces instants de pur bonheur. Elle m'avait répondu que cela dépendait suivant les couples, certains étant plus démonstratifs que d'autres. Au bout d'un moment l'équilibre s'opérait entre nos désirs et nos priorités. Mais l'intensité restait toujours la même.

Edward finit par détacher ses lèvres de mon cou et ma respiration devin moins saccadée.

- Alors, accepterais-tu une invitation de Jacob ? me répéta-t-il.

- Au moins avec lui je pourrai apprécier la soirée. Avec toi, je serai tellement absorbée par ta présence que je ne pourrais pas me rendre compte du reste.

- Tu n'est donc pas contre le fait que quelqu'un t'invite au bal, alors ?

Je me retournai et le toisai soupçonneuse.

- Edward Cullen, vous n'auriez pas cherché à me tester parfois !

Edward me fit sa moue craquante.

- Je sais que tu n'aimes pas les fêtes, les jolies robes et tout le tralala ! Alors je me demandais…

J'enroulai mes bras autour de ses épaules et l'embrassai tendrement.

- L'important, c'est que je sois avec toi, lui répondis-je.

La journée se déroula sans heurt et nous rentrâmes vers quinze heures comme de coutume.

Une camionnette était stationnée devant la maison. Les amies des Cullens étaient arrivées. Une vague appréhension me saisit. C'était la première fois que je rencontrai d'autres vampires depuis que je vivais avec les Cullen – Je ne comptai pas les Volturi dont la présence fut brève et désagréable et la rencontre éphémère de notre partie de base-ball. Je savais mon apparence différente, leurs yeux allaient forcément me dévisager, me scruter, me juger.

Trois femmes sortirent alors de la maison, suivis par Esmé et Carlisle qui, pour l'occasion, n'était pas allé au travail. Elles étaient toutes trois magnifique, trois nymphes sorties tout droit de la mythologie grecque. La première était la plus grande avec de longs cheveux bruns qui lui descendait jusqu' la taille, la seconde les avait plus court et un ton plus clair et aux reflets roux, la troisième était blonde.

De grands sourires s'affichèrent et chacun s'enlacèrent pour se souhaiter la bienvenue.

La vampire blonde s'approcha immédiatement vers Edward et l'enlaça un peu trop suavement à mon gout. Il ne tenta pas de la repousser mais ne l'incita pas non plus. Je trouvai la scène indécente et je me surpris à grogner.

- Edward, comme je suis contente de te revoir, s'exclama-t-elle en se détachant enfin. Tu es rayonnant.

- Merci, Tanya. Tu es toujours aussi magnifique. Permet-moi de te présenter Bella. Elle vit avec moi depuis quelques mois maintenant.

Je fis une légère grimace au mot magnifique mais reprit vite contenance. Tanya ma jaugea du regard, intriguée. Je me demandai si c'était du à mon aspect humaine ou au fait qu'Edward soit tombé amoureux de moi.

- Je suis ravie de faire ta connaissance, Bella. Carlisle et Esmé nous ont longuement parlé de toi.

Je fronçai les sourcils. Qu'avaient bien pu raconter mes deux parents adoptifs ? Je n'avais pas très envie qu'elles sachent tous de moi.

Je regardai Edward vaguement inquiète. Il mit une main autour de ma taille et m'adressa un sourire rassurant.

- Oui Carlisle et Esmé sont ravis d'avoir Bella dans notre famille. Comme mes frères et sœurs et moi bien sur.

Il avait plongé son regard dans le mien, pétillant de bonheur. Je lui rendis son sourire.

- Bien, bien, s'exclama Tanya. Que de changements dans ta vie, Edward. Il faut absolument que tu me racontes tout ça.

Elle le prit par la main et le tira pour l'entraîner vers l'intérieur. Il soupira mais se laissa faire. Derrière moi, Emmett pouffa. Je ne me retournai pas et rentrai bougonne dans la maison.

J'exécrai cette soirée. Elle avait été pour moi, sans aucun doute, la pire que j'ai pu vivre chez les Cullen. Et j'étais même persuadée qu'elle était la pire depuis que j'avais quitté mon clan.

Je détestai les trois amies de ma nouvelle famille. D'abord parce qu'elles m'ignoraient complètement. Moi qui craignais d'être le centre d'intérêt de leur regard et de leur conversation, me voilà réduite au statut de potiche.

C'était stupide ! Je ne comprenais pas leur réaction, pourquoi elles m'ignoraient ainsi, pour elles répondaient à peine à mes questions, sans me regarder.

Mais le pire, c'était l'attitude de Tanya. Elle avait jeté son dévolu sur Edward avec une insolence et un sans-gêne qui me laissaient désarmée. Elle était littéralement collée à lui, lui posant des dizaines de questions, lui faisant exclusivement la conversation. Edward parvenait toujours à l'éloigner quand elle tentait de se rapprocher encore, plus amusé qu'autre chose. Il gardait en permanence une main autour de ma taille, se penchant parfois pour m'embrasser les cheveux, l'oreille, la main.

Tanya me jetait alors des regards presque moqueurs, comme s'il était ridicule qu'on puisse tomber amoureuse de moi. Mes anciens instincts ressurgirent. Je me sentais diminuée, minuscule par rapport à elle, si belle, si vampire. Elle avait raison : pourquoi Edward m'aimait-il moi et pas elle ?

Vers la fin de la soirée, la tension était tellement vive que je préférai m'éloigner. Je sortis m'aérer près de la rivière. Les oiseaux avaient recommencé à chanter leur parade amoureuse printanière et cette douce mélodie me calma un peu.

Silencieusement, Emmett vient s'asseoir à côté de moi. Je ne m'attendais pas à lui.

- Ne te bile pas, Bella ! Edward n'a jamais été intéressé par Tanya et ca n'est pas prêt d'arriver, dit-il calmement.

- Sans rire, grinçai-je.

- Personnellement, je ne serais pas contre un combat de catch entre vous deux.

Je lui frappai dans le bras et il recula en riant, évitant mon coup. Il redevint immédiatement sérieux.

- J'avais cru que tu t'étais rendu compte combien il t'aimait, continua-t-il. Edward n'a jamais été attiré par aucune femme avant toi. Apparemment, il apprécie tes rougissements et tes affolements cardiaques.

Je m'empourprai derechef, ce qui lui rendit hilare.

- Je le sais tout ça, maugréai-je. Mais c'est difficile de contrôler ses émotions. Que ferais-tu, toi, si un autre tournait autour de Rosalie.

- Tu veux plaisanter, s'indigna-t-il. Je n'ai pas ton tempérament, Bella. Ami ou pas, ce type aurait déjà la moitié du corps arraché et éparpillé aux quatre coins de la maison.

Je ris à mon tour, jugeant toutefois à la lueur sauvage de son regard qu'il ne devait être assez proche de la vérité.

Derrière moi, j'entendis glousser Alice. Elle vint s'asseoir à ma droite.

- Ce que tu peux avoir mauvais caractère quand tu es stressée, maugréa-t-elle. Détend-toi. Les Denalis font parties de la famille… Considère-les comme des cousines !

- Elles me détestent, murmurai-je.

- Non, répondit-elle après quelques instants de réflexion. Elles sont plutôt effrayées, quoi que le mot soit un peu fort. Perplexe conviendrait mieux. Tu ne peux pas renier que tu es un peu particulière.

Elle balaya sa main de haut en bas devant moi pour appuyer ses dires.

- Tanya a l'air en effet tétanisé par la peur, ironisai-je.

- Tanya tente sa dernière carte, lança Rosalie qui vint s'asseoir à côté de son amoureux. Je dois avouer, avec honte, que je la comprends un peu.

Je la dévisageai, incrédule. C'était la première fois que je l'entendais confesser un défaut. Elle m'adressa un pâle sourire.

- Elle fait partie de ces femmes qui ne comprennent pas qu'un homme ne la trouve pas attirante. Tanya a toujours eu ce qu'elle voulait sauf Edward. Et Edward, lui, ne voit que toi.

Je n'en avais rien à fiche des états d'âme de Tanya même si je n'osais pas l'avouer à Rosalie pour ne pas la blesser. Je préférai me taire mais je sentis que personne n'était dupe.

Un long silence s'installa jusqu'à ce que je me rende compte que nous étions cinq, Jasper nous ayant rejoint sans rien dire. Un sourire narquois s'afficha sur mon visage.

- Vous n'avez pas l'impression d'être impolis. Vous laissez vos invités toutes seules.

- Tu viens avec nous ?, demanda Alice.

- Ce ne serait pas une très bonne idée, soulignai-je. Je vais me balader. Dites à Edward que je serai de retour dans quelques heures.

Sur ce, n'attendant pas leur approbation ou désapprobation, je m'enfonçai dans les bois.


	25. Chapitre 25: jalousie 2

Chapitre 25

Au début, je me baladai au hasard de mes courses. Mais n'ayant aucun but précis, je ne parvenais pas à m'empêcher de penser et repenser à Edward en compagnie de Tanya. Elle devait profiter de la situation. J'aurai du rester, être auprès de lui. Mais cela voulait dire la supporter, elle, physiquement, ses regards, ses gestes orientés et surtout cette façon outrée, suspicieuse, de m'observer. Je savais déjà que je n'étais pas aussi jolie qu'elle, que j'étais différente, que je n'avais pas sa confiance, sa facilité à parler. Elle n'avait vraiment pas besoin d'en rajouter.

Non ! Il fallait que j'arrête de penser à elle, à elle avec Edward. Et pour cela, je devais me distraire. Me balader n'était pas suffisant. Et naturellement, mes idées convergèrent vers Jacob et le reste des lycaons. Là, à la Push, rien ne me ferait penser à la famille Cullen et aux Denali. Mon ami avait l'art de me faire rire et de m'occuper l'esprit.

En moins d'un quart d'heure, je me retrouvais au village des Quilleutes, devant la porte des Blacks. Je tapai deux coups secs, espérant que ce soit Jacob qui ouvre. Je ne tenais pas à effrayer son père dont je ne connaissais pas les sentiments à mon égard.

Mon souhait fut exaucé. Le garçon eut l'air surpris, puis un large sourire s'afficha sur son visage mat. Il était vraiment bel homme.

- Bella, balbutia-t-il, qu'est ce que… qu'est ce que tu fais là ?

Il semblait tellement heureux de me voir que je ne peux m'empêcher de rougir.

- Je peux rester quelques heures, demandai-je intimidée.

- Autant que tu veux ! Entre ! Mon père sera ravi de te voir !

Ah ! Apparemment, Billy présentait de bons sentiments à mon égard. Je pénétrai dans le salon de la petite maison en bois. Elle était modeste, les meubles étaient simples mais j'y sentais une ambiance chaleureuse. Jacob et son père étaient des êtres profondément unis, comme un fils peut l'être avec son père mais surtout unis par le lourd secret qu'ils partageaient avec le reste des Quileutes.

Billy était attablé dans la cuisine avec un autre homme que je reconnus immédiatement comme le sheriff Swann.

Je marquai une pause puis fit rapidement un pas en arrière.

- Je reviendrai plus tard, marmonnai-je en baissant la tête.

- Non ! s'exclama Billy. Viens donc avec nous ! J'expliquai justement à mon ami Charlie qu'il pouvait te faire confiance et qu'il devait se méfier du maire.

Je jetai un regard interrogateur vers le sheriff. Allait-il croire une simple adolescente fraichement débarquée à Forks plutôt qu'un homme respectable qu'il connaissait depuis des années. C'était ridicule.

- Pourquoi es-tu sûre de toi ?

- Disons que j'ai déjà connu un homme comme lui autrefois. On apprend à vite les reconnaître.

Il eut l'air perplexe quelques instant puis m'adressa un petit sourire de réconfort.

- Je ne te promets rien mais je vais garder l'œil ouvert.

- Merci balbutiai-je.

Nous restâmes sans parler, soudain gênés. Jacob me prit alors la main et me tira vers la porte.

- Allons viens ! On va se promener.

La plage de la Push était agréable. J'aimais m'y promener. Le sable était fin et commençait à accumuler la chaleur du printemps, la vie animale foisonnait maintenant. Cela amenait un calme et une harmonie qui m'apaisait.

Jacob avait continué à me tenir la main, l'air de rien, avec son sans-gêne. J'avais tenté de la retirer doucement, mais il avait raffermi sa prise autour de mes doigts. J'avais fini par abandonner, personne ne pouvait nous voir et mal interpréter notre comportement. En ce qui me concernait, les choses étaient claires : Jacob était un ami.

- Pourquoi es-tu venue, me demanda-t-il avec son sourire solaire. Non pas que je te le reproche, bien au contraire. Mais j'avais cru comprendre que tu n'aimais pas venir ici.

J'eus un petit sourire embarrassé.

- Je commence à m'habituer à vous, finis-je par admettre. Sam a fait de gros efforts lors de la dernière réunion.

Mon argument sonnait faux. Jacob ne fut pas dupe et m'observa quelques instants les sourcils froncés, un sourire en coin.

- Ton buveur de sang…

- Edward, le coupai-je en ronchonnant.

- Mouais ! Si tu veux. Il n'a rien dit.

Je me raclai la gorge, le rouge me montant aux joues.

- Les Cullen ont des invitées, maugréai-je.

Son air interrogateur se transforma subitement en colère et ses mains se mirent à trembler.

- Si tu ne les apprécies pas, c'est qu'ils sont dangereux.

Je pris conscience immédiatement de ce que le mot dangereux signifiait pour lui.

- Mais non, idiot. Je ne te parle pas dîner fin.

Ses mains cessèrent de trembler mais son regard était toujours aussi suspicieux. Je soupirai.

- Ce sont des invitées, « ées », appuyai-je pour lui faire comprendre le problème.

Un immense sourire s'afficha sur son visage, à mesure que ma rage envers lui augmentait. Je lui balançai mon poing dans l'épaule et il s'esclaffa :

- Tu es jalouse, s'exclama-t-il.

- Oh ! Par pitié, Jake ! m'insurgeai-je. Je ne suis pas venue ici pour que tu te moques de moi.

Il tenta de recouvrir son calme –même qu'il gardait un sourire taquin – et entoura ma taille de son bras pour m'attirer vers lui.

- Ton Cullen est un idiot, continua-t-il, d'un ton chaud et passionné. Si tu étais avec moi, je saurais te prouver à chaque instant que tu n'as pas à hésiter sur les sentiments que j'éprouve à ton égard. Et peu importe le nombre de sangsues femelles qui graviteraient autour de nous.

Je rigolai à mon tour et parvint –difficilement – à me séparer de son étreinte.

- Tu parles, tu ne te gênerais pas pour me laisser en plan et aller joyeusement les découper en morceaux.

- Soit, admit-il, amusé. Mais en tout cas, si tu es jalouse, c'est que tu as un doute.

- Bien sur que non, je n'ai pas de doute. Mais ça ne marche pas comme ça.

J'avais retrouvé à nouveau mon air maussade et de nouvelles idées noires m'assaillirent. Jacob resta silencieux mais il attendait impatiemment que je m'explique.

- Elle est tellement…vampire, soupirai-je, les yeux dans le vague, désespérée. Elle est bien plus jolie que moi, bien plus sûre d'elle. Franchement, Jacob, j'ai l'air si… banale.

Je tendis les mains vers lui pour lui montrer ma peau qui n'avait rien d'exceptionnelle. Je m'attendais à ce qu'il s'esclaffe à nouveau. Etonnement, il avait l'air sérieux, presque grave.

- Qui donc t'a sorti une idée pareille, Bella ? Crois-tu vraiment que tu parviendrais à regrouper sept vampires et huit loups-garous autour de toi si tu étais aussi banale que ce que tu prétends ! Tu es unique, à la fois vampire, lycaon et humaine, le lien entre nos trois espèces. Et tu es merveilleusement belle. Et si la … Edward n'est pas capable de le voir, c'est un sombre crétin, ce qui d'ailleurs ne m'étonne pas du tout.

J'eus l'impression de passer par toutes les couleurs.

- Tu ne comprends pas, marmonnai-je. Laisse tomber !

- Je comprends bien plus que ce que tu penses. Je reste persuadé que tu es bien plus proche de nous que d'eux et tes émotions le prouvent. Reste avec nous ce soir. Nous nous réunissons autour d'un feu pour manger des hot-dogs. Tu te rendras compte que j'ai raison.

La perspective d'une troisième réunion avec le clan Quileutes ne m'enchantait guère. Mais c'était moins effrayant que de rentrer auprès des Cullen. J'acceptai donc l'invitation, à la plus grande joie de mon ami loup.

Un grand feu était allumé au bord de la plage, lorsque nous arrivâmes. De loin, je voyais des étincelles bleues s'envoler dans le ciel qui commençait à virer au noir. La couleur était magnifique mais inhabituelle.

- C'est à cause du sel contenu dans le bois flotté, m'expliqua Jacob.

Je connaissais déjà le phénomène – rare au bout de plusieurs milliers d'années de voir des phénomènes naturels qui pouvaient encore me surprendre.

Je parvins à retirer ma main de la sienne avant que les personnes déjà assises ne s'en aperçoivent.

Sam se leva et vint à ma rencontre. Visiblement, tous les membres de la meute étaient ravis de me voir. Il me présenta sa compagne, Emilie, qui ce soir-là était présente.

Compagne était un mot relativement faible pour exprimer la relation sentimentale qui unissait ces deux êtres là. J'avais déjà entendu parler de l'imprégnation qu'un lycaon pouvait ressentir envers une personne qui, inévitablement, deviendrait son âme sœur, sa vie. Mais je n'avais pas encore assisté au phénomène. Sam ne regardait pas Emilie, il était comme magnétisé par elle. Lui qui jusqu'ici avait toujours montré des sentiments maîtrisés, ici, irradiait entièrement devant celle qui était devenu son soleil.

Oui, c'était cela : Emilie était devenue son soleil.

Un instant fascinée par les expressions du chef de la meute, je finis par me retourner vers la jeune femme. Elle était d'une beauté époustouflante, ses cheveux, longs, noirs de geai, lui tombaient jusqu'à la taille et encadraient un visage gracieux avec deux yeux en amande couleur marron boisé.

Du moins, elle avait été magnifique, pensai-je. Sur tout le côté gauche, descendant de la tempe jusqu'au bras, trois balafres que j'identifiai immédiatement comme des griffures de loup-garou lui déchiraient la peau.

Quel monstre avait bien pu lu infliger cela ! Hélas, le monde mythologique était dangereux pour les humains qui le côtoyaient. Jacob avait raison : en cela, je n'étais pas banale. Aucune lycaon ni aucun vampire ne pourrait me faire de mal.

L'imprégnée de Jared était là également, une jeune adolescente du prénom de Kim. Elle était moins jolie qu'Emilie mais elle avait un charme indéniable. Tous les lycaons étaient présents, en train de dévorer une montagne de hot-dog.

Après m'avoir présenté ceux que je ne connaissais pas, Sam me proposa de rester avec eux. Je m'installai entre Jacob et Seth, un gamin de quatorze ans qui semblait se mirer dans Jacob. Il m'accepta immédiatement et engagea la conversation comme si nous étions des amis de longue date. Je le sentais très fier d'être un loup-garou, de faire partir de la famille. Et je me retins donc de lui avouer combien je le trouvai jeune pour avoir autant de responsabilités sur les épaules.

- Alors comme ça, les vampires ont accepté de te libérer, lança Paul.

- J'ai crocheté la serrure des menottes, ironisai-je.

Il s'esclaffa avant d'engloutir un autre hot-dog.

- Tu sais que tu es la bienvenue autant de fois que tu le voudras, me rappela Sam. Ma proposition tient toujours.

- Etre obligée de gérer une bande d'adolescents boutonneux et le gouffre qui leur sert de ventre, très peu pour moi. Ce n'est pas une proposition, c'est une calamité !

Quatre bâtons volèrent vers moi et je bondis derrière Jacob pour les éviter tout en riant.

C'est vrai que leur clan était différent de ceux que j'avais connu dans le passé. Sam semblait capable d'imposer ses choix aux autres sans pour autant qu'ils soient soumis. Il avait un moi, un geste, un regard pour chacun d'entre eux. Il était à la fois le chef et le grand frère. Pour son âge – il ne devait pas avoir dépassé les vingt-et-un ans – c'était une tâche difficile. Je l'avais de plus en plus en estime.

La soirée se termina vers minuit. Je me décidai à rentrer chez les Cullen, même si je savais pertinemment que personne ne dormait là-bas et que j'allai devoir affronter la même situation. Mais je ne pouvais décemment pas rester chez les Quileutes tout le temps que les Denali restaient à Forks. Et je commençai sérieusement à culpabiliser du mauvais tour que je jouais à Edward.

- Tu peux rester cette nuit, insista Jacob. Tu prendras ma chambre et je dormirai sur le canapé.

- J'ai adoré cette soirée, Jacob. Mais il va s'inquiéter et j'ai besoin d'être auprès de lui.

Il soupira et un voile de tristesse traversa son regard. Je n'aurai pas du venir. Je lui laissai de faux espoirs et je n'aimais pas le blesser. Son sourire réapparut cependant bien vite.

- La prochaine fois, je prévoirai des menottes, me taquina-t-il.

Je ris et m'enfuis dans la forêt.

En courant, je me rendis compte de la stupidité de ma réaction. J'étais allée chez Jacob dans l'unique but de rendre Edward jaloux, comme moi je l'avais été de Tanya. C'était maintenant tellement évident que je m'injuriai intérieurement de ne pas y avoir songé plus tôt.

J'avais ralenti mon allure en arrive à l'orée du bois, soucieuse des regards que j'allais croiser dans la maison. Mais Edward n'attendait à l'extérieur, seul, appuyé contre le tronc d'un arbre, les bras croisé sur son torse.

Je m'approchai de lui, la tête baissée, tel une gamine consciente de la bêtise qu'elle avait commise et acceptant la sanction – justifiée – qui, irrévocablement, allait s'abattre.

- Je sais, marmonnai-je. C'était puéril, déplacé et complètement stupide. Je suis navrée.

J'attendis une ou deux secondes puis j'entendis le doux rire de mon amoureux.

- Quelle auto-flagellation, s'exclama-t-il. Même si j'avais été en colère, je crois que je n'aurai pas employé des mots aussi durs.

Je le regardai pour voir s'il me disait la vérité. Ses yeux semblaient apaisés, aucune fureur à l'horizon.

- Tu n'es pas en colère ? demandai-je, incrédule.

- De quoi donc ! De l'attitude de Tanya qui n'a pas cessé de t'ignorer royalement et de me coller comme une sangsue à sa proie.

Je pouffai, l'allusion me plaisait.

- Elle est tellement jolie, soupirai-je en posant mon front sur son torse.

Il enfouit sa tête dans mes cheveux en m'enlaçant. Je souris de plaisir.

- Bien moins que toi, susurra-t-il à mon oreille.

- Ce n'est pas vrai, insistai-je. Comparée à elle, je passe pour un laidron.

- Je ne peux pas comparer puisque je ne vois que toi.

Il m'embrassa dans le cou, faisant glisser ses lèvres le long de mon épaule, ce qui eut le don de me calmer.

- Elles ont décidé de partir lundi. En attendant, je te propose une petite escapade tous les deux, seuls, murmura-t-il.

- Voilà une proposition alléchante. Mais tes invitées vont nous trouver inhospitalières.

- Elles s'en remettront. Et puis mois aussi, j'ai besoin de prendre l'air et je ne suis pas sur de supporter une seconde journée sans te voir, d'autant plus quand je sais que tu te rends dans un endroit dont je n'ai pas accès.

Je m'écartai pour regarder à nouveau son expression.

- Tu t'es fait du souci, n'est-ce pas ?

- Un peu, admit-il. La rencontre s'est-elle bien passée ?

- J'ai admiré huit adolescents affamés en train d'avaler un troupeau de cochons découpés en hot-dog. C'était… impressionnant.

Il ria et m'entraîna vers la maison.

- Avant de partir, pourrais-tu prendre une douche ? Tu sens le chien, mon amour !

Je ne restai au premier étage de la maison que quelques minutes. Je pris une douche rapide – espérant que cela suffirait pour qu'Edward trouve mon parfum plus à son goût. J'enfilai un jean et un tee-shirt dans l'énorme penderie qu'Alice m'avais installée dans la chambre d'ami et qui débordait plus de fanfreluches et de dentelles que de tenues décentes. Elle n'arrivait décidément pas à réaliser que ma pudeur et mon introversion m'interdiraient à tout jamais ce genre de vêtements affriolants.

Je cherchai de partout un élastique pour me faire une queue de cheval. Je ne voulais pas que mes cheveux puissent me déranger lors de mes courses. Je n'arrivai pas à mettre la main dessus et je me rendis dans la chambre d'Edward, vide – il devait m'attendre à l'extérieur – espérant que je l'avais rangé là. J'ouvris les tiroirs du bureau les uns après les autres. Mes doigts s'arrêtèrent sur la poignée du troisième, alors que j'avais aperçu une petite boite recouverte de velours rouge bordeaux que je n'avais encore jamais vue et qui pourtant me parut, le temps d'un éclair vaguement familier.

Je réfléchis deux ou trois secondes – ou avais-je déjà vu cet objet, avais-je le droit de fouiller dans les affaires d'Edward sans sa présence et sans sa permission – avant de décider. Mon insatiable curiosité reprit le dessus et je parvins à me convaincre que le crime n'était pas grand et que personne ne saurait jamais.

Je pris délicatement l'objet entre mes doigts, mémorisant son emplacement exact pour que je puisse le remettre par la suite.

J'ouvris l'objet en question et me tétanisais sur place : au centre de l'écrin, sur un tapis crème reposait la plus magnifique et la plus terrifiante bague que j'eus jamais vue. Elle était d'une finesse exquise avec à son sommet un cœur ouvragée serti d'une dizaine de petits diamants.

Une bague de mariage, assurément ! Une pièce d'une centaine d'année, l'âge d'Edward. Il avait du la choisir pour cela, elle lui ressemblait, témoignage des règles amoureuse auxquelles il tenait tellement.

Je savais qu'Edward attendait impatiemment mon consentement. Mais je n'avais pas vraiment pas réalisé qu'il espérait le concrétiser si rapidement qu'il eut déjà prévu ce genre de détail. Comptait-il amener de force un curé dans la maison dès que j'aurai prononcé le « oui » tant espéré ? Craignait-il que je revienne sur ma promesse s'il me laissait le temps des réflexions des préparatifs ?

La panique me prit. Pas de cette frayeur avec laquelle je m'étais illustrée auprès de lui quelques semaines auparavant en le comparant à mon union forcée avec Chléon. Plutôt une sorte de tract, comme pouvait l'avoir un artiste le premier soir d'une représentation, sachant, que son public attendait un instant parfait.

Edward avait sans doute planifié cet instant, il en avait imaginé chaque moment sans jamais me montrer quoique ce soit.

Je refermai la boite, la remit rapidement à sa place et referma le tiroir qui claque. Je respirai profondément pour me calmer. Dehors Edward m'attendait et il ne tarderait pas à venir voir ce que je fichai si je m'attardais trop. Je devais avant tout réfléchir à tête reposée.

Mes yeux se posèrent sur l'élastique tant recherché, posé négligemment sur le lit. Je me souvins qu'Edward me l'avais ôté la veille car il me préférait les cheveux lâchés.

Je m'en emparais et sortis par la fenêtre. Mon amoureux m'accueillit avec un grand sourire en s'emparant avidement de ma main.

- Tu as été longue, se plaignit-il.

- Tu connais Alice. Trouver une tenue qui ne soit pas de haute couture dans la garde-robe qu'elle m'a faite relève du défi.

S'il s'aperçut de mon malaise, il ne le releva cependant pas et nous partîmes.


	26. chapitre 26: le départ

Chapitre 26

Il m'entraîna vers le nord, dépassant les lieux que nous avions l'habitude de côtoyer. La pente se fit plus raide – sans pour autant que cela me fatigue – et après une bonne heure de course, nous débarquâmes dans une clairière.

Je la reconnus immédiatement, c'était celle où il m'avait emmenée le soir où j'avais aidé Tulsa. Cela me fit remonter à une époque qui me paraissait des siècles. Pourtant, ne recomptant, c'était il y a à peine six mois, en novembre.

Quel changement ! De la petite craintive et timide sauvageonne qui avait quitté Fallercreeks, j'étais devenue une femme plus sure, plus confiante en elle. Bien sur, il me restait des traces, quelque chose dont s'était imprégnée ma personnalité et qui, indubitablement, ferait à jamais partie de moi.

Mais pourtant, j'avais changé. Et pour une raison simple : j'étais heureuse. Pour la première fois de ma longue existence, j'éprouvai enfin ce sentiment de plénitude et d'apaisement. J'avais trouvé dans cette famille et surtout dans l'amour qui m'unissait à Edward un équilibre qui me convenait.

Alors pourquoi retarder l'inévitable ? Puisque Edward voulait de ce mariage et que pour ma part, je me refusai à envisager ma vie sans lui, pourquoi le lui refuser ? Ma décision était prise : sitôt des Denali parties, je lui annoncerai la nouvelle. J'acceptai de devenir officiellement sa femme. Je ne voulais pas de Tanya dans les pattes. Je craignais qu'elle ne vienne gâcher cet instant.

A quoi penses-tu ? me demanda Edward. Tu ne me montres pas aujourd'hui.

Il parlait comme un enfant boudeur pour qui on avait oublié son gouter. Cela me fit sourire.

Nous nous étions allongés dans l'herbe grasse où pointaient des milliers de petites fleurs multicolores. Leur odeur enivrante me chatouillait les narines et je me laissais réchauffer par le soleil, voilé, du printemps.

Je le fis rentrer dans mon esprit, en prenant bien soin de ne plus penser à la bague.

Cet endroit est encore plus magnifique à cette période de l'année, pensai-je.

Il ne fut absolument pas dupe de la banale conversation vers laquelle je tentais de le diriger. Je lui fis un petit sourire moqueur et je l'embrassai tendrement, mes mains caressant sa peau, pour lui faire oublier ses soupçons.

Il répondit d'abord timidement à mon baiser. Puis sa respiration s'accéléra et je le sentis abandonner.

Tu n'as pas le droit d'utiliser mes techniques pour me divertir. Tu es démoniaque, pensa-t-il

Je souris tandis qu'il crochetait mes cheveux et s'allongeait sur moi.

Nous passâmes la nuit et la journée suivante à nous balader. J'aurai aimé que ce week-end ne finisse jamais. Hélas, lundi s'approchait dangereusement avec sa routine scolaire. Heureusement, l'année se finissait.

Que dirais-tu de partir tous les deux durant l'été ? me proposa-t-il. As-tu déjà visité d'autres pays ?

L'Europe et l'Amérique essentiellement. Mais cela fait tellement longtemps. Beaucoup de choses ont du changer, j'imagine…

Alors nous pourrions tenter l'Asie ou l'Afrique. Emmett et Rosalie ont adoré l'Afrique du sud, si bien sûr les combats avec des lions et des éléphants t'intéressent.

Je suis sure qu'il doit y avoir d'autres façons de les admirer, plaisantai-je.

Que dirais-tu si nous partions après le bal des finissants, en juin ?

Pourquoi si tôt ? Rien ne presse.

Edward eut un petit sourire moqueur.

En fait, j'aimerai bien être de retour pour la mi-août. Je soupçonne Alice de vouloir organiser

A mon air horrifié, il ne put s'empêcher de rire.

Tu veux plaisanter, j'espère ! m'outrai-je.

Je savais bien que tu réagirais ainsi. C'est pour cela que j'ai préféré te prévenir à l'avance. Tu as deux mois pour t'y préparer.

Deux mois pour angoisser, oui !

Je saurai bien te faire oublier ta peur, me murmura-t-il , d'une voix chaude.

Nous rentrâmes durant la nuit de dimanche. Les sœurs Denali devaient partir très tôt, le lundi matin et nous tenions tout de même à leur dire au revoir : notre absence se serait révélée impolie.

Je remarquai immédiatement la tension qui régnait dans la maison. Les Denali et les Cullen semblaient ne pas s'être adressés la parole depuis plusieurs heures et chacun restait dans son coin. En nous voyant, Tanya me jeta un regard noir avant de s'avancer vers Edward.

Je suis contente que tu sois enfin là, s'exclama-t-elle. Nous allions partir et je tenais à te voir avant une dernière fois.

Edward se renfrogna mais il répondit courtoisement :

Bien. Faites donc bon voyage.

Elle lui fit un petit signe de la tête, visiblement résignée et nous tourna le dos, suivie de ses deux sœurs.

Je ne pouvais pas croire que j'étais responsable de la dispute qui séparait les Cullen des Denali. Même si les trois femmes m'étaient particulièrement antipathiques, elles avaient toujours été liées avec ma nouvelle famille, et je ne me pardonnerai jamais s'ils devenaient ennemis.

Je lus alors dans l'esprit de Tanya : je coulais connaître les ressentiments qu'elle pouvait avoir à mon égard afin de pouvoir y remédier.

Je refuse de me battre contre les Volturi, l'entendis-je penser certainement à l'attention d'Edward. Ce qui se passe à Seattle n'est pas de notre ressort.

Je restai médusée. Voilà bien un nom auquel je ne m'attendais certainement pas à ce moment là.

Quelle est le rapport entre les Volturi et Seattle, demandai-je.

Tous s'arrêtèrent et me regardèrent, interloqués. Les Cullen avaient révélé aux trois sœurs que je ne lisais que dans l'esprit d'Edward et ils ne s'attendaient pas à ce que j'enfreigne la règle que je m'étais moi-même dictée.

Rien de bien grave, me dit Edward. Je t'expliquerai plus tard.

Son ton confiant tranchait avec son regard inquiet. Je me raidis subitement. Pour une raison encore obscure, je n'aimais pas son comportement. Ils voulaient me cacher quelque chose.

Je tentai de me remémorer ce que je savais sur Seattle. La plus grande ville la plus proche de Forks, la plus meurtrière également, des meurtres à répétitions qui sont apparus voilà cinq mois.

En quoi les assassinats à Seattle ont à voir avec les Volturi ? répétai-je en tentant de lire dans l'esprit de tous les présents la réponse qu'ils ne me donneraient pas oralement.

Edward voulut m'enlacer la taille mais je me reculai, refusant qu'il me touche. S'il évitait la discussion, c'était que l'évènement était très grave.

Je lus dans son regard une peine déchirante. Puis il soupira de résignation :

Je ne voulais pas t'alarmer, Bella. C'est pour cela que j'ai demandé aux autres de ne pas te révéler l'ampleur des évènements. Nous avons déjà vu comment tu pouvais te comporter face aux Volturi. Il était préférable que nous réglions le problème sans t'impliquer.

Je ne comprenais toujours pas où il venait en venir. En quoi les Volturi étaient-ils responsables de la vague de meurtres qui s'abattaient sur Seattle ?

Les Denali tentèrent de repartir mais je bloquai la porte d'entrée par les pensées. Surprises, elles se retournèrent vers moi pour comprendre ce que je désirais. Elles devaient rester ici, elles étaient les seules qui ne parvenaient pas à me bloquer leur esprit. Les Cullen paraissaient me cacher des informations. Même Emmett avait les idées confuses.

Je me tournai vers la télévision et l'allumai mentalement. J'entendis tous les vampires sursautés mais je ne prêtai pas attention. Je zappai les chaînes jusqu'à ce que je tombe sur des informations sui traitaient de ce sujet. Deux journalistes débattaient sur les violences urbaines. Trente assassinats étaient à déplorer : tous les meurtres avaient lieu la nuit, les cadavres étaient entièrement vidés de leur sang et atrocement mutilés. Les victimes semblaient prises au hasard : elles étaient de tous âges et de toutes races.

C'était le comportement typique d'un vampire. Quelle sotte j'avais été ! Voilà plus de six mois maintenant que je connaissais les faits et jamais je n'avais fait la relation.

Je n'avais plus besoin des Denali pour comprendre les conclusions de Carlisle et de sa famille : Les Volturi étaient en train de se forger une armée de nouveau-nés pour m'attaquer. Aux vues de l'aggravation des crimes commis dans la cille, elle devait se monter maintenant à une bonne vingtaine de membres.

Sans vraiment en avoir conscience, j'avais à nouveau laissé l'accès de sortie libre. J'entendis alors Irina murmurer une excuse et les trois femmes disparurent. Je les haïssais : non pas parce qu'elle refusait de m'aider, non pas parce que Tanya, visiblement, ne m'aimait pas, mais car elles laissaient la famille Cullen face à un grand danger. Combattre un nouveau-né était difficile : ces êtres étaient violents, instinctifs et impulsifs. Ils se nourrissaient de leur propre sang, ce qui leur garantissait une force plus élevée que celle d'un vampire plus ancien.

Mais en combattre vingt relevait de l'absurdité. Je savais que j'allais survivre. Aucun vampire ne pouvait me tuer, aussi fort soit-il. Mais je n'étais pas sure pour autant de pouvoir protéger mes sept amis.

Je stoppai là soudain ma réflexion. Je savais que les nouveau-nés ne pouvaient me battre. Et les Volturi le savaient également. Ce n'était pas logique…

Edward tenta une nouvelle approche et à nouveau je reculai.

Excuse-moi, Bella, murmura-t-il, la voix angoissée. Tout ce que je cherchai, c'était à te protéger. Carlisle pensait parler à Aro et le résonner. Si les Volturi comprenaient que tu ne cherchais pas à les détruire, ils vont rentrer chez eux, et notre existence aurait continué comme auparavant.

Je n'écoutai que d'une oreille distraite son argumentation. Je tentai de comprendre ce que signifiait ma déduction.

Pourquoi… hésitai-je. Pourquoi pensez-vous que les Volturi sont mêlés à cela ?

Carlisle s'avança alors. Son visage semblait plus serein que celui des autres.

Les meurtres ont commencé après qu'Aro et Jane soient venus nous voir. Ils ont pris une telle ampleur que les Volturi auraient déjà du intervenir. Tu connais leur règle.

Que les humains ignorent notre existence, répondis-je mécaniquement tout en tentant de poursuivre le fil de mon hypothèse.

S'ils ne l'ont pas fait, c'est qu'ils sont à l'origine de l'évènement.

Ou qu'ils craignent celui qui l'a fait, murmurai-je pour moi-même.

La vérité m'apparut comme un coup de poignard. Les Volturi n'étaient en rien responsables de tout ceci. Carlisle avait tord. Les meurtres n'avaient pas commencé après la venue d'Aro. Le premier avait eu lieu quelques jours auparavant, après que je me sois remise de mon malaise du sauvetage de Tulsa.

Quelqu'un d'autre avait senti l'énergie que j'avais utilisée.

Quelqu'un qui ne me craignait pas.

Vous avez commis une grave erreur en me cachant ses informations, continuai-je.

Nous ne voulions pas d'offenser, Bella, continua Carlisle, surpris soudain par le ton ferme de ma voix.

Je relevai la tête et le toisai froidement. Ma décision avait été prise en quelques secondes seulement. De toute façon, je n'avais pas le choix. Il n'y avait pour moi qu'une seule solution.

Je dois partir, affirmai-je.

Non, hurla Edward.

Il s'avança et je le poussai un peu brusquement par la pensée. Je devais fixer son père, ne pas le regarder lui, pour ne pas qu'il comprenne. C'était primordial !

Je n'ai plus rien à faire ici, continuai-je. Il est temps que je parte.

Ne nous hâtons pas, dit alors Carlisle. Réagir sous le coup de la colère nous fera regretter à tous des gestes inconsidérés.

Oui, tu as raison, Carlisle, répondis-je tout aussi froidement. Je suis en colère. Voilà des mois que vous vous jouez de moi. Je vous ai fait confiance, VOUS m'avez demandé de vous faire confiance. Je suis venue chez vous, j'ai refoulé mes peurs, mes craintes. J'ai même accepté de fréquenter un lycée. Et vous, vous avez utilisé ma naïveté.

En aucune façon, m'assura Esmée.

Vraiment, raillai-je. Je découvre d'abord que Carlisle cherche à retrouver la plante qui a servi à nous transformer et j'apprends maintenant que tous derrière mon dos, vous fomentez et conspirez.

Nous voulions juste trouver un moyen de régler ce problème, Bella, m'expliqua Edward.

Et toi tu as été le pire, continuai-je, tentant de cacher les tremblements qui commençaient à agiter mes mains. Tu étais celui qui s'arrangeait pour m'éloigner afin que le reste du groupe continue sans danger. J'avais une confiance aveugle en toi et tu as profité de la situation. Tu as fait en sorte que je ne me pose jamais de questions, tu m'as clôturée dans notre relation.

Non, gémit-il.

Tu t'es arrangé pour que je sois jalouse de Tanya pour que je m'éloigne et que vous puissiez vous retrouver seuls.

C'est faux, Bella, tout ceci est faux, me jura Edward. Je connais ton habitude à te sentir coupable de tous les évènements négatifs qui peuvent nous arriver. Je craignais tellement que tu en arrives à des extrémités. Je ne cherchai qu'à te protéger, parce que je t'aime.

Je fermai les yeux pour cacher mon émotion. Je devais finir rapidement cette conversation avant de craquer.

Et bien, tu as eu tord, Edward. Je suis parfaitement capable de me contrôler. Sinon, toi et ta famille ne seraient plus là pour écouter ce que je vais vous dire maintenant.

Je vis Jasper et Emmett se placer devant Alice et Rosalie. J'eus la nausée. Comment pouvaient-ils croire tous ces mensonges ?

Je vais partir et ne plus jamais vous revoir. Je vous conseille de vous éloigner de l'état de Washington. Les Volturi apprendront rapidement notre départ et ils rentreront alors sagement chez eux. Ne cherchez jamais à me retrouver. Comme tu l'as dit, Edward, je maîtrise mal ma colère.

Avant même qu'Edward puisse dire quelque chose, je disparus, m'enfonçant dans le nord de la forêt. Seul un long hurlement m'accompagna.

Avant de me diriger vers Seattle, j'avais une dernière chose à faire.

Ma disparition allait se savoir rapidement auprès des Quileutes. Et je ne voulais surtout pas que se déclenche une guerre entre les deux par ma faute.

Aussi je fis rapidement demi-tour, effaçant mes traces, jusqu'à la plage de la Push. Il faisait doux en ce mois de moi et je les retrouvai tous autour du feu.

Sam et Jacob se levèrent rapidement à ma vue. Ils avaient du comprendre que quelque chose s'était passée car leur sourire s'effaça immédiatement.

Je pars, leur dis-je simplement.

Comment ça, tu pars ? s'exclama Jake, les yeux soudain paniqués.

Voilà bientôt dix mois que je reste au même endroit. Je suis une nomade et une solitaire, Jacob. Il est temps pour moi de partir.

Les yeux du jeune indien s'agrandirent sous l'effet de la peur et il s'avança de quelques pas. Je me reculai pour garder la même distance entre nous. Je me souvins alors avoir eu le même geste avec Edward tantôt.

Les Cullen t'ont fait du mal, explosa-t-il.

Je pris le parti de l'ignorer et de m'adresser directement au chef de la meute.

Sam, j'ai décidé de partir de mon propre chef et personne d'autre que moi n'est responsable de ceci. Tu es chef des Quileutes et c'est à toi de faire régner la paix entre les deux classes. Puis-je compter sur toi ?

Sam me dévisagea longuement. Son regard devint alors froid et distant come au début où je l'avais connu. Je me demandai ce qu'il pouvait bien penser. J'allais lire dans son esprit mais sa réponse me surprit.

Je comprends ta décision, Bella. Et je la respecte. Tu peux compter sur moi, il n'y aura aucun problème avec les Cullen.

Quoi, vociféra Jacob. Non, mais c'est du délire, Sam. Tu ne peux pas laisser passer ça.

Encore une fois, je ne tins pas compte des remarques de Jacob. J'avais le soutien de Sam. Actuellement, c'était le plus important. Je devais maintenant disparaitre au plus vite.

Je te remercie, Sam et je vous souhaite une bonne continuation, affirmai-je, la gorge serrée en me retournant.

Sache tout de même que si tu changes d'avis, notre clan te sera toujours ouvert, me dit-il.

Je ne reviendrai jamais. Ma décision est définitive.

Je disparus aussi rapidement, laissant derrière moi un second hurlement.

Je partis vers le nord, m'enfonçant dans la vaste forêt qui traversait l'état de Washington.

Surtout, ne rien penser ! D'abord, m'enfuir, m'éloigner le plus loin possible de Forks ! Trouver le meilleur endroit possible pour attendre l'armée de nouveaux vampires et empêcher qu'un massacre ne soit commis.

En chemin, je plongeais dans un petit lac, me débarrassant de toutes les odeurs de ce qui serait maintenant à jamais mon passé.

Au bout de deux ou trois heures – le temps n'avait pas vraiment d'importance à ce moment là – je découvris une petite clairière qui semblait parfaite.

Je me blottis alors, trempée, contre un arbre.

Le silence s'abattit sur moi, comme une chape de plomb. Plus de rire, plus de caresses, plus de baisers. Maintenant, il n'y aurait plus jamais rien. J'étais à nouveau seule.

Mon corps se mit à trembler sans que je puisse le contrôler. Ce n'était pas le froid, bien que je continue à dégouliner d'eau. Des larmes ruisselèrent sur mes joues.

Je réalisai alors l'énorme bêtise que j'avais commise.

Et à mon tour, je me mis à hurler.


	27. chapitre 27: peur

**Voilà le chapitre 27 plus rapidement que ce que j'avais prévu. Il est assez petit. Mais j'ai déjà découpé mes chapitres suivants et je les arrête à des moments stratégiques et non pas en fonction de leur longueur.**

**En espérant que la suite vous plaise**

**...**.

Chapitre 27 : peur

Je pleurai toute la nuit, incapable de me calmer. J'avais retrouvé à nouveau toutes mes incertitudes, mes craintes, mes angoisses. Pire encore ! Je les avais exacerbées. Car elles n'étaient plus dirigées vers moi, elles étaient pour les Quileutes et les Cullen.

Comment avais-je pu être aussi stupide ! Comment avais-je pu croire un instant que j'avais le droit à ce bonheur qu'ils m'avaient tous apporté durant ces dix derniers mois sans qu'à un moment, j'en paye les conséquences.

Pourtant, je connaissais mon passé. Je savais qu'un jour ou l'autre, si je n'étais pas vigilante, il me rattraperait. Car la vérité s'était imposée à moi, lorsque Carlisle avait émis l'hypothèse que les Volturi n'auraient jamais laissé perpétuer les massacres de Seattle.

Il existait un cas où ils n'interviendraient pas pourtant : si ces meurtres avaient été l'œuvre de Chléon. Ils ne pouvaient rien contre lui, il était leur créateur, leur maître.

D'ailleurs, personne ne pouvait rien contre Chléon. Il avait toujours été le plus fort, celui dont les dons de vampires étaient les plus puissants. Dans mon clan, tous le craignaient et lui obéissaient aveuglément. Même les loups-garous, et Actio ! Même moi !

Chléon avait du sentir l'énergie que j'avais du dégager pour sauver Tulsa, comme les Volturi l'avait sentie. Pourquoi n'y avais-je pas pensé ? Voilà maintenant des milliers d'années que je n'avais pas revu mon frère, depuis le jour de notre union et de notre massacre. Tellement de siècles que je l'avais cru à jamais disparu.

Et maintenant, j'avais impliqué les Cullen et les Quileutes dans cette histoire. Par pur égocentrisme, j'avais oublié le risque que je leur faisais encourir en vivant auprès d'eux. Par égoïsme, Edward courait un risque mortel.

Car Chléon ne supporterait pas la concurrence. Il était tellement imbu de sa personne, tellement sûr de sa suprématie envers les autres êtres de cette planète que même si notre mariage avait plusieurs siècles et n'avait été qu'une sombre mascarade, je lui appartenais toujours.

Ce n'est qu'au petit matin que je parvins à me calmer. Je réalisai que je fixai, l'esprit vide, un rayon de rayon de soleil qui perçait à travers les feuillages. Mes habits avaient un peu séchés, mes cheveux ne dégoulinaient plus. Je m'enfichai. Tout ce qu'il fallait maintenant, c'était que j'intercepte cette armée de vampires nouveau-nés.

Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi Chléon l'avait crée. Sans doute encore une idée farfelue toute droite sortie de son esprit diabolique. Peut-être veut-il créer un nouveau clan dont il serait le chef ? Peut-être veut-il me laisser admirer les siens massacrer tous les habitants de Forks ?

Je frémis à cette idée. En dix mois, je m'étais faite tant d'amis. Je devais au moins cela à Mélissa, Tom, Jim, Jessica, Mike, Ben et Angela, surtout à Victoria, tous ceux qui ne connaissaient rien à l'autre monde qui coexistait avec eux.

Je me concentrai pour percevoir sa présence. Le flou qui m'apparaissait me prouvait que mon frère était bien présent –lui seul pouvait contrecarrer mes dons. Pourtant, je percevais son déplacement et surtout celui de ses créations. Ils se dirigeaient droits vers moi, ils seraient là dans un jour ou deux s'ils continuaient ainsi.

Mon travail durant ce temps serait de rester concentrer sur eux, de m'assurer qu'ils ne changent pas d'avis, qu'ils viennent bien vers moi et que surtout, surtout, je ne pense plus à Edward !

Cette simple image me faisait souffrir. Savoir que je ne le reverrai plus, que je ne sentirai plus son souffle sur ma peau, ses baisers sur mes lèvres, ses mains dans mes cheveux. J'en aurais encore hurlé de douleur durant des heures.

Mais ma plus grande peine venait de ce que je lui faisais endurer. J4avais du partir en lui crachant des mots effroyables et mensongers. Et il ne sauta jamais que j'avais accepté de me marier avec lui.

Oui, ils m'avaient menti. Oui, ils m'avaient caché la vérité sur la présence de nouveau-nés à Seattle. Mais je savais et j'avais lu dans leur esprit qu'ils l'avaient fait uniquement pour me protéger. La manipulation était malheureuse, j'en convenais, mais elle n'était pas malicieuse. Les Cullens m'aimaient autant que je les aimais. Cette pensée resterait toujours ancrée en moi et rien, jamais rien, ne pourrait me dissuader du contraire.

Oui, j'étais vraiment un monstre, incapable d'être une humaine, une vampire ou un loup-garou. Incapable de vivre parmi les gens sans créer des problèmes insurmontables. Incapable de ne pas faire souffrir celui que j'aime.

Et dans une sorte de demi hallucination, mon esprit le créa là, en bordure de cette petite clairière, toujours aussi beau, aussi majestueux, mais le visage torturé par la douleur. Il me fixait, immobile, le regard pleins d'interrogations et de crainte.

Si ma peine devait être cela, devenir folle au point d'imaginer un Edward empli de reproche et bien je l'acceptai. C'était presque une douce condamnation, vivre avec sa fantomatique présence.

- Bella, murmura-t-il, la voix cassée.

Mon délire parlait ! Je l'examinai à nouveau. Et là, je réalisai qu'il n'était pas le fruit de mon imagination. Edward était bien devant moi.

Je sautai sur mes deux pieds et je lui fis face à trois ou quatre mètres de lui. Une multitude de questions et d'exclamations me traversèrent l'esprit. Comment m'avait-il retrouvé ? Pourquoi était-il là ? Il était en danger.

- Fiche le camp ! fut la seule phrase que je parvins à articuler.

Edward m'observa un instant. Son visage s'apaisa et il me répondit calmement.

- Je ne partirai pas, Bella. Je sais ce que tu cherches à faire et c'est hors de question !

- Tu ne sais rien, m'écriai-je. Fiche le camp.

- Tu cherche à combattre les Volturi seule pour qu'aucun de nous ne soyons blessés.

J'eus un sourire amer.

- Je me fiche des Volturi comme de ma première chemise. Je veux que tu me laisses tranquille.

Il eut l'air surpris par ma réponse mais plutôt rassuré, comme si je venais de lui donner confirmation d'une information qu'il détenait déjà.

Je restai concentrée sur l'armée de nouveau-nés, qui, à présent, progressait bien trop vite à mon gout. Je devais faire partir Edward et trouver un autre lieu où son odeur ne serait pas avant leur arrivée. Le timing serait court. Et je n'étais pas en mesure, émotionnellement, de les gérer eux et lui.

- Tu avais raison, Carlisle. Ce ne sont pas les Volturi qui se cachent, derrière les meurtres de Seattle, murmura Edward.

Apparu alors derrière lui le reste du clan Cullen, Carlisle en tête. Je leur fis dos et pris mon visage entre mes mains, exaspérée par la tournure que prenaient les évènements. Je n'étais qu'une ridicule débutante. Moi, la vampire la plus ancienne qui puisse exister, je n'arrivai pas à leurrer sept vampires qui n'avaient pas le millénaire. Décidément, je ne réussirais jamais rien de bon.

- Fichez moi la pais, les suppliai-je.

Mais lorsque je les regardai à nouveau, ils n'avaient pas bougé.

- Tu es ici pour nous protéger, Bella, continua Carlisle. Mais pas contre les Volturi. Dès le départ, tu as compris qu'ils n'étaient pas mêlés aux meurtres. Quelqu'un d'autre les commet, quelqu'un craint par les trois vampires, comme tu l'as suggéré hier.

- Et les deux seuls que nous connaissions, finit Edward, c'est Chléon et toi.

Je frissonnai d'horreur. J'avais pensé à mon frère durant toute la nuit. Mais son nom prononcé par Edward le rendait encore plus effrayant encore.

Edward fit un pas en avant et je me reculai, continuant à le regarder perplexe. Pourquoi étaient-ils venus ? S'ils avaient eux aussi découvert la vérité, alors ils auraient du fuir et non venir se jeter dans la gueule du loup.

- Pourquoi êtes-vous là ? demandai-je.

- Pour être avec toi ! affirma Edward.

- C'est une cause perdue, continuai-je. Tu le sais très bien.

- Elle est moins perdue si nous les combattons ensemble, Bella. L es affronter seule est un suicide assuré.

- Je ne comptai pas me battre, murmurai-je.

Edward mit quelques secondes avant de réaliser ce que je venais de dire. Ses yeux s'agrandirent et je lus de l'horreur sur son visage.

Je lui faisais horreur !

- Tu comptais le suivre, balbutia-t-il. Te rends-tu compte de ce que tu t'apprêtais à faire. Vivre avec lui, prisonnière durant toute ton existence. C'est de la folie, Bella. Tu t'es enfuie de ton clan, tu as choisi la liberté et aujourd'hui, tu es prête à oublier tout ce pour quoi tu t'es battue.

- Mais que veux-tu donc que je fasse, hurlai-je. Il est plus fort que les Volturi et il est plus fort que moi. Personne ne peut le battre. Je n'ai pas le choix.

- Nous avons toujours le choix, intervint Carlisle. Tu fais partie de notre famille Cella depuis presque un an maintenant. Tu n'as pas le droit de nous lâcher comme tu l'as fait, même si tu juges que tes arguments sont valables. Etre dans une famille, c'est affronter les difficultés ensemble.

- Etre dans une famille, c'est tout faire pour la protéger, ripostai-je d'une voix cinglante. N'est-ce pas ce que vous avez fait en me cachant la vérité sur les meurtres à Seattle ? Crois-tu vraiment qu'à nous huit, nous allons vaincre le plus puissant des vampires et une bonne vingtaine de nouveau-nés. Tout cela parce que nous sommes très soudés et que nous nous aimons les uns les autres. Allons, Carlisle, je pensai que toi, au moins, tu avais plus de jugeote que cela et que tu savais que les contres de fées n'existent pas.

Un silence pesant s'abattit alors. Chacun me regardait, se demandant sans doute par quel moyen ils pouvaient me convaincre de combattre avec eux.

Mais ce n'était pas admissible pour moi. Je devais les éloigner, les empêcher de me suivre définitivement. Je devrai alors changer mes plans et m'avancer vers Chléon pour aller à sa rencontre. Plus vite je partirai avec lui et plus vite les Cullen seraient sauver.

Je cherchai désespérément quels pouvoirs je pouvais utiliser pour les faire partir. Peut-être créer une illusion d'optique qui me permettrait de m'enfuir sans qu'ils ne connaissent la direction. Mais l'éloignement m'empêcheraient de prolonger mon don et ils me poursuivraient à nouveau.

Je ne voulais pas non plus tenter quelques chose qui puisse leur faire du mal. Je les aimais trop pour cela.

Edward tenta de s'avancer à nouveau mais je gardai distance avec lui.

- Bella, me supplia-t-il. Arrête de vouloir tous régler par toi-même. Nous devons gérer cela ensemble.

- A huit contre plus de vingt, Edward. Réfléchis donc.

- Nous ne sommes pas huit…

Horrifiée, je vis alors Sam apparaitre, à la gauche de Carlisle en compagnie de Paul, Jared et Embry tandis que Jacob se plaçait à la droite de Jasper avec Leah et Seth.

- Vous avez amené les Quileutes avec vous. Mais vous êtes fous, vociférai-je. Ce sont des adolescents. Ils sont incapables d'affronter l'armée de Chléon. Ils vont se faire massacrer.

- C'est nous qui sommes venus les chercher, m'expliqua Sam. C'est nous qui les avons convaincus que tu étais partis rejoindre les Volturi pour nous protéger. Et c'et nous qui t'avons retrouvé grâce à ton odeur. Tu dois nous faire confiance, Bella. Nous sommes bien plus forts que tu ne le crois et nous allons tous nous battre à tes côtés.

- Vous êtes des inconscients, soupirai-je, résignée.

- Crois-tu vraiment que je pourrai continuer à vivre sans toi à mes côtés, murmura Edward qui tentait une nouvelle approche.

Je reculai à nouveau. Je ne parvenais plus à trouver un moyen de les faire partir. J'étais à la fois soulagée de ne plus être seule à affronter Chléon et horrifiée par mon égoïsme. Pouvais-je admettre que dix-sept personnes meurent uniquement pour satisfaire mon bien être personnel.

- De toute façon, tu ne peux plus rien faire pour nous écarter, dit Alice, les yeux dans le vague. Ils sont trop près. Ils avancent de plus en plus vite et seront là dans les vingt quatre heures maintenant. Ils nous ont déjà repérés. Même si tu t'avançais, ils sauront que nous sommes là.

Oui ! Je ne pouvais plus rien faire…

- Bella, gémit Edward. Pourquoi refuses-tu que je m'approche de toi ?

- Parce que j'essaye de trouver un moyen de te sauver encore la vie, Edward.

Son incompréhension se lut sur le visage. Je vis alors Jasper faire quelques pas en avant. Il me scruta comme s'il tentait de percer mes sentiments. Je savais qu'il ne pouvait plus ressentir, j'avais bloquer tous leurs pouvoirs.

Mais Jasper avait appris à me connaître au fil des mois et je craignais sa perspicacité. J'aurai pu leur expliquer la situation. Lui aurait compris mon choix et sans doute l'aurait-il accepter et m'aurait-il laisser seule gérer le problème.

Mais Jasper avait un défaut que je ne pouvais pas contrôler : Alice. Pour elle, il allait surement déroger à ses règles et se battre aux côtés des Cullen.

Il pencha la tête sur le côté, comme s'il jugeait de la situation et tenter de percer mon secret.

- Elle ne veut pas avoir ton odeur sur elle, dit alors Jasper d'un ton neutre, comme une évidence. Elle ne veut pas que Chléon sache pour vous deux. J'imagine qu'il n'apprécierait pas votre relation.

Edward me fixa pour voir si Jasper avait raison.

Bien sur qu'il avait raison ! Rester loin de lui, m'obliger à garder cette distance, m'était proprement insupportable. Le seule raison qui me permettait de supporter cela, c'était le fait que je puisse, peut-être , les préserver.

- Vous avez décidé de vous battre, déclarai-je. Avec un peu de chance, Chléon partira avec moi et vous laissera vous battre contre les nouveau-nés. Contre eux, à vous dix-sept, vous avec une chance. Mais contre lui… c'est impossible.

- Je ne te laisserai pas partir avec lui, Bella, affirma-t-il alors en colère.

- C'est la meilleure option, m'indignai-je. Que ferais-tu, toi, si les rôles étaient inversés ?

Ma question le dérouta. Il resta silencieux, ne sachant pas quoi répondre.

- Le désir de possession de Chléon est peut-être la clef de la solution, affirma alors Jacob en s'avançant. S'il est aussi obnubilé que tu le prétends, de te posséder, accentuer sa jalousie l'empêcherait d'avoir les idées claires et nous offrirait une opportunité.

- Il est hors de question de mettre Edward en danger, affirmai-je.

Pour la première fois depuis le début de cette discussion, je vis Carlisle faire un signe de tête pour acquiescer. Au moins cela, je pourrai l'éviter. Comment pouvait-il se servir de la situation actuelle pour régler son problème de jalousie !

- Je ne parlais pas de mettre en avant Edward, continua Jacob. Si comme tu le penses, Chléon serait fou de sentir une odeur sur toi, sa réaction serait amplifiée avec plusieurs.

Je paniquais tandis que j'aperçus plusieurs sourires. Ils étaient sérieux !

- Le rendre furieux n'est pas une bonne idée, m'exclamai-je. Vous ne savez pas ce qu'il peut être capable de faire.

- C'est justement le but. Elle nous permettra d'empêcher Chléon d'avoir des idées rationnelles, affirma Jasper. Cela nous donnera un avantage sur lui. C'est une tactique que j'ai souvent employée par le passé.

Son regard se voila, et je compris ce qui pouvaient alors déstabiliser des vampires : l'odeur du sang humain.

Edward avança d'un pas et cette fois-ci, je restai immobile. Il tendit le bras vers moi et timidement, ses doigts frôlèrent le dos de ma main.

- Tu ne peux pas choisir pour nous, Bella, me dit-il. Nous avons ici tous le droit de défendre notre liberté et nous avons décidé de rester avec toi pour combattre Chléon. J'ai décidé de rester auprès de toi. Et si ce n'est pas pour l'éternité, et bien tant pis.

Ses bras entourèrent ma taille et lentement, je sentis son corps se coller au mien. J'appuyai ma tête contre son torse et je me mis à sangloter.

J'étais vaincue. Nous étions tous vaincus.


	28. chapitre 28: le calme avant la tempête

**Voilà le chapitre suivant. Un peu court encore mais le prochain sera la première partie du combat et je voulais bien les séparer.**

**En espérant toujours vous divertir!**

...

Chapitre 28 : le calme avant la tempête

Je ne sais pas combien de temps nous sommes restés dans cette position. Tout ce que je sais, c'est qu'au bout d'un moment, je finis par sortir de ma bulle pour entendre les conversations autour de moi. Les loups-garous s'étaient rapprochés des vampires – à moins que ce ne soit le contraire- et ils discutaient ferme sur les stratégies possible lors de l'attaque. Apparemment, ils avaient mis de côté leur rancœur passée et présente et semblaient couloir s'allier pour combattre ensemble un ennemi commun.

Je me surpris à penser que de toute cette horreur, il en était sorti au moins une chose de bon. Les Quileutes et les Cullen étaient des gens biens et il était stupide qu'ils ne puissent pas s'entendre. Carlisle et Sam discutaient pour savoir qui devaient adresser la parole en premier à Chléon pour tenter soit de le persuader de renoncer au combat soit se donner du temps pour se mettre en position stratégique.

Carlisle pensait que son âge plus ancien et sa connaissance sur les vampires leur donnait un avantage. Sam estimait que la surprise de voir des loups-garous pouvait jouer en leur faveur et que c'état donc à lui de s'avancer.

- Vous avez tord tous les deux, affirmai-je, encore dans les bras d'Edward.

Je me reculai un peu et observai l'homme de mon cœur. Son visage était plus détendu maintenant et il semblait presque heureux. Cette image me glaça le sang et je détournai le regard vers les deux protagonistes. Comment peut-on être heureux de mourir ?

- Chléon est un être imbu de sa personne. Il se prend pour sorte de dieu. Que quelqu'un lui parle sans qu'il en est donné la permission sera jugé comme une offense et vous serez éliminé avant même d'avoir fini votre phrase, expliquai-je.

Je m'avançai vers eux, entrainant Edward avec moi. Puisqu'il avait décidé de mourir à mes côtés, autant profiter de son contact le plus de temps qu'il nous restait.

- Peut-être avez-vous raison ? continuai-je. LE rendre fou de jalousie peut l'amener à commettre une faute que nous pourrions exploiter. Mais pour autant, il faut que celui qui lui parle et une chance de s'en sortir.

- Toi, donc, conclut Jasper qui nous avait rejoint en compagnie de Jacob.

- Oui, moi, chléon ne supportera pas le fait que je lui parle mais il ne me tuera pas car cela fait trop longtemps qu'il attend ce moment.

Sam et Carlisle acquiescèrent à ma proposition.

- Bien, dit Jacob. Maintenant que te revoilà par mi nous, nous allons pouvoir mettre notre plan à exécution.

Il me prit dans ses bras et me serra très fort. J'entendis Edward grogner derrière moi bien que je lui tienne toujours la main.

- Ca fait bien longtemps que j'attendais ce moment là, me murmura le lycaon à l'oreille. Il faudra que je pense à remercier Chléon pour cela.

- Tu es fou, Jacob, soupirai-je.

- Il faut bien se contenter du peu que la vie nous offre.

Je passai entre les bras de tous les présents de cette clairière. Chacun m'assura de leur volonté d'être présent ici et ma peine n'en fut que plus lourde.

Je finis par m'asseoir au pied de l'arbre où je m'étais recroquevillée toute la nuit et je les observai. Edward s'était assis à côté de moi, un bras autour de mon épaule.

Jasper s'était mis en tête d'apprendre quelques rudiments de combat contre les nouveau-nés aux Quileute et aux vampires. Il en avait croisé de nombreux avant de rejoindre la famille Cullen et il les connaissait parfaitement.

Durant de longues heures, il s'entraina avec chacun d'entre eux, leur montrant comment éviter d'être ceinturer, comment les surprendre de côté et non pas en un affrontement direct. Jasper était un excellent combattant. Sans doute aurait-il pu survivre à la bataille de main s'il n'y avait pas eu Chléon ?

- Je ne veux pas que tu sois à côté de moi lorsque je parlerai à Chléon, murmurai-je alors à Edward. Tu resteras au milieu des autres.

- Il est hors de question que tu restes seule avec lui, me répondit-il d'une voix contenue. Et je ne supporterai pas d'exposer quelqu'un d'autres.

- Tu dois comprendre Edward que Chléon ne perçoit que la notion de clan. Le concept de famille telle qu'est la vôtre n'est pas possible dans son esprit. Quelqu'un placé derrière ou à côté de moi serait immédiatement perçu comme mon second et serait donc un homme à abattre. Aucun d'entre vous ne doit se distinguer des autres.

Il ne répondit pas mais je savais qu'il avait compris mon point de vue. J'observai son visage crispé qui fixait un combat entre Jasper et Emmet. On aurait pu croire qu'il était concentré sur chacun de leurs mouvements mais je sentais bien que quelque chose le gênait.

Il finit par plonger son regard dans le mien.

- Tu sais, me dit-il, tout à l'heure, quand tu m'as demandé ce que j'aurais fait si les places avaient été inversées… j'ai réalisé que je n'étais pas ici pour toi mais pour moi.

- Je ne comprends, balbutiai-je surprise.

- Je suis venu te retrouver ici par pur égoïsme, Bella. Parce que je sais que je ne pourrai plus jamais vivre sans toi. Et je préfère ce moment avec toi, même si comme tu le penses, il sera court, à une éternité de solitude. Aussi je crois que je n'aurast pas fait le même choix que toi. Je t'en aurai parlé et nous aurions décidé ensemble d'être ici. Je suis l'être le plus égoïste qui puisse exister, Bella

- Ne dis pas ca, m'emportai-je. Tu m'as beaucoup apporté, Edward, bien plus qu'aucun autre. Ne doute jamais de cela.

Il se retourna à nouveau vers Jasper. Le combat était terminé. Emmet était parti fulminer dans son coin.

- Je dois aller m'entraîner, m'affirma-t-il. Je ne resterai pas longtemps. Alice va venir me remplacer.

Il m'embrassa tendrement sur le front et partis rejoindre son frère.

Le petit lutin vint prendre immédiatement sa place. Elle observa son frère et son père se mettre en place, le visage fermé, les lèvres serrées en une fine ligne rose. Je n'avais pas besoin des dons de Jasper pour comprendre qu'elle était en colère contre moi.

Pour la première fois depuis que je la connaissais, elle resta silencieuse de nombreuses minutes avant de me murmurer, d'un ton contenu :

- Comment as-tu pu lui faire ça ? Bella. Tu savais les conséquences de ton acte et tu as choisi de le fuir. Sais-tu le mal que tu lui as fait ?

Je respirai profondément, refoulant les sanglots qui menaçaient de poindre au fond de ma gorge.

- Je sais, répondis-je. Je connaissais les risques et j'ai choisi.

- Tu as choisi qu'il meure, s'étonna-t-elle, en me fixant cette fois-ci.

- J'avais un peu espoir que vous parviendriez à l'empêcher de se rendre chez les Volturi mais oui, son suicide était un risque choisi.

- Tu voulais sa mort, cracha-t-elle, maintenant horrifiée.

- Avec mon projet, deux d'entre nous seulement aurait péri. Avec le vôtre maintenant, dix-huit vont mourir. Mon choix me semble toujours plus judicieux.

Elle parut désarçonnée par ma réponse une fraction de seconde avant de se ressaisir. Elle se retourna à nouveau vers Edward et Carlisle qui s'entraînait maintenant au centre de la clairière. Edward, étant donné son don avait un net avantage mais pour autant, Carlisle parvenait à le contrer parfois.

- Pourquoi deux seraient-ils morts ? demanda-t-elle, plus calme.

- J'ai choisi une certaine forme de liberté, il y a plusieurs millénaires, lui avouai-je. Je sais que je ne supporterai plus de revivre comme auparavant. J'avais choisi… et je préfèrerai qu'Edward ne soit pas au courant de cet aspect de ma décision.

Je le vis acquiescer.

- Je croyais que Chléon et toi ne pouvaient pas mourir, me dit-elle.

- J'ai dit que personne ne pouvait nous tuer, nuance. Mais nous pouvons nous détruire nous-mêmes. Nous sommes notre propre ennemi au même titre que le suicide puisse exister chez vous.

- Tu pourrais donc tuer Chléon ?

- Je n'ai jamais réussi à le faire dans le passé. Je ne vois pas pour quelle raison je pourrai le faire maintenant. Par contre, je connais quelques moyens pour le rendre suffisamment furieux…

Je n'avais pas besoin de continuer, elle comprenait parfaitement. Elle ne semblait pas surprise par ma décision. Peut-être l'avait-elle comprise elle-même auparavant !

- Et si notre choix faisait dix-huit survivants, y as-tu pensé ?, me questionna-t-elle.

- Vous, les Cullens, avaient toujours été très optimisme. Sinon, Carlisle n'aurait jamais pu fonder la famille qu'il a aujourd'hui. Accepter d'être différents de ceux de votre race, accepter les épreuves, les sacrifices, la souffrance. Accepter de pardonner ceux qui ne sont pas parvenu à contrôler leur soif et leur donner une seconde chance. C'est une philosophie que j'admire. Toi, tu es sans doute, de tous les enfants, celle qui le caractérise le plus. Tu ne baisses jamais les bras, Alice. Tu as toujours fait confiance à tes visions. Tu es allée chercher celui que tu aimes, tu lui as montré une autre voix que celle qu'on lui a imposée. Tu as rejoins Carlisle et les siens, tu as déjoué tous les objectifs et forcé le futur à se modifier pour devenir celui que tu voulais. Mais cet optimisme ne fait pas partir du reste du monde des vampires. Je l'ai suffisamment côtoyé pour savoir que les happy end n'existent pas chez nous. J'ai cru à un moment que je pourrai vivre avec vos normes. Mais ce n'est pas possible. Chléon nous tuera parce qu'il ne peut pas en être autrement.

Alice secoua la tête de dépit et souffla.

- Le futur peut être changé, Bella. Quiconque en a la volonté peut le faire. Je reste certaine de cela et tous les Cullen se battront pour cela.

L'entraînement d'Edward était fini. Il s'approcha de nous. Alice s'éloigna sans même l'attendre pour aller rejoindre Jasper. Il reprit sa place, enveloppant ses bras autour de mes épaules. Je calai ma tête au creux de son cou.

Je voulais profiter une dernière fois de ce plaisir, aimer le toucher et aimer être touchée en retour. Je lançai mon don de perception, très loin. Je sentis l'armée de Chléon progresser très vite de l'autre côté de la forêt. Comme je l'avais prévue, ils seraient là, le lendemain. Il ne restait qu'une nuit avec lui, à sentir la douceur de sa peau et la chaleur de ses caresses.

Je décidai de m'assoupir un instant pour récupérer un peu des forces que j'avais perdues les deux derniers jours à pleurer toutes les larmes de mon corps. Mon sommeil ne serait pas aussi réparateur que je l'aurai souhaité mais il me permettrait d'avoir les idées plus claires demain et peut-être, si la chance nous souriait comme le pensait Alice, pouvoir sauver quelques-uns de mes amis.

Je me sentis partir doucement dans les bras de Morphée, Edward adaptant sa posture à mon corps endormi par m'offrir son torse plus moelleux et ses bras m'enveloppant, protecteurs.

Nous étions ainsi depuis plusieurs heures quand, imperceptiblement, je perçus un changement : Edward était plus tendu.

- Laisse la, Jacob, l'entendis-je murmurer d'un ton tranchant. Tu ne vois donc pas qu'elle dort.

- Je ne suis pas venu pour elle, buveur de sang. Je crois qu'il faut qu'on discute avant l'affrontement de demain.

Il y eut un silence durant quelques secondes.

- Oui, admit enfin Edward, combattre ensemble sera plus dur pour nous deux que pour le reste de nos deux familles.

Jacob grogna.

- Tu peux lire dans mon esprit, ce n'est pas équitable.

- Crois-moi, je m'en passerai bien. Tu es beaucoup trop explicite sur la relation que tu voudrais avoir avec Bella.

- Serais-tu jaloux ? demanda du tac au tac le Quileute.

- D'une certaine façon oui, murmura Edward.

Jacob remua un peu. Il se rapprocha de moi.

- Crois-tu qu'elle pourrait me choisir à ta place ?

Edward rit doucement.

- Non ! Désolé, le chien mais je n'ai pas de doute là-dessus. Mais tu as quelque chose que je possède pas et je t'envie…

- Sois plus précis, veux-tu ! cracha l'indien.

- Bella est un tout. Elle est vampire, humaine et loup-garou et unique à la fois. Moi je ne peux être que vampire et je ne lui apporte que cet univers là…

- Alors que moi, je suis lycaon et humain, finit Jacob, fier de lui.

- Bella me laisse parfois lire dans ses pensés, continua le vampire, le plus détaché possible. Les liens qui l'unissent à moi sont plus forts et indéfectibles que tu ne pourrais l'imaginer. Pour autant, elle ressent un certain attachement pour toi. Tu lui apportes ton âge, ta fraicheur, ta jovialité. Un côté de Bella a besoin de cela pour vivre. C'est pour cela qu'elle aime aider les humains…

- C'est pour cela qu'elle est venue me voir quand elle était jalouse d'une de tes amies sangsues.

Edward soupira et se pencha sur moi pour m'embrasser les cheveux.

- Il y a une question que je me pose à ton sujet, poursuivit-il

- Tu ne peux le lire dans mon esprit.

- Uniquement tes pensées actuelles. Et tu n'as jamais réfléchi à ça. Je ne voudrais pas que tu te méprennes. Il est évident pour moi que Bella est unique et sans doute la femme la plus digne d'être aimer d'un homme, … quel qu'il soit. Mais pour autant, tu ne l'avais vu qu'une fois brièvement. Tu savais qu'elle était avec moi. Pourquoi autant d'acharner ?

- J'avoue que je ne sais pas, affirma Jacob, hésitant. La première fois que je l'ai aperçue, avec les autres filles de Forks, autour de ce feu, à la fois plus mûre et si fragile, là mais les yeux ailleurs, j'ai eu envie…

- De la protéger, finit Edward.

Tous deux pouffèrent, apparemment conscient qu'ils avaient ressenti la même chose.

- A partir de ce moment là, je n'ai eu de cesse de vouloir la revoir, continua Jacob… Les loups-garous éprouvent parfois des sentiments très profonds…

- Ne joue pas à ce jeu là avec moi, le chien. Tu n'es pas imprégné de Bella. Sam est imprégné d'Emilie et j'ai lu dans son esprit les changements que cela opère chez les tiens. Tes émotions sont très fortes, plus fortes de celle d'un humain normal dirons- nous, mais elles sont loin de l'imprégnation.

- Mais tu admets que je ne joue pas avec elle.

- Oui, je l'admets. Et c'est pour cela que nous parviendrons à nous battre côte à côte. Pour elle…

- Oui ! Pour elle…

Je gémis dans mon sommeil, mécontente de ce que je venais d'entendre, mais incapable d'intervenir dans leur conversation. Car, pour une fois, un loup-garou et un vampire avaient accepté une trêve.

Un miracle !

Une condamnation !

Edward me serra un peu plus dans ses bras. Il enfouit sa tête dans mon cou et souffla un peu sur ma peau. Une douce chaleur m'envahit et me relaxa. Cet être avait un pouvoir indéfectible sur moi.

Il grogna doucement.

- Ne t'inquiète pas pour après, Jacob, murmura-t-il amer. Bella aura peut-être raison. Nous périrons tous. Elle ne sera dons plus avec moi et tu ne seras plus seul.


	29. chapitre 29: la défaite

**Voilà donc le chapitre suivant. La bataille va enfin commencer. En espérant que cela vous plaise toujours.**

**Je rappelle que tous les personnages appartiennent à SM.**

**...**

Chapitre 29: la défaite

J'aurai voulu que l'aube ne se lève jamais.

Moi qui avait toujours aimé admirer du haut d'un arbre l'astre solaire s'éteindre sur la ligne de l'horizon pour renaitre quelques heures plus tard à son opposé, moi qui avait tant admiré durant des milliers d'années ses couleurs flamboyantes, pour une fois, je haïssais le soleil !

Il signifiait tant de choses pour les hommes : il avait été tour à tour un Dieu, une étoile, une énergie, le sentiment d'un renouveau, une aide salutaire. Pour moi, à cet instant précis, alors que j'ouvrai les yeux ce matin là et que j'apercevais le ciel rouge orangé, témoin de sa levée imminente au travers de la forêt entre Forks et Seattle, il était le dernier témoin de mon existence.

Aujourd'hui, j'allai mourir.

Alors que jusqu'ici, ce n'était qu'un pressentiment, une conclusion possible parmi tant d'autres de faits, c'était maintenant une certitude. J'avais accepté de venir vivre avec les Cullen, ce qui m'avait fait rencontrer Tulsa. J'avais sauvé Tulsa d'une mort certaine, ce qui avait révélé ma présence à ceux qui était assez puissant pour le percevoir. J'avais nié les meurtres qui s'accumulaient à Seattle pour enfin avoir une relation normale avec d'autres individus sous le regard bienveillant d'Edward. J'avais ainsi rencontré les Quileutes et je m'étais liée avec eux.

Tout cela ne pouvait conclure qu'à ce combat.

Maintenant je savais que c'était une certitude. Je voyais s'approcher au travers de du filtre de mon esprit l'armée de Chléon qui s'avançait entre les branchages des grands épicéas. Ils avaient les prunelles rouges, le regard fou et effaré par leur maître. Ils arrivaient rapidement, ne s'adressaient pas la parole, parfois quelques regards furtifs, pour se jauger.

Lui, je ne le voyais pas. Mais je sentais sa présence, ses pensées, cette soif de puissance. Je me rendis compte que je voyais les évènements se dérouler à travers ses yeux.

Il voulait me montrer son puissance, sa détermination. Comme s'il voulait me montrer que la lutte était vaine. Quoique j'entreprenne, quoique soit les plans que nous ayons fomentés, la fin serait toujours la même : il allait être le seul et l'unique vainqueur.

- Ils arrivent, cria une voix.

Nous nous regroupâmes tous au centre de la clairière. Et je réalisai que ce n'était pas moi qui avait annoncé cela. Tous les regards convergeaient vers Alice qui, les yeux perdus dans le futur, développait son exclamation.

- Ils sont une quinzaine, peut-être moins. Ils seront ici dans une heure, tout au plus !

Pourquoi Chléon lui laissait accès à ce futur ? Comme moi, il pouvait bloquer n'importe quel pouvoir vampiriques. Quel était son intérêt ? Accroitre notre peur ? Juger de notre détermination ?

Je me plongeai dans l'esprit d'Alice pour confronter sa vision à la mienne. La sienne était plus floue, comme si l'image de Chléon passait à travers un verre déformant.

- Son armée n'est pas organisée, ils avancent tous sur une seule ligne, de front. C'est comme s'ils ne savaient pas que nous les attendions ici et qu'ils foncent droit vers Forks, continua Alice.

- C'est impossible, murmurai-je, même si j'avais été aussi étonnée par cette bizarrerie de combat. Chléon sait forcément que nous sommes ici. Il ne peut pas en être autrement. Il y a une raison qui nous échappe. Nous ne devons pas pour autant nous éloigner de notre plan initial. Je lui parlerai seule pour juger de ce qu'il veut et si c'est possible, trouver un moyen de le déstabiliser. Comprenez bien qu'il peut lire dans votre esprit comme moi. Attention à vos pensées !

Je m'écartai d'Edward sans un regard et vint me poster au bord de la clairière, pour être sure que je sois la première qu'il voit.

Il n'était plus temps maintenant des regards langoureux, des déclarations amoureuses et des baisers enflammés.

La guerre allait commencer.

Edward aperçut les pensées des nouveau-nés. Comme l'avait pressenti Alice, l'armée ne savait pas que nous étions stationnés ici à les attendre. La mission qui leur était confiée était d'entrer dans Forks et de se nourrir de tous les humains : aucun de devait être épargné. Le maître ne devait être dérangé par aucune âme vivante pendant qu'il accomplissait la tache qu'il s'était assigné et dont ils ignoraient tout.

Edward commentai chaque pensée perçue avec un ton neutre et détaché qui me donnait la chair de poule. Parfois, il disait même entendre l'esprit de Chléon, de manière troublé et chaotique, comme une radio qui capterait mal des ondes. Ses pensées étaient essentiellement dirigées vers moi – Quelle surprise ! – et son inquiétude à ce que je me sois déjà enfuie.

Et bien il était temps que je calme son angoisse.

Quelques branches frémirent, les animaux cessèrent de faire du bruit. Et là, au milieu d'un silence pesant, ils apparurent.

Les nouveau-nés ne m'intéressaient guère. Il s n'avaient que quelques mois, six pour les plus âgés, peu entraînés et indisciplinés. Les Cullen et les Quilleutes en viendraient à bout facilement, d'après ce que j'avais vu de leur entraînement la veille.

Mes yeux étaient rivés sur lui.

Son image restait gravée dans ma mémoire, malgré les milliers d'années qui nous séparait de notre dernière rencontre. Je me souvenais qu'il était plus grand que moi, de deux bonnes têtes, d'une musculature impressionnante, bien plus que celle d'Emmett, les cheveux blonds jusqu'aux épaules, reliés souvent à la nuque. Il avait des yeux noirs, inquisiteurs, toujours mauvais, ce petit sourire aux lèvres qui ne le quittait jamais et qui montrait son assurance et sa suffisance.

Mais là, alors qu'il était encore à une centaine de mètres de moi, j'étais… choquée !

Ses muscles avaient fondu, il était maigre comme un fil de fer tordu, la tête légèrement basculée en avant, comme si elle était devenue trop lourde à porter. Ses cheveux filasse tombaient sur son visage émacié. Ses yeux, brouillés, ressortaient d'autant plus que ses joues étaient creuses.

Ma mémoire m'avait-elle jouée un tour ? Nous, les premiers vampires, étions comme les autres : notre immortalité nous avait fixé dans un âge immuable et, en tant que tel, nous ne pouvions pas vieillir.

Mais la réalité me prouvait le contraire : j'avais l'impression de voir un vieillard, un de ses êtres tellement abrutis par les années qu'on ne sait plus leur donner d'âge.

Avais-je changé moi aussi ? Parviendrait-il à me reconnaître ? Son petit sourire dominateur et ses yeux perçants lorsqu'il me fixa me prouva le contraire.

En un dixième de seconde, son image apparut à quelques centimètres du mien. Son haleine nauséabonde balayait ma peau et je me retins de détourner la tête. Ses deux prunelles me scrutèrent quelques instants cherchant une réponse à une question dont j'ignorai tout. Puis il afficha à nouveau son petit sourire vainqueur et despotique.

- Enfin, Bella, murmura-t-il d'une voix crispante. Je t'ai tant attendue.

J'entendis frémir derrière moi. Je ne pouvais pas leur demander de ne surtout pas réagir et j'espérais que Carlisle et Sam auraient suffisamment de sang-froid et de sens des responsabilités pour maîtriser leurs troupes.

- Bonjour Bella, continua-t-il sur le même ton mielleux.

Ma gorge s'assécha. Dans mon clan, tous les matins, le même cérémonial avait lieu. Chléon venait me dire le bonjour, signifiant qu'il m'autorisait à ce que je lui adresse la parole et je devais lui demander ce que je pouvais faire pour lui. Rien n'avait changé ! Il voulait que rien ne change ! Et je devais lui obéir.

- J'ai dit bonjour, Bella, répéta-t-il un peu plus durement.

J'avalai pour reprendre contenance et parvint à sortir un mince filet de voix.

- Bonjour, Chléon.

Ses traits se détendirent. Sa main frêle et décharnée se leva devant mes yeux et lissa une de mes mèches. J'eux la désagréable impression d'être touchée par une momie.

- Tu n'as pas changé, continua-t-il. Il est vrai que nous, les premiers, avons une mémoire parfaite. Mais il est toujours réconfortant d'en avoir la confirmation. Tant de siècles m'ont séparé de toi. Mais je t'ai enfin retrouvée. Aujourd'hui est pour moi un grand jour de joie.

Il pencha sa tête vers moi pour me respirer. Il eut alors un mouvement de recul. Son teint blanchit, ses mâchoires se crispèrent, il plissa son nez. Il était en colère. Mon cœur palpita un peu plus fort et un peu plus vite. Je tentai de combattre cette peur qui coulait involontairement dans mes veines. Je n'avais pas oublié combien il pouvait être effrayant quand il était en colère. Et je n'avais pas oublié combien il pouvait faire mal.

Mais cela faisait parti de notre plan. Nous devions le mettre en colère. Et l'odeur de mes amis sur moi en était un des moyens.

Son armée, aussi, devait, le savoir. Car elle trépigna comme un enfant dandine devant son père, attendant la punition.

- Je te suggèrerai un bain, cingla-t-il.

Son regard se porta derrière moi et il s'aperçut enfin que je n'étais pas seule. Je le vis d'abord observer les Cullen, sceptique puis encore plus surpris, les Quileutes.

- Que voilà un curieux clan ? Puis-je savoir ce qu'ils font ici ?

Je me raclai brièvement la gorge pour tenter d'avoir la voix la plus claire et la plus posée possible.

- J'ai du mal à les maîtriser, je n'ai pas ta force de caractère.

Il eut un bref soupir de plaisir. Je savais encore comment l'amadouer.

- Ils sont venus me dire au revoir avant que je ne parte avec toi. Ils craignent que les nouveau-nés ne s'en prennent aux habitants de la commune proche d'ici après notre départ.

Son attention se reporta à nouveau sur moi. Il chercha encore une réponse énigmatique puis me sourit pleinement.

- Te moquerais-tu de moi, petite sœur ? ricana-t-il.

Je me crispai subitement.

- Je ne comprends pas, balbutiai-je.

- Voilà des milliers d'années que je cherche à te retrouver. J'ai souvent été à ça – il me montra le pouce et l'index de sa main droite très proche l'un de l'autre – de te rattraper. Et je sais que jamais, jamais tu n'as voulu former de clan. A peine as-tu laissé un vague souvenir chez certains humains. Et voilà que soudain, tu t'installes avec quinze personnes. Pas m'importe quelles personnes : des vampires et des lycaons.

Il prit un moment pour continuer, comme si tous les deux nous ne savions pas qu'il avait déjà tout compris et peut-être certainement lu dans l'esprit de mes amis.

- Pourquoi ce changement subit de comportement ? J'aimerai croire que j'en suis la cause et que tu attendais ma venue.

Il s'approcha de mon oreille et me susurra :

- Mais nous savons l'un comme l'autre qu'hélas, ce n'est pas le cas.

La chair de poule me vint. Il semblait se délecter de ce moment.

- Je ne prémédite pas mes déplacements, m'emportai-je.

- Oh que si ! Du moins jusqu'au l'automne dernier. Qu'est ce qui t'a donc fait changer d'habitude ? Certainement pas une bande de buveur de sang, aussi curieux soit leurs yeux, que quelques chiots de la côté ouest. Allons ! Bella, ma belle Bella, aurai-tu trahi le pacte de notre clan ?

- Quel pacte ? lui demandai-je, ne saisissant pas.

- Notre mariage, voyons !, s'exclama-t-il.

Il s'éloigna de moi et je me retournai pour le suivre du regard. Il alla se planter devant les Cullen et les Quileutes à une distance raisonnable.

Carlisle fit un geste d'apaisement à ses compagnons et aux loups-garous.

- Notre propre père nous a unis ce jour-là. Quel jour ! souffla-t-il. Te souviens-tu, Bella ?

- Oui, en partie, répondis-je. Comment l'oublier ?

- Cela a beau faire des millénaires, tu restes mienne.

- Et c'est pour cela que je suis ici. Pour partir avec toi.

- Non, voyons ! Non ! Tu veux partir pour éviter que je ne le tue, lui !

J'ouvris la bouche, incapable de sortir le moindre mot. Mes mains se mirent à trembler. Il savait ! Il avait tout découvert. Et maintenant, Edward était perdu !

- Et maintenant, poursuivit-il, il s'agit de trouver lequel de ses hommes est ton amant !

- Je n'ai pas d'amant, répondis-je un peu trop vite.

- Tsst ! Tsst ! Tsst ! Allons, ma chère. Ne rajoutons pas le mensonge au nombre de tes défauts, veux-tu ? Lequel de ces gentlemans ? Certainement pas un loup-garou ! Nous savons, toi et moi, comme tu peux les tenir en aversion.

- Nous nous entendons très bien, lança alors Jacob.

Je fis un pas vers Chléon, tentant de le retenir. Jacob lui avait adressé la parole sans autorisation. Cela n'était pas permis.

Chléon serra ses mains quelques secondes puis sembla se calmer.

- Pas à ce point là, tout de même !renchérit-il. Mais revenons à nos moutons. Je rechercherai donc chez les vampires, plus prompt à me succéder.

- Tes nouveau-nés s'impatientent, Chléon. Nous devrions partir avant qu'un accident n'arrive.

- Ils ne bougeront pas sans mon ordre. Du temps, j'en ai donc.

Il se planta devant Carlisle et le jaugea tranquillement, comme un homme déjà sur de son fait. Et s'il se trompait ? Carlisle allait-il lui laisser croire ? Et surtout, Edward allait-il laisser son père être puni à sa place ?

- Non ! finit-il par dire. Trop vieux, trop chef, trop blond, trop moi. A me remplacer, autant prendre quelqu'un qui ne me ressemble pas.

- Il n'a rien à voir avec toi, lançai-je un peu sèchement pour que sa colère revienne vers moi.

Il fit un geste de désinvolture de la main.

- Comme tu peux être aveugle, ma pauvre Bella. Peut-être est-il moins dominateur que moi, plus subtil. La psychologie semble être à la mode depuis quelques décennies. Mais sa place dans le clan est là, je le sens. Il est un chef, celui que tu n'es pas d'ailleurs.

Il me lança un sourire narquois pour me montrer que jamais il n'avait été dupe.

- Je suis sur qu'il n'a jamais pu te toucher. Et je peux également éliminer le grand baraqué – il regarda Emmett qui se mit à grogner – Trop physique. Pas du tout ton genre. Il nous reste donc ces deux là.

Il dévisagea tour à tour Edward et Jasper. Pourquoi jouait-il ce jeu là ? Qu'attendait-il pour en finir avec cette mascarade grotesque et montrer où il voulait en venir.

- Tous deux conviendraient… quoique – il pointa son doigt vers Jasper – il est tellement droit, fier. Un soldat sans aucun doute. Et nous savons tous deux combiens tu peux haïr les guerriers. Il ne reste plus que lui.

Edward ne paraissait pas nerveux. Lui aussi s'attendait certainement à ce dénouement. Maintenant allait commercer l'acte II de cette mascarade.

Chléon pencha la tête d'un côté puis de l'autre, sa bouche faisait une petite moue qui ressemblait à du dégout. Il jaugea Edward des pieds à la tête, son menton posé sur la main droite, comme un critique qui jugerait une œuvre d'art.

- Je suis déçu par ton choix, Bella, finit-il par dire au bout de plusieurs secondes qui me semblèrent interminables. Il doit avoir quoi… une petite centaine. Pour nous, c'est presque un nouveau-né. Regarde le, un enfant dégoulinant de romantisme comme peuvent l'être ces humains du début du XXème siècle. Et puis, regarde-moi ses yeux…

Je me sentis soudain vidée. Combien de temps allait-il encore jouer avec nos nerfs ?

- Ca suffit, Chléon, murmurai-je. Que cherches-tu, à la fin ?

Il me regarda surpris par ma réplique. Je sentis alors une énorme énergie naître en lui et se propager vers ses mains. Il allait attaquer, d'une force qu'hélas, je ne pourrai jamais égaler.

- Tu as raison, maugréa-t-il. Cela suffit !

Il se retourna vers Edward. Et je compris immédiatement ce qu'il allait faire ! Comme moi, Chléon pouvait anéantir un vampire en un instant, le réduire en cendres. Il voulait le brûler et l'anéantir.

Je me précipitai vers Edward sans trop savoir ce que j'allai pouvoir faire pour le protéger. Mon corps fonctionnait tout seul, mû par ma peur et ma volonté, ferme mais inutile, de sauver celui que j'aimais.

Comme je me trouvais entre lui et Chléon, une immense chaleur me toucha le dos, si forte et si intense que je me mis à hurler de douleur. La force du vent du feu me plaqua contre Edward. Je tentai de m'enrouler autour de lui pour le protéger un tant soit peu.

Et dans un éclair de lucidité, j'eus presque un sentiment de paix : au moins, nous allions périr ensemble. Je n'aurai pas à subir durant les prochains siècles la violence et le despotisme de Chléon. Je n'aurai pas à me souvenir éternellement que j'avais été la cause de la mort du seul être que j'eus jamais aimé.


	30. chapitre 30: révélations 2

**Voilà enfin le chapitre 30. J'aime bien qu'il est un chiffre rond, il est en effet un tournant dans l'histoire.**

**J'espère n'avoir pas fait attendre toutes celles et tous ceux qui m'ont écrit et supplié de ne pas faire mourir Bella et Edward. J'avoue que cela aurait été tout de même dommage!**

**De toute ma FF, c'est mon préféré. A vous de juger s'il en est de même pour vous.**

**Aussi ai-je du mal à écrire la suite. Jusqu'ici, j'avais écrit dans un cahier et je ne faisais que recopier sur l'ordinateur. A partir de maintenant, il faut que je créée les deux ou trois qui restent pour finir cette FF. J'ai pleins d'idées en tête mais je suis un peu longue à les coucher sur le papier.**

**Soyez alors un peu patient pour la suite, svp! D'autant plus que Noël approche et que, comme tout le monde j'imagine, j'ai pleins de choses à préparer.**

**Sur ce, bonne lecture!**

...

Chapitre 30 : Révélations

Je ne sentais maintenant plus rien. Tout était fini.

J'ouvris les yeux et je vis le visage d'Edward à quelques centimètres du mien. Comme la mort est curieuse ! Je n'avais jamais trop su quoi penser sur l'après-vie : restait-il une énergie, des souvenirs tenaces qui flotteraient dans un univers inconnu, notre âme qui errerait à jamais dans un paradis religieux. Mais j'avais toujours été certaine que nous ne pourrions pas garder nos corps puisque la seul vérité que nous autres, terriens, connaissions, c'est que nous pourrissons pour que d'autres prospèrent.

Or Edward était toujours là ! Inquiet, tendu, mais là !

Je parvins difficilement à décrocher mes yeux de son visage pour regarder autour de nous. Je vis Carlisle s'approcher, suivi du reste de la famille, dans une sorte de brume de lumière et de bruit. Les Quileutes s'étaient transformés en loup et formaient une barrière qui se voulait protectrice entre Chléon et moi.

Il me fallut quelques secondes pour comprendre. Parce que c'était impossible. Cela ne se pouvait pas. Chléon avait jeté son don sur nous, de toutes ses forces, de toute sa haine. Et pourtant, je réalisai enfin : nous étions toujours en vie !

Je me jetai sur Edward, lui palpai le cuir chevelu, les bras, le torse.

- Où as-tu mal ? Où es-tu blessé ? lui hurlai-je, les oreilles encore emplis d'un bruit assourdissant qui refusait de diminuer.

Je cherchai une blessure qui devait, inévitablement, être mortelle.

De la quiétude de notre mort certaine, j'étais revenue brutalement à la panique qu'il puisse partir sans moi vers le royaume d'Hadès. Il me regardait avec incompréhension, ses lèvres bougeaient au rythme de mots que je n'entendais pas.

Il devait agoniser, certainement. Et moi, pauvre idiote, je ne trouvai pas la plaie qui le faisait souffrir. Je continuai à lui demander sans cesse d'où il souffrait, que s'il n'était pas capable de parler, il devait me montrer où était la blessure.

Il finit par me saisir les poignées et me força à le regarder dans les yeux. Je voyais toujours ses lèvres bouger et je ne comprenais pas ce qu'il voulait.

- Bella ! Calme-toi ! entendis-je.

C'était moi qui refusais d'entendre. Edward me parlait depuis le début et paniquée, j'avais bloqué ses paroles pour me concentrer uniquement sur ses blessures.

Il avait raison : si je voulais tenter de le sauver, je devais le calmer. Je respirai profondément et tentai de recentrer mes pensées. Je respirai profondément avant de me décider à lui reposer encore une fois la question :

- Edward, explique-moi où tu as mal ?

- Je n'ai pas mal, Bella. Je ne suis pas blessé.

- Impossible ! fut le seul mot qui parvint à mes lèvres.

- Chléon a envoyé une pluie de flammes. Il a fait soudain très chaud. Mais elles ont été déviées par un mur. Tu m'as protégé, Bella. Je ne suis pas blessé.

- Impossible ! répétai-je, incrédule.

Je me retournai pour regarder mon frère. Il avait reculé de quelques mètres et se tenait le bras droit. Il avait mal !

J'avais fait mal à Chléon !

Il leva les yeux vers moi. Des yeux étonnés… effarés… surpris… brouillés ! Ce ne fut qu'un instant fugace mais j'étais bien certaine d'avoir perçu tous ses sentiments avant que son visage ne reprenne son impassibilité.

_Impossible_ ! Pensais-je à nouveau. Parce que sinon, cela remettait en cause toutes mes certitudes. Parce que sinon, cela effaçait tous les souvenirs que je pouvais avoir de lui. Parce que sinon, cela ne voulait dire qu'une seule chose…

Et là, j'eus une révélation ! Je n'avais plus en face de moi Chléon, le grand frère si fort et si puissant. Il était devenu l'ombre de lui-même, une loque tout juste capable de tenir debout après l'estocade qu'il avait lancé.

Tous les subterfuges dont il avait usé jusqu'ici n'en étaient pas en fait. S'il n'avait pas dit à son armée que nous l'attendions dans cette clairière, c'était que lui-même ne le savait pas. S'il cherchait tant de réponses dans mes yeux, c'est parce qu'il était incapable lire dans mon esprit. S'il s'était amusé au jeu des devinettes pour trouver Edward, c'était parce qu'il était incapable lire dans le leur également.

Une nouvelle évidence s'imposa alors à moi : _Je suis plus forte que lui _!

Edward s'était levé pour se mettre à mes côtés. Les Cullen et les Quileutes s'étaient regroupés autour de nous.

Déjà Chléon avait repris contenance. Il s'était redressé et me regardait d'un air dominant. Sa supériorité n'était qu'une mascarade, maintenant, je le savais.

_Je suis plus forte que lui._

Les nouveau-nés s'étaient dangereusement rapprochés de nous. Leur instabilité allait bientôt nous éclater en pleine figure, malgré la peur manifeste que leur inspirait leur maître. Nous devions agir vite.

J'ouvris mon esprit pour englober tous ceux de mes amis. Il n'y avait plus de danger.

- Je suis forte que lui, répétai-je. Chléon ne peut pas nous entendre. Pour une raison que j'ignore, ses capacités ont fortement baissé.

- En es-tu sûre ?, demanda Edward, inquiet.

- Certaine. Cela explique pourquoi Alice parvenait à lire le futur et pourquoi tu apercevais quelques bribes de ses pensées. Je ne peux lire dans son esprit. Il doit utiliser les quelques forces qui lui restent pour m'interdire cela. Car il sait que ce serait fatal pour son plan. Mais je sais maintenant que je suis plus forte de lui. Et il est à moi.

- Que comptes-tu faire ? me demanda Carlisle. Tu as toujours dit que personne ne pouvait vous vaincre.

- En effet ! affirmai-je. Mais aujourd'hui, je n'en suis plus aussi sure. Je ne pourrais peut-être pas le tuer, mais je pourrais peut-être faire en sorte qu'il ne nuise plus. Je m'occupe de lui et vous vous chargez des autres.

Je me détachai d'eux et avançai vers Chléon. Jasper donnait des ordres pour que chacun prenne place pour la bataille. Alice avait des visions sur des attaques et les indiquait au fur et à mesure. Les Quilleutes semblaient d'accord pour faire confiance aux suggestions des deux vampires.

Tout était à notre avantage !

Et j'allai vaincre Chléon !

- Alors petite sœur, s'écria-t-il. Ma démonstration t'a-t'elle convaincue ? Croyais-tu vraiment que j'allai m'abaisser à tuer un vulgaire petit vampire. Je préfère laisser cela à mon armée.

- En effet, elle m'a convaincue, lançai-je – Chléon trouva curieux une réplique aussi assurée d e ma part et fronça les sourcils.- Mais j'aimerai savoir ce que tu comptes faire maintenant !

- Maintenant ! Mais nous allons recréer un clan, comme auparavant. Quel bon temps alors ! Nous étions les plus forts, te souviens-tu, Bella ! Tous les gens de notre village nous vénéraient, nous étions craints de tous. Nous étions les maîtres et nous avions le Pouvoir.

- Le passé doit rester au passé, Chléon, le contrai-je. Tu auras beau t'évertuer à tenter de le crée, ce ne sera qu'une illusion. Le monde a changé, les hommes ont évolué. Ils ne croient plus au surnaturel. Crois-tu vraiment que tout seul, tu pourras y changer quelque chose ?

- Mais nous sommes deux, Bella. Un couple et une future descendance qui aura nos pouvoirs et pourra nous épauler. Et puis il y a la potion. Tu en connais le secret. Tu peux la refaire. Avec elle, les humains auront à nouveau peur.

J'eus la nausée.

- C'est donc pour cela que tu me cherches depuis tant d'années, Chléon, crachai-je de mépris, horrifiée par les perspectives d'avenir. Pour une plante !

Il me regarda, plus hésitant. Mais, encore une fois, il prit le parti de ne pas relever mon changement d'attitude.

- Mais quelle plante ! Te souviens-tu lorsque nous l'avons pris, le jour de notre mariage ? La seule fois de notre vie. Cette règle d'attendre notre union était d'ailleurs une ineptie ! Te souviens-tu, de ce liquide qui coulait dans nos veines ? Cette certitude d'être le plus fort, le plus puissant. Ce jour-là, durant quelques instants, j'ai été Dieu.

Et il ferma les yeux, un sourire rêveur aux lèvres. Il parvint à se grandir, à redresser la tête, la posture fière, le torse bombé, alors à cet instant – grande frayeur – je revis le frère qui me terrorisait plusieurs milliers d'années auparavant.

La colère me saisit : cela ne devait jamais revenir. Jamais je ne devais permettre qu'à nouveau les hommes, les vampires, les lycaons et moi soyons sous sa coupe.

Je le laissais à son silence. Il s'en remit d'ailleurs très vite et me fixa, à nouveau, furieux.

- Ses humains sont des incapables, continua-t-il. J'ai essayé toutes leurs potions, leurs poudres et leurs aiguilles. Foutaises, tout juste bon à enivrer quelques instants ces imbéciles. Mais pour moi, rien !

- Et regarde ce que tu es devenu, Chléon ! Un drogué !

- Tu n'as pas à me parler comme ça ! hurla-t-il.

La tentative de colère était ridicule. Je l'observai, ses poings fermés et son regard mauvais. Il n'avait pas compris que les rôles étaient désormais inversés. Son corps n'était peut-être pas le seul à avoir diminué sous la prise répétitive des drogues.

- Les immortels ne peuvent pas vieillir, continuai-je en tournant autour de lui pour qu'il ne soit plus en face des Cullens et des Quileutes et qu'il ne s'aperçoive pas de leur changement de position. Tels que nous sommes le jour de notre transformation, nous restons. Et toi ? Regarde-toi. Tu n'es plus rien. Personne n'était en mesure de te vaincre. Toi seul y es parvenu.

- Tais-toi, femme ! Hurla-t-il. Aurais-tu oublié ta position dans notre clan ?

- Notre clan n'existe plus depuis que nous l'avons anéanti. J'ai avancé Chléon. Peut-être pas autant qu'il l'aurait fallu, peut-être pas autant si je n'avais pas eu peur de te retrouver sur mon chemin. Mais j'ai laissé derrière moi la plante et toutes ces fichus règles. Je veux vivre comme bon me semble et avec qui je désire. Et ce n'est pas toi !

- Tu es ma femme, tu me dois obéissance !

Il tenta de m'impressionner en me projetant en arrière. Mais je parai le coup une nouvelle fois, avec une facilité qui me déconcerta et je la lui renvoyai. Il recula de quelques pas.

- Je ne te dois rien du tout, crachai-je. Tu m'as déjà tellement pris. Toutes ces années où je me suis interdite de vivre, de faire des rencontres, des mais, de faire ce que je voulais, d'être ce que je voulais. Et tu exiges maintenant que tout recommence comme avant ! Que je redevienne l'esclave que j'ai été pour toi et pour tous les autres hommes du clan. Que nous ayons des enfants qui finiront comme Aadricia.

- Aadricia était un être nuisible, maugréa Chléon.

- C'était ma sœur, hurlai-je, hors de moi. Et je l'ai tué par la faute de cette maudite plante.

J'entendis Chléon ricaner.

- Tu as les souvenirs bien flous, Bella. Tu n'as jamais été capable de tuer qui que ce soit d'humain. Ce qui est ton principal défaut d'ailleurs.

Je fronçai les sourcils et le regardai, perplexe.

- Je ne comprends pas, lui avouai-je. Ce jour-là, nous avons massacré tout le village.

- Nous ! C'est vraiment ce dont tu te souviens.

Il avait repris de l'assurance devant mon hésitation. Il s'avança à nouveau vers moi, cet éclat de méchanceté dans le regard.

- Je te le dis et te le répète Bella. Tu n'as jamais été capable de tuer quelqu'un. Ton côté humain te dessert. Moi, je m'en suis débarrassé depuis longtemps, avant même que nous soyons devenus immortels. Souviens-toi, ce jour-là, notre père et le sorcier avaient décidé de marier tous les surhumains le même parce qu'ils pensaient puérilement que nous étions un clan à l'intérieur du clan, un groupe uni. Quelle bêtise ! Peut-être seraient-ils encore en vie s'ils n'avaient pas commis cette erreur ! Nous avons donc tous pris de la potion ensemble. Actio et moi somme devenus définitivement des vampires et les autres des loups-garous. Et toi,… toi,…tu es restée pathétiquement une humaine. Tu étais là, immobile, pendant que tous les quatre, nous avons exterminé tous les membres de notre clan, les loups-garous parce qu'ils n'étaient plus capables de se contrôler et nous parce que nous avions besoin de sang.

- Mais…mais…Aadricia, balbutiai-je.

- Une rivale, continua Chléon avec un ton dédaigneux. Cette gamine allait être capable un jour de procréer et de former avec Actio ou tout autre vampire un autre clan égal au nôtre en puissance.

- Tu l'as tuée ! m'exclamai-je, comprenant soudain.

- Je nous ai débarrassés d'un risque potentiel. Chose que tu as toujours été incapable d'évaluer. Tu t'es entichée d'une famine qui, plus tard, aurait forcément été une ennemie. Pourquoi attendre l'inéluctable alors qu'il était si simple de la supprimer dès le départ ?

- C'était une enfant, criai-je.

- C'était une future femme, humaine, vampire et lycaon, comme toi, capable d'enfanter une progéniture dont les capacités étaient inconnues mais certainement impressionnantes. Tu te laisses trop influencer par tes sentiments. C'est pour cela que tu ne peux pas tuer un humain et c'est pour cela qu'il faut que je sois à tes côtés pour te guider.

Il tenta de caresser mes cheveux mais je le repoussai à nouveau. Il recula mais garda son sourire mauvais.

- Allons Bella ! Ne te fais pas plus méchante que tu n'es. Nous savons tous les deux que tu vois toujours en moi l'humain que j'étais quand nous étions enfants. Tu ne peux pas me tuer, contrairement aux autres vampires. Ta conscience te l'interdit. Quoi qu'il se passe maintenant, quel que soit le dénouement de cette bataille, j'en sortirai vivant. Alors cesse de lutter et viens avec moi. C'est la seule solution pour que tes amis restent en vie.

La colère !

La fureur !

Je ne savais pas s'il pouvait existe un mot assez puissant pour traduite tous les sentiments de haine qui déferlait dans mes veines.

Des milliers d'années à me culpabiliser, à avoir honte d'avoir donné la mort à ma sœur ! Alors que jamais je n'avais été coupable !

Lui seul l'avait été !

Lui seul l'était encore !

Lui seul le serait à nouveau !

Et c'était pour cette raison qu'il devait disparaître. Je devais trouver un moyen de l'éliminer, de me débarrasser momentanément de ma conscience qui m'interdisait de tuer un humain. Car je savais que sur ce point, il n'avait pas tord. Je l'avais connu mortel, encore aujourd'hui, dans ce corps meurtri par les piqures et les drogues, je voyais l'homme qu'il avait été avant de voir le vampire. Même s'il m'avait battu, même si je en m'avais toujours traité que par le mépris et la domination, je n'étais pas capable de lui donner la mort.

Je devais trouver un moyen. Je fermai les yeux, me recentrai sur moi-même, cherchant dans mes souvenirs le don, la capacité qui pourrait me permettre d'être le vampire et le lycaon sans être l'humaine. Je sentis à cet instant une fissure en moi, comme un verre qui se briserait en trois morceaux bien distincts. Ce n'était pas douloureux mais c'était désagréable, comme si l'image de mon corps s'était soudain modifiée.

J'ouvris les yeux et je vis alors la chose la plus improbable qui puisse m'arriver.

A ma droite se tenait une vampire toute de noir vêtue, la peau blanche comme l'ivoire, les cheveux ébènes et les yeux plus sombres que l'enfer. Elle me regarda longuement, fronça un instant les sourcils, sans doute aussi étonnée que moi de nous voir ainsi séparée avant de me lancer un sourire de satisfaction.

A ma gauche, une énorme louve au pelage aussi blanche que de la neige me fixait également de ses grands yeux métalliques. Elle était si grande qu'elle devait baisser la tête pour m'adresser son sourire.

J'avais réussi ! J'avais trouvé une manière de me vaincre moi-même de mes doutes et de mes hésitations. Chléon avait réussi à s'autodétruire en s'injectant du poison à répétition. J'avais réussi à me grandir en me séparant en mes trois entités distinctes.

Nous tournâmes ensemble nos têtes vers Chléon. Il fit deux pas en arrière, les yeux exorbités, la bouche ouverte et formant un rictus d'étonnement et de terreur.

- Impossible, l'entendis-je murmurer.

- J'ai appris ces derniers mois que rien n'est jamais impossible quand on le désire vraiment et qu'on s'en donne la peine, Chléon. Tu as raison, lançai-je d'une voix froide en fixant ce fantôme du passé qui avait compris maintenant quelle fin lui était destinée. Moi, humaine, je ne suis pas capable de te tuer. Alors je laisse cela à mes deux autres moi. Il est temps, mon frère, que je devienne veuve.


	31. chapitre 31: J'aimais ça!

**J'ai eu une fièvre d'écriture aigüe. En trois jours, j'ai écrit neuf pages sur word, un vrai miracle pour moi!**

**Ne vous attendez pas à un rythme aussi soutenu dorénavant, je n'ai pas la plume facile.**

**En attendant, bonne lecture!**

Chapitre 31

Chléon tenta de s'enfuir mais la vampire et la loup-garou firent un bond vertigineux pour lui sauter ensemble dessus. Mon frère asséna un coup de pied à l'énorme louve qui râpa sur son flanc droit sur plusieurs mètres dans un gémissement qui me fit frémir. Mais la vampire profita de ce que Chléon était occupé pour lui arracher le bras droit en riposte. Le craquement fut suivit d'un long hurlement.

Chléon resta interloqué. Chléon pouvait être blessé. Chléon pouvait avoir mal. Même lui pensait la chose impossible. La vampire le fixa de ses yeux noirs, vide de toute humanité et lui fit un sourire mauvais. Il avait trouvé aussi méchant que lui.

Le cri de douleur se transforma en cri de rage. Il vociféra des phrases injurieuses dont je ne compris pas la moitié. Peu m'importait ! Il n'était plus temps des palabres. Il était temps qu'il meure.

Je vis la louve, qui s'était remise, se jeter sur lui, les crocs ouverts sur sa jambe qui l'avait blessé, et lui arracher les chairs avec un plaisir délectable. J'aurai du être effrayée par tant de violence. J'aurai du être heureuse, ou tout du moins soulagée de voir mon frère vaincu et sur le point d'être anéanti. Mais je restai immobile, statufiée comme je l'avais été plusieurs milliers d'années auparavant.

Et à chaque coup que mes deux parties lui assénaient, chaque morceau qu'elles lui retiraient, une part de mon passé semblait disparaître avec.

Finis le clan et ses règles stupides des femmes soumises aux hommes.

Finies les humiliations, les violences et les meurtrissures. Je savais aujourd'hui que non seulement, j'étais plus forte que Chléon mais surtout, j'allai pouvoir enfin être moi.

Le combat ne dura guère plus d'un quart d'heure. Mon frère était décidément tombé bien bas. Il était maintenant un tas de morceaux disséminés sur quelques mètres carrés, et, près de la louve, sa tête arrachée du torse gisait comme une pierre brisée.

La louve vint se placer derrière la vampire. Cette dernière leva le bras et ensemble tous les morceaux prirent feu.

L'odeur acre de la mort me vint aux narines et je réalisai alors.

Chléon était mort.

Je titubai légèrement, un peu saoule par l'odeur et surtout désorientée : trop d'évènements, trop de surprises.

Mon esprit était vide. J'étais incapable de penser quoi que ce soit. Je me tournai vers le reste de la clairière. La bataille était déjà bien engagée. Elle avait du commencer en même temps que mon attaque avec Chléon. Il était évident pour n'importe quel spectateur extérieur que les Quileutes et les Cullen avaient l'avantage.

Les loups-garous s'en donnaient à cœur joie. Ils sautaient sur tous les nouveau-nés vampires. Ceux-ci étaient complètement déboussolés, effrayés par ses énormes loups qu'ils n'avaient jamais rencontré et combattu auparavant.

Emmett n'était pas le dernier à participer au combat. Hurlant tel un guerrier viking dans la bataille, il se servait de sa force herculéenne pour arracher la tête ou plaquer tout ce qui s'approchait un peu trop près de lui ou de Rosalie. Celle-ci n'était pas de reste, aux côtés de Jasper. Esmée et Carlisle combattaient ensembles. Seule Alice semblait plus en retrait, perdue dans ses visions et donnant ses indications.

Et là, j'entendis Edward.

Il m'appelait.

Je tournai la tête un peu plus à droite. Je le vis envoyer un vampire contre un rocher et foncer vers moi.

Il était en vie, j'étais en vie. Tous mes amis étaient en vie.

Une bouffée de bonheur m'envahit.

Je me sentis à nouveau entière, … et harassée.

Je fis un pas en direction d'Edward mais mes jambes se dérobèrent sous moi et je m'écroulai, inconsciente.

Etre libre est une notion étrange. Lorsque j'imaginai ma liberté, autrefois, dix mille idées m'avaient traversé l'esprit. Je m'étais fait une liste de désirs plus extravagants les uns que les autres que j'accomplirai alors.

Mais maintenant, j'étais vide. Aucune idée, aucune pensée, je vivais dans une sorte de sommeil sans rêve.

Je crois que le problème venait que je n'avais jamais vécu. Dans mon village, j'avais du oublier mon caractère, mes envies pour ne pas être punie. Dans ma fuite, j'avais du continuer à m'oublier pour ne pas être retrouver.

Comment savoir ce que l'on veut quand on ignore qui on est ?

C'est sur cette vérité que je m'éveillai ce matin là. Enfin, je crois qu'il s'agissait d'un matin. Je me retrouvai devant la grande baie vitrée de la maison des Cullen. Un fin rayon de lumière réchauffait mon visage.

Et ma première pensée fut que j'étais bien !

Aucune sensation de malaise, aucune impression de ne pas être à ma place, empêtrée dans des émotions que je ne contrôlais pas.

Juste bien !

Et j'aimais ça !

Je discernai un peu plus du réel. La baie vitrée correspondait à la chambre d'Edward. Je voyais le jardin devant la petite rivière qui nous séparait de la forêt. L'herbe me semblait plus grasse, les fleurs plus nombreuses.

Quelque chose avait changé ! Je respirai un grand coup. L'air était plus doux.

Un peu à droite du jardin, deux grands yeux inquiets et tristes me fixaient. Pourquoi Esmée s'inquiétait-elle ? N'étais-je pas bien ici, assise en tailleur, dans la chambre d'Edward à admirer la nature réveillée ?

Je perçus un frôlement et deux bras m'entourèrent. Une douce chaleur m'envahit. Je fermai les yeux, m'affaissai légèrement contre ce corps qui j'aimais tant et je souris au bonheur.

J'aimais ça !

Je rouvris les yeux. Esmée m'observai toujours soucieuse. Ses pensées étaient confuses. Elle se posait beaucoup de questions à propos de moi, d'Edward, de notre relation. Et surtout, je lisais beaucoup de tristesse.

Un doute me prit alors. Je n'avais pas vraiment de souvenirs de la fin de la bataille. Je me crispai. Les mains d'Edward me serrèrent un peu plus pour que je ne m'éloigne pas de lui.

- Bella, murmura-t-il pour me réconforter.

- Tout le monde va bien ? demandai-je alors, anxieuse.

Je le sentis sursauter. Il y eut un moment blanc avant que je ne sente son souffle sur ma peau et qu'il m'étreigne plus fort encore.

- Oui, maintenant, tout le monde va bien, soupira-t-il, visiblement soulagé.

Esmée me sourit avant de rentrer un peu trop précipitamment. Le rez-de-chaussée s'agita, comme si tout le monde se réveillait. J'étais perplexe.

- Maintenant ? demandai-je, confuse.

- J'ai eu très peur, Bella.

- Peur de quoi ? l'incitai-je à continuer.

- Lorsque tu es redevenue… entière, dirons-nous, tu t'es effondrée. Nous nous sommes vite débarrassés des derniers nouveau-nés et nous avons accouru. Carlisle t'a auscultée. Mais il n'a rien trouvé. Il en a conclu que tu avais subi trop de stress et que tu allais très vite t'en remettre. Nous t'avons ramenée ici. Mais le temps a passé et tu ne te réveillais pas. Un matin, tu es venue t'asseoir devant la vitre. J'ai cru qu'enfin, tu allais mieux. Mais tu ne répondais pas à nos questions, les yeux continuellement dans le vague. Carlisle a commencé à croire que les efforts que tu avais du faire, le fait de t'être scinder en trois, avaient affecté tes capacités mentales.

Je souris à la remarque. Voilà qui aurait été pathétique : devenir folle alors que je pouvais maintenant vivre librement.

Son récit m'avait stupéfait. Je ne m'en souvenais absolument pas. Comme lorsque j'avais pris cette fameuse potion, j'étais devenue soudainement amnésique.

Quelle étrange réaction ! Je tentai de me rappeler ce qui m'était advenu juste avant. Mes souvenirs étaient enveloppés d'un voile qui en atténuait la violence et les sentiments. J'avais vu mon frère déchiqueté par une vampire et une loup-garou dont j'avais du mal à réaliser qu'elles étaient moi. Je l'avais vu ensuite prendre feu et disparaître à tout jamais.

J'avais vu Emmett et Jasper décapités des nouveau-nés, Rosalie se jeter sur un femme et lui arracher un bras, Les loups-garous broyés avec leurs crocs les chairs encore rougies des êtres tout justes devenus vampires. La scène était abominable, l'odeur acre m'avait pris à la gorge. Et pourtant, je ne ressentais rien en m'en remémorant.

Tout cela semblait si loin. Et en effet, d'après le résumé d'Edward, c'était loin.

- Mais quel jour sommes-nous ? demandai-je alors.

- Nous sommes le lundi 3 juin.

Quatre semaines ! J'étais restée inerte durant un mois. Alors que je pouvais maintenant faire tout ce dont je désirai, tout ce dont j'avais envie…

En fait, je n'avais aucune idée de ce que j'avais envie pour moi. Mais je savais que j'avais encore trois choses à accomplir.

- Y a-t-il encore le collège demain ? continuai-je.

- Ca n'a pas d'importance, Bella. Carlisle nous a déclaré atteint de mononucléose. Nous pouvons rater le collège jusqu'aux vacances d'été.

Je me retournai vers lui. Il semblait encore soucieux, le regard cherchant un quelconque signe de fatigue chez moi. Je lui fis un petit sourire et posa ma main sur sa joue. Son contact m'avait manqué. Il pencha vers moi et posa sa tête sur mon épaule. Nous restâmes un long moment ainsi à savourer le moment.

Et j'aimais ça.

- Rends-moi un service, Bella, me murmura-t-il.

- Propose toujours, hésitai-je.

- Je connais tes réticences mais je serai plus tranquille si tu acceptais que Carlisle vienne t'ausculter.

Déjà j'entendais les pensées du docteur qui attendait notre appel. Je me dis que c'était l'occasion d'organiser ce que je voulais faire.

- Que dirais-tu d'un compromis ?, lui proposai-je avec un brin d'humour.

Il s'écarta et me fixa avant de sourire à son tour.

- Quel compromis ?

- J'accepte que Carlisle vienne et en échange,…, et bien nous retournons au collège dès demain.

Son sourire s'effaça et il me regarda, surpris.

- Tu plaisantes ?

- Non ! Pourquoi veux-tu que je plaisante ?

- Je croyais que le collège t'ennuyait, que Mike et Jessica t'horripilaient.

- Il faut savoir passer outre certains désagréments pour parvenir à ses fins, contrai-je.

- Quelle fin ? me demanda-t-il, soudain intrigué.

- Patience ! Patience ! susurrai-je. Alors acceptes-tu le compromis ?

Il n'insista pas et acquiesça avant de sortir. Carlisle apparut quelques instants plus tard. Je m'étais à nouveau retourner pour admirer les couleurs estivales par la baie. Je le vis poser une tablette de chocolat sur la table de chevet à ma gauche. Je souris à ce rituel qui s'était instauré entre nous deux.

Carlisle n'était décidément pas un chef de clan comme les autres. C'était un père, protecteur envers sa famille.

Et j'aimais faire partie de cette famille.

Je me rappelai alors ce que Chléon lui avait craché à la figure. Je n'avais pas riposté alors. J'ignorai que je le pouvais.

- Tu sais que je ne t'ai jamais comparé à mon père, Carlisle, lui affirmai-je en me retournant lentement vers lui.

Il réfléchit quelques secondes en m'observant. Ses lèvres s'étirèrent légèrement.

- Oui, je le sais, Bella.

Je soupirai de satisfaction. Mes yeux descendirent vers sa mallette médicale.

- Et tu sais que je ne suis absolument pas folle, continuai-je, ironique.

Il pouffa de rire. Il posa alors sur le lit la petite valise et s'éloigna d'elle. J'avais accepté de le voir, pas d'être auscultée.

- En effet, je m'en rends compte, affirma-t-il. Mais, …, tu as changé.

Sa voix devint plus suspicieuse.

- Changé ?

- C'est difficile à expliquer, éluda-t-il, m'observant comme s'il était en train de découvrir quelque chose de nouveau.

Je jetai un coup d'œil vers la vitre qui me renvoyait un faible reflet de moi-même. J'avais des habits neufs- je me demandai furtivement qui avait bien pu me vêtir – mais pour le reste, j'étais restée la même.

Peut-être un peu plus fière, un peu plus sure de moi.

- Bien des choses sont difficiles à expliquer, murmurai-je en fronçant les sourcils. Dis-moi, qu'as-tu pensé de cette bataille ?

- Voilà une question qui mériterait des heures de discutions. Nous en avons beaucoup parlé depuis.

J'eus une petite pique de jalousie à ses mots. J'aurai aimé participer à cela.

- J'avoue que je n'espérai pas une fin aussi heureuse pour nous, poursuivit-il. Je savais que tu étais bien plus forte que tu ne le pensais mais rien ne permettait de savoir si tu pouvais défier Chléon ou pas. D'ailleurs, nous étions à peu près tous d'accord là-dessus.

- Tu m'as donc menti dans la clairière, soulignai-je.

- Il fallait bien que quelqu'un est confiance en toi, puisque c'était un sentiment qui t'était inconnu, contra-t-il. – J'haussai les épaules comme une gamine exaspérée. – Nous avions espoir que la présence d'Edward te redonne l'envie de te battre. Mais nous avions prévu que malheureusement, il pourrait y avoir des pertes…

Je continuai la conversation vers le sujet qui m'intéressait. Je ne voulais plus repenser à toutes ces incertitudes qui m'avaient miné durant des heures.

- Chléon avait changé. Je ne pensai pas alors que cela puisse être possible. Les vampires sont immuables. As-tu déjà rencontré un phénomène comme celui-là !

Carlisle vint se placer à côté de moi, devant la vitre et admira à son tour le paysage.

- Tu penses que les drogues qu'il a prises durant des siècles ont participé à sa diminution physique et intellectuelle ? me demanda-t-il.

- Pas toi ! m'exclamai-je.

- Non ! Je crois que ce n'est pas une cause mais une des nombreuses conséquences qui l'ont mené à sa perte…

- Développe, veux-tu ? exigeai-je.

Il me fixa à nouveau, puis sourit et continua !

- Je ne crois pas que le Chléon que tu as combattu est tant changé par rapport au Chléon de tes souvenirs.

- Je sais qu'il était différent, m'insurgeai-je, vexée qu'il juge mes souvenirs inadéquats.

- Il est différent par rapport à toi. Vous étiez tous les deux des êtres singuliers. Ma théorie est que, contrairement à ce que tu penses, vous êtes capables d'évoluer face aux expériences que vous vivez…

- Evoluer ? répétai-je, incrédule.

- Un jour, tu nous as dit que tu étais capable d'avoir toutes les capacités des vampires. Mais que sais-tu vraiment de tes dons, Bella ?

Je ne répondis pas.

- Savais-tu que tu étais capable de te séparer en tes trois entités ?

- Non ! avouai-je.

- Tu l'as fait parce c'était la seule solution à ce moment là de ta vie. Tu t'es adaptée aux circonstances…

- J'ai évolué, concluais-je, encore indécise. Mais Chléon ?

- Chléon vivait dans son passé, accroché aux souvenirs de son clan. Son plus grand souhait était que surtout, rien ne change, rien n'évolue. Et je pense que plus ou moins consciemment, il s'est refusé à s'adapter.

- Donc je l'aurai trouvé différent non pas parce qu'il avait changé mais parce moi, j'ai changé.

- Ce n'est qu'une théorie, affirma-t-il, une pointe d'ironie dans la voix.

Nous restâmes silencieux quelques instants. Mes pensées s'évadaient vers toutes mes expériences passées. Oui, depuis que je vivais avec les Cullen, j'avais certainement changé. Ils m'avaient incité à accepter la vie en communauté, à imposer mes choix, mes points de vue, à accepter d'avoir confiance et d'être aimer. Mais auparavant ?

- Je n'ai pas l'impression d'avoir été une adepte forcenée aux expériences nouvelles, avouai-je.

- Sans doute pas, reconnut-il. Mais pour autant, tu n'étais pas contre. Tu as toujours voulu te détacher de ton passé et tu as donc accepté l'évolution. Chléon non ! Pire ! Il était obnubilé par lui. Son désir était de revenir en arrière, de revivre dans son clan, d'être à nouveau l'être supérieur, de retrouver les sensations de la potion… Je me demande si la transformation définitive n'a pas été le début de son déclin et le prémices de son fin.

- Comment ca ?

- J'ai déjà rencontré ce genre de cas. Des vampires qui ne supportent pas ce qu'ils sont devenus et qui sombrent dans une dépression qui les dépasse complètement. Beaucoup tentent, sans succès, de se suicider. Moi-même, je l'avoue… Bref ! Il faut une certaine force de caractère pour supporter ce que nous devenons.

- Chléon était très fort, confirmai-je.

- Il était soutenu par le clan qui lui vouait un culte proche de celui d'un Dieu, d'après ce que tu nous as expliqué. Les hommes étaient déjà supérieurs aux femmes. Et lui était encore au-dessus d'eux. Il était celui qui gagnait toutes les batailles, celui qui tuait le plus d'ennemi, celui…

Je lus dans son esprit ce qu'il n'osait dire tout haut.

- Celui qui allait se marier avec la femme la plus convoitée du clan.

Il m'adressa un sourire de compassion.

- Et puis, il n'y a plus eu personne. Plus de soutien, plus de vénération, plus de femme. Chléon n'avait pas de force de caractère. Sans les autres, il n'était rien. Mais il l'ignorait.

Je me souvins alors des yeux de Chléon qui goutaient à ma peur, à son visage fier quand je lui affirmai ma soumission dans la clairière de Forks. Chléon ne recherchait pas à être un chef, il voulait que nous l'affirmions comme tel.

- Ta théorie est … intéressante, suggérai-je.

- Mais ce n'est qu'une théorie, répétait-il.

Je lui souris à nouveau.

- Bien sur, m'amusai-je.

- Je crois que tu n'as pas besoin d'être ausculter. Tu te portes à merveille. Je vais pouvoir maintenant rassurer Edward et les autres. Et téléphoner au collège pour annoncer que vous revenez demain – il m'adressa un petit sourire narquois – et à Sam. Les Quileutes sont venus chaque jour prendre de tes nouvelles. Nous avons fini par nous apprécier.

- Finalement, toute ceci aura eu quelque chose de bon, concluais-je.

- C'est bon de te revoir, rajouta-t-il en faisant demi-tour.

Il alla chercher sa mallette et s'approcha de la porte.

- Carlisle ! l'interpelai-je.

Alors qu'il se tourna vers moi, je mis mes bras autour de son cou et le serra dans une étreinte amicale.

- Merci pour tout, Carlisle. Pour moi aussi, c'est bon de te revoir.

Il resta immobile, saisit par l'étrangeté du moment. Je fus moi-même surprise par la facilité avec laquelle je l'avais touché. Toutes ses années à être gênée par des gestes quelconques d'amabilité envers les hommes alors que c'était si simple !

Je m'écartai à nouveau. Si le moment n'était pas si émouvant, j'aurai certainement ri de l'expression médusée du docteur. Il lui fallut quelques secondes pour reprendre contenance. Il se racla la gorge.

- Bien !... Euh !... Je vais y aller, marmonna-t-il.

Je ris doucement et vis Edward prendre la place de son père dans la pièce. Il semblait également confus.

- Que s'est-il passé ? me questionna-t-il. Je n'ai jamais vu l'esprit de Carlisle aussi… embrouillé.

- C'est de ta faute, éludai-je. C'est toi qui as voulu qu'il m'ausculte. En tout cas, je suis décrétée apte au service. Alors demain, école pour tous les deux.

Je voulus lui donner un baiser furtif. Mais il me serra contre lui et prolongea le moment. Mes doigts caressèrent ses cheveux de bronze. Nos lèvres jouèrent quelques instants.

- Ca m'a manqué, murmura-t-il lorsque nous nous séparâmes.

En effet, ca m'avait manqué.

Et j'aimais ça.


	32. chapitre 32: préparatifs

Et oui! Me revoilà enfin!

Je sais, je suis bien longue et je vous adresse toutes mes excuses.

Mes explications ne seront pas suffisantes, j'en ai conscience mais je vous les expose tout de même: d'abord, j'ai toujours eu du mal à finir une histoire. J'ai l'impression de perdre quelque chose. Après celui-ci, il me reste en tout et pour tout deux chapitres. Ensuite, j'ai commencé une autre histoire qui me passionne vraiment et qui me prend tout mon temps. En un mois, j'ai déjà écrit 10 chaptires et j'espère bientot pouvoir vous le montrer, en espérant qu'elle vous plaira.

J'ai écrit ce chapitre 32 sans trop vérifier l'othographe. Vous m'excuserez donc d'avances des nombreuses coquilles qui ont du rester.

Sur ce, bonne lecture!

**Chapitre 32: préparatifs  
**

Mon retour au collège de Forks avait un gout étrange. Je vivais une expérience que je connaissais déjà au travers des yeux d'une autre.

Le collège m'avait au départ effrayée, puis intéressée pour finalement m'ennuyer. Ce matin, je sentis que je n'y avais carrément plus ma place. J'avais dépassé ce stade, j'avais besoin d'autre chose.

Je me demandais furtivement si c'était ce que pensait une humaine normale lorsqu'arrivée à la fin de son cursus scolaire, elle obtenait son diplôme et devenait adulte.

Etais-je devenue enfin une adulte ? Au terme de plusieurs milliers d'années, c'était presque risible.

Tous mes amis humains vinrent prendre de mes nouvelles. Jessica était heureuse de me revoir car cela lui permettait d'approcher d'Edward. Mike, lui, regrettait plutôt la présence de ce dernier.

Lire dans l'esprit des autres me venait naturellement depuis mon réveil. Sans que je trouve cela plaisant, m'assurer que personne ne me cache d'informations essentielles, m'était devenue indispensable, même dans ce collège où la quasi-totalité des pensées était partagée entre le sexe et la mode. Quel ennui !

Les cours du matin furent aussi rébarbatifs que dans mon souvenir. La cantine de onze heures trente dut donc une bouffée d'oxygène pour moi. La salle était déjà bondée lorsqu' Edward me prit un plateau et attendit que je pose mon repas. Quand il alla se poser à notre table habituelle, je ne le retins pas le bras.

- Tu verrais un inconvénient si nous changions nos habitudes pour une fois.

Il acquiesça, à nouveau dubitatif devant ma demande à demi mots cachés.

Je saisis alors le plateau et me dirigeai vers Jessica. Je le posai à côté d'elle et tirai deux chaises. Je m'assis au plus près de l'humaine – il ne fallait tout de même pas exagérer, je n'allais pas laisser la place d'Edward à côté d'elle- et lui fit mon plus grand sourire.

- Ca ne vous embête pas si nous venons manger avec vous.

A la table de Jessica se trouvaient Mike, Angela, Tyler et Ban. Ils me regardèrent avec un étonnement qui aurait mérité d'être pris en photographie. Mais ce fut encore plus drôle lorsqu'Edward apparut à ma chaise voisine.

- N…non, pas du tout, pas de problème,… bafouillèrent-ils tous ensembles.

Edward me regarda à nouveau suspicieusement et je l'entendis me demander :

- Mais à quoi joues-tu ?

Le reste des Cullen nous observa quelques secondes avant de mettre des chaises à côté de celle de leur frère et d'affronter les humains.

La situation était plutôt tendue. Les humains ne savaient pas vraiment quoi dire et les vampires n'avaient pas vraiment envie de les aider à ses dégeler.

Personnellement, cette situation m'était totalement indifférente. Je ne cherchais avant tout qu'à finir une situation que, d'une certaine façon, j'avais moi-même déclenchée.

Je saisis une pizza – la seule nourriture à peu près potable – et je mordis dedans avant d'entamer la conversation.

- Rappelez-moi, le bal des finissants n'a pas encore eu lieu.

- Non, murmura Angela qui apparaissait la plus courageuse de tous. C'est vendredi, justement.

- Celui-là, oh ! Super ! m'exclamai-je, sans doute un peu trop enthousiaste. Tu y vas avec qui, Jessica ?

Ben avait déjà invité Angela, Tyler s'était engagé auprès d'une petite rousse que je ne connaissais pas et Jessica attendait avec impatience que Mike l'invite mais celui-ci espérait encore, je ne sais par quel prodige, qu'il avait quelques espoirs avec moi. Les humains ont parfois cette étrange habitude de prendre leur désir pour des réalités, quelque soit les preuves qui viennent à l'infirmer.

Les yeux de Jessica se posèrent subrepticement sur Edward avant qu'elle ne se retourna vers Mike. Elle rougit fortement puis bafouilla à nouveau :

- Non ! Et toi ! Tu y vas ?

- Bien sur, continuai-je sur le même ton jovial. Edward m'a déjà demandé de l'accompagner depuis un mois déjà.

Je sentis Edward remuer sur sa chaise.

- Nous nous remettons à peine de maladie. Carlisle a suggéré que nous ne devrions pas trop nous fatiguer.

J'haussai les épaules et me retournai vers les autres.

- Edward et moi avons attrapé la mononucléose, expliquai-je alors, comme si je ne savais pas qu'ils étaient tous au courant.

- C'est ce qui arrive quand on touche n'importe quoi, s'amusa Emmett.

Ses pensées se dirigeaient clairement vers les Quileutes et les humains.

- Oui, continuai-je. Comme vous pouvez le voir, Emmett se sent très coupable. Nous avons découvert qu'il était porteur sain et qu'il est donc certainement responsable de notre état.

Alice pouffa et le grognement d'Emmett eut pour effet de stopper l'inclinaison de mes amis à faire de même.

- Mais fort heureusement, nous sommes complètement rétablis et nous aurons tout le temps de nous reposer à nouveau après. Je vais donc avoir besoin d'une robe. Dis-moi, es-tu libre ce soir, Alice ?

Le petit lutin me regarda comme si j'étais devenue subitement folle.

- Pour faire les boutiques ?

- Oui !

- Avec moi ?

- Oui !

Elle sauta sur sa chaise et se mit à battre des mains comme une gamine devant une énorme glace au chocolat.

- Génial ! Je sais déjà ce qu'il te faut. Ca va être super! Super ! Super !

Je ne rejoignis pas mes amis chanteurs. Je ne voulais pas leur mettre la puce à l'oreille.

Alice et moi partîmes le soir pour Port Angeles. Alice avait bien pensé pousser jusqu'à Seattle mais je voulais aller rendre visite aux Quileutes par la suite et le temps nous manquait.

Alice avait bon goût en matière vestimentaire. Je la laissai choisir pour moi une robe de soirée simple mais bien taillée qui m'allait à merveille. J'en achetai une seconde et en profitai également pour prendre quelques tenues légères pour l'été.

Mon amie me regarda d'un air soupçonneux. Je n'avais jamais été très dépensière et lorsque je finis avec une bonne dizaine de paquets, elle comprit bien que j'avais une idée bien précise.

- Je ne compte pas m'enfuir, Alice, lui dis-je simplement. Fais-moi confiance.

Elle n'insista pas.

Je laissai Alice et les paquets devant la maison et partis immédiatement pour la Push.

J'hésitai quelques instants avant de savoir chez qui j'allai me rendre en premier. Mais j'optai rapidement pour Sam. Il me semblait normal que le chef de la meute soit le premier à remercier.

La maison était un peu à l'écart du village. Il m'accueillit, un grand sourire aux lèvres et m'invita à entrer. Tous étaient présents autour de la table, à l'exception de Jacob. Emilie leur servait des pancakes.

- Où est Jacob ? demandai-je alors.

J'avais posé le doigt là où cela faisait mal. Les cinq Quileutes attablés baissèrent le nez, gênés et un silence pesant s'installa.

- Nous avons eu des mots, m'expliqua succinctement Sam.

J'aurai du culpabiliser. Je savais que j'étais mêlée à ces « mots ». Mais rien !

Quel étrange sentiment de ne pas se reconnaître !

- Avant ou après la bataille ? demandai-je alors, d'un ton détaché.

Sam me fixa quelques secondes, intrigué lui aussi, mais il se ressaisit très vite et continua :

- Avant ! Lorsque tu es venue nous voir pour annoncer ton départ, il est devenu furieux. Il était persuadé que les Cullen t'avaient forcée à nous dire tout ton discours.

- Oh ! Et pas toi ! affirmai-je.

Il eut un petit sourire narquois.

- Disons que je trouvai la situation étrange. Toi qui vient nous annoncer ton départ, sans raison valable, simplement pour prendre l'air et qui nous demande de ne pas en vouloir aux Cullens. Je me suis dit que si tu tenais si peu à nous, tu n'aurais pas fait tous ces efforts pour éviter l'affrontement.

Je me trouvai soudainement stupide. Moi qui avais pensé, à ce moment-là, avoir tout bien ficelé.

- Tu n'as pas réussi à convaincre Jacob.

- Comment as-tu deviné ? ironisa-t-il. Jacob a foncé chez les Cullen. Nous avons frôlé l'incident diplomatique que tu redoutais tant. Fort heureusement, Carlisle est assez posé, pour un vampire. Nous avons confronté nos hypothèses et nous en sommes arrivés au fait que tu étais partie pour noue protéger. Nous avons alors compris qu'il ne pouvait pas s'agir des Volturis.

- Quelle perspicacité ! ricanai-je. Et Jacob ?

- Je pense qu'il hésite entre le remord de ne pas avoir compris tout de suis et celui de ne pas avoir pu massacrer un ou deux de tes amis.

Je vis parfaitement duquel de mes « amis » il faisait allusion.

- J'irai lui parler plus tard, lui promis-je. En attendant, je tenais à vous remercier. Décider de venir m'aider était tout à fait stupide et irresponsable mais je sais maintenant que j'aurai été bien incapable de me débrouiller sans vous tous.

Les six Quileutes ricanèrent.

- Voilà une drôle de façon de nous remercier, ajouta Paul.

- J'ai une dette envers vous, continuai-je. J'aimerai te parler si tu es d'accord.

Sam me jaugea puis d'un coup d'œil, indiqua la sortie à ses amis. Les cinq garçons disparurent rapidement après m'avoir saluée. Emilie allait faire de même mais je la retins.

- Ce que je me propose de faire n'équivaut en rien l'aide que vous m'avez apportée, j'en suis consciente, commençai-je. Mais c'est tout ce qui me vient à l'esprit actuellement.

Je me tournai vers Emilie et soulevai une mèche de cheveux pour montrer la cicatrice qui lui barrait la moitié du visage.

- Vivre à nos côtés pour une humaine est à la fois un geste courageux et dangereux, continuai-je. En venant combattre les nouveau-nés dans cette clairière, vous n'avez pas secouru que moi. Vous avez également permis de sauver les habitants de Forks que j'avais inutilement mise en dans en les côtoyant. Si tu le désires, Emilie, je peux moi aussi, effacer ce qui est advenu en vivant auprès de notre espèce.

Emilie recula d'un pas, incertaine.

- Je n'effacerai pas le souvenir de ta blessure. Il est trop ancien et cela pourrait affecter ta relation avec Sam. Mais je peux faire disparaitre les marques. Ce ne sera absolument pas douloureux, pour toi. Mais je comprendrai que tu ne le veuilles pas. Quand tu auras fait on choix, fais-moi le savoir.

Sam n'avait pas bougé. Je ne savais pas s'il était totalement tétanisé par la nouvelle ou s'il désirait que seule Emilie se décide.

Je me retournai vers la porte et m'apprêtai à sortir lorsque je sentis une main se poser sur mon bras.

Elle avait déjà fait son choix.

Je fus surprise par la rapidité et la facilité de l'acte. Vaincre Chléon m'avait fait développer mes capacités de manière étonnante.

Sam admirait sa compagne et ne se rendit pas compte que je les quittai, un peu nauséeuse.

Edward ne me posa pas de questions, même si je sentis qu'il était soupçonneux.

- Sam et Jacob se sont disputés, tu le savais ?, lui demandai-je.

- Oui, confirma-t-il. Même si cela s'est un peu amélioré après la bataille, je crois que leur relation ne sera plus ce qu'elle était.

- Comment cela ?

- Sam avait interdit Jacob de nous rendre visite. Sa position de chef de meute rendait son ordre obligatoire. Jacob a réussi à passer outre car il était le fils et petit-fils de chef des Quileutes. A présent, il y a deux alphas…

- Ce n'est pas une très bonne chose, commentai-je.

- Non ! Il va falloir qu'ils fassent un choix rapidement. Le territoire est trop petit.

Jacob devait partir. Un sentiment de malaise m'envahit. Je ne voulais pas que Jacob parte.

Plus que cela, je savais qu'il ne devait pas partir.

Je tentai donc de le retrouver le jeudi soir.

Mes dons me conduisirent à la lisière de la forêt, au nord-ouest de Forks. Je le trouvai assis sur un rocher à regarder l'océan. Je vins m'asseoir à côté de lui sans qu'il ne s'en aperçoive. Il sursauta quand il se tourna enfin vers moi. Mais il s'apaisa bien vite.

Je préférai rester silencieuse et attendre qu'il prenne la parole le premier. Je fixai l'océan. Au loin, un oiseau avait attrapé un poisson entre ses serres et s'envolait pour le dévorer plus loin.

- La belle au bois dormant s'est réveillée, me dit-il.

- Et le Béta est devenue Alpha, terminai-je.

Je le vis faire une grimace avant de me fixer à nouveau. Il n'était pas habitué à ce que je sois aussi directe.

- Ce que tu as fait était complètement stupide, Jacob, continuai-je, sur un ton neutre tout en prenant soin de ne surtout pas la regarder. Aller provoquer les Cullens simplement par défoulement, alors que tu savais qu'ils n'étaient pas coupables.

- Qu'est ce que tu en sais, cracha-t-il.

- Edward n'est pas le seul à savoir lire dans les pensés, je te rappelle.

Il eut un mouvement de recul.

- Je te rappelle que je suis l'origine et vos deux espèces. Je possède donc les pouvoirs des vampires et des lycaons.

- Et ca fait longtemps que tu le fais ?

- C'est la première fois aujourd'hui pour toi – je fis un geste de la main pour stopper sa questions – C'est une trop longue histoire.

Il me fixa encore longuement.

- Tu as changé, murmura-t-il.

Je ricanai.

- Figure-toi que tu n'es pas le premier à me le dire depuis lundi. Tuer son frère et découvrir qu'on a passé des milliers d'années à fuir quelqu'un pour rien, ca te remet en questions.

- Des questions sur quoi ?

- Pas sur ce que tu penses, en tout cas. Mais cela ouvre des perspectives.

Je fronçai les sourcils tout en continuant admirer l'oiseau de proie s'évanouir derrière les arbres. Mes pensées étaient encore confuses sur ce qui s'était réellement passé ces dix derniers mois. Et pourtant quelque chose commençait à prendre forme.

- Crois-tu au destin, Jacob ?

- Le destin ! Le truc du genre toute ta vie est déjà écrite quelques part et tu n'y peux rien.

- Quelque chose comme ça, minaudai-je.

- Non ! Sinon quel intérêt de vivre.

- Jusqu'à cette semaine, je pensai comme toi. Et pourtant, il y a certaines choses que je ne me parviens pas à m'expliquer.

- Comme…

Je pris une profonde respiration avant de me lancer.

- Lorsque j'ai fui le village, j'ai surtout cherché à m'éloigner de Chléon. Je savais qu'il était pour moi la menace ultime. Une de mes capacités consiste à pressentir lorsqu'il est proche. Je me suis toujours enfuie à temps. J'ai passé des milliers d'années à guetter son approche. Et puis, j'ai rencontré les Cullens. A partir de ce moment là, tout a changé. Je n'ai plus senti le danger. Pourtant il était si proche, à quelques kilomètres, en train de créer une armée afin de me soumettre et je n'ai rien vu. Aucun signe d'un quelconque présage.

- Une panne, ca peut arriver, commenta-t-il, sceptique.

- Pire, continuai-je sans relever. D'une certaine façon, je l'ai appelé. En aidant Tulsa, je lui ai révélé ma position.

- Qui est Tulsa ?

- Peu importe. C'est comme s'il était inscrit qu'il était temps que je l'affronte.

- Ou comme si tes dons le savaient.

- Cela revient au même, ajoutai-je en le regardant. Tout ceci m'a amené à rencontrer Edward, à faire partie de la famille Cullen, à trouver des amis humains auquel je suis attachée et à te connaître, toi et les Quileutes.

- La fin n'est pas rose pour tout le monde, remarqua-t-il.

- Elle l'est pour moi et je pense pouvoir dire qu'elle l'est pour Edward. Pour Victoria, j'y travaille. Il ne reste donc plus que toi,…

Ce fut au tour de Jacob d'avoir un rire amer.

- Tu comptes te dédoubler pour vivre avec Edward et moi ?

- N'essaye pas d'être cynique, ca ne te ressemble pas.

- Je me bats avec ce que j'ai. Et depuis que nous avons combattu Chléon, c'est tout ce qu'il me reste.

Je restai silencieuse quelques instants. Je savais ce que je voulais mais l'exprimer correctement était difficile.

- Edward m'a demandé en mariage, commençai-je.

Jacob se leva d'un coup, furieux.

- Si tu es venue pour m'annoncer cela, tu pouvais rester chez toi.

- Je sais que tu t'attendais à une autre fin mais elle ne sera pas, Jacob. Je ne sais pas expliquer pourquoi, mais je sens, je sens que tu as une place importante dans ma vie. Tu ne dois pas partir. Il doit se passer encore beaucoup de choses.

- Attendre qu'une illumination te vienne, cracha-t-il. Dois-je faire comme toi, te terrer dans un trou durant des milliers d'années pour que ton destin se rappelle de moi ? Qu'est ce que tu en sais ?

Je me tus, attendant que l'orage passe. Il me fixa d'un regard qui se voulait haineux mais je sentais derrière cette apparence une grande détresse.

- Aujourd'hui tu vas partir, continuai-je. Et je comprends maintenant que quoi ce je dise, je ne pourrai pas te convaincre de revenir sur ta décision. Mais un jour, tu reviendras. Car c'est ainsi. Ton destin n'est pas d'être éloigné des Quileutes et de moi.

- Te voilà bien arrogante ! Ou est passée la jeune femme timide et craintive.

- Elle est partie avec ton caractère jovial et ta bonne humeur, me semble-t-il. Nous avons tous changé Jacob.

Il me jaugea et je sentis qu'il n'était pas convaincu par mes propos mais que je l'avais fait réfléchir.

Il se retourna sans rien ajouter et disparut vers le nord au milieu des bois.


	33. Chapitre 33: invitations

**Comme prévu, voilà l'avant dernier chapitre avant la fin de la semaine. Finalement, j'ai eu moins de mal à l'écrire que ce que j'avais pensé. Je remercie tous ceux qui m'ont encouragé à travers leur review. Et je vais essayer de cloturer rapidement cette histoire afin de pouvoir me lancer entièrement dans mon projet du moment: Qumran.**

**Je rappelle que tous les personnages de cette FF appartiennent à SM**

Chapitre 33 : invitations

Je n'avais pas désiré revoir Victoria avant le vendredi après-midi. Je ne voulais pas lui mettre la puce à l'oreille, lui faire comprendre ce que je manigançais depuis le début de la semaine derrière son dos. Le matin, j'avais attrapé Jim et je lui avais exposé une partie de mon plan.

- Ce soir, mon ami, tu invites Victoria au bal des finissants !

Il avait haussé les épaules avec dédain.

- Victoria ne va jamais à aucune fête, sauf le bal du Carnaval avec son père. Et puis, j'aime pas danser.

- Ne me raconte pas de salade, Jim. Tu la dévores des yeux depuis que je te connais, avec ton petit air de caniche désespéré. Alors ce soir, tu arrêtes de jouer les amoureux transis et tu fais une exception. Et Victoria viendra,…, mais elle ne le sait pas encore, c'est tout !

Jim leva des grands yeux ahuris vers moi. Je commençais à en avoir l'habitude.

J'attendis également le vendredi matin avant de tenir informer les Cullen. Je n'avais pas envie de longs palabres sur le pour et le contre. Je connaissais déjà les réticences de certains – Rosalie et sa crainte de devoir quitter Forks trop tôt et de devoir, encore, recommencer le lycée. Jasper que la moindre goutte de sang rendait fou et qui préférait se tenir à l'écart de tout conflit humain. – et je connaissais ceux qui me soutiendraient.

Alice sauta littéralement de joie quand je lui demandais de rester avec moi le soir afin d'aider mon amie humaine à se préparer. Elle allait pouvoir jouer à la poupée Barbie en grandeur réelle et il n'en fallait pas plus pour la mettre la divertir. Je proposais à Rosalie de nous accompagner mais elle refusa poliment, le contact avec des humains était pour elle une obligation due à leur choix de vie et elle évitait tout rapprochement avec eux.

Edward comprit que Victoria n'accepterait pas qu'un homme soit mêlé à cela. Et je crois aussi qu'il avait compris que j'avais besoin d'aider, seule, mon amie. J'avais commis l'erreur de ne pas réagir face à Chléon, de ne pas me battre et d'accepter la défaite alors même que la bataille n'avait pas commencé. Je devais mener cette bataille là jusqu'au bout.

Je mis la robe de Victoria dans la voiture avant d'aller au collège et j'attendis quinze heures avant de la sortir. Alice attendit tranquillement à l'extérieur de l'atelier.

Victoria finissait toujours ses journées dans cette pièce. J'avais compris depuis longtemps que c'était sa manière de se concentrer avant d'affronter la maison. Je posai la robe à côté d'elle et m'assis en face. Je la vis jeter un bref coup d'œil avant de retourner à ses partitions.

- Jolie robe, commenta-t-elle dans un grognement. Elle t'ira à merveille.

- Elle n'est pas pour moi. Mais pour toi !

Quelques feuilles tombèrent au sol. Elle me regarda avec un éclair de frayeur.

- Qu'est-ce-que tu me chantes, Bella ! s'exclama-t-elle.

- Jim t'invite au bal de ce soir. Alice attend à l'extérieur pour m'aider à te coiffer et te maquiller. Il ne manque plus que toi.

- Ne te fiche pas de moi, Bella. Tu sais très bien que même si je le voulais, je ne pourrais pas venir.

- Bien sur que si tu le veux. Et tu le peux ! Il faut juste que tu arrives à comprendre que ton père n'est pas aussi puissant que tu le penses et que tu peux le battre. Ce soir, je vais te prouver que tu peux le faire.

Elle se leva d'un bond et recula. Elle ressemblait à un petit oiseau acculé. Avais-je cet air là le mois dernier ? Certainement !

- Va-t-en, Bella ! Je ne veux plus te voir.

- Non seulement je ne partirais pas mais en plus tu vas venir avec moi.

- Et tu t'imagines que tu vas pouvoir me forcer !

- Oui !

Sur ce, je l'empoignai par le bras, pris la robe de l'autre main et l'entraînai vers la sortie. Elle cria un peu mais finit par me suivre plus docilement que je ne l'avais prévu. Je ne sais pas si c'était ma nouvelle détermination, un don que j'avais et que j'usais sur elle sans m'en rendre consciemment compte ou si finalement, elle s'était résolue à ce que cette pénible situation s'arrête enfin mais elle ne fit pas de scandale non plus pour s'installer dans la voiture.

Alice nous mena tout droit à la maison des Cullen. Nous ne croisâmes aucun autre membre de la famille lorsque nous montâmes droit dans la chambre du petit lutin.

Alice était enthousiaste. Elle faisait la conservation toute seule, sautillant, exultant devant la beauté de la jeune adolescente, se navrant de ses tenues fades et de ses cheveux ternes. Elle parvint à faire sourire Victoria qui angoissait de plus en plus au fur et à mesure que les minutes s'égrenaient. De temps en temps, je lui envoyais des ondes positives pour la calmer. Le but était qu'elle aille bien jusqu'au moment du bal. Le reste, je m'en chargeai.

Victoria était magnifique dans sa robe de mousseline beige rosée. Alice l'avait superbement coiffée et maquillée et Victoria même eut du mal à se reconnaître quand Alice accepta enfin de la mettre devant une glace.

Tandis que nous descendions les escaliers, j'appelai le sheriff Swan pour lui demander de rester à proximité de la salle de bal dans la soirée. Charlie Swan parut d'abord étonné, puis quand je lui rappelai qu'il m'avait promis de jeter un œil sur le maire, il m'assura qu'il serait là.

Les garçons étaient déjà partis et Carlisle avait voulu être présent également. Esmée fut très chaleureusement, comme d'accoutumée. Elle voulut absolument prendre une photographie de nous trois avant que nous ne partions.

Jim fut présent à notre arrivée. Ses yeux pétillaient de bonheur et je savais que Victoria allait passer une bonne soirée jusqu'à l'arrivée de son père.

Edward vint alors m'accueillir. Alice s'était également occupée de moi, plus rapidement, ce qui m'avait soulagée car j'avais découvert que je n'aimais toujours pas jouer à la poupée. Il me décocha un superbe sourire, et mon cœur s'emballa un instant devant son regard brulant.

- Tu es plus belle que jamais, m'assura-t-il en me prenant par la taille pour m'entraîner vers la musique.

- Merci ! Tu n'es pas mal non plus.

Une bonne cinquantaine d'adolescents étaient déjà présents et le D.J., un homme insipide d'une quarantaine d'année qui semblait ne pas s'être remis des années quatre-vingt, gigotait devant sa sono.

Edward m'invita à danser. C'était un exercice où je m'étais peu exercée, à peine trois ou quatre fois depuis que je vivais avec les Cullen, mais Edward était si bon cavalier que je me sentis à l'aise et je me laissais entraîner.

- Et maintenant ? me demanda-t-il.

- Maintenant ! Nous attendons que son père réalise qu'elle est venue au bal.

L'attente ne fut pas longue. Une grosse demi-heure plus tard, je perçus Jenkins qui arrivait à vive allure dans le parking. Je rejoignis aussitôt Victoria, suivie de près par toute la famille Cullen. Même si pour l'occasion, je n'avais pas besoin d'eux, se sentir entourée était agréable.

- Désolée Jim, mais je te l'emprunte un moment, dis-je simplement en saisissant Victoria par le bras et en l'entraînant dehors.

Dès que nous fûmes un peu plus loin, je lui chuchotai :

- Ton père est dehors.

Elle se raidit aussitôt et je lus la panique l'envahir.

- Je suis là, lui dis-je simplement. Je reste à tes côtés. Ce soir sera le dernier où il pensera avoir le pouvoir de te battre.

- Tu n'es qu'une ado comme moi, Bella. Tu ne peux rien faire face à ton père.

J'eus un sourire mauvais !

- Ca, ca m'étonnerait ! ricanais-je.

Le parking était dans une demi-pénombre, faiblement éclairé par quatre lampadaires. Nous entendîmes une porte de voiture claquer et je vis la grande et longue silhouette du maire de Forks arriver rapidement vers nous.

Par la pensée, je demandai aux Cullens de rester dans un endroit où Jenkins ne pouvait les voir. Les humains ont des facultés visuelles moins développées que les nôtres. Le maire devait croire que nous étions seules toutes les deux : cela permettrait de mieux lui délier la langue.

Je me mis devant Victoria, comme si je voulais la protéger. Je savais que cela mettrait son père d'autant plus en rage.

- Victoria, hurla-t-il. Tu rentres immédiatement à la maison.

Derrière mon dos, je sentis mon amie se recroqueviller sur elle-même. Je n'avais pas l'intention de laisser Victoria rentrer avec lui.

- Elle n'ira nulle part, lui lançais-je d'un ton sec qui ne désirait aucune objection. Victoria a été invitée au bal par Jim et elle s'y amuse follement.

- Ce n'est pas à toi que je m'adresse, sale petite fouine, alors pousse toi et laisse Victoria venir avec moi.

Victoria commença à se rapprocher mais de la main, je le repoussai vers l'arrière. Je devais le mettre encore plus en colère. Derrière lui, je percevais la présence de Charlie Swan. Il n'avait pas entendu le début de notre conversation mais je devais faire en sorte que maintenant, il n'en rate pas une miette.

- Et qu'est-ce qu'il se passera, Mr Jenkins, lorsque Victoria rentrera à la maison avec vous ?

- Ca ne te regarde pas.

- Battre une enfant est illégal et immoral, Mr Jenkins. L'aider à se sortir de cet enfer est le devoir de chacun et à cet égard, cela me regarde.

Jenkins regarda autour de lui, pour être sur que personne ne puisse le voir ni l'entendre. Je fis en sorte qu'il n'aperçoive pas le sheriff : manipuler l'esprit de ce monstre était d'une facilité plaisante.

Il s'approcha alors de moi et m'agrippa par le bras. Il me serra fort, pensant me faire mal. Quel idiot ! S'il savait…

- Écoute-moi bien, petite idiote. Tu n'es qu'une orpheline adoptée par le docteur Cullen. Ici, tu n'es rien, une pauvre fille abandonnée par ses propres parents. JE SUIS le maire de la ville de Forks, un dignitaire respecté par tous depuis des années…

J'avalai la boule de haine qui grossissait au fond de ma gorge. En d'autres circonstances, je lui aurai bien montré qui de nous d'eux était le plus puissant. Mais Charlie, maintenant, était assez près de nous pour entendre tout de cette conversation et je devais juste continuer à laisser parler Jenkins.

- Ma fille a commis une faute impardonnable, elle m'a désobéi. Il est de mon devoir de la punir pour qu'elle ne recommence plus. Je n'admettrai jamais qu'elle devienne comme toi, une sale petite garce. Et tu auras beau le crier sur tous les toits, qui te croira ?

- Moi ! dit simplement une voix derrière lui.

Jenkins se retourna rapidement et se retrouva devant Charlie Swan qui le toisait d'un regard froid et haineux.

J'avais réussi !

Le maire se lâcha subitement, blêmit et se mit à balbutier :

- Sheriff, qu'est ce que vous faites là ?

- Je suis venu voir si tout se passait bien ici ! Et apparemment, j'ai bien fait.

- En fait ! Je venais récupérer ma fille. Il commence à se faire tard. Viens Victoria, nous rentrons !

Charlie Swan se positionna entre Jenkins et nous deux.

- Je ne pense pas, monsieur le maire.

- Mais qu'est-ce qu'il passe, sheriff ?, toisa le maire qui avait repris un peu contenance.

- Il se passe que je viens d'entendre votre petit discours, monsieur le maire, et qu'il serait préférable que votre fille consulte un médecin et un psychologue à l'hôpital.

- Ma fille a besoin de ne voir personne, cracha Jenkins. J'exige que vous me laissiez la récupérer et que nous puissions rentrer chez nous !

Je me penchai alors légèrement pour que le maire puisse me voir et d'une voix toute innocente, je lui demandais :

- Mais où se trouve votre seconde fille, monsieur le maire ?

Jenkins blêmit à nouveau. Charlie Swan repéra le malaise.

- Vous avez raison, Mr Jenkins, nous allons faire un petit tour chez vous.

Les Cullen s'étaient rapprochés de nous maintenant. Carlisle les avait rejoints.

- Je vais prendre Victoria dans la voiture avec moi, suggéra-t-il. Je pense qu'il serait préférable que je vienne avec vous.

Charlie Swan acquiesça et empoigna fermement le maire pour l'entraîner vers sa voiture sous les protestations de plus en plus injurieuses de l'homme.

Edward mit son bras autour de ma taille. A nouveau, je me sentis entière.

- Où est sa sœur ? demanda-t-il.

- Dans la cave, répondit Alice à ma place, les yeux dans le vague. Mais tout va bien se passer. Victoria et sa sœur vont enfin avoir une vie plus normale, chez une tante maternelle.

A travers son esprit, je voyais le futur de celle qui resterait toujours mon amie, même si je savais que dorénavant, je ne la reverrais plus. Elle apprendrait à reconstruire sa vie et même si elle ne serait pas parfaite, elle serait au moins, comme l'avait souligné Alice, normale.

Je n'avais pas désiré l'accompagner à sa maison. J'avais fini ma tache. Et comme je devais apprendre maintenant à laisser mon passé et Chléon derrière moi, je devais laisser Victoria vivre son futur.

- Veux-tu que nous rentrions à la maison ?, me suggéra Edward.

- Non ! déclarai-je en le tirant vers la salle. Je veux danser.

Il fut un peu surpris mais se laissa volontiers faire, un sourire aux lèvres.

Une fois retournée à l'intérieur, j'expliquai brièvement à Jim, sans rentrer dans les détails, que Victoria avait du partir et je le laissai aux bons soins de Melissa et Tom qui commençaient à lorgner d'un mauvais œil le D.J. dont l'incompétence et l'exubérance exaspéraient tous les adolescents. Je leur suggérai qu'ils seraient bien meilleurs à sa place et il n'en fallut pas plus pour que tous les trois s'approchent de la sono et commencent à choisir leur playlist.

Une chanson plus douce emplit alors la pièce, au grand soulagement des couples qui désiraient se rapprocher à cette heure tardive. Edward me poussa vers la piste. Nous commençâmes à bouger à l'unisson, les yeux dans les yeux, un fin sourire aux lèvres. Durant cet instant, les autres ne comptaient plus et je me retrouvas enfin comme avant, avec l'homme que j'aimais plus que tout au monde.

- Es-tu heureuse ? me demanda-t-il enfin.

- Toujours avec toi, répondis-je.

Il fronça les sourcils. Ce n'était pas la réponse qu'il attendait. Il avait pensé, à juste titre, que mon comportement tout au long de la semaine avait pour unique raison que l'aboutissement de ce soir, l'emprisonnement prochain de Jenkins et la délivrance de Victoria et de sa sœur.

Il se trompait. Ce n'était qu'une étape, l'ultime avant ce que je désirai vraiment faire.

Le désir est un sentiment très puissant, songeai-je. Il ouvre les portes vers un univers fantastique.

Et le désir est personnel. J'allai enfin pouvoir faire ce que JE voulais vraiment. Mais pour cela, j'avais du auparavant régler tout ce que j'avais pu autour de moi. Quoi que je fasse, quel que soit les changements dans ma vie, je crois que je resterai toujours celle qui voudra aider les autres avant de s'occuper d'elle-même.

- Je sais que, d'une certaine façon, je suis différente depuis une semaine, lui expliquai-je doucement. J'ai découvert que j'étais enfin libre de mes faits et gestes et cela ne m'était encore jamais arrivé. C'est un sentiment étrange et j'avoue que moi-même, je ne comprends pas tout de ce que je suis maintenant.

Edward ne répondit pas. Il attendit sagement que je mette mes idées en ordre pour continuer.

- Quand je me suis réveillée la semaine dernière et que j'ai réalisé que je pouvais désormais faire tout ce que je désirai sans avoir peur de Chléon, je me suis fixée plusieurs objectifs. Je sais qu'un jour ou l'autre, notre immortalité interrogera les gens et que nous devrons partir. Je voulais résoudre le problème de Victoria avant. Je voulais aussi remercier les Quileutes même si Jacob ne sait pas encore quel est sa véritable place dans toute cette histoire, j'ai fait de mon mieux pour clôturer mon passé et pouvoir commencer à aller de l'avant. J'ai envie d'une dernière chose, Edward…

Nous nous arrêtâmes de danser, en bordure de la salle. Il me fixa, un peu inquiet.

- Durant les milliers d'années où j'ai vécu, j'ai souvent pensé à ce que j'aimerais faire. J'ai eu quelques idées loufoques – je souris – et d'autres qui n'ont plus lieu d'être maintenant. Mais il y en a une qui revenait régulièrement et aujourd'hui, j'ai envie de l'accomplir. Je vais devoir partir et faire un long voyage, Edward, très loin,…

Je sentis son corps se crisper et sa respiration se stopper.

- Il y a une chose que j'aimerais que tu fasses pour moi, Edward, murmurai-je.

- Tout ce que tu veux, Bella ! répondit-il, paniqué.

- Je voudrais que tu m'accompagnes.


	34. chapitre 34: final

**Ca y est ! C'est fini !**

**Et voilà le dernier chapitre d'une longue histoire qui aura duré plus d'une année.**

**C'est bizarre de finir cette histoire, et j'ai d'ailleurs eu beaucoup de mal à l'écrire. Je n'en suis pas totalement satisfaite. Mais il faut bien tourner la page.**

**Je remercie tous ceux qui ont lu ma FF et tous ceux qui ont écrit des commentaires.**

**Chapitre 34**

Ma tête était restée presque durant tout le vol sur l'épaule d'Edward. Les yeux fermés, je repensai à tout ce qui nous avait menés à cet instant précis de notre vie.

Il y a un an encore, je ne connaissais rien à internet. Et voilà que, la semaine dernière, en deux clics, j'avais acheté deux billets en partance pour Seattle direction Rome puis Tarente.

Je n'avais même jusqu'ici jamais pris l'avion. Lorsque je m'étais rendu sur le nouveau monde, c'était à bord d'un galion espagnol.

Ce n'était pas désagréable mais pour autant, ne pas sentir mes pieds sur le sol ne me plaisait pas.

Nous étions fin juin. Edward avait immédiatement accepté de m'accompagner dans ce voyage et les préparatifs avaient été rapides. Mais, pour ne pas éveiller les soupçons à Forks et nous permettre d'y revenir rapidement si l'envie nous prenait, nous avions préféré attendre la fin de l'année scolaire pour partir en voyage.

J'avais montré à Edward où je voulais me rendre. Au sud de Tarente, près de la mer Adriatique, se trouvait une côte semi-rocheuse où avait vécu, il y a des milliers d'années, la tribu qui m'avait vue naître.

Depuis la mort de Chléon, j'avais eu envie d'y retourner. Maintenant qu'il n'y avait plus aucun danger pour moi, dire un dernier adieu à ce qu'avait été ma vie autrefois me taraudait.

Je ne savais pas trop si c'était une manière de tourner définitivement la page ou celle de me rendre compte que, malgré toutes les épreuves que j'avais pu avoir au cours de mon existence, j'avais su rester moi.

Nous avions beaucoup parlé de ce voyage avec Edward. Au début sceptique, il avait vite compris que c'était pour moi une sorte de pèlerinage qui me tenait à cœur. Et il avait fini par m'encourager à m'y rendre le plus vite possible.

Je ne savais pas combien de temps nous allions y rester. Aucune obligation ne nous retenait maintenant à Forks si ce n'était celle de revoir le reste de la famille Cullen.

Emmett et Rosalie avaient également choisi de faire un voyage de quelques mois, en Afrique du Sud, maintenant qu'ils avaient réussi – haut la main et pour la vingt-deuxième fois – leur diplôme de fin d'étude. Ils attendraient ainsi que nous ayons tous fini le lycée avant de déménager – sans doute vers le nord, à proximité du Canada – où nous irions peut-être à l'université.

Edward n'était pas très chaud pour continuer un cursus scolaire. Il avait plutôt envie d'une petite retraite à deux. Comme moi, il n'avait jamais connu auparavant le bonheur de vivre l'amour avec quelqu'un et il désirait profiter de cela loin de toute agitation humaine.

L'idée me plaisait bien, je l'avoue. Ces longues heures à rester assis à écouter le discours insipide d'un professeur m'exaspéraient de plus en plus. Et je n'étais pas vraiment sûre que l'université soit plus excitante.

Dans quelques années, peut-être, lorsque nous aurions pris quelques habitudes de vie, je me demanderai alors ce que je voudrais faire en plus de vivre avec Edward.

Le vol dura près de neuf heures et il nous fallut deux heures supplémentaires pour rallier Tarente où nous louâmes une voiture.

Je fus surprise par la chaleur qui nous tomba dessous à la descente de l'avion. J'avais oublié combien le soleil pouvait être brulant à cette période de l'année en Italie, comment l'air pouvait être sec et la couleur des paysages tellement lumineuses qu'elle vous éblouissait.

Décidément les poètes ont raison : le soleil ne brille pas pareil pour tout le monde.

J'avais vécu toute mon existence dans une éclipse totale. L'aube s'était enfin levée voilà une année et me voici maintenant au zénith de ma vie avec la certitude que l'astre solaire n'était pas prêt de se coucher pour moi.

Nous voyageâmes dans un silence détendu. Les vitres fumées de la voiture de location empêchaient la peau d'Edward de devenir scintillante. Il semblait fixer le pare-brise alors qu'il conduisait alors que moi, je dévorais le paysage pour tenter d'y retrouver quelques souvenirs de mon passé.

Mais rien de bien précis ne me parvint : un sentiment de connaître les lieux tout au plus. A Tarente, nous trouvâmes un hôtel où nous nous enfermâmes jusqu'à ce que la nuit vienne, quelques heures plus tard.

- Je t'empêche de rester dehors, maugréa-t-il. Tu peux y aller toute seule, si tu veux.

- Non !tranchai-je sans hésitation. Je tiens à ce que tu sois là. C'est important pour moi.

- Si au moins, nous étions venus en hiver. Les nuits sont plus longues.

- Hélas, il faut croire qu'on ne choisit la période où on décide de tuer son frère, ironisai-je amèrement.

- Tu regrettes d'avoir tuer Chléon, me demanda-t-il alors qu'il me prit dans les bras pour me rassurer.

- Non ! Mais je n'ai pas apprécié le plaisir que j'ai eu à le faire… Je ne suis pas comme ça, murmurai-je finalement.

- Je sais, Bella !

Nous partîmes vers la côte ionienne dès que le crépuscule tomba. Les rochers étaient toujours là, les petites plages de sables. Mais la végétation avait changé, plus rase, plus sèche. D'une certaine façon, cela me rassura : la plante ne pouvait certainement plus existée dans ce milieu là.

Nous roulâmes durant ceux cent bons kilomètres avant que j'indique à Edward de s'arrêter sur un petit parking.

Nous marchâmes un long moment le long de la rive, entre les rochers et les touffes de plantes rases. L'air était encore doux à cette heure tardive où le soleil avait complètement disparu derrière les collines de calcaire.

Edward accepta sans rechigner la vitesse humaine de mon allure et notre balade dura trois bonnes heures. Je tentai de me remémorer la découpe d'une plage, la forme d'un rocher, l'odeur de la mer.

Rien !

Je finis par m'asseoir sur une pierre plate. Edward s'assit à côté de moi et me prit dans ses bras. Il me berça doucement tandis que je regardai le léger ressac des vagues sur le sable.

Je me rendis compte que les larmes coulaient toutes seules sur mes joues.

De mon passé, il ne restait rien.

A par moi !

La semaine suivante fut identique au premier jour. Nous rentrions au soleil levant. Je dormais un peu, fatiguée par la marche et la chaleur.

Nous avions demandé un ordinateur avec une connexion internet à l'hôtel et Edward en profitait, pendant ce temps, pour écrire au reste des Cullens.

Alice et Jasper étaient partis chez les Dénali en Alaska pour tenter de renouer avec les trois femmes. Elles semblaient un peu honteuses de toute cette histoire avec moi et Tanya avait fini par admettre qu'Edward n'était plus sur le marché des célibataires.

Rosalie et Emmet s'amusaient comme des fous en Afrique du Sud. Attraper des rhinocéros ou des hippopotames semblaient aussi amusants que des ours.

Carlisle et Esmée se retrouvaient donc seuls en amoureux et, bien que la jeune mère aimait s'occuper de ses enfants, savourer ses instants à deux était agréable.

A mon réveil, je commandais souvent à manger. La nourriture italienne me plaisait beaucoup : les pâtes au basilic, à l'encre de seiche (ce qui faisait bien rire Edward lorsque je lui montrais ma langue noire), les fraises,…

Nous repartions dès le crépuscule pour nous balader aux alentours de Tarente.

J'avais fini par ne plus pleurer dès le second soir. Je tentais toujours de trouver une trace, quelque chose à me raccrocher. En vain !

La troisième nuit, Edward me laissa quelques heures le temps de trouver quelques animaux sauvages pour se nourrir. La chasse était maigre, aussi dut-il le faire chaque soir à partir de là. Je crois aussi que c'était une excuse pour me laisser un peu toute seule réfléchir à mon passé et mon avenir.

Avec la mort de Chléon et les éclaircissements de cette fameuse journée où toute ma tribu avait péri, je commençais à réaliser que plus rien ne me rattachait à mon passé.

Aujourd'hui, je devais apprendre à faire table rase et repartir avec d'autres objectifs.

J'avais déjà aidé Victoria et sa jeune sœur à sortir des griffes de son père, j'avais embarqué Edward dans mon voyage en Italie.

Que ferai-je plus tard ?

Rester avec les Cullens ! Cela allait de soi. Je me demandais si, à mon tour, je pourrais considérer Carlisle et Esmée comme mon père et ma mère. Je faisais partie de la famille, soit, mais je me percevais plutôt comme une belle-fille.

Au bout d'une petite semaine, nous tombâmes sur des fouilles archéologiques, un peu plus l'ouest de Tarente.

L'endroit avait été soigneusement délimité à l'aide de barrières et de rubalises rouges et blanches. Des éclairages illuminaient plusieurs endroits et une dizaine de personnages travaillaient à gratter la terre et à transporter des pierres.

Nous discutâmes avec un des archéologues qui avait la langue bien pendue – et les yeux un peu baladeurs, ce qui déplaisait fortement à Edward. Les fouilles avaient permis de découvrir un village datant du cinquième siècle avant Jesus-Christ.

Cette époque là était agitée pour le sud de l'Italie, en proie à des guerres incessantes avec les athéniens et les siciliens. Le village semblait été construit tout près du mien. Les maisons étaient construites en pierre, alors que le mien était en bois. Les poteries ressemblaient beaucoup à celles que j'avais connues autrefois.

Mais aucune mention d'un autre village. Il avait disparu de l'histoire aussi vite que ses habitants étaient morts.

Les nuits qui suivirent, nous marchâmes aux alentours du site archéologique. Avoir trouvé des restes d'un village qui n'avait que quelques centaines d'années d'écart avec le mien m'avait tout de même donné un peu d'espoir.

Je finis par trouver ce que je voulais le mardi qui suivit.

C'était une grande pierre plate de calcaire blanc de dix mètres carrés de diamètre qui effleurait à peine la surface. De la mousse et les plantes rampantes en avaient envahi quasiment toute la surface et c'était pour cela que j'avais eu tant de mal à la retrouver.

Je commençais par enlever les plantes les plus faciles, je dégageais les quelques cailloux qui étaient dessus.

Puis à l'aide d'une pierre, je grattai la mousse. Je retrouvai alors la ligne qui formait un cercle parfait, profonde de deux ou trois millimètres.

Je mis deux bonnes heures à dégager la roche comme je le voulais. Je finis par m'asseoir au centre du centre, grand de cinq ou six mètres de diamètre.

Je levai la tête : Edward me regardait curieusement, se demandant bien ce qui me prenait.

- C'est un cercle de cérémonie, lui expliquai-je simplement. C'était celui de ma tribu. La seule chose qui reste.

Je restai assis toute la nuit là. Mille pensées me traversèrent l'esprit sans vraiment que j'arrive à me concentrer dessus. Et lorsque l'aurore commença à poindre, ce fut Edward qui me prévint qu'il fallait que nous rentrions.

Je m'effondrai sur mon lit et m'endormis aussitôt. Mon sommeil fut peuplé de rêves étranges. Je revis mon mariage, les vampires et les loup-garous se jeter sur tous les habitants de la tribu. Chléon m'apportait le corps inerte de ma sœur pour le déposer à mes pieds.

Puis le corps se transformait en celui de Chléon, découpé en plusieurs morceaux et il prenait feu et disparaissait.

Je me réveillai en sueur en milieu d'après-midi, Edward à mes côtés. Je voyais bien qu'il était inquiet.

- Ca va, lui dis-je simplement.

- Non. Ca ne va pas, Bella. Regarde dans quel état tu es ?

- Je crois que c'était nécessaire, expliquai-je. C'est fini maintenant.

Oui ! C'était définitivement fini !

Chléon était mort ! Ma tribu était morte ! Il fallait que je m'occupe des vivants !

Edward !

Nous retournâmes au même endroit dès le soir suivant. Edward n'était pas très chaud mais je ne lui avais pas vraiment laissé le choix. S'il ne voulait pas venir, j'y serai allée toute seule.

D'un autre côté, j'étais heureuse qu'il me suive car je n'aurai pas pu faire ce que j'avais prévu sans lui.

Je lui pris la main et l'entraînai au milieu du cercle de cérémonie. Je me sentis soudain effrayée. Edward me regardait bizarrement, ne comprenant pas ce que je voulais. Je ne pouvais pas lui en vouloir, je savais que je me comportais étrangement depuis que nous étions arrivés en Italie.

- Ceci est un cercle de cérémonie, lui expliquai-je pour commencer. C'est dans ce cercle que ma tribu effectuait les actes les plus importants pour la tribu et pour ses membres. C'est pour cela que je voulais que nous venions ici ce soir. Je voudrais que tu fasses quelque chose pour moi…

- Tout ce que tu veux, murmura Edward qui paraissait toujours aussi perturbé.

Je plongeai ma main dans la poche de mon pantalon en toile légère et je sortis une petite boite rouge bordeaux.

Cette boite, je l'avais prise dans le tiroir du bureau dans la chambre d'Edward la veille de partir. Elle m'avait brulé les doigts durant toutes ses semaines. Je voulais attendre le bon moment, le moment où j'aurai surtout suffisamment de courage pour faire ce que je m'apprêtai à faire.

Je la lui tendis. Je vis ses yeux s'agrandir légèrement sous la surprise et il retint inconsciemment son souffle.

J'attendis quelques secondes je crois que nous avions besoin tous les deux d'une pause à ce moment là.

- Je voudrais que tu me poses à nouveau la question ? demandai-je.

Ma voix était rauque. J'eus du mal moi-même à la reconnaître.

Ses yeux se mirent à pétiller d'une lueur que je ne leur connaissais pas. Puis ils se ternirent à nouveau.

- Tu n'es pas obligé, me dit-il.

- Je sais, répondis-je, sûre de moi. Je ne le fais pas uniquement pour toi, je le fais parce que j'en ai envie.

Il marqua encore une pause. Puis il se décida à saisir la petite boite.

Nos doigts se frôlèrent à ce moment et je sentis un courant électrique. Je souris sous la sensation.

Edward prit une profonde respiration et ouvrit la petite boite. La bague était toujours là, au centre de son écrin, fine alliance d'or. Elle était magnifique. Et je me rendis compte que je ne la trouvais plus terrifiante.

- Bella, commença-t-il d'une voix chaude et veloutée. Cela fait presque un an que je te connais maintenant. Tu es toujours à dire que notre rencontre a changé ta vie et t'a changé toi. Mais tu ne t'es jamais rendu compte à quel point tu m'apportes aussi tellement. J'ai passé près d'un siècle à haïr ce que j'étais, à détester mon existence et vivre un ennui perpétuel. Tu m'apportes quelque chose que j'avais oublié depuis près de cent ans : ton humanité. Je crois que je pourrais encore vivre dix siècles et être toujours étonné par tes réactions et ta façon de voir la vie. Et j'aime cela. Je rêve de passer le reste de mon existence auprès de toi. Veux-tu m'épouser ?

Je crois que les larmes avaient recommencé à couler le long de mes joues. Mais cette fois-ci, c'était les larmes de joie.

Enfin je regardai vers le futur, sans chercher à me retourner.

Et je savais ce que je voulais.

- Oui, murmurai-je simplement.


End file.
